


温故知心（上部）

by telisa328



Series: 温故知心 [1]
Category: ONER, 坤音, 洋岳
Genre: M/M, 黑帮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 124,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telisa328/pseuds/telisa328
Summary: 虐文，分上下两部，这是上部。涉及竹马，复仇，开头轻微mb&道具情节。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把这个破坑搬来这儿了，请多多指教，谢谢！

“同好”是北京出了名的同志酒吧，李振洋是这儿的vvip。

李公子也是京城的名人，年纪轻轻身家却已超过十个亿。

当然，这只是他上报的资产，背地里见不得光的买卖估值却无从得知。

今晚的“同好”如同往常一般热闹非凡，李振洋坐在二楼的VIP厅，身边站着他最得力的贴身保镖——killer。

酒吧经理钟耀海领着七个“少爷”敲门进来，见着李振洋立刻满面堆笑：“李公子，实在是不好意思，让您久等了。”

李振洋眼都没抬，翘着二郎腿靠在沙发上：“angel呢？”

钟耀海表情有些尴尬，支支吾吾不敢答：“那个……angel他……他……”

“钟经理，你下午可是答应得好好的，让他今儿上班。”

李振洋语气平淡，听不出太多情绪，但钟耀海了解这位公子，他明白什么叫“暴风雨前的宁静”。

“您都吩咐了我哪敢怠慢呀，人就在这儿，只是没办法服侍您，他、他、他拉肚子了哎哟……”

钟耀海懊恼地拍着脑门，一副恨铁不成钢的冤枉样。

李振洋看着指间的烟在昏暗中燃起微弱的光：“钟经理，这笑话不好笑。”

钟耀海急得直跳脚：“我的李公子诶，我跟谁开玩笑也不敢跟您开啊，人angel这会儿指不定还蹲厕所里，您要不嫌弃我领您出去找找？”

李振洋不做反应，钟耀海着急忙慌的解释听在他耳朵里满是讽刺。他吸了口烟，勾勾手指示意钟耀海凑上前，全数喷在对方脸上。

钟耀海猝不及防，被一口烟呛进鼻腔，趴在一旁咳得眼泪直流。

“咳咳！李、李公子，李大老板，李祖宗！我老钟伺候您这么多年，angel都是我亲自为您调教出来的，有事儿没事儿都不至于跟这儿扫您的兴。您要真觉得我老钟变了心，今儿我也没脸活着走出这张门了！我这就去把angel找来，他就是拉裤裆里也得给我憋着，要死也得让您快活了再死！”

李振洋皱眉，钟耀海话说到这个糙面儿上也是豁出去了，其实他早就信了这家伙的话，但他不喜欢被玩弄的感觉。

“angel确实拉肚子，是我亲自扶他去的厕所。”

昏暗的角落传来一把陌生的声音，低沉冷淡，仿如看客。

钟耀海冲过去一抡胳膊，空气中顿时响起清脆的巴掌声：“什么时候轮到你说话了！”

李振洋循着声音望过去，是七个“少爷”中的一个。

那人隐在灯光打不到的门后，黑暗中只看得到些微模糊的轮廓。

钟耀海正在提心吊胆的当口，这一巴掌没有分寸，所有人都能从响亮的声音中听出轻重。

但那人只是晃了晃身子，连捂脸的动作都没有，依然定定地站着，闷声说了句“对不起”。

李振洋觉得再这么耗下去也没意思，掐灭手中的烟，起身欲走。

钟耀海不敢拦，跟在他身后小声试探：“李公子，要不您看看我给您挑的这几个？”

“不用。”

“李公子！”又是那把低沉的声音，“您要不要试试我？”

李振洋回头打量追上来的人，二楼大厅的彩灯闪闪烁烁，李振洋依稀可以看清他的模样。

这位“少爷”是七个中最高的一个，也是最瘦的一个。五官谈不上精致，气质更是平平，无论从哪个角度看都毫无魅感。

李振洋不觉嗤笑：“这位大哥，我要的是牛郎，不是包工头。”

那人抿嘴：“不试过怎么知道包工头在床上什么样？”

李振洋哈哈大笑：“angel可是头牌，论外形论名气你都不如他，凭什么觉得我会点头？”

“angel能做的我都能做，做不了的我也能做。”

那人似乎下定了决心，笔直地站在李振洋面前，不卑不亢。

李振洋依旧只是盯着他：“你叫什么名字？”

“岳岳。”

“岳岳？德云社那个？”

周遭已经围上来不少看热闹的人，听到李振洋的嘲讽都忍不住笑出声来。

叫岳岳的男人却没有露出丝毫难堪，只是定定地立着，等待李振洋的答复。

李振洋这会儿已经完全撒了气，心情转好的结果就是看谁都顺眼，刚想点头，angel从人群中挤进来。

“洋哥，您不要angel啦？”俊美的面容上写满我见犹怜的委屈。

钟耀海心中一惊，慌忙拦上去：“你不是拉肚子吗？”

angel媚眼一扫，顺势就往李振洋怀里倒：“洋哥，angel肚子疼了一下午，这会儿脚都软了。”

李振洋侧身一躲：“既然不舒服就早点回去休息。”又从钱包里掏出几张百元钞，“先去看看医生。”

“洋哥，我现在已经好啦~”angel语带撒娇，又要往前凑。

李振洋退后两步，killer即刻上前阻拦。

“洋哥~”

李振洋由上而下扫过angel：“宝贝儿，你洋哥我再饥不择食，也不会操一拉肚子的货。”

说完一手揽过岳岳肩头，将他带离“同好”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刷卡上车~

“去洗澡。”这是李振洋回家对岳岳说的第一句话。

下人将事先备好的衣物递给岳岳，领他到浴室。

李振洋坐在落地窗边，点燃一根烟。

下人们拿出新买的床单铺好，洁白的双人床上只有一个枕头。

岳岳出来的时候其他人早已退下，只有李振洋独自坐在皮椅上，还是进门时的模样，烟灰缸里搁着三支烟蒂。

“过来。”李振洋勾勾手。

岳岳只穿着一件白色的浴袍，下人并没有给他多余的遮掩。

李振洋看着他别别扭扭地往前挪，擦到半干的棕色短发搭在额前，带着微卷的弧度。

李振洋也不催促，一双狭长的眼睛在他身上来回逡巡，像只锁定猎物的豹子。

岳岳停在离李振洋半步的距离，眼睛直直盯着地面，修长的睫毛不易察觉地轻颤。

“帮我。”李振洋脚尖指了指一旁的一次性脱鞋。

岳岳乖乖蹲下，小心脱去李振洋深褐色的皮鞋。

李振洋抬脚隔着浴袍在岳岳胸前时重时轻地摩挲，岳岳没有躲，只是提着脱鞋等他停下。

“坐。”李振洋拍拍自己大腿。

岳岳身子晃了晃，不进不退，似乎在进行强烈的心理斗争。

李振洋下巴缓慢扬起，眼神由下至上掠过来：“angel可比你听话。”

这句不咸不淡的陈述对岳岳来说胜过任何威胁，他单薄的双唇抿出一丝苍白，最终还是张开双腿，跨坐到李振洋腿上。

李振洋左手拦腰一扣，让他瘦削的胸膛紧贴上来，闭眼嗅着青草味的沐浴露香。右手解开浴袍系带，沿着腹肌一路向上，探寻这副陌生的肉体。

岳岳虽瘦，肌肉却紧致饱满，恰到好处的线条在李振洋指间刻画成形。

李振洋揉捏岳岳胸前两点，循着锁骨滑向肩头，手背一拱一带，轻薄的浴袍褪下来，落在岳岳大开的双腿间。

李振洋停下动作，岳岳左臂和右肩的纹身吸引了他的注意。

“嗬！还是个不良少年。”他深黑的双眸闪过一丝玩味，“没关系，我更不良。”

说着一口啃上岳岳左肩，牙齿咬住皮肉用力磨。

岳岳吃痛地闭上眼，憋回一声轻哼。

李振洋将岳岳双手扣在身后，让对方挺起身子，供他品尝。

岳岳虽技巧全无，却积极配合，无论李振洋有什么要求，他都乖巧顺从。

李振洋解开裤链，内裤稍稍拉下，露出他早已昂扬的下身，在岳岳股间摩擦。

男性的灼热隔着敏感肌肤传遍全身，岳岳可以清楚感知那玩意儿扫过穴口时不可抑制的贪婪。

李振洋托起他紧实的双臀，在自己挺立的分身上来回碰触，双唇含住对方胸前突起，啃咬吸吮。修长的手指顺着脊背向下，在腰间稍作停留，顺势滑向紧闭的后庭口。

岳岳身子一僵，本能地想要逃。

李振洋按住他，手指迅速撬开穴口，一点一点挤入。

岳岳不再反抗，李振洋一个简单的眼神就能让他缴械投降。

失望的厌恶的，向他宣判“死刑”的眼神。

但他身体却不由自主地紧绷，后庭也在毫不客气地阻挡手指深入。

“你果然是个雏子。”李振洋邪魅一笑。

岳岳被身后隐隐的刺痛分散注意力，根本无暇思考李振洋的话。

李振洋却突然停下来，用力捏住他下巴：“泻药是你下的吧？”

岳岳猛然一惊，身后夹得更紧，李振洋手指卡在其中，像塞子堵住了入口。

近在咫尺的男人单手钳住他，细长的双眼眯成线，如刀的眼神射出来，似要将他劈成两半。

男人的手固定住他后脑，棱角分明的脸一寸寸逼近：“回答我。”

岳岳无处可躲，也不想躲，他迎上李振洋慑人的目光：“您不是都猜到了吗？”

“呵。”李振洋发出一节不明所以的气声，刺入一半的手指猛然撤出，“去床上跪着。”

岳岳没有吱声，起身时浴袍滑落在地，他就这么一丝不挂地站在原地，想着要不要把浴袍捡起来。

李振洋按下床头的遥控器，本合上的窗帘缓缓拉开，透明干净的玻璃窗外可以看到皎洁明月挂在当空。

室外是李振洋钟爱的游泳池，此时几个下人正在池边打扫换水，发现这边窗帘打开，都纷纷侧头看过来。

岳岳心中一凛，他已经明白李振洋的用意。

他张嘴想要解释什么，又觉得没什么好解释的。

李振洋仍旧衣冠楚楚，只有蓄势的下身露在外头，无声地叫嚣。

“angel做不了的你也能做是吗？OK，让我看看你的诚意。”

岳岳看看似笑非笑的李振洋，又看看外头若无其事的下人，咬牙上了床。

浅黄色的灯光打在床头，将李振洋覆盖的身躯无限放大，纯白的墙面映着两个男人交合的过程，像一出失真的老旧电影。

岳岳在李振洋进入的一瞬便缩紧肌肉，紧密闭合的穴口被强硬撑开，传来陌生又痛苦的撕裂感。

李振洋停在半路，双手环过岳岳的腰，缓缓凑到对方脸侧，咬住一边逐渐苍白的耳垂。

“说说，给angel下药，吹嘘什么都能做，这么处心积虑接近我是为了什么？”

李振洋已经想通今晚的一切，见身下人默不吭声，他也懒得再浪费时间，一个挺身刺了进去。

整根没入的深度超出岳岳的想象，被迫撑开的甬道严丝合缝地附着在对方滚烫的肉刃上，从未尝过的痛楚袭遍全身，他甚至来不及叫喊，这痛便让他失去了发声的本能。

毫无温度的男声在耳畔响起：“说说看，我很好奇。”

听似有商有量的口气，伴着轻柔和缓的语速，埋在体内的凶器悄悄退出一些，却在下一秒又更趋猛烈地捅向更深处。

岳岳揪紧床单，紧咬的牙关磕得腮帮子生疼，好不容易找回自己的声音，才勉强从牙缝挤出一个字。

“钱。”

李振洋嘴角一扬：“看来我真的很好骗。”

话音刚落，下身就开始抽动起来。

每一次都是整根退出，再整根没入，将穴口脆弱的褶皱展平拉扯，带出里头淡色的嫩肉。

岳岳疼到浑身抽搐，无奈腰腹被完全禁锢，只能默默承受体内一波接一波的残忍进攻。

但他始终不吭一声，仿佛一叶漂流的孤舟，看似弱不禁风，却能将惊涛骇浪化作温润细流。

李振洋将他抠住床单的手反剪到身后，失去支撑的身体只能随着毫无章法的活塞运动前后摇摆，离了分散疼痛的物件，双手也只能徒劳无功地握拳忍耐。

“最后一次机会。”李振洋揪住他头发迫使他后仰脖颈，舌尖扫过他冷汗涔涔的额角。

岳岳膝盖已经跪麻，腰也酸软无力，身后更是如烙铁灼烧般火辣辣的疼。

他以一条断了前腿的公狗姿势在众目睽睽之下承受着另一个男人的侵犯，耻辱吗？难堪吗？他说不上来，但他绝不后悔。

“如果待会流血，您能不能多给我五百？进口药好得比较快。”

李振洋一愣，跟着爆出冷笑，他将岳岳翻转压在身下，把对方双手按过头顶，双腿拉到大开，扶着自己毫无泄气征兆的硬挺，直捣黄龙。

他已经不在意答案，岳岳紧咬下唇隐忍痛苦的表情戳中他施虐的神经，他现在只想将身下人操到哭爹喊娘，即使他知道这不太可能。

他有办法让对方在不受伤的情况下痛不欲生，这远比挖掘别人的秘密更简单有趣。毕竟他的生活已被勾心斗角充斥，回归原始兽性是一只猎豹赖以生存的必备条件。

夜，还很长。


	3. Chapter 3

李振洋有个习惯，性爱过后的东西必须立刻丢弃，床单、枕套、拖鞋、浴袍，还有……人。

岳岳离开李振洋别墅是凌晨四点，跟他一同被扔掉的还有留存着两人体温的床上用品。

和五张毛爷爷。

“就你这技术分文不值，五百买进口药，这可是你自己说的。”

岳岳低头笑着，攥紧了手中的人民币。

李振洋依然隔三差五出入“同好”，但他再也没有点过岳岳的名，要么带angel离场，要么在VIP厅爽完直接回家。

除了李振洋，岳岳不让任何人碰，这让钟耀海很恼火。

“我们这儿打开门做生意，你进得来就得认清现实，别太把自己当回事儿！人李公子什么身份，他会买了你回去做少夫人吗？你入行时间短，我免费给你个忠告，风月场上这点事儿可别太认真，那些公子哥儿平时什么玩意儿没见过，他们是女人玩腻了才来这儿图个新鲜。你要较了真喽，到头来吃亏的还是自己。”

岳岳不答话，两眼直直盯着房门紧闭的VIP厅，李振洋已经进去两个小时，作陪的还是angel。

钟耀海抬手在他眼前一晃：“我说岳大少爷，人叫你一声‘少爷’你还真端起架子来了！这圈子里什么货色才叫‘少爷’，你可比我清楚。我现在没空跟你废话，我再给你三天时间好好想清楚，要么乖乖听话，要么给我卷铺盖走人！”

岳岳仍旧不理不睬，仿佛在他的世界里除了那扇门后的一切，其它都不复存在。

李振洋出来的时候依然是衣衫齐整的模样，angel跟在他身后，整了整凌乱的头发，平了平衣角的褶皱，灯光虽暗，却也遮不住情欲尚未退潮的脸。

李振洋给了他快乐，正如他献给李振洋的趣味，这是岳岳体会不到的。

李振洋不会揉着他的发丝，轻抚他的肌肤，让他陷在快活中绯红了面颊。

但他不在乎，他要的本就不是这些。

他更害怕李振洋漠然瞟来的眼神，擦肩而过的无视，就像一阵风刮过耳侧，连偏头闪躲都显得多此一举。

“李公子！”他追上去，“您说下次还会叫我，下次是什么时候？”

李振洋没有搭理，像是被嘈杂的音乐影响了听觉。

你叫不醒一个装睡之人，你也拦不住一个装聋的恩客。

“李公子！您是洋峰的大老板，不会不讲诚信吧？”

李振洋哭笑不得：“我是给了你什么承诺还是欠了你哪张支票？你一小野鸭还有脸跟我谈诚信？那你上次给angel下药让他没法陪我，是对我诚实了还是对angel讲了信用？”

angel原本不明真相，后知后觉的他除了张大嘴瞪着岳岳，也做不出其它反应来。

岳岳却不以为意，只是从裤口袋掏出手机，播放着那一晚李振洋说过的话。

“回去好好练练技术，下次我没地儿撒火再找你。”

他目光紧紧锁着李振洋：“您说的‘下次’是什么时候？”

李振洋背影宽阔而镇定，他缓缓回身，扬起下巴。

“你敢偷录我？”

岳岳还未开口，手机就被人夺走，killer将手机砸向地面，浇掉两瓶啤酒，坚硬的鞋底一通狠踩。

李振洋大步跨到岳岳跟前，用力掐住对方双颊：“你最好没有备份。”

岳岳蹙眉，李振洋手劲极大，掐得他两边牙床酸疼。

“李公子，我们这种人卖的是皮肉赚的是快钱，脱了衣服折了脸皮的，为这点蝇头小利敲诈您，将来还有舒服日子过吗？录音也只是怕您赖账，这不，您今天还就真赖上了不是？”

李振洋神色未变，手指却使了蛮力，似要捏碎对方脸骨。

岳岳额角渗出细汗，嘴上却是不依不饶：“您说过下次找我，这都多少个‘下次’了？我天天跟这儿等您，别的客人都不搭理，钱没赚，人也得罪了，刚海哥还说要三天内没生意就让我卷铺盖走人，我这可都是为了您呐。”

李振洋扯动嘴角：“我可没包你。”

“您是没包我，可您上次给了我五百，说好是下一次的费用。我揣着您的钱欠着您的服务，哪还有脸陪其他人？要不您现在就点了我，尽早把这帐给清了？”

李振洋冷笑，这不要脸的家伙为了上他的床什么胡话都敢说。

他还未表态，周围已经炸开了锅。

“一次五百？这也太抠了吧？打发叫花子呢？！”

“就是，我一穷酸小白领光喝酒都得四五百起，他一大老板带出台也就这么点儿，啧啧啧……”

“诶，你刚有没有听那录音？人嫌技术烂不值钱呢吧？”

“再不值钱也不是这么个价吧？敢情人给他带出去折腾一晚，还抵不过两顿自助餐？”

“嗨！这能比嘛！一边是高高在上的公子哥儿，一边是淫荡下贱的money boy，就是操了分文不给也没地儿说理，还不得把这哑巴亏咽进肚里，下次舔着脸继续讨好。”

“得了！你还越说越来劲儿了！不要命了吧！”

……

周遭轻声细语的议论充斥着李振洋的耳膜，那些自以为是的观众站在道德顶端批判着，他们吃定这位京城贵公子不会在众目睽睽下翻脸，他们也知道再难听的话说出来遭殃的必定另有其人。

李振洋面不改色，笑着放开眼前人，抽出湿纸巾擦了擦手。

“你叫什么来着？岳岳是吧？行，咱今儿就把这帐给结清了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘀嘀——

重回李振洋的“休息屋”，岳岳有了不一样的感觉。

依旧是几乎空荡的房间，一张双人床，一张圆桌，一把皮椅，再无其它。

岳岳在进屋前就被扒了个精光，李振洋可不敢再掉以轻心。

光脚踩在洁白的地板上，满眼都是纯白的世界，白色窗帘，白色桌椅，白色床单。

就像一间简易的样板房。

这不是李振洋的卧室，他第一次进来的时候就已猜到。

像他这种人，低贱肮脏，哪有资格踏入李大公子的卧房？

“洗澡。”李振洋仍旧是不咸不淡的语气。

岳岳看了看自己空空的双手，确定这次连一件浴袍都不配拥有，便一声不吭进了浴室。

出来的时候李振洋已经换上了全黑的运动套装，桌上留着西装裤头上取下的皮带。

见岳岳出来，他主动走过去，搂上对方纤瘦的腰。

依旧是霸道的力度，不容抗拒。

双手在对方身上胡乱地摸，像是翻看一本无聊的小说，毫无情趣可言。

岳岳感受到李振洋冰冷的手掌走过他身体的每一寸，不带一丝挑逗，比新兵操练更杂乱机械。

他看着李振洋近在咫尺的脸，冷若冰霜。身体虽贴着他，眼睛却飘向别处，淡漠的眼眸深处隐隐透着一股厌恶。

运动服上的拉链齿在他肌肤上粗糙地摩擦，虽嗑得有些痛但他并没有闪躲。

李振洋的两根手指从后穴刺入，不带探索地直接扒开，在他还未适应时已经扩到第三根。

疼痛一瞬间撕扯理智，岳岳脖子微微后仰，臀部前后动了动，最大程度去容纳后方的侵袭。

李振洋骂了句“骚货”，被夹紧的手指生硬地进出，向着深处不断冲击。

岳岳疼到腿有些发软，下意识搂住了李振洋的后颈。

身后猝然的空虚让他莫名，李振洋后退一步，如剑的眼神直刺入心。

“你敢碰我？！”比“你敢偷录我”更明显的怒气笼罩而来。

跟着是结结实实一巴掌，将他呼倒在地。

“你是什么脏玩意儿，敢对爷上手！”

岳岳还未爬起，肩上又挨了一脚，他只能弓起身子护住头，接受李振洋的狠踹。

李振洋虽然暴躁，心里还是有数，使力踹上几脚，便在对方受内伤之前停了下来。

他拿起桌上的皮带，朝岳岳背上狠狠一抽，即刻换来对方剧烈的一抖。

岳岳终于明白这根皮带被留下的用处，也明白今晚李振洋将他带回来的真正意图。

“叫你偷录我！”

“叫你勾引我！”

“叫你他妈的碰我！”

“贱货！骚货！”

李振洋愤恨地骂着，皮带雨点般抽着，压抑整夜的怒气在这一刻终于爆发。

自负如他，怎么可能砸坏一台手机就消除隐私被窃取的愤怒？

自负如他，怎么可能在性爱这件事上让一个mb占有主动权？

自负如他，怎么可能连叫只鸭都得被人欺骗威胁和操纵？

岳岳不知道吗？他当然知道，自他第一次请求被带出场开始，他已经算到了这一切。

值得吗？

他蜷缩在冰冷的瓷地板上，随着皮带抽打上身的频率颤个不停。冷汗湿透了全身，滴在地上滑滑腻腻。

他没空去想值不值的问题，只是在李振洋休息的间隙轻轻说出一句：“李公子，五百可能不够。”

李振洋手有些酸，气也顺了不少，他瞪着地上微微颤抖的人，不懂这家伙死鸭子嘴硬的意义。

岳岳浑身都蒙上一层细汗，灯照下像透亮的水晶纱，将他紧绷的线条显露出来。

小块胸肌随着沉重的呼吸起起伏伏，带着粉红的突起若隐若现，性感又撩人。

濡湿的黑发贴在额前，发尖还有细珠欲落不落地挂着，跟着身体的颤抖在灯光下折射出星星点点。弓起的身躯把臀线更好地勾勒出来，李振洋看着墙面上映出的人影，特别是弯成半月的翘臀，饱满而诱人。

“操！”他闷声骂咧着，却不是之前那种感觉。

他觉得喉头有些紧，口干舌燥的，本在pub已经满足的某样东西又迅速地鼓胀起来。

他咽了口唾沫，又在岳岳身上抽了几鞭，对方一声不可抑止的呻吟终于让他忍无可忍。

扔掉皮带，脱下裤子，他就着岳岳侧躺的姿势，提枪而入。

岳岳被这毫无预警的突击吓了一跳，李振洋抬起他一条腿，低吼着捅到最深处。

“哈啊……”岳岳来不及咬唇，一声痛呼冲口而出。

他赶紧捂住嘴巴，深怕又激怒正在他体内驰骋的人。

李振洋拍掉他的手：“叫出来，我喜欢。”

岳岳却无法说服自己，他实在没有办法在这种毫无快乐的性爱中发出什么好听的声音，纠结一阵，才勉强干嚎了几声。

李振洋蹙眉，大手覆上他的嘴：“行了行了！别扫老子的兴！”

岳岳没有再出声，每一波刺入都只换来他沉重的叹息。

温暖的鼻息喷在李振洋指间，让他的每一次深入都更有成就感。

岳岳浑身都还火辣辣地疼，有些地方破了皮流着血，李振洋毫无轻重的抚摸让他忍不住轻颤，反而让体内的“雄狮”更加肆虐。

他看着落地玻璃上的自己，赤身裸体，伤痕累累，双腿几乎被折成直角的弧度，承受着男人凶猛残暴的侵略。

又是一个不眠夜。


	5. Chapter 5

虽然刚有李振洋点过，岳岳还是被钟耀海逼着陪客。

“同好”是北京最负盛名的同志pub，每晚出入的达官显贵不计其数，且不说头牌，就是倒数第二的“少爷”也比岳岳赚的多得多。

何况那天他拿录音威胁李振洋的事儿在圈子里传得沸沸扬扬，倒也真吸引了不少好奇的猫儿，想来看看这不怕死的小牛郎究竟是什么货色。

好不容易摆脱周旋，岳岳也只能躲到厕所抽根烟。

刚从隔间出来，就看到堵在门口的angel。

“嗨。”他打了声招呼，径直走到洗手台边。

洗完手刚转身，就收到angel毫不客气的一巴掌。

angel也不说话，抬手又是一巴掌。

第三次抡胳膊时，岳岳抓住了他的手腕。

“够了，我只欠你两次。”岳岳面无表情地看着他，双颊逐渐显露清晰可辨的五指印。

angel想收回手，意外发现根本挣不脱。

他狠狠瞪着岳岳，咬牙切齿道：“放手！”

岳岳手一松，他便顺着后劲倒退两步，差点跌倒。

“这地方每天来多少公子哥儿，你明明知道我只伺候李公子一个，为什么还要巴着人不放？我到底哪里得罪了你，让你这么狠心断了我的生路？”

angel很气，这几年为了留住李振洋他费尽心思，刚开始锻炼技术，钟耀海让他陪各种变态，吃尽苦头。好不容易讨得李振洋欢心，才能勉强说服钟耀海，让他只服侍这一个。

李振洋很大方，也很喜欢他，每一次对他都温温柔柔，事后给的赏也多，还时不时送各种奢侈品，博他在床上更卖力地讨好。

angel是苦日子里熬过来的孩子，省吃俭用也存下了不少钱，眼看着好日子就要来了，谁知半路杀出个程咬金，把他唯一的希望生生夺走。

恨吗？当然恨！

他恶狠狠地瞪着岳岳，怨愤的眼神逐渐蒙上雾气。

“海哥说，这个圈子没有真感情。我不信，我觉得即使碰不上真正的爱情，至少可以拥有一份单纯的友情。我在这儿没有亲人，大家都是利益至上，有时候为了个客人争得面红耳赤。可你从来都不争，还总是为我着想，处处照顾我，我把你当亲哥，亲哥啊！可你居然骗我！你在我的茶水里下药，害我拉得站都站不稳，还佯装好心说帮我接待李公子，结果一朝爬上人家的床，翻脸就不认人！你对我虚情假意这么久，居然只是为了一个客！我真是瞎了眼，没有听海哥的话，活该被你当傻子玩！”

岳岳始终没有吭声，低头看着地面，光滑的瓷砖上倒映着angel的影子，他看到对方扬起的手，再一次重重落在自己脸上。

“啪”的一声，比前两次都响，angel自己也吓了一跳。

岳岳脸偏向一边，肿起的嘴角渗出一点血，他随手一擦，抬眼看向angel。

“sorry。”他语气很轻，却极尽真诚，在对方怔愣的片刻开门离开。

angel的手还在微微发颤，他看着镜子里的自己，逐渐湿润了眼眶。

“得了吧，还兄弟情，少做梦了！这圈子要啥有啥，钱、名、利，就是没有感情！你把人家当亲哥孝敬，人家指不定把你当二愣子耍得团团转，你还给人吧嗒吧嗒数钱呢！”

钟耀海的话总说得格外难听，却从未错过。

岳岳又何尝看不清这游戏规则？但他是自己一脚踩进来，即便溅得一身泥，也怨不得任何人。

他听到里头angel轻声的呜咽，握着门把的手用力揪紧。

正在走神，两个彪形大汉突然出现在眼前。

“你是岳岳？”

“你们是什么人？”

壮汉没有回答，一人一边架起他就走。

他被架到VIP室，沙发上坐着个陌生人，约摸五十来岁，虽然人到中年，却维持着很好的身形与气质。

那人身边还站着七八个高大结实的男人，钟耀海弓腰陪在一旁，见了岳岳立马开口：“还不过来伺候！”

岳岳没有动，偏头打量那男人：“先生贵姓？”

钟耀海蹭地站起来：“清和的雷先生都不认识！赶紧过来！”

岳岳其实早知这人是河北清和会的老大雷振笙。

清和会可以说是河北的地头蛇，黑白两道通吃，虽是个干黑活儿的组织，却因为上头有人，相当于领了“牌照”，在整个省横行霸道，无人敢惹。

据说这位雷老大是个十分凶残的刽子手，脾气暴躁，不留余地。

但岳岳并不在乎，他冷笑一声：“不认识。”

“你！”钟耀海心中大惊，雷老大的残暴他是有所耳闻的，他可不想血溅当场。

雷振笙倒也没有发飙，摆手示意钟耀海出去，随即命人关上了门。

他拍拍旁边的位置：“过来。”

岳岳嗤笑出声，他想起李振洋，这世上不可一世的人果然都是一个德性。

不乖的后果自然是被人反剪双手强压着跪下，雷振笙勾起岳岳下巴，啧啧两声。

“谁下手这么重，脸都肿了。”

岳岳甩开雷振笙的手，立马被人揪住头发，逼他抬起头。

雷振笙捏住他下巴，冷峻的脸逐渐逼近：“不要乱动，小朋友，我只要稍稍用力，就能捏断你的骨头。”

说完俯身堵住了岳岳的嘴。

岳岳想反抗，无奈手脚被人缚住，后脑也被扣着，连一丝躲藏的缝隙都没有。

雷振笙很强势，他捏住岳岳双颊迫使对方张嘴，舌头毫无阻拦地攻进去，在对方无处闪躲的舌尖挑逗钩缠。

岳岳感觉呼吸有些困难，身子逐渐软了下来，几个壮汉将他翻身按在沙发上，双手固定在头顶，裤子被粗鲁扯到脚踝，双腿抬高压在身侧，露出紧实的臀瓣与股间羞赧的菊洞。

他没有挣扎，像一具扯线木偶任人摆弄。

有人撕开他的衣服，衬衣纽扣弹在地上，发出凌乱的敲击声。

雷振笙看着他满身的鞭痕，舔了舔下唇：“原来你喜欢这种。”

这是李振洋给的“赏赐”，虽然擦过药膏后恢复得不错，但那些密密麻麻的粉色印记还是停留在肌肤上，久久不散。

“或者说……”雷振笙想了想，“是李振洋喜欢这么玩儿？”

岳岳不答，反问一句：“几点了？”

雷振笙愣了愣，一时猜不透对方心思，转念一想，又觉得没什么好在意的。

他解开裤头欺身下来，在岳岳耳廓轻舔：“小朋友，你只要记住我能让你快活多久就够了。”


	6. Chapter 6

岳岳很镇定，似乎并不害怕接下来会发生的事，只是一双眼睛死死盯着大门。

他听到踢踢踏踏的脚步声快速逼近，随着VIP室的门被用力踹开，他看到了自己一直在等的人。

李振洋器宇轩昂地走进来，看清屋内情况后，悠闲地靠在墙面电视机旁，点燃一根烟。

“我说是谁这么不自量力，连我的happy house都敢抢。原来是雷叔，不好意思不好意思，你们继续，不用理我。”

雷振笙从看到李振洋的那一刻就在心里骂了句“C你妈”，他边穿好裤子边也从口袋摸了根烟出来点上。

“哟，是李少爷。”

“诶！雷叔，我可不是什么‘少爷’，这位才是。”李振洋指着仍以羞耻姿势嵌在沙发里的岳岳。

雷振笙大笑：“那是！咱李公子什么身份，哪能让这些下贱玩意儿攀了高枝儿！叔叔年纪大，话都说不利索了，年轻人多担待着点儿啊。”

李振洋仰头吐出一口烟圈：“雷叔是长辈，教训晚辈那是理所应当。也怪我这当晚辈的不懂事儿，生意上抢了叔的风头，连出来找乐子都给截了胡，该打该打！”

他作势扇了自己俩耳光，力度轻得听不出声响。

雷振笙眼神瞬间冷了，这半年来洋峰把势力拓展到周边，抢走清和会不少生意。

最近上头查的严，也不知李振洋耍了什么手段，竟然把黑市买卖经营得风生水起，而上头却一无所知。

雷振笙是敢怒不敢言，他虽然天不怕地不怕，脑子却不算灵光，谈起生意场上耍心机这点，他根本不是李振洋的对手。

本以为就这么吃了哑巴亏，结果听说京城还真有人敢明目张胆跟李振洋作对，他瞬间来了兴趣。

原想着把这小牛郎抓住威逼利诱，看能不能套点料出来，后来又接到一匿名电话说是李振洋对这小牛郎动了真心，于是干脆一不做二不休，操了人心上人再说，也算是撒了气。

李振洋好巧不巧就撞了进来，见他毫无波澜的反应，雷振笙顿时惊觉上了当。

门外已经聚集了一些不怕死的“围观群众”，众目睽睽下操一小牛郎倒也没什么，问题是室内这香艳不足变态有余的画面……

他手下四五个彪形大汉正压着一个毫无还手之力的年轻人，整得跟轮J似的，显得他以多欺少不说，还给人一种他雷老大没本事得靠小弟帮手的羸弱感，传出去岂不笑掉人家大牙？！

这波气撒得可不值。

他示意手下放了岳岳，整整衣角道：“晚辈的东西当叔的可不要，别说我一老人家占了小孩子便宜。”

李振洋轻笑：“怎么会呢？先不说这家伙是不是我的，就算是，今儿叔要喜欢，我也当是孝敬您了，没什么占不占便宜的。”

说完掐灭烟头，转身要走。

雷振笙不说话了，李振洋给了他一个台阶，这要不识趣走下来，将来指不定还有多少麻烦。

迟疑之际，倒是岳岳开了口。

“二位商量好了吗？我到底是倚老卖老的道具，还是以孝为先的摆设？”

听似简单一句问话，却让雷振笙不得不打退堂鼓。

若要了，就是他倚老卖老；若不要，也不影响李振洋的“尽孝”大戏。

他突然意识到这小牛郎是站在李振洋那边的，什么与他作对逼他就范？都是狗屁！

但李振洋看着并不喜欢这小牛郎，倒是这小牛郎似乎对李振洋一片痴心。

不管怎样，这里绝不是他雷振笙再待下去的地方。他讪讪地整理好衣着，愤然离开。

见雷振笙走了，李振洋反而坐下来，看着钟耀海。

钟耀海明白李大公子的意思，做了个“OK”的手势。

岳岳拉住他，看向李振洋：“李公子找angel吗？”

李振洋重新点了根烟：“怎么？又拉肚子？”

“他走了。”

“也就是说，他来过？”

“来过。”

李振洋踱到岳岳跟前，手指夹着烟在离岳岳的脸不到毫米的距离缓缓扫过，岳岳甚至可以感受到绒毛被灼热烫过的敏感。

“说吧，又用了什么阴招？”

岳岳没有躲，却答非所问：“李公子能不能送我一程？”

“为什么？”

岳岳看似不经意地撩开衣服，露出他伤痕累累的皮肤：“上次的伤还没好，我走路的时候……特别疼。”

说着别扭地抖了抖臀。

李振洋知道岳岳什么用意，门口还站着一堆不愿散去的看客，他想起那天也是这个人，让他成为众人调笑的工具。

故技重施而已，本不必在意，但他上头还有人，那位对名声这东西可在乎得很。

“走吧，宝贝儿！”

他搂着岳岳的腰，在众人艳羡的目光中傲然离开。

车子刚发动，他就掐住了岳岳的脖子：“我最讨厌别人要挟我，我最后一次警告你，不要逼我！”

岳岳抓着李振洋的手，却没有想要拉开的意思，只是任人扼住自己喉管，费力地发声。

“我只是……不想……陪别人……睡……”

“那你还把雷振笙骗过来！”

岳岳笑了：“果然……还是……瞒……瞒不过您……”

李振洋松了手：“我告诉过你，不要把我当傻子。就你那点小伎俩，根本不够格陪我玩儿。说吧，那匿名电话是不是你打的？你偷听了angel的电话，知道我今晚会来，就提前安排好一场戏，等着我配合，是吧？”

“是。”

“哼，你倒是算得准。我就问问你，假使今儿我晚到或者没到，你就真甘心让姓雷的给干了？”

“我不甘心，但我必须赌一赌。”

李振洋嗤之以鼻，想了想，又问道：“angel呢？他没有走吧？”

“他被我锁在一楼的厕所，我往海哥衣服口袋里塞了纸条，他这会儿应该是真回家了。”

“那雷振笙呢？你想干什么？你是不是早就知道我跟他结了梁子？你想加深我跟他的矛盾？你他妈到底想干什么！”

李振洋越想越不对劲，翻身压在岳岳身上，又掐紧了对方的脖子。

岳岳面容毫无惧色，淡然注视着李振洋的眼睛：“洋峰想扩展……势力……必须……拔掉……清和会这颗……眼中钉……现在雷……雷振笙就在……在您的地头上……无论是和平……的方式……还是……直接做掉……都……都是好时机……”

“你的意思是我还得感谢你帮我出谋划策？”

“只要您能……包下我……我愿意……愿意为您赴汤……蹈火……”

“包下你？凭什么？”

“凭我……比angel……干净……”

“哟呵！”李振洋放开他，“angel也只陪我一个。”

“那是现在，咳咳！之前呢？李公子，他之前陪过多少人您知道吗？”

李振洋发出一声冷笑：“angel认识你可算是倒了八辈子的血霉了，他绝对想不到你能出卖他到这种地步。”

“所以这是您喜欢他的理由吗？因为他蠢，永远窥探不到您的隐私。”

“对，这也是我极度讨厌你的原因，因为你太过狡猾，狡猾到我觉得危险至极。”

岳岳漆黑的眼眸凝视着李振洋：“李公子，我跟angel一样，都是为了生存，为了摆脱现在任人宰割的命运。没错，我是利用了他出卖了他，但我对您绝无恶意，我只是需要您的拯救。只要一个月，一个月以后如果您还不满意，我立马走人。将来不管天堂地狱，我都绝不再来烦您。”

李振洋摇头，“你心机重城府深，接近我绝不是为了自保这么简单。不管你想从我身上得到什么，我都不会让你如愿。现在我给你十秒钟时间，立马消失在我眼前！”

车子停在路边，李振洋“好心”帮岳岳打开车门。

“滚！”

岳岳看着李振洋，在对方数到“9”的时候下了车。

他还来不及回身，名贵的豪车已呼呼远去。

他站在空无一人的街边，抬头看不见明月星光，一阵寒风袭来，他环臂抱住颤抖的自己。


	7. Chapter 7

李振洋没有想过自己会回头。

当他的车重新停在缩成一团的岳岳面前时，他已经唾骂了自己无数次。

“上车。”

岳岳没有迟疑，李振洋从后视镜里看到他冻的发紫的薄唇勾起浅笑的弧度。

“一个月是吧？干什么都行？”

“对，一个月，干什么都行。”

“开个价。”

“20万。”

“20万？就凭你？”

“您上个月送angel的东西加起来都不止这个数吧？他只能陪您上床，而我什么都可以。”

“你要20万干嘛？”

“赎身。”

李振洋噗嗤笑出来：“你就值20万？你知道angel什么价吗？不是，你他妈赎身凭什么让我买单？”

“李公子，我不想陪客，但那个地方没有纯粹的服务员。当初傻傻地签了份合同，我没想到最后脱身居然需要20万。我没有那么多钱，海哥又逼着我挂牌，思来想去我只有求您。只要您愿意出这个钱，我什么都愿意做。”

李振洋眼底闪过一丝凛冽：“你有没有想过，这20万到手的时候，你可能只剩半条命了？”

“现在的我就跟行尸走肉差不多，别说半条命，整条命豁出去都值。”

“呵！敢情你之前冲我发那么些浪，都是做戏。”

“您不是一直都知道吗？但凡您觉得我有付出一丁点真心，您也不会那么对我。”

“你不也早就摸清了我的脾气吗？大家你来我往，彼此彼此咯。”

李振洋故意不开空调，看着岳岳窝在后座里瑟瑟发抖，他居然觉得很爽。

说来奇怪，他向来是个怜香惜玉的人，即使对着同性的少年，他也都是温柔呵护。

大家出来找乐子，人家也是出力赚钱，你情我愿的买卖，没必要太认真。

可是岳岳的出现似乎引出了他自己都不曾发现的暴力因子，面对这个人他总想着狠一点，再狠一点。

他就喜欢看着对方臣服在他脚下，温顺得像只小猫的样子。

但他也明白，这个人从来没有真正的屈服于他。这家伙骄傲、冷漠、不可一世，仿佛任何的蹂躏屈辱都不能动摇他的倔强。唯有更直接地折磨他践踏他，哪怕只是从表面看到他的痛苦，也胜过一拳砸在棉花上的无力。

岳岳弓着身子抬起头：“不管怎么样，还是谢谢您。”

“诶等等，你别误会，帮你的人可不是我，是angel。如果不是他的信任，你怎么能轻易抢到我这个冤大头？”

岳岳沉默。

他欠angel很多，他一直都知道。

李振洋见他不说话，调笑道：“怎么着？良心发现啦？”

岳岳扭头看向窗外：“您如果不愿意，我现在就可以下车。”

李振洋冷哼一声，这家伙对自己都能狠下心肠，又怎么会怜惜别人？

“好，20万，只要你有命拿。”

岳岳想过千百种被折磨的方法，唯独没有想过会被关在李振洋的“休息屋”整整七个日夜，什么都不用做。

除了第一天监督他穿着高级西装拍过证件照之后，李振洋就再也没有进过这间房。

每天除了固定下人送来饭菜与换洗的衣物，岳岳几乎接触不到其他人。

他也不被允许离开“休息屋”半步，没有人拿铁链绑着他，更没有人给房间的门上锁，但他就真的乖乖呆在屋内，不吵不闹。

有时李振洋会在游泳池里放松，宽阔的肩膀在水面一隐一现，修长的双腿拍出漂亮的水花。

但他从来不会看向“休息屋”，纵然他能清楚感觉到某人的视线直勾勾地射向他完美的身形。

岳岳也不会故意做出什么动静吸引李振洋的注意，更不会撕心裂肺地叫着乞求自由，他只是静静站在落地窗边，看着李振洋如一条鱼在水中翩翩优雅。

第八天的清晨，太阳还未露脸，李振洋终于跨入“休息屋”，旁边还跟着一个下人，手捧着崭新的衣装。

李振洋依然坐在皮椅上，勾动食指：“过来。”

岳岳听话地走过去，自觉解开衣扣，等着李振洋下一道命令。

李振洋起身站到他跟前，脱下他浑身遮掩，只剩一条内裤。

“换上。”下人将衣服送上前。

岳岳怔着没动，他原以为又是一场羞辱的游戏，却没想会是这样的转折。

李振洋挑眉：“怎么？还要我伺候你？”

岳岳赶忙接过备好的衬衫西服，麻利地穿上。

李振洋靠过来，将他领口的扣子开到第三颗，正好露出他胸肌间凹陷的小沟。

“perfect！”

李振洋欣赏着眼前人西装笔挺的样子，发现这家伙随便一收拾也挺好看，倒真找不出初见时那股土哈哈的民工气了。

他边端详岳岳边问道：“你会法语吗？”

“不会。”

“英语呢？”

“也不会。”

“很好，走吧！”

“去哪儿？”

“法国！”


	8. Chapter 8

李振洋真把岳岳送去了法国，一周的等待就是为了签证，但他自己并没有随行，跟着岳岳的只有他的贴身保镖killer。

“最近那边不太平，老有恐袭什么的，我让killer跟着你，关键时刻也能救你一命。”

岳岳一头雾水地登了机，killer才告诉他此行的目的。

“你替主子去见个人，见完咱就回。”

岳岳想起出发前李振洋的话：“只要你完成这次任务，20万立马到你账户，不用一个月我就给你自由！”

他淡淡一眼扫过killer：“我还有命回吗？”

killer默然。

里昂的街头宁静而神秘，古老的建筑诉说着这座城市的悠久历史，金发碧眼的法兰西人裹着大衣走在灯光迷离的街边，试图邂逅一波罗曼蒂克的爱情。

岳岳坐在于机场门外久候他的迈巴赫商务车上，看着熙攘人群如流水般退出视线，他甚至来不及停下脚步欣赏罗讷河的美丽。

汽车停在一家剧院的门口，司机下车与迎出来的人悄声交流着，那人仔细打量一番岳岳，不住地点头。

之后他与killer被领到了一楼最角落的偏厅，那人与killer用法文交谈几句，又看向岳岳：“English？”

“yes！yes！”蹩脚的中式发音。

之后那人便噼里啪啦说了一大段英文，岳岳愣头愣脑地听完，好半天才回了句“yes！OK！”

那人忍不住笑了出来，冰冷的眼底写满嘲讽。

killer看向岳岳：“我们出去一会儿，你人生地不熟的，语言又不通，不要乱跑，我马上就回来。”

“好。”

岳岳坐在空荡荡的小偏厅，目光扫过厅内布置与摆设，静静等待。

没过多久他就听到剧院外有人在叫喊，伴着一些熟悉又陌生的声响逐渐拉近，他腾地站了起来。

是枪声！

可惜这偏厅没有窗户，他只能靠贴墙来听取外头的情况。

剧院外似乎聚集了很多人，杂乱的脚步声与崩溃的哭喊声此起彼伏。不远处有另一拨人追上来，好像都拿着各式枪支，正对着惊恐的人群无情扫射。

真的是恐袭！

岳岳心中一惊，他听到人群被逼进剧院的响动，那些恐怖分子似乎想挟持人质占领这里。

他慌忙看向四周，此时想从正门离开已经不可能，问题是这儿连一扇窗户都没有，其它地方他又不熟，跑出去更是死路一条。

更糟糕的是，他听到有脚步声朝着偏厅过来了。

有人轻声说了句：“He's here！”

声音相当熟悉，是刚刚领他们进来的那个人。

跟着房门被一脚踹开，冲进来四个中东打扮的男人。

领路的家伙用英语说了句“任务完成”，刚跑出几步就被打成了血窟窿。

那四人举着步枪小心翼翼探进来，屋内关了灯，背光让他们的视野更狭窄。

岳岳藏在门后，看着他们走进黑暗中，他将门用力一踹，趁着对方回身扫射的间隙几个跟头翻过去，抬脚扫倒最近的一个，趁势隐在那人身下，躲过另三个人的枪击。

他趁乱夺过身上人的枪，却因单手不好控，只能击中一人大腿。

以前他一直觉得步枪帅气有型杀伤力强，此刻他才明白轻巧手枪的重要性。

他一个轱辘翻到书桌下，故意做出动静吸引敌人火力，果然那三人都俯身冲着下头疯狂射击。

此时岳岳已经翻身上桌，一枪击中最左边人的脑袋，另一枪击中中间人的后背，第三枪来不及开对方已经有了防备，他只能迅速坐下，双腿夹住那人脖颈全力一扭。

最右边的家伙被摔倒在地，他发出一声低吼，捡起手边的武器跳起。

乌黑的枪口已经对准他的额头，趁他慌神之际，岳岳用枪托将他敲晕。

快速换上晕倒之人的行头，岳岳发现这人的胡子是假的。他仔细检查，扯下对方的假胡子假头发，凑近一看，竟是一张亚裔脸。

他又查看了另外三人，从他们衣服口袋摸出一张照片，照片上李振洋的脸被画了一把红色的大叉，背面用清晰的中文写着“杀无赦”三个字。

他脑子快速运转，从四人腰间摸出两把手枪收在衣服里，又捡起一把步枪握在手中，戴上假发贴上胡子，大摇大摆走出偏厅。

剧院刚刚结束一场歌舞剧表演，观众根本来不及逃脱，加上从外头被押进来的人质，少说都得有上千人。

岳岳环顾四周，大致计算了一下恐袭者的人数，估量着火力大小，同时在心里计划好顺利逃脱的路线。

听口音这些都是真正的中东人，操着一口他完全听不懂的小语种，只有几个人能用简单的英语单词命令人质安静不要吵闹。

岳岳微微低头，作势巡逻的样子走入人群中，枪头假意推搡着惊恐万分的人质，朝着侧边暗处的窗口靠近。

他估摸着警察应该快到了，如果不趁现在逃出去，到时开起火来就更难脱身，万一不小心暴露了，更是必死无疑。

可是那一块无人看守，突兀地走过去反而显眼。

他想了想，突然冲黑暗处开了一枪，吓得人质纷纷惊叫着，分散了恐袭者的注意力。

他不断指着窗边，一步一探地摸过去，有两个人跟着他往暗处走，其他人都重新将注意力放回人群中。

岳岳移到窗边，示意大家一起查看窗外情况，趁那两人探头的时机，用枪柄将对方击晕。

本以为天衣无缝，谁知离这儿最近的人听到了声响，回头瞬间确认情况，举枪就扫。

岳岳闪躲不及，左臂中了一枪。

所有恐袭者都将火力对准过来，岳岳来不及调整，匆忙越过窗台，落地时右脚一崴，险些跌倒。

没有时间检查伤势，身后子弹打破窗户，刮在脸上的碎玻璃提醒着他，逃命要紧。

他一瘸一拐地转到墙角，这是一个射击盲点。但他没有时间逗留，很快就会有人追出来，将他打成马蜂窝。

他看看周围，倒是有堵墙可以翻过去，但他右脚根本使不上力，应该是伤了骨头。

正在手足无措的时候，脚边的下水井盖突然被移开，一张熟悉的面孔映入眼帘。

“是你！”

killer将手伸给他：“跟我走！”

井盖盖住的时候，岳岳听到了上头的警笛声，和双方交火的枪击声。

killer搀着他走过长长的暗道，跨过一扇生锈的铁门，又打开一张精致的木门，走进一间酒香扑鼻的地窖。

“安全了。”killer扶他坐在一张四脚木椅上。

岳岳没有问这是哪儿，只是从衣内掏出手枪，抵住了killer的后脑勺。

“你准备在这儿杀我？”

killer不惊不惧：“你很聪明。”

“我的命值多少钱？”

killer举起五根手指。

“五十万？”

killer摇头：“五万。”

岳岳苦笑：“我以为至少有十万。”

“所以你要那二十万是为了保命？”

“你也很聪明。”岳岳并不否认，“李振洋给你五万买我一命，我给你十万买回我自己的命。”

“你为什么这么肯定是他？”

“那四个假扮恐怖分子的人要的是李振洋的命，李振洋早就知道这趟法国行是鸿门宴，他急需一个替死鬼替他赔了这条命。这么巧我自动送上门，这么巧他再也不想见到我，对他来说没有比我更合适的人选。所以他买通了剧院的剧务，他甚至可以打探到恐怖组织的行动，再找四个人混进去，趁乱把我杀了。之后再把我头颅砍下或者一把火烧成黑炭，这样就谁也认不出我来，他们就能轻松交差。就算之后被人发现真正的李振洋还活着，也不好再说什么，毕竟他已经还了一条人命过来，彼此的恩怨就算是消了。”

“你从什么时候开始猜到这一切？”

“不是猜，我亲耳听到了你跟那个剧务的对话，你说我是替死鬼，他说一切交给他没有问题。你说必须要确定我已经断气，他说包在他身上。可惜，他把那四个家伙带进来之后就想开溜，结果……”

killer恍然：“原来你听得懂法语。”

“我还听得懂他用英语骂我的那些脏话。”

killer轻笑出声：“主子还是小看了你。”

岳岳走到killer正前方，放下枪送到对方眼前：“我知道你是什么人，你的眼里只有钱，钱才是你唯一的主子，不是吗？你跟李振洋之间不过是金钱交易，根本没有主仆之情。他跟你谈的都是大买卖，今儿我就只跟你谈这一桩小买卖。十万买回我的命，十万保守我的秘密，够不够？”

“我只卖子弹，不卖情报，十万记得转我户头。”

“那我的秘密……”

“你有秘密吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

岳岳与killer第二天就回了北京。

李振洋没有太过吃惊的表情，只是随口说了句“命真大”。

岳岳依旧不被允许穿着衣服进入“休息屋”，他只能赤裸着接受李振洋的视奸。

“受伤了？”李振洋见他一瘸一拐，左臂还绑着绷带。

“不碍事。”

李振洋走上前，手指在他留着细密刮痕的脸上抚过，跟着粗鲁地扯下绷带，看到他手臂后方的伤：“怎么弄的？”

岳岳疼到浓眉紧蹙，昨天killer才帮他取出子弹缝好伤口，尚未愈合的部分似乎又要渗出血来。

他闭眼缓了缓，实在不想搭理明知故问的李振洋，但他知道拒绝回答的后果必定是生不如死。

“那边发生恐袭，逃跑的时候中了流弹。说到底还得谢谢您，如果没有killer跟着，我可能早没命了。”

李振洋半晌没说话，岳岳明夸暗讽的语句听在他耳朵里就像尖针扎孔，准确又锋利。

“那二十万……”岳岳倒不怕火上浇油。

李振洋杀人的眼神瞪过来，顷刻间又恢复平静：“早就打到你工资卡里了。”

“那我下午能请个假吗？”

“请假？”

“说好的二十万一个月，我不会反悔。下午我跟您告个假，晚上七点前一定回来。”

李振洋本想着你最好再也别回来了，忽然又觉得送上门的玩具扔了可惜，何况这玩具质量好价格低，可以任他拆卸把玩，坏了也不心疼。

“七点，晚一秒就让你好看！”

岳岳将绷带捡起，自行缠好用牙齿打成结，出门穿戴整齐，很快消失在别墅里。

李振洋回到自己卧室，叫来了killer。

“说吧，他给了你多少钱？”

“十万。”killer老实回答。

“十万就能让你收手？”

“您不是五万就让我动手了吗？”

李振洋怒视着killer，他很想上前甩这丫俩嘴巴，但他没有。

killer拿钱办事，从来不会忠于谁，这也是李振洋聘用他的理由。

他薄情冷漠，心狠手辣，只要出得起钱，谁都可以叫他办他愿意办的事儿。

但没有人可以左右他，他高兴干了钱方面都可以商量，他不高兴干了你倾家荡产也求不来一个正眼。

他跟着李振洋出生入死三年，李振洋给的是市面上最高的价，他也就交出了自己最多的自由。

但即使如此，他仍然可以随心所欲地去外头接任务，一走就是十天半个月。李振洋不会拦，也拦不住。

他不爽就会拍屁股走人，多少钱都求不回来。

李振洋需要他，至少目前在李振洋的眼里，还没有人比他更强。

“OK，我们不聊这个。”李振洋攥紧的拳头松开来，“跟我说说他怎么脱的身。”

“我不知道。”

“二十万！”

“我真不知道。”

“五十万！”

“我真的不知道，我只是在逃脱口等着，见他跑过来就帮了他一把。”

“他手臂上那么深的口子，真是流弹伤的？”

“是吧……”

李振洋发现从killer这儿也问不出什么实话来，他突然怀疑这家伙跟岳岳合着伙地在坑他。

“killer，我这几年待你不薄吧？咱俩之间虽然没什么主仆情谊，但就算是谈买卖，我也没亏待过你吧？”

killer明白李振洋话里的意思：“主子，我干的是以命换命的买卖，拿人钱财就得替人消灾，出卖客户是自断财路的勾当，我不会干。”

李振洋无法反驳。

他心中疑虑很多，但killer这儿他是不能逼了。

刚好电话响起来，他一看来电人是谁，就烦躁地骂了个“操”。

killer瞄到手机屏上的字，也迅速逃离“灾难现场”。

果然不出他所料，十分钟后李振洋的房间就传出了狂暴的怒骂声和一波接着一波砸东西的巨响。

对于这些，一直在外奔波的岳岳无从知晓。

他从工资卡取出十万转给killer，又拿出一张不同户名的卡，取走了卡内所剩的两百多万。

因为金额太大，手续繁复，他在银行耽搁了不少时间，离开的时候墙上的钟已经指向五点半。

可他还要去一趟“同好”，算上来来去去的路程，他根本不可能赶在七点前回到李振洋的别墅。

但他非去不可。

他妥善处理好取出的两百万，将剩下的三十万交到钟耀海手中。

“海哥，虽然我入行时间不长，还是感谢您的照顾。很抱歉这几个月没有给您带来任何收益，还白吃白住了这么久。我知道自己值不起价，走了您反而省事儿。这点钱就当我个人给您的赔偿，希望您别嫌少。”

钟耀海看了眼包里的钞票，大致估摸了一下金额，心中窃喜，面上却是不动声色。

“你这啥意思？李公子买了你了？”

岳岳苦涩一笑：“这些您就别管了，总之，我应该是不会再回来了。祝‘同好’生意兴隆，也祝您飞黄腾达。”

岳岳抱着钟耀海，说了句“后会无期”。

钟耀海自然不会拦他，送走瘟神还有银子收，他只差没当场跳起舞来。

但angel不会罢休。

他听说岳岳回来，立马找了几个哥们儿，将刚好要走的人强行架去洗手间。

岳岳皱眉：“你干什么？”

“我干什么？你欺骗我利用我，设计抢走我的金主，害我只能继续在这儿过着生不如死的日子。现在你得逞了你得意了，过来显摆完就走人？你想得倒挺美！”

岳岳无心听angel的控诉，他不停看着手机上的时间，心急如焚。

angel愈发生气，夺过岳岳的手机扔进马桶。

岳岳想到李振洋一会打过来，听到“您拨打的用户暂时无法接通”，他无法想象李振洋的震怒。

“说吧，你想怎么样？揍我一顿吗？那麻烦快点儿，我赶时间。”

angel见他一副心不在焉的样子，更是气不打一处来。他冲几个哥们儿使眼色，那些人立即反剪岳岳双手，将他押到洗手池边。

angel放了大半池的水，嘴角露出恶意的笑：“只要你答应我再也不接近李振洋，我就放过你。”

岳岳不答，却也没有点头，即刻就被人按到了水里。

冰冷的自来水一瞬间涌入鼻腔口腔，呛进气管的液体卡在喉头进出不得，不过几秒就让他呼吸困难。

不知过了多久才被提起，重获空气后他开始剧烈地咳嗽干呕，眼泪直流。

angel冷冷看着他，眼中找不到一丝往常的温和。

“想通了吗？”

岳岳依旧不做反应，只是坚定地看着angel。

沉默就是最好的应答。

他又被按入水中，熟悉的窒息感袭入大脑，他握紧双拳，在生死边缘做着最后的挣扎。

angel亲手将他提起，俊美的脸逼到眼前：“我现在就去找洋哥，我倒要看看他对我还有没有兴趣。你就在这儿多喝几口水吧，什么时候喝饱了想通了，我这些哥们儿自然会放了你。”

“不要去，不……”岳岳话还未喊完，又被送入无边的黑暗中。

这次他没有再忍耐，左脚用力一踩，左边压制着他的人立马疼得嗷嗷叫。手上力道一松，他就势移向左侧，导致右边的人重心偏离。他抓住机会从水中挣脱出来，双臂左右滑开，即刻摆脱禁锢。

他扫遍四周，angel已经离开。

那些人还想拖住他，被他轻易甩掉，追出大门的时候，angel坐的的士刚好开出街口。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半路抛锚的车。。。。

angel出现在李振洋别墅时，门卫虽满脸狐疑，但听说是主子开的口，还是放了行。

“祝你好运。”

门卫冷不丁的祝福让angel莫名，刚想问就看到岳岳坐的出租车追了上来，他慌忙跑向“休息屋”。  
李振洋坐在皮椅上，屋内没有开灯，游泳池边的灯光隔着玻璃打进来，将他清冷的身影投放在墙面上。

angel从落地窗外看到李振洋的背影，捂着嘴蹑手蹑脚走进去，想给他一个惊喜。

他刚踮脚跨进门，就听到李振洋毫无温度的声音：“舍得回来了？”

他没有出声，顽皮地笑着，又悄悄靠近一些。

李振洋把玩着桌上的烟灰缸，手指在厚实的玻璃缸边摩挲。

angel想着洋哥绝对猜不到是他，待会儿吓一跳的样子肯定很可爱，忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。

李振洋咬着牙：“您这心可真够大的，还他妈笑得出来！”

话音未落，手中的烟灰缸已经朝着angel飞过来。

angel根本来不及躲闪，别说屋内昏暗无光，就算开着通亮的白炽灯，以angel的反应力也绝对躲不过。

身侧房门突然被大力推开，有人将他一把拉走，坚硬的烟灰缸砸在墙壁上瞬时裂成几块，散在地面。

angel惊魂未定，盯着地上模糊的玻璃碎，脑子嗡嗡直响。

他从未见过这样的李振洋。

他的洋哥总是暖暖笑着，亲吻着他的唇，把他揽在怀中温柔地索取。

别说摔东西，就是一次翻脸一句重话都不曾有过。

他们之间虽谈不上爱情，但他喜欢他的洋哥，像猫咪依赖着大狗。

“洋……洋哥……”

李振洋用遥控开了灯：“是你？”

他一步步逼近angel，眼中是对方未曾遭遇的冰冷。

angel看着眼前人陌生的神情，那股冻人的寒意让他不自觉后退。

李振洋盯着他看了许久，视线又转向他身后：“我有说过你可以穿衣服进来吗？”

angel这才注意到背后的岳岳，以及始终抓着他的手。

刚刚那惊险一幕，是这个人救了他。

岳岳将他拉到门口，在他耳边轻声叮嘱：“快走！”

angel还在发懵，他已经忘了来这儿的目的，只是双腿发软不知该进该退。

“不想死就赶紧走！”岳岳将他推出几步远，随即关上门。

李振洋依旧笑着，勾起的嘴角带着危险的弧度。

“怎么？好不容易找来的替死鬼，送上门又良心发现了？”

岳岳挡在门后，与李振洋四目相对，冷静又坦然。

李振洋目光扫过他全身：“您这是去的银行还是澡堂？”

岳岳这才想起自己的狼狈，刚刚在“同好”一番折腾，他忙着追angel，根本来不及整理。此时他衣领大敞，头发凌乱，发端的水滴浸湿了布料，脸上还有未干的水渍。

李振洋双眼微眯：“你这个点才回来，不会是接了生意吧？”

岳岳紧抿的唇抖了抖，却不发一言。

“贱胚！”李振洋一个巴掌招呼过来，力量大到几乎掀翻对方。

久压在李大公子心头的火，此刻终于爆发。

他掐住岳岳脖子将对方压在落地窗上，嗜血的双眸誓要将人撕碎般瘆人。

“你敢不接我电话！你敢迟到俩小时！你他妈还敢出去跟别人上床！是我李振洋面子不够大是吗！是我这公子哥儿给的钱不够多是吗！”

说着松开手，从衣内掏出钱包，将一沓百元大钞甩在岳岳脸上。

“够不够！加上这些卡，够不够！”

钱甩光，钱包也砸了过去。

岳岳看着掉在地上的高档皮夹，里头夹着一张泛黄的照片，照片上两个小男孩搭着肩笑得很开。

他有一瞬间的走神。

李振洋见他木木讷讷没有反应，本就压不住的火更是蹭地一下冲上脑门。

他将岳岳翻转身，扯下对方裤子，掏出自己老二就往里捅。

这是他第一次没有戴套，往常就算再猴急，碰着谁也会提醒自己安全第一。

包括前几次跟岳岳，即使他知道对方干干净净，也还是打心底里嫌脏。

可是这次他不管了。

就是这家伙提议他干掉雷振笙，谁知人姓雷的早有防范，自个儿跑了不说，还顺走李振洋一批好货，害他被越洋电话足足训了四十分钟。

这丫的还敢迟到，还敢不接电话，还他妈出去接生意，还他妈找了个替死鬼！

整的一套套儿的，真把他李大公子当猴耍！

“你早就知道雷振笙跑了是吧？也知道那混蛋偷了老子的货是吧？你预感今晚没得逃，就把我最宠的angel找来，想着能放你一马是吧？死到临头了还不忘出去卖，是给自己准备丧葬费是吧？这如意算盘打得啪啪响，你是真当我李振洋脑残了是吧？”

每问一个问题，都更用力地拓到最深。

岳岳整个人夹在李振洋与窗户之间，男人宽大的身躯锢着他，越涨越大的肉棒钉在他体内，打桩似的往里顶。

李振洋锁着他的腰，下身退到只剩头，又猛地撞进去，停在里头研磨一阵，又退出来，继续撞。

岳岳薄唇微启，痛到发不出声，泛白的十指张成扭曲的形状，刻在玻璃上发出尖锐的“嗞嗞”声。

李振洋一次强过一次的顶撞，几乎穿透肠壁的深度，让岳岳不得不踮起脚，想逃却又无处可逃。

男人的分身热得发烫，在他紧致的甬道出出进进，凶猛地扩张。他能感受到那硬挺的玩意儿与敏感的嫩肉剧烈摩擦，每一层褶皱被挤压或拉伸时所产生的刺激。

有什么东西被撕裂了，他感觉身后一股暖流从私处滑向腿根，顺着修长的线条流向后膝盖。

“操！”李振洋虽不管不顾，但看到岳岳后穴的血，还是嫌恶地退了出来。

“滚！去洗澡！”

岳岳维持着扒在玻璃上的姿势，缓了好一会儿，才一步一顿地挪向浴室。

他知道这只是个开始。


	11. Chapter 11

浴室没有暖气，岳岳站在莲蓬头下，避开受伤的手臂，任温热的水淋遍全身。

但他还是在抖。

经历里昂的生死一劫，他带着伤回国，没有片刻休整，又在“同好”被人几番压入冷水中，马不停蹄赶回别墅，等待他的是李振洋冷酷残暴的侵犯。

killer帮他取子弹那晚他就开始低烧，这两天折腾下来，他早已筋疲力尽。

他迎头享着热水，渴望这点温暖足够支撑他熬到天明。

他受伤的手撑着墙，另一只手在身后艰难地清洗后穴，那里破了皮，哪怕轻轻一碰也能让他战栗。

他咬牙忍着，手指在浅口按揉，试图让那儿放松，以免待会伤得更重。

李振洋踹开门闯进来的时候，正好看到这一幕。

岳岳一手扶墙，一手在后庭做着扩张，细长的手指轻轻巧巧地进出。

他全身毫无遮掩，臀部高高翘起，与细腰形成一道性感的沟，两侧腰窝深深凹陷，像精巧的小酒杯。

热水打湿他浑身每一寸肌肤，乌黑的短发塌下来，贴着面颊的发尖续起水滴，顺着瘦削的颧骨线滑至下颔，又沿着修长的脖颈落入锁骨间。

李振洋感觉下身完全被情欲挑起，所有的愤怒都抛诸脑后，此刻沸腾的血液不再是为了发泄，他单纯地想把这个人按在墙上干到哭爹喊娘。

他确实这么做了。

“你他妈就是欠操！”他骂咧着，就着岳岳倚墙的姿势，一插到底。

“哈……”

岳岳发出一声叹息般的悲鸣，来不及抽出的手指被李振洋的硕大生生挤出，阻隔在两人之间，每一次撞击都能碰到对方结实的腹肌。

李振洋原只是解开衣扣和裤链，干到兴起干脆也脱个精光，将岳岳两只手高高举过头顶，在对方体内忘情驰骋。

岳岳被操到双腿发软，整个人陷在李振洋的怀里，他再没有一丝气力憋回声音，只能双手握拳，将脱口的痛呼压成低咽。

莲蓬头还在洒着水，蒸腾的雾气充斥整间浴室，李振洋无心考虑岳岳的感受，只觉得自己仿佛置身蒸笼，里里外外的燥热都汇聚到身下一点，让他只想更猛烈地摩擦撞击，恨不能将对方捅出个窟窿，再撕成两半。

岳岳后穴紧紧包裹着李振洋，每一次抽出都会翻起穴口的嫩肉，夹杂刺目的血红，无力地开合。

李振洋依恋岳岳体内的温热，抽插间似乎有无形的手掌抚摸他的灼热，让他欲罢不能。

他几乎是低吼着达到高潮，许久未曾有过的激情让他久违地射出更多，全数粘附在敏感的肠壁上，换来对方情不自禁的轻颤。

但他并没有退出，只是依依不舍地在内里碾磨，分毫都不想撤离。

岳岳在李振洋冲刺的时候差点痛晕过去，又在对方毫不留情的穿透中清醒过来。

他知道只要李振洋松手，他立马就会倒下。

但李振洋不会放过他，体内再次膨胀的巨物让他认清现实。

李振洋将他拖到镜子前，扯着头发逼他后仰，擦去水汽的镜面映着他惨白的脸，在一场激烈的性爱之后不见丁点潮晕。

“宝贝儿，我突然发现你还有点用处。”李振洋坏笑的表情现在镜子里，恶魔一般残酷。

岳岳双手撑在洗手台上，左后臂的剧痛告诉他，伤口裂开了。

但他无暇去顾及，李振洋已经将他压在台子上，开始了新一轮的攻城掠地。

李振洋喜欢这个姿势，岳岳上半身覆在洗手台上，双腿被迫大开，露出股间羞赧的小穴，紧致的臀肉在两人交合时发出羞耻的“啪啪”声。

由颈部沿着脊背直至股沟，形成一条优美的弧线，剧烈运动导致的颤抖体现在两块逐渐收紧的蝴蝶骨上，李振洋欣赏着岳岳深凹的脊柱线，清晰的骨节像钢琴上的黑白键，在他一次次撞击中敲出无声的悲乐。

捅到深处的棒头将残留的浊液送到更里边，抽出时又带出一些红白相间的液体，顺着岳岳的大腿根流下来，残忍又淫靡。

李振洋将他翻过来，抬起一边长腿，从侧边进入。

两个人面对面地贴着彼此，岳岳胸前小豆在李振洋的肌肤上轻轻擦过，像一根火柴点燃他仅存的理智，让他再一次没了章法地横冲直撞。

“啊……啊……”岳岳的呻吟终于从牙缝中溢出来，断断续续的，短促而仓惶。

李振洋干脆将他抱起，让他双腿夹紧自己腰肢，进行最后冲刺。

岳岳虽嵌在李振洋怀里，手却不敢去搂对方脖子，他忘不了第一次时李振洋冷漠无情的耳光。

他没有资格，他一直记着。

但无处安放的双臂就那么耷拉着找不到支撑，他浑身的支点只剩与李振洋交合的地方，这也方便对方的巨根钉得更深更重。

李振洋第二次释放的时候，岳岳昂起头发出一声沉闷的呜咽，随即瘫在李振洋怀中，动弹不得。

李振洋也不需要他动，直接将他抱出浴室扔在床上，再次欺身上来。

“宝贝儿，咱还没完呢。”

听似挑逗的耳语，却冷过利剑，硬过枪子儿。

岳岳绝望地望向窗外，朦胧间似乎看见游泳池后躲着一个人。

那人一双惊恐的眼睛盯着屋内，看着李振洋再次进入他，残虐地榨取，无休止地蹂躏。

他平静地迎向那人目光，苍白的双唇努力发出一个字的默语。

“走。”

angel一直躲在泳池边，目睹了“休息屋”内发生的一切。

从李振洋掐住岳岳脖子拿钱侮辱他，到把他压在落地窗上猛干，再到厕所门被踢开，里头可怕的画面隐隐约约映在门外的墙上，直至这一刻仍未停止的侵略，每一幕都那么触目惊心，难以置信。

angel终于明白他来之前岳岳为什么极力阻止，又为什么一个劲地催他离开。

他不能看到这样的李振洋，更不能让外人知道，而让他闭嘴的唯一方法，就是像现在这样凌辱他折磨他，让他生不如死。

岳岳承受了这一切，他不想angel成为第二个自己。

剖析李振洋，揭开他的真面目，每一只好奇猫都要为此付出沉重的代价。

angel终于想起来应该逃跑，离开前他深深看了岳岳一眼，说不出什么情绪，或许是同情，或许是心疼，都不重要了。

重要的是他今晚回去就会得到梦寐以求的一切，远离这炼狱般的生活，重新开始。

岳岳望着他悄悄逃离的背影，嘴角扯出一抹淡到看不见的笑。

李振洋还在他体内肆虐，变换着各种舒服的姿势，在他昏迷前一次次拉回他的神志。

这是对他的惩罚，他的迟到，他的敷衍，他的欺瞒，还有他莫须有的“背叛”。


	12. Chapter 12

望不到尽头的凌虐一直持续到后半夜，岳岳昏睡过去的时候，李振洋还埋在他体内，只是停止了动作，似乎睡意袭来，让他忘了把怀中人踢下床，叫他滚蛋。

再醒来已经是隔天傍晚，岳岳睁开眼发现自己还在床上，李振洋却没了踪影。

他艰难地起身下床，刚刚站定就跌坐在地，浑身散了架似的没有力气，身后经历一夜摧残，无论多小的动作都能带来撕裂般的痛楚。

他想爬起，受过伤的左手跟右脚都使不上力，他发现手臂的伤似乎做了处理，虽然还很痛，但新换的纱布上并没有血。

他扶着床沿站起来，映入眼帘的是一片纯净的白。不难猜想，在他彻底睡死过去的这段时间，有人仔仔细细地清理过这个房间，当然也包括房间里的人。

他身上已经套上宽松的家居服，没有染血的被单，没有斑驳的地板，昨晚仿佛什么都没有发生过，除了浑身彻骨的酸痛与无力，岳岳竟找不出一丝残留的痕迹。

李振洋在他身上刻下的味道，也都被彻彻底底地剥离。

他有些恍惚，不知该马上离开，还是在这儿等待。

他也不知道离开或等待的是那个人，还是更加糟糕的境遇。

正在犹豫之时，门外突然闯进七八个戴着鸭舌帽和口罩的人，手中都握着尖锐的匕首。

岳岳绷紧了神经：“你们是什么人？”

对方无意回答，操起刀就杀过来。

岳岳抓起枕头阻挡凶器，双腿防住敌人从下方偷袭，边闪躲边找机会反击。

敌人将他逼到墙角，上下两路齐攻上来，岳岳借助床头架的反力侧翻上床，掀起床单用力一扫，在敌人视线受阻时飞起两脚，踢走他们手中的刀。

其中一人从腰后掏出枪，却在瞄准上膛的空隙被岳岳锁住手腕，连人带枪踢翻在地。

其他人都直扑过来，岳岳心中闪过寒意，这些人身手一般，放在平时早被他一一撂倒，可惜今天他力不从心，短短几瞬的格斗已经耗去他残存的体力，敌人真要一起上，到最后他也只能束手就擒。

千钧一发之际，身后响起清脆的鼓掌声。

岳岳回头看到李振洋诡笑的脸，顿时明白自己上了当。

李振洋拍着手踱进来，眼底的凉意让岳岳从头到脚变得冰冷。

“好功夫！都能拍黄飞鸿了！刚那一飞腿叫什么？佛山无影脚是吧？”

岳岳没有吭声，他无从辩解，也不想辩解。

李振洋倾身凑到离他不过半寸的距离，双眼死死定在他闪躲的眸中。

“这么好的身手却甘心被我操，可真是委屈您了。法国那事儿我就一直在纳闷，就你这小身板怎么可能死里逃生？要不是昨晚亲眼看到angel被救，我还真没发现您这么厉害，一代宗师啊！”

李振洋竖起大拇指，残酷的笑毫无温度，像一把镰刀挂在嘴角。

“带下去！”

岳岳没有反抗，却还是被人压制双手带离“休息屋”。

李振洋口中“下去”的地方是别墅的地下二层，入口隐藏在侧门的假山后，连家里的下人都不知道这个“秘密基地”的存在。

这是一间阴暗潮湿的地下室，里头布置着各色各样的刑具。

岳岳被扒光带进去，室内湿冷的空气钻进毛孔，冻得他直哆嗦。

他的双手双脚被钢扣拷起，身体呈大字型固定在架子下，脖子上也套着钢圈，另一头被粗链延伸至屋顶。

岳岳笑着看向李振洋：“不用这样，我不会跑。”

李振洋捏住他下巴：“还没有谁能从这儿逃出去，锁着你只是怕你待会儿受不了。”

岳岳笑得更深，到了这步田地，他还有什么受不了？

李振洋逼他抬起头：“我知道你不怕挨揍，我也不想浪费兄弟们的体能，今儿我亲自陪你玩玩。”

说着接过随从递上来的遥控，从自动开启的抽屉中拿出一瓶透明的液体和一支类似药膏的东西。

岳岳从未见过这些玩意儿，他心中对这份未知有了一丝恐惧，面上却仍是波澜不惊。

李振洋将透明液体灌入岳岳口中，又将大量药膏挤在两根手指上，扣紧对方腰肢，手指探到身后穴口，带着乳白色的膏体刺了进去。

岳岳身体猛地收紧，体内的不速之客似乎并没有一探到底的想法，只是在浅口处反复按揉挤压，借着体温让药膏均匀融入皮肤。

岳岳已经预感到这些东西的用途，果然不出所料，几分钟后他就开始浑身燥热。后穴因着药物起效，麻痒的感觉逐渐清晰，像有成百的蚁虫在体内啃咬。

他握紧双拳，努力想要压制体内的欲火。

李振洋贴上来，手指顽皮地在他穴口挑逗，时而抚摸，时而轻弹，指腹的纹理与他扩张的毛囊反复摩挲，激得他不住地颤抖。

李振洋发现他下身已经抬头，便拿皮筋将他顶端扎紧，又从抽屉取出一根黑色的按摩棒，在他身后打着圈。

上了药的后庭异常敏感，入口似乎也渴求着空虚的填补，在空气中贪婪地开合。

李振洋邪魅一笑，舌尖在岳岳耳廓轻舔：“宝贝儿，你饿了。”

话音刚落，按摩棒便顺着扩张的入口一捅到底。

岳岳眉头紧蹙，咬紧牙关不让自己叫出来。

李振洋拨动开关，体内的用具伴着最大档的频率剧烈振动起来。

“唔……”岳岳终于抑制不住，从牙缝里漏出一个简短的音节。

李振洋握着按摩棒有节奏地抽插旋转，阳具表面的凸起摩擦着柔嫩的内壁，比平常敏感百倍的身体随着体内有意无意的撩拨，更凶猛地颤动起来。

送到深处的头部碰到敏感一点，岳岳即刻一抖，条件反射地想要夹紧双腿，无奈失去自由的身体只能颤巍巍地扭动，臀部想要往前逃，却又被那玩意儿挑弄的更往上挺。

李振洋发现他的反应，便让按摩棒停在那个位置，像蛇一样扭转的棒身带着振动的顶端不断刺激那个点，毫无保留地将高潮一次次送达。

岳岳死命揪住锁链，脚趾也蜷缩着，冷汗密布全身。他想逃开这要命的反应，身体却欲罢不能地索要着吞吐着，不愿放开。

李振洋并不满足于岳岳的反应，他一只手控制着按摩棒的进出，另一只手开始在岳岳身体的敏感点巧妙逗弄，耳垂脖子前胸腰侧，直至已经涨得发紫的分身。

那儿已经近乎疯狂地想要释放，无奈出口被紧紧箍住，只能一波接一波地翻涌退却再翻涌。

李振洋的手握住他硬挺的肉棒来回揉搓，掌心的温度包裹上来，更激起他想要喷发的势头。

恶意的手指在铃口不轻不重地刮弄，引得他一阵阵痉挛，大幅度的挣扎让锁链发出磕磕碰碰的声响。

“不……不要……”岳岳双眼迷蒙，蒸腾的情欲早已淹没他的倔强与理智，他只能含糊不清地乞求解放。

李振洋抬手抹干他眼角的泪渍，虽然这只是一种本能的生理反应，李振洋还是得到了些许征服的快感。

“宝贝儿，求我。”

“求你……”

“求我操你。”

“求你……操我……”

“求我让你射出来。”

“求你……让我……射……”

“宝贝儿，告诉我真相，为什么接近我，你想得到什么？”

复读机式的答语在这一刻戛然无声，岳岳失神的双眸重新聚焦，费力地定在李振洋脸上。

“求你……杀了我……”

“你！”李振洋扬起的巴掌停在半空中，岳岳耷拉着头，已经陷入昏迷。


	13. Chapter 13

每个人都有脆弱的时候，岳岳也不例外。

他告诉自己不能死，不管李振洋如何折腾，他都得撑下去。

可是当他的理智防线被冲垮，当他被迫陷在性欲的漩涡中，忘却自我地央求沉沦，那一瞬间他真的想一枪结果了自己。

还好李振洋对他的好奇足够旺盛，没有让他倒在血泊中追悔莫及。

醒来依然是潮湿的地下室，手脚依然被捆绑，脖子上的钢圈接触到皮肤，依然换来冻人的激灵。

岳岳环顾四周，发现了之前被忽略的摄像头，指示灯在斜上方闪着摄录的红光。

有人突然从后贴上来，一手扣着他的腰，一手拿着什么东西在他股间轻蹭。

那人不说岳岳也知道顶在穴口的是什么，昏迷前这玩意儿几乎让他崩溃。

“终于醒了。”

是一个陌生男人的声音，像在等待某种仪式，而这仪式终于揭幕的语气。

男人似乎对“爱抚”一词有误解，粗糙的手掌在光滑皮肤上胡乱摸着，坚硬的老茧擦过几处自以为是的敏感带，却丝毫激不起对方的丁点反应。

哦，是这样的仪式。

岳岳看向摄像头，黑色仪器一动不动地对过来，像无数双邪恶的眼睛隔着空气侵凌他。

“你是洋峰的人？”

男人不作答，舌头舔着他的耳后，发出恶心的滋溜声。

“还是……cash king？”

男人挑逗的动作一滞，身后打转的按摩棒突然捅入体内，换来岳岳吃痛的轻颤。

“少废话！”

男人握着用具没轻没重地抽插，牙齿在岳岳脆弱的皮肤上啃咬。

岳岳后仰着脖子，努力将痛苦的呻吟咽回肚里，左嘴角勾起:“看来我猜对了。”

他漆黑的眸子定在摄像头前，脸上挂着镇定的笑，仿佛因剧烈动作带来的疼痛也不复存在，哪怕锁链随着身体摇摆发出叮叮当当的声响，也不能将那份自信从他眼中抹去。

“居然要动用cash king的人，我也算面子大。”

男人似乎慌了神，手下更不受控制地胡来，岳岳面上露出一丝痛苦，随即又换成掌控全局的从容。

他双眼依然盯着摄像头，说的话却是冲着身后人:“如果我告诉你一个秘密，你能不能放过我？”

男人囫囵应了句:“那要看这个秘密值不值。”

“我敢保证，你们主子听完一定会赏你。哦对了，是小主子。”

男人猛地抽出按摩棒抵住岳岳下巴:“你到底知道些什么！”

“我知道的可能比你小主子还多。”

岳岳被迫昂着头，惨白的唇上还留有之前咬破的血痕，但他仍然在笑，即使唇瓣开出更多干裂的口子，也满不在乎。

“你过来，我悄悄告诉你。”

男人小心地看了眼摄像头，迟疑片刻，还是凑到岳岳面前。

李振洋坐在卧室，看着电脑上传回地下室的画面，薄唇紧抿。

故人已不同。

这是岳岳让人传过来的话，简单五个字，却让他抽烟的动作顿在灯影下，久久定格。

男人喜滋滋地回到地下室，岳岳看他一眼，心中已有数。

当晚摄像头关闭，看守的男人仗着难得的自由，借着道具又把岳岳折腾得够呛。

他自己不敢插入，只能在岳岳臀间摩擦。尝到甜头后竟忘乎所以，解开岳岳脚腕的锁链，让对方双腿并拢，夹着他膨胀的欲望来回运动。

岳岳久未进食又遍体鳞伤，一丝反抗的力气都没有，只能任由对方折磨消遣。

他看着显示灯未闪的仪器，想着李振洋此时怡然自得的表情，不禁苦笑。

故意关掉摄像头，调走所有人，给这家伙为所欲为的机会，这就是你给我的羞辱吗？

男人释放完一次还想再来，岳岳幽幽开口:“你就这么点儿能耐？赚了几张票子干了几轮男人就够你下辈子吹牛逼了是吧？”

“你为了保命，怎么可能告诉我真相？与其冒着生命危险去讨好主子，不如趁他不在的时候好好爽一爽！”

“那如果接下来这番话既能保住我的命又能让你飞黄腾达呢？”

“别，我可不是傻子！”

男人无法预测岳岳接下来的话会是值钱货还是索命符，李振洋杀人从来脸不红心不跳，他真不敢再那么冒冒然地去邀功。

可是万一岳岳真能给他一些有用的信息，不说飞黄腾达，能让主子多支配几次立点儿小功也是好的。

岳岳看出他的犹豫，微微一笑:“我如果信口开河，不止你一命呜呼，我也得血溅当场。我要真这么想不开，早就咬舌自尽了。我给你领功的机会并不是为了你，我只是想自保。当然，我不会告诉你全部，但我能让你知道的，对楼上那位来说也绝对是超值的。”

男人想了想，觉得这话有道理，又把耳朵凑了过去。

这一次李振洋还没听完就给了他两巴掌:“蠢货！这他妈都什么屁事儿！获取的信息有没有价值，你自己不会斟酌吗！人随口两句就能糊弄过去，这几个月你算白跟了我了！滚！”

男人捂着红肿的脸冲回地下室，对着岳岳就是一顿拳打脚踢，临了将圈住岳岳脖子的钢圈往后猛拽:“混蛋！你敢骗我！你他妈真不想活了！”

岳岳疼得眼冒金星，呼吸也受阻，可惜失了自由的手脚根本无法挣扎，只能任由对方将他一步步拉进死亡。

“我……我没有……我都……都告诉你了……我跟……跟你主子是……是旧相识……还……还有……后面那些话……都……都是真的……”

“你什么时候说旧相识了！你跟我说什么了你！”

“故人不就是……旧……相识吗……你是……不是……想……瞒着你……主子……你是想……是想继续……逼我……还是想……出卖你……小主子……你……你想告诉……那位……那位大主子……”

“我操你妈，你瞎说什么！”男人惊慌地看了眼摄像头，确定那东西还关着，悄悄松了口气。

他解开岳岳的束缚，将人打趴在地，又补上几脚，开始松皮带。

“老子让你胡说八道，今儿就让你尝尝老子的厉害！”

岳岳似乎伤了内脏，猛咳几声，吐出一口鲜血。

“我知道你是那位大主子的人，对楼上的小主子向来不服，真要有什么重要的东西你肯定先拿去孝敬大的。而且不管怎么说，我也是你们李大公子带回来的，你要真顾忌他，也不会对我这样。我该说的都跟你说了，至于你跟他吐了多少，我也无从证实。你最好打死我让我永远闭嘴，否则，我会让你的二位主子都看清楚你是个什么两边倒的玩意儿！”

“好！老子今天就干死你！看看楼上的有什么话说！只要老爷子一天还在，他一小屁孩还真动不了我！”

“是吗？”门口突然传来李振洋的声音。

男人吓了一跳，慌慌张张想要拉裤链。

“no no no！”李振洋做出暂停的手势，接过随从递来的枪，抵在男人跳动的太阳穴上。

男人举起双手，保持老二露在外头的狼狈模样，连连磕头。

“洋哥，我不是那意思，真不是！”

李振洋用皮鞋尖剐蹭着男人萎靡的“小弟”:“那是什么意思？干死我的人是什么意思？动不了你又是什么意思？还有……小屁孩？”

“对不起，洋哥！对不起！我一时气愤口不择言，我掌嘴！”

“好啊，把所有牙齿都给我扇下来，扇到跟他一样吐出血，我也许会留你一条全尸。”

李振洋撇了眼趴在地上一动不动的岳岳，踩着男人脆弱的右脚突然用力，疼得对方哇哇惨叫。

“洋哥，饶了我吧，洋哥！”

李振洋撅嘴:“可以，你把瞒着我没说的那些话都说出来。”

男人急得直捶地:“真没有！洋哥！我真没瞒着您！这家伙跟我说的话我真是一字不漏地跟你上报了！标点符号都不敢马虎！您相信我，洋哥，一定是这家伙的阴谋，他想挑拨我们之间的关系，好给他逃脱的机会！”

李振洋摆手:“我跟你之间一点关系都没有，就你这种墙头草，做我的狗都不够资格！”

随着枪声回荡在阴冷的地下室，战战兢兢的男人抽搐着停止了呼吸。

“把他那根东西切了，喂狗。”

李振洋踱到岳岳身旁，用鞋头推了推地上的人:“死了没？”

岳岳动了动，还是无法爬起，只好勉强翻过身，面对着李振洋:“死不了。”

“你耍这么多花招，无非是想我杀了他。”

“李公子从来都是聪明人。”

“我知道他没有说谎，你根本不会告诉他任何有用的信息，你只是想让他激怒我，再引他就范。你想杀他不过是因为他碰了你，而你让我动手无非也是因为我纵容了他。”

“我说过，除了您，我不会让任何人碰。”

李振洋冷笑:“不用把自己说得这么高贵。你早就发现这里不止一台摄像，也猜到另一台机子是二十四小时工作。你故意引他入局，跟他说一些有的没的挑起他的愤怒，也勾出我的好奇。你了解我的个性，你编排好了一切，就等着我上钩。”

“您既然知道是个局，为什么还要跳进来？”

“我给你一条人命，你给我一个真相。”

岳岳轻笑:“您为什么一定要知道真相？不管我是谁，无论我想干什么，至少我从来没有伤害您，也没有让您损失过什么，您就不能给我一条生路吗？”

李振洋沉默，这个人远比他想象的厉害，也比他预料的更了解他和他的一切。这人想活命，却拿不出等价的交换条件，在如此危险不安的境遇里，他只能选择毁灭。

“那家伙说的没错，你确实知道太多。洋峰可以陪你玩，cash king真不行。”

乌黑的枪口对准了地上动弹不得之人。

岳岳酸涩一笑，缓缓闭上眼:“原谅我失约，小洋。”


	14. Chapter 14

李振洋是北京城里鼎鼎大名的贵公子，年轻有为，帅气多金。

公司员工见着他都得叫声“老板”，家里下人尊称“主子”，cash king的兄弟叫他洋哥，外头也都喊个“李公子”以示尊重。

他记得小时候长辈们都爱叫他“洋洋”，如今能这么叫的活人也只剩一个二叔。

唯有“小洋”，世上这般甜甜唤他的人，由始至终独一个。

他站在离床有些距离的角落，怔怔望着床上昏睡的人，把第六根烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。

这家伙睡得真香。

双眼紧闭，嘴唇微开，瘦削的胸膛轻微起伏。

李振洋翻开钱包，看着里头的旧照一阵阵出神。

二十年没见，他们都长大了，不再是当初不谙世事的少年。

岁月带走他们对彼此的记忆，留下更多沧桑多变的痕迹，让他们在云雨交融的夜里相拥不相识。

或许，只是他不愿想起。

李振洋收好钱包，他告诉自己今时不同往日，他现在要面对的是这个叫岳岳的男人，而不是儿时牵着他的手跑遍大街小巷的男孩儿。

无论如何，那一刻他没有开枪，他甚至连枪都差点握不住。

这人像是真的心灰意冷，闭眼等待裁决的下一秒就昏了过去，一丝求生的挣扎都没有。

床上人身子动了动，眉头很快拧在一起，似乎是醒了。

李振洋身子往前探了探，到底是没有走过去。

岳岳艰难地睁开眼，看到一片奢华与陌生。

这不是地下室，也不是“休息屋”。

这间屋子的主色调为深红，夹杂一些墨色的配搭，看上去简约又沉稳。

他慌忙想坐起，手撑到一半又跌回去，但他余光扫到了远远站在角落的李振洋。

李振洋藏无可藏，只好走近一些，眼睛却瞟着其它地方。

“医生刚给你处理过身上的伤，不想二次残废的话最好躺着别动。”

岳岳目光依依看向他，没有说话。

李振洋觉得尴尬，又摸了根烟点上:“医生说……说你伤得有点重，肋骨裂了两根，还有手上脚上的旧伤，特别是手臂的枪伤有点发炎，所以你一直在发烧，还有……”

李振洋没再往下说，岳岳感受到身后某处冰冰凉凉，知道那儿也被上了药。

李振洋猛抽一口烟，眼神极速在岳岳脸上停过又走:“你不用难为情，药是我上的，当时没别人，医生都被我赶出去了。”

岳岳微微一笑:“有人也没关系，我习惯了。”

李振洋夹烟的手停在嘴边，浅白的雾气从眼前飘过，朦胧了他的视线。

这些日子以来，岳岳已经习惯在众人面前脱个精光，被人压在落地窗前干到双腿发软，手脚大张绑在邢架上任人鱼肉。

还有什么好难为情的？

李振洋烦躁地把烟扔在地上，用鞋跟踩灭本该旺盛的火光。

他终于正眼看向床上的人:“你是……岳明辉？”

对方没有正面作答，只是静静吐出五个字:“故人已不同。”

李振洋恍然，原来这个人早已给过他答案。

故人重逢，经已不同。

李振洋神情恍惚，静默半晌，突然脱口叫了声“小辉哥”。

叫完立马就后悔了，他震惊地看着岳明辉，岳明辉也错愕地看着他。

这是李振洋最珍视的三个字，里头包裹着他一整个童年的美好回忆。

二十年了，他再也没叫过，即使在心里小心翼翼地尝试，也会被清醒的自己狠狠唾弃。

“你、你的伤……”

“没事儿，你放我一条生路，这些就都抵了。”

“那咱俩就互不相欠了是吗？”

“算是吧。”

“那等你把伤养好就走吧。”

岳明辉淡淡的笑凝在脸上，过会儿又恢复自然:“你还是不能留我。”

“你是之前看到我钱夹子里的照片，又被我逼到走投无路，才会选择跟我相认的吧？如果我当时直接放你走，你是不是准备继续瞒下去？我既然已经知道你是谁，就更不能留你在身边。你是颗定时炸弹，我不能冒这个险。”

“小洋，你知道我不会伤害你，从小到大都是。”

“那你当天为什么不来？我在那儿足足等了三天，不敢换衣服不敢睡觉，连厕所都不敢上，屎尿全拉在裤裆里。我那时候已经快九岁，站在公共场合不顾一切地傻等，要不是最后熬不住昏过去，有好心人把我抱到医院联系家人，我估计早被当成小叫花挨着唾沫星子赶到桥底下去了。你呢？你在哪儿？你要我穿你送的那件毛衣，我穿了，你看到了吗？你没有，因为你来都没来。”

李振洋说着说着就笑了，笑那个傻乎乎的自己，笑那个为了一丝执念至今都把蓝胖子藏在衣柜里的傻子。

“小洋，哥哥明儿带你去看钓鱼。哥哥找着一地儿，很多大爷在那儿钓，好多好多鱼，都特大！明儿早上九点，咱在月坛公园旁边那大树底下等，就我前两天带你捉迷藏那儿，你让管家叔叔送你过去。”

“我才不要他送呢，我知道月坛公园在哪儿，就在隔壁街嘛，小辉哥带我去过的地儿我都记得！”

“得嘞，那你明儿早上九点去那棵大树下找我。你要找不着就站在原地别动，我会过来找你，你记得穿着生日的时候我送你那件机器猫的毛衣！”

“好嘞，小辉哥，那你一定要来哦，不然我会害怕，拉勾！”

“行，拉勾！”

他去了月坛公园，在那棵大树下伸长脖子远望，却始终没有等来约定之人。

儿时太过较真的承诺，在他昏迷前的最后一秒化为了可耻的谎言。

他哭了很久，眼泪鼻涕都抹在蓝胖子毛衣上，又吵着闹着让保姆阿姨洗得干干净净。

“对不起。”岳明辉想去拉他手，被他轻松躲开。

他并不需要道歉，他等的是一句解释，岳明辉却给不了。

“你走吧，就当可怜可怜我，我真的不想再看到你。”

“小洋，我只想留在你身边，弥补当年对你的亏欠。”

“如果你说的是那次失约，这些日子你都还了。”

还有其它吗？岳明辉心中带着疑问，却没有说出口。

李振洋的手有些抖，他慌忙收到身后，冷眼面向岳明辉:“你真想弥补就立刻消失在我眼前，不，是彻底远离我的生活。就像你说的，故人已不同，你不是当年的小辉哥，我也不是当年的小洋。咱俩之间就只剩童年那点玩伴情谊了，但小孩子的友谊不足以抗衡两个成年人之间的尔虞我诈。你要真还念旧情，就别把最后那点情谊也抹杀掉，大家互不干涉各自安好，行吗？”

他已经很久没有用过这种半请求半商量的语气跟人说话，岳明辉就像哈利波特的魔杖，把他刻意伪装的面具撕得粉碎。

岳明辉双眸闪动着，读不出其中的复杂，他努力撑着自己坐起来，嘴角微微上扬。

“能给我一杯水和一些吃的吗？”

李振洋没料到他会是这样的答语，一时也接不上话。

岳明辉笑得更开:“吃点东西才有力气活动，不然我怕我坚持不到家门口。”

李振洋瞪大双眼，脑子里百转千回，终究也只是回了一个“好”。

他拦不住这个人，无论他是岳岳，还是岳明辉。

求仁得仁，这样多好，他背在身后的双手紧握成拳。


	15. Chapter 15

岳明辉离开不到一周，李耀宗就回了北京。

李振洋刚从被子里探出头，就被翘着二郎腿坐在书桌旁的人吓到弹起。

定睛一看，才轻轻舒了口气。

“二叔。”

李耀宗手指轻敲桌面：“醒了？”

“您怎么回来也不先说一声？我好去接您。”李振洋边答话，边迅速穿好衣服。

“老伍跟着我。”

“伍叔跟着您呐？那我还比较放心，您要一个人回来，我这做侄子的心里还真挺忐忑。”

“你是忐忑我的安危，还是忐忑我回来教训你？”

李振洋讨好的笑僵在脸上：“怎么会呢？长辈教育晚辈那是天经地义的事儿，晚辈不顾长辈安危那可就是千刀万剐的大罪了。”

“不用卖乖。”李耀宗示意李振洋坐下，“说说最近情况。”

“公司最近收购了几个厂子用来囤货……”

“囤什么货？”

李振洋不答。

李耀宗冷眼盯着他：“你不要忘了，洋峰是一个正经的物流公司，运的都是报备过的进口资源。我知道你心里打什么主意，现在上头抓得紧，你最好彻底打消那些念头，安安分分做你的大老板，少整些有的没的。”

“二叔，您已经决定让我接触cash king了不是吗？”

“是，我是让你慢慢接触学习，将来这些也早晚要归到你手上。但心急吃不了热豆腐，你才刚接手就想搞大，结果呢？第一批货就被人劫了。好在雷振笙也不是什么好东西，不然他一个举报电话打上去，你就等着蹲大牢吧！”

“那是个意外……”李振洋小声嘀咕。

“意外？这还只是个开始，将来更大的意外还等着你呢！我说过多少次，这边抓得紧不要想着钻空子，你就是不听！我们在那边货足资源广，资金流向也都是上了安全锁的，我让你学习是要你知道这其中的运作，将来真交给你也不会手忙脚乱。你倒好，翅膀还没长硬就想飞，还在这全是沼泽的地方飞，也不怕自己被活埋喽！”

“二叔，咱老在澳门那边走货也不是个办法，您就是做得再风生水起也就这样了。内地多大一市场啊，只要我们敢干，将来指不定还有更大的天下给咱把控呢！政策一天一变，咱只要把这里头关系打通了，谁都不用怕！”

李耀宗一掌拍在桌子上，巨大声响让李振洋即刻噤声。

“我最后再说一遍，洋峰是正经注册的物流公司，不是让你干那些事儿的平台。你心里有什么打算有什么计划我不阻止，但你必须有足够的能力说服我，让我放手给你在cash king做。你现在的职责是管理好洋峰的业务运营和资金扩散，今年cash king有几单大买卖，你想办法把公司规模扩大，至少要double。我再提醒你一次，一定要在法律限定的边缘内不择手段。”

“知道了。”

“在这之前把雷振笙搞定，让他永远闭嘴。”

“我知道该怎么做。”

“对了。”李耀宗转成意味不明的眼神，“听说你最近换了个新宠？”

李振洋后背一震，故作无谓地笑了笑：“一个小牛郎罢了。”

“小牛郎？你跟他的事儿在这北京城里传得沸沸扬扬，他对你的了解可不是普通牛郎能掌握的。你把他指去里昂做替死鬼，不也是想灭口么？怎么我听说他还安然无恙地回来了？”

“是，他用钱收买killer救了自己一命。不过回来我也没让他好过，折磨了几天还是给毙了。”

“毙了？”

“毙了。”

“跟我的人一起毙了？”

李振洋顿了顿：“是，一起毙了，出卖李家的人都是这个下场。”

李耀宗不说话，眼里看不出情绪，李振洋猜不透自己的话二叔信了几分。

说不担忧是假的，当初他极力要求岳明辉离开，就是不想被二叔看到。

他不能让二叔知道岳明辉还活着，这是他唯一能保全那个人的方法。

李耀宗静了半晌，似乎也没有要为难自己侄子的意思，起身准备离开。

“你最好确保那个小牛郎不会在我面前诈尸。”

“不会，绝不会！”李振洋答得理直气壮，心里却默默打起了鼓。

岳明辉，不要再出现。


	16. Chapter 16

李振洋开始接手cash king的事很快在道上传开，之前法国的谋杀只是个序曲，那些想置他于死地的人已经开始在天子脚下动起歪脑筋。

可恶的killer偏偏在这时候接了大生意，李振洋明明知道这是调虎离山之计，却也无力阻止。

别说最近拓展业务资金难以周转，就算手上有钱，他也不会傻乎乎地用来留住一个冷血杀手。

近来业务越发繁杂，很多时候还得他亲自出马，这见天儿地往外跑，也确实给了敌人可趁之机。

这不，昨天刚碰上一“车祸”，要不是他发现司机不对劲砸窗跳车，迎面过来的大货车还不得把他轧成肉饼。

说来也怪二叔，好端端地突然说要回来，还带了十几个面生的家伙。李振洋本就是眼睛长在脑瓜顶上的人，别说他整天忙进忙出的能不能见着每个人，就算排排坐让他仔细认，他也不会真把谁记到心里去。

家里混进一个半个要他命的人，他也察觉不了。

好在他机警，发现司机不熟悉他坐车的习惯，随便两句话就套出真伪，这才逃过一劫。

生命诚可贵，赚钱价更高，不管什么龙潭虎穴，他李大公子都得硬着头皮闯。

最近公司进了大批的集装箱，堆在宁波港口那边等着装铁矿。

李振洋坐最早一班机过去，想赶在第一批矿石装载之前确定好所有情况。

他穿着黑色运动套装，戴着亮色安全帽，站在码头望着宽阔的水域。船走船停的轰鸣声响在耳畔，徐徐轻风吹乱他的发，却无法动摇他高挺骄傲的身影。

有些人天生就带着光芒，无论隐在多么嘈杂纷繁的环境中，依然熠熠闪耀。

李振洋双手背在身后，跟着码头作业人员走过集装箱堆放区，静静听着身边人专业的讲解。

“您要不要进箱检查？”

李振洋斜睨那人一眼：“这种事还需要我来把关？”

“不用不用，您看好了就行。”

这批集装箱是新货源，真放心李振洋就不会亲自飞过来。但他多了个心眼，以防有人趁他不备拿他性命，但凡心底没把握的事儿他都不干。

拒绝入箱是不想自己有命进去没命出来，但他大摇大摆离开后又换了身行头折回来，这种掩人耳目的方法就会多些把握。

他换成作业人员的衣服，安全帽压低，露出的皮肤上抹了些黑灰，镇定自若地回到自家集装箱区。

他刻意耽误了些时间，等着船上开始卸货装箱，走到大开的箱门前，确定大家都把注意力集中在装卸货上，偷偷溜进箱内。

他在心底唾弃自己，看自家东西还得偷偷摸摸跟做贼似的，要不是为了保住小命，他堂堂李家大公子绝不会做这缩头的乌龟！

但千算万算算不过敌人守株待兔，他原以为自己玩这么一出能躲过威胁，可刚入箱他就意识到没那么简单。

箱外突然闯进来十几个人，有几个手中还握着刀。

李振洋望了眼箱外的情况，估算装箱时间，确定自己需要在几分钟内逃出去，才能不被矿石压成肉末。

他做好战斗准备，那些人也不客气，全部蜂拥而上。

拿刀的人力量不行，动作却极其迅猛：赤手的人速度不快，却招招到肉，直击要害。

李振洋虽然也是一把好手，但单枪匹马的劣势还是很快显现出来。

好在他无心恋战，只聚精会神寻找攻出去的破绽。

他故意退后半步，佯装重心不稳，两个赤手的扑上来抓他，后头跟着两个拿刀的往前刺。

他借着被抓的力道双腿腾空，一边一脚踢飞后头两人的刀，跟着一个空翻从束缚中挣脱出来，顺势翻起跟斗躲过两边夹击，长腿扫倒一人，那人便连带身边伙伴跌倒在地。

短短十数秒，李振洋就打乱了敌人阵型，在歪歪扭扭的人堆中找到逃生之机。

可他刚跑前两步，就被敌人抱住脚踝，单膝跪地。

他还来不及脱身，更多的手便揪住他衣服裤子，全数人压上来，让他动弹不得。

眼看敌人举着刀就要刺过来，李振洋心里暗叫一声“不好”，脑子里想着怎样才能躲过要害，无奈下半身被牢牢固定，一丝逃脱的可能都没有。

就在那刀即将穿透胸膛的当口，后方有人突然抬脚拦在他身前，用力一顶，便将敌人手中的刀踢上半空，顺利落入自己手中。

跟着是一套利落的动作，那人几脚踹向敌人下巴，手中刀在敌人脸部、腕处及前胸留下几道极深的口子，银色的刀刃瞬时染上一抹血红。

十几个男人在空旷集装箱内发出高低不明的哀嚎，那人急促看了眼箱外的情况，拉起李振洋就跑。  
其他人也跟着冲出来，面面相觑之后，都捂着伤口仓皇逃走。

那人确定安全后，松开李振洋就走。

虽然他戴着帽子口罩，穿着黑色连体工装，全程没有露过正脸，但李振洋一眼就能认出来。

“岳明辉！”

男人停下脚步，却不言不语，头也不回。

李振洋小心翼翼往前探了探，伸手就要触碰的一刻，对方逃也似的闪进人群中，消失不见。


	17. Chapter 17

那之后李振洋度过了一段不长不短惊心动魄的日子，能自己解决的都轻松搞定了，碰到棘手有危险的，岳明辉总会适时出现，又迅速离开，看似来过，却不着痕迹。

李振洋对这种处境开始不耐烦，也对岳明辉来去匆匆的态度感到郁闷。

前几天河北工厂出了些问题，李振洋连熬三个通宵，地上铺满烟蒂，咖啡一杯接一杯。好不容易处理妥当，他伸懒腰照照镜子，又被满脸胡茬顶着熊猫眼的自己吓了一跳。

他暗骂两句，拒绝了副厂长的热情挽留，招呼随行送自己回北京。

现在这情形，他可不敢随便在外头睡觉，特别是在异常困倦疲惫的时候。

他宁愿在车上小憩，回家了再睡个昏天暗地。

车子在高速路上平稳行驶，李振洋靠在窗户上打盹，连日的疲倦让他眼皮刚阖上就很难打开，虽然他提醒自己要保持清醒，但脑子还是混混沌沌的带着他进入睡眠。

经过第二个收费站的时候，车子停了下来。

虽然随行尽量放缓车速小心刹车，警惕的李振洋还是勉强睁开了一只眼。

“抱歉，老板。”

李振洋没有要责怪的意思，他眯眼看了看外头情况，似乎是前方有例行检查，车子都堵在站口，通行缓慢。

“你去问问情况。”

“可是……”随行没敢下车，车子里只有他们两个人，如果随行离开，李振洋的安全便成了大问题。

“去。”

李振洋不想废话，困顿的脑子让他耐性降到最低，随行瞧他脸色，也只好点头下车。

后头陆续有其它车辆上来，他都招手示意往前，可是有两辆车似乎并不着急，稳稳停在他的后方和右侧。

李振洋不是傻子，他立马感觉到不对劲，往前探头，随行已经不见踪影，几个穿着交警制服的人朝他的方向走来。

这些人不是警察！

他立马打开左车门，有人飞速从右边开门闪进车内，一屁股坐到驾驶位上。

李振洋皱眉，这人的背影他再熟悉不过。

“你！”

岳明辉握紧方向盘，看着后视镜里的李振洋：“坐好了！”

李振洋正在犹豫要不要听这家伙的话，车子已经发动，他慌忙关好车门，刚抓住扶手就感觉车子在全速后退，“砰”的一声撞在后车头上。

“我操你……”

“妈”字还没出来，车子又是一撞，他赶紧稳住下盘，控制身体反弹，以免后背受伤。

岳明辉开足马力，推着后车一路倒退，本停在右边的车子也迅速做出反应，倒着追赶过来。

岳明辉调整方向，猛踩油门往前开，跟着往右打方向盘，顺着右边车子倒退的惯性，将对方撞开。

接着不带喘息，快速发动车子，从撞开的两台车中间逃离。

车子在高速路上反向狂奔，身后的敌人也是穷追不舍，李振洋一路神经紧绷，就怕一个不留神被前后夹击，连人带车撞成肉泥。

岳明辉虽尽量避开迎面而来的车辆，但毕竟高速公路大家谁也不会悠着开，他看到第二个匝道口便停下来，让李振洋下车。

“这车是老子的！”李振洋赖在后座不愿动。

“我保证完好无损地还给你！”岳明辉探过来给李振洋开门，被对方拽住手腕。

“你以为我不知道你想干什么？”李振洋眯眼逼近岳明辉，“我在你心里就那么无能？”

岳明辉不语，李振洋近在咫尺的脸冷峻不羁，布满红血丝的眼里是几欲爆发的残虐。

近日来的连番追杀让他身心俱疲，既然躲躲藏藏也逃不过，不如来一个杀一个。

他从驾驶位下掏出一把手枪，准备同追上来的敌人大干一场。

“这儿有监控！别忘了你的身份！李老板！”

岳明辉提醒了李振洋，对外他是个正经商人，如果被拍到手持枪械在大马路上跟人交火，怕是跳进黄河都洗不清。

“前面有一段在修路，离那儿不远有个小村子，咱俩把车弃了，去村里再想办法！”

你怎么这么清楚？

这句话李振洋没有问出口，他知道岳明辉不会如实回答。

这人心里有太多秘密，也远远超过他能hold住的实力，他不能把他留在身边，又何必咄咄逼人？

他看着岳明辉镇静的背影，仿佛一切都在掌控之中，他们也确实碰到了整修的岔路，和肉眼可见的小小村落。

岳明辉依旧坚持让李振洋先下车，李振洋依旧严词拒绝。

“我只是想帮你，不是想自杀。”岳明辉乌黑的眼珠子盯着他，语气是不由抗拒的坚定。

李振洋收起枪，闪身下车，停在路边望着车子加速驶向前方。

他感觉自己上了当，拔腿狂追。

“岳明辉！我操你妈的！你给老子停车！”

他一路追一路吼，空旷的公路上只能听到他绝望的呐喊，比任何一次的生死一线都更胆战心惊。

短短十来秒的时间，却长过一个世纪。直到他看着岳明辉从极速的车上跳下来，几个翻身滚到路边，才停下脚步。

奔驰的轿车在无人驾驶的情况下歪歪扭扭一段距离，便擦过一旁护栏，打着转撞向另一侧，伴着轮胎发出的刺耳摩擦和沉重的撞击，最终卡在障碍物之间。

岳明辉望向李振洋，示意他跟自己逃往村子。

确定危险解除，岳明辉长舒一口气：“你在这儿避一避，叫人来接你。刚收费站那儿闹太大，警察肯定会追查过来，那些人不敢耽误太久，估计看着你车毁了，回去也算能交差。至于警察那边，你自己能搞定。”

李振洋面无表情地瞪着岳明辉，这人刚刚跳车的时候浑身都有擦伤，血迹透过单衣渗出来，像红色的波点映在棉料上。

他攥紧双拳，看着眼前若无其事之人语速极快地交代好一切，似乎又要离开。

他终于忍无可忍，一巴掌甩到对方脸上。

岳明辉被这突如其来的巴掌打懵，他诧异地看着李振洋，却又在数秒后恢复平静。

“对不起。”他轻声道歉，低着头等待更多的惩罚。

李振洋想起那些日子自己的混账行径，陡然意识到这个人还在卑微地讨好他迎合他，心里不免一痛。

他抬手想要摸摸自己刚打过的地方，却发现对方闭上眼，似乎是在等着他更多暴力的对待。

他犹豫着收回手，轻叹一声：“我是不是真的很没用？对你而言，我只是一个残暴自私又无法自保的懦夫是吗？”

“不是。”岳明辉睁开眼，真挚的目光看进李振洋眸中。

“既然不是，为什么你总要出来救我？你觉得我自己没法全身而退？还是你觉得我少了你就活不成？”

岳明辉沉默，这问题他无从回答。

李振洋冷笑：“如果你真觉得我这么没用，不如现在就杀了我，你也省事儿，我也不用再跟个鹌鹑一样躲在你的羽翼下。”

他把枪送到岳明辉眼前。

岳明辉的视线始终停在李振洋脸上，这个人的借口实在太烂，他如此激将，不过也只是想得到最初渴望的结果。

“你真容不得我？”

“我这儿是座小庙，装不下您这尊大佛，您放过我，行吗？”

“行。”岳明辉笑了，这是他离开前留给李振洋最后的表情。


	18. Chapter 18

再重逢已是两个月之后的事。

这期间李耀宗回了澳门，留下几个心腹给李振洋，美其名曰保护侄子安全。

李振洋心里清楚，他当初杀了二叔的人，这次也不过是重新指派几只狗罢了。

不记得从什么时候开始，二叔不再叫他“洋洋”，也不再抱着他哄他入睡。

他九岁那年失去了所有，他的父母，他的姐姐，他的小辉哥。

二叔带着他在东莞生活到十二岁，便差人将他送回北京，独自生活。

起初他并不知道二叔在做什么，直到他从美国留学回来，二叔送了间小型物流公司给他，让他好好经营。

他将这间公司改名为“洋峰”，庞大的野心倚着二叔延绵不断的资金，短短三年便让公司上了市。

后来他才知道二叔还有个cash king，在外线做非法买卖，收入散到国外，再以投资的形势回流，而洋峰就是其在内地的“钱庄”之一。

至于二叔手上还有多少这样的洗钱机构，他却不得而知。

这一切对李振洋来说也没什么不妥，但他想要更深入的时候却被拦在了门外，甚至在做出骄人成绩之时，这位长辈送来的也只有虚伪的“关怀”。

“你现在在北京也算小有名气，进进出出的得多个心眼，我派几个人跟着你，有什么不顺手的就让他们去办。”

说得冠冕堂皇，用意不过是在他身边安插几只眼睛，二十四小时窥探他的一举一动。

说到底二叔还是不信任他，即使他们已经是彼此唯一的亲人。

李振洋年纪轻轻已看破这世间的虚伪，但他心底仍旧锁着一方小小天地，储存着儿时那段竹马青涩的回忆。

直到他在澳门再次见到岳明辉。

那人高挑瘦削的身形隐在西服内，纯黑的布料衬出他白皙的皮肤，乌黑的眼眸在灯照下闪着明亮的光。

他跟在李耀宗身后，进屋与其他人前后站定，双手并在身侧，微微低头。

李振洋内心一凛，外表却是不动声色，起身叫了声“二叔”。

李耀宗示意他坐下，下巴往前一拢：“叫洋少。”

几个男人挺直胸膛，看着李振洋整齐开口：“洋少！”

“嗯。”李振洋点头，拿起桌上的报纸翻看。

李耀宗接过下人递来的文件，开口道：“知道我这次叫你过来干什么吗？”

李振洋放下报纸：“您说。”

李耀宗边核对信息签字，边拿眼斜看自己侄子：“你今年就满三十了，也该过来帮帮我。我打算把手上的东西慢慢过给你，提早退休享清福。”

“二叔，您年轻力壮的，退休言之尚早吧？”

“再年轻也比不过后起之秀，我从北京回来那天在机场被人埋伏，差点没命。要不是这些小的护着，我跟你伍叔都不一定出得了机场大门。”

一旁的伍叔跟着附和：“不得不服老喽！”

李振洋思考了一阵，看回李耀宗：“二叔您是知道的，振洋向来敬爱您，听您的话。可是cash king这么大个担子，我真怕自己短时间内扛不住。”

“我没说让你立马接手，但你总得过来接触接触，这里头门道多，我得亲自教。你把上面的事先放一放，我不想你分心，你留在澳门跟我跟你伍叔学学东西，等上手了我再把那边业务交还给你。”

“可是二叔，我真怕……”

“没什么好怕的，你在温室里待太久，也该出来见见风雨了。这边不比上面，我多派几个人跟着你保护你的安全，你自己也小心一点。”

“我能不能先回去一趟？雷振笙那边……”

“不用，雷振笙我已经帮你解决了。我知道你在那边呼风唤雨夜夜笙歌，你不是怕雷振笙，你是舍不得酒吧里那几只野鸭。”

李振洋瞟了眼岳明辉，对方依然笔直地站在原地，纹丝不动。

他只好讪讪笑着：“没有的事儿！二叔您安排，我都照您的吩咐做，绝不想那些有的没的！”

李耀宗表情严肃，眼神犀利更胜之前：“你给我记清楚了，你是李家唯一的血脉，你肩上不止担着组织里千百条人命，还有李家祖祖辈辈的财富名誉，你永远不属于你自己！”

李振洋即刻正色：“我明白。”


	19. Chapter 19

李振洋挑了几个眼熟的人跟着自己，不包括岳明辉。

第二天他就跟着伍叔去cash king基地上班，这个地方知道的人不多，能自由进出的都是过命的兄弟。

伍叔将一大摞资料垒到他面前，是一些娱乐场所的详细介绍和机密数据，不用想也知道它们的用处。

“您这两天先看看资料，有什么不懂的就问我，差不多了我再带您去实地考察考察。”

李振洋瘫在椅子上：“我一看到这些密密麻麻的字就头晕。”

“我的小祖宗诶，这可是您二叔亲自交代的，您要不想惹他生气，就老老实实把这些东西看熟吧。”

“伍叔，我跟你打听点事儿呗。”李振洋调皮地眨眼。

伍叔满眼宠溺：“我的李大少爷又打什么鬼主意呢？”

“二叔眼皮子底下我哪敢打什么鬼主意，我就想问问那天机场到底怎么回事儿。”

“其实我们也很意外，先生的行程向来严格保密，除了随身几个心腹，按道理不会有人知道。何况先生平时低调，轻易不会得罪人，真要跟谁红了眼，基本都是即时解决，不会留下后患。而且先生在这边势力大，但凡有点脑子的人都不会选择在敌人的地盘动手。这也是为什么你要接手的消息刚出，那些牛鬼蛇神就都跟饿狼似的往上扑。他们知道先生地位稳固，轻易动摇不得，所以才会找你下手，绝了组织的后路。”

“我明白，我是咱李家唯一的血脉，只要杀了我，cash king后继无人，将来组织要么瓦解，要么就会成为一块肥肉，落入狼群之口。”

伍叔点头：“已经好几年没有人对先生下过手，特别是在这边，想动cash king的老大，等同于自杀。那些杀手都很眼生，看着也没什么经验，开始还挺有气势，伤了我们几个兄弟，没一会儿就不行了。但他们反应很快，等我们想要反击的时候都已经溜了。”

“一个都没抓到？”

“没有，他们很聪明，知道散开往人群里躲，而且先生受了伤，我们也不敢轻易离开。”

“二叔受伤？！你们可真会瞒我！”

“就一点轻伤，我当时也是自顾不暇，幸好阿pink及时出现，才救了先生一命。”

“阿pink？”

“就跟着先生的几个人里最瘦那个，他说他叫pinkray，先生觉得这名字奇奇怪怪的不好记，就让我们都跟着叫他阿pink。”

李振洋眉一挑，最瘦的除了岳明辉还能是谁？

“这家伙看着面生，二叔怎么就放心让他跟进跟出？”

“你知道你二叔的脾气，他不喜欢欠别人，平时百八十块都得还上，何况一条命。他本来想着开个支票了事，谁知人还不领情，说什么无家可归的流浪汉要这些身外物干嘛。一问才知道是在国外犯了事儿，用假身份逃回来避风头。先生看他身手不错，就把他留在身边了。”

“留个通缉犯在身边？这万一将来惹了麻烦什么的……”

“先生自然是了解过情况才会下这决定，麻烦已经解决，人情也一并还了。阿pink很有潜质，如果可以收为己用，将来也能帮你，何乐而不为？”

“二叔经验丰富，看人肯定比我厉害，真要能多培养几个有用的人，将来对组织也是好事儿。”

李振洋面上笑着，心底却已冰凉一片。

岳明辉回到基地已是深夜，李耀宗给他安排的都是些单独任务，完成起来耗时耗力。

刚加入组织就能有个人表现的机会，对谁来说都是莫大的荣耀。

但岳明辉明白，他能接触到的东西其实很表面，李耀宗之所以对他不避讳，一是不担心这些信息泄露带来的影响，二也是有刻意为之的嫌疑，目的是想试试岳明辉的忠心，看他会不会出卖组织。

换成其他人也许会因为老板的重视而沾沾自喜，但岳明辉知道他走的每一步都必须小心翼翼，否则随时有粉身碎骨的危险。

忙乎一天他早已筋疲力尽，在洗手间匆匆洗了把脸，马上又要赶回别墅向李耀宗汇报情况。

刚关上水龙头，他就听到急促的脚步声接近，跟着是门被上锁的动静。

李振洋几步冲上来，从后锁住岳明辉的喉咙，另一只手掏枪抵在对方腰后。

“你最好跟我说实话！”他声音压低，带着半声叹息响在岳明辉耳侧。

岳明辉浓眉蹙起，李振洋下手还是不留余地，指尖用力掐在他喉结下，阻碍他的吞咽与呼吸。

“你想知道什么？”

“机场袭击我二叔，是不是你做的戏？”

“是。”

“你……”李振洋一愣，他没想到岳明辉会答得如此坦荡。

“我在菲律宾故意伤人被通缉，再想办法跑回来，一路坑蒙拐骗躲到机场，在附近找了个乞丐聚集的地方，用武力抢到一个好位置，等着先生上钩。”

岳明辉的心思缜密让李振洋皱眉，从菲律宾到澳门，从警察局到海关再到机场的乞丐窝，二叔核实的所有细节都被这家伙完美铺设，毫无破绽。

“你想干什么？你的目标到底是谁！”

岳明辉听到身后子弹上膛的声音，微微笑道：“我只想帮你。”

“帮我？你既然能设局引我二叔上钩，自然也不会放过我。说吧，北京我被人追杀那几次是不是也是你安排的？我就说你怎么好巧不巧每次都在关键时刻出现，让我欠你的是吧？行，你想我怎么还？直接说出来，看能不能打动我留你一个全尸。”

“如果我说不关我的事，我只是每天偷偷跟着你，二十四小时寸步不离，你会不会相信？”

李振洋手指猛地用力，逼对方后仰着头：“你说呢？”

岳明辉看定镜子里的李振洋，跟着闭上眼，嘴角依旧扬着笑意：“动手吧。”

李振洋也看着镜子里的岳明辉，平静的面庞，浅笑的嘴角，每一个细胞都透着从容。

枪已握在手中，喉咙也被扼住，这个人的性命只在他弹指之间。

但他却似有千斤重担压在指腹，扣不动扳机，也捏不断喉管。

他们就这样久久地僵持，直到岳明辉再次开口：“如果您没想好，可以等明天、后天，随时随地，可是现在我得赶回别墅，先生还等着我的消息。”

“岳明辉！”李振洋压着嗓子低吼，手上的力道却不自觉放松下来。

岳明辉没有动，只是换上职业的笑容：“我叫pinkray，您可以叫我阿pink，洋少。”

李振洋怔愣片刻，忽地咧开嘴角：“既然你这么喜欢演戏，我就陪你玩玩。”


	20. Chapter 20

岳明辉被安排在远敦娱乐城的赌厅做监场，李振洋则心不甘情不愿地做了楼上酒店的总经理。

远敦背后是cash king，这在澳门算一个公开的秘密。

岳明辉对博彩的事儿一窍不通，几天耳濡目染下来，也能做个基本的荷官的工作。

李振洋对酒店管理驾轻就熟，却不喜欢不乐意。经常不在办公室不说，还老跑到楼下赌场一坐就是好几个小时，无聊了就叫个漂亮妞儿去豪华客房逍遥快活。

伍叔看在眼里，劝过几次没用，小主子他不敢往严了管，跟大主子如实汇报却是职责所在。

岳明辉看到过来巡场的李耀宗，就知道李振洋要惨。

但他此时无暇顾及别人，眼前嚣张的客户正按着他的肩膀。

“我都输了几十万了，换个人发牌转转手气你还不乐意？”

岳明辉不敢随意出手，只能卸了肩上的力，任人抓着捏得生疼。

“不是我不乐意，只是我没这权利。”

“你一监场的什么权不权利！客人让你发你就发！过去！”

岳明辉并不知道一个监场主任能不能陪玩，他只记着伍叔的交代：禁止上桌。

经理上前陪着笑脸：“孙老板，他是新来的，什么规矩都不懂，我陪您玩行不行？”

“你们这些港澳人就欺负内地来的，觉得咱人傻钱多，我不相信你们！这家伙听口音像是北方的，新人更好，新人不懂你们那么多套路，我倒要看看究竟是我老孙头运气不好，还是你们这大赌场出老千！”

“孙老板，我们远敦打开门做生意，就是要让客户玩得开心玩得尽兴。您说的那是电影里的情节，那才真是骗人的。您要不喜欢这荷官，我给您安排个内地来的就是了，您别生气，别把好运给气走了。”

那孙老板依旧不松手，让秘书把随身的皮包打开，倒出里头满满的澳币。

“不行！就他！咱就玩一局，输赢我都认！”

岳明辉抬头，李振洋正搂着个金发美女站在二楼看热闹，视线对上的时候，李振洋冲他挑了挑眉。

他暗叹一声，看着孙老板微微笑道：“我陪您玩。”

“阿pink！”经理皱眉。

岳明辉点头：“有什么后果我一力承担，您什么都不知道。”

李振洋一直到办公室门口才放开怀中人，临了还不忘在美女脸上亲一口，发出清脆的“吧唧”声。

李耀宗坐在总经理的位置上，看着李振洋进屋整理好衣着，面上轻佻的神色逐渐收敛。

“二叔。”

李耀宗也不生气，随意翻看着桌上堆得高高的文件。

“都还没签字呢？”

李振洋乖巧地笑着：“我这不正准备下来签呢嘛！”

“带着美女在赌桌上签？”

“怎么会呢？您别看我跟这儿玩，这些天我可做了不少功课，对整个娱乐城都进行了深入的了解。您也知道有多少双眼睛盯着您的乖侄儿，我还不得小心谨慎多放点烟雾弹出去啊？”

李耀宗失笑：“哟，吃喝嫖赌还是为了工作？”

“可不是嘛！”李振洋脸不红心不跳地接话。

李耀宗瞪着他半晌，看不出什么情绪，但伍叔知道先生心里已经有了怒气。

“阿pink呢？”李耀宗突然转过话题。

伍叔不敢隐瞒：“还没下桌，要不要……”

“不用，我等他。”

办公室的气氛一下跌到冰点，李耀宗依旧拿着文件翻阅，随从们也都笔挺挺地站在原地，大气都不敢出。

李振洋翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，双臂搭着两侧的靠背，手指有节奏地敲在高级皮料上，发出这间屋子唯一的声响。

岳明辉进来的时候，可以明确感知到室内凉透的氛围。

他弯腰向李耀宗行了个礼：“先生。”

又转身向李振洋点头：“洋少。”

李耀宗放下文件，抬头看着岳明辉：“赌完了？”

岳明辉在心里轻叹，他根本无需报备或隐藏，他的一举一动都瞒不过李耀宗。

“赌完了。”

“谁赢了？”

“庄。”

“谁准你上桌的？”

李耀宗根本不在意输赢，也不计较区区几十万的出入，他的重点只是手下的不听话。

岳明辉低着头：“是我自作主张。”

“你不想连累巡场经理我可以理解，为什么不把责任推到客人头上？你知道我不会去找一个客户的麻烦。”

“客户是上帝，上帝无需为一个监场背负十字架。”

“哼，倒是挺会说。”

李耀宗的冷笑让伍叔神经紧绷，他一脚踢在岳明辉小腿肌上：“老实说话！”

岳明辉本就没想抵挡，顺着后腿的力道跪下来，膝盖嗑出整齐的闷响。

李耀宗食指一摆：“不，他很老实，话虽说的漂亮，但也不算花言巧语。”

李振洋知道“花言巧语”四个字是“赏”给他的，也知道岳明辉的下跪一半是因为自己，一半也是替了他。

他小心地瞄着李耀宗，视线对焦又慌忙躲开。

李耀宗把他的反应看在眼里，起身走到岳明辉身前，用力踩上对方撑在地面的双手。

“我不喜欢自以为是的下属，你最好给我记住了，我的话才是基准，凡是违背我命令的人，就是cash king的叛徒。还有，工作归工作，娱乐归娱乐，不要混为一谈。”

岳明辉吃痛地蹙眉，十指被坚硬的鞋底按压摩擦，仿佛要废了一般。

“知道了。”他艰难开口。

李耀宗满意地离开，不过十秒，李振洋就开始冲着伍叔撒娇。

“二叔那句工作娱乐的话分明就是说给我听的嘛，我真是借着娱乐的幌子在认真工作啊，他根本就不相信我！”

伍叔戳了戳李振洋的头：“我的小祖宗哟，您在北京那点破事儿先生哪件不知道？以前只当您年轻气盛，也就睁只眼闭只眼了。现在您在先生眼皮子底下做事，手上哪一件不是过命的买卖？您再这么吊儿郎当，指不定哪天先生那鞋面儿就真踩您这矜贵的玉手上了。”

李振洋佯装害怕地缩缩手，搂着伍叔的肩膀走出办公室。

关门时他迅速看了一眼还跪在地上的岳明辉，眸中的波纹一闪即过，再回头已换上惯有的嬉笑。


	21. Chapter 21

岳明辉自从伤了手就没人再为难他，谁也不会叫一个双手包得跟粽子似的家伙摇骰发牌。

李振洋也听话许多，享乐还是有，但办公室也乖乖坐。该干的事儿不一定尽善尽美，只是老老实实干了，李耀宗也不好说什么。

伍叔给李振洋介绍了几家国外的银行，说是组织在这些地方开着户头，方便资金流动。

“下周伦敦有个拍卖会，先生看中一只明朝的彩瓷罐。您先到那边银行把现金提出来，再去拍卖会把彩瓷罐给拍回来。”

李振洋不明白一件破陶瓷凭什么价值连城，但他也知道二叔看中的并不是那个罐，而是银行里刚刚出货赚来的白花花的银子，怎样成功洗净转回国内才是关键。

这次的人手是伍叔亲自指派，一共二十五个人，全是组织里头脑最好身手最棒的。

李振洋一眼扫过去，目光停在末尾的岳明辉身上。

“你？手好了吗？”

岳明辉温顺地垂着眼：“好了，多谢洋少关心。”

“我可不是关心你，我是关心我自己。你这万一关键时刻顶不了用，我岂不是小命不保？”

“洋少请放心，阿pink会拼着最后一口气护您周全。”

李振洋不好多说什么，欣然接受伍叔会怀疑，过度拒绝也显得突兀费解，他只能摆出一副半信半疑的神情，“勉强”接受。

伦敦对于岳明辉来说再熟悉不过，他曾在这里度过六年的青春时光，如果不是后来的变故，也许他会永久定居在这座浓重典雅的城市。

他看着古老的欧式建筑在眼前缓缓流动，优雅的剧院，神秘的教堂，雄伟的博物馆，还有夜晚如画的泰晤士河，以及塔桥边紧紧相拥的恋人……

一切都没变，一切又都变了。

“去机场。”

李振洋的吩咐让坐在副驾驶位的岳明辉回过神，看看手表，距离飞机起飞还有不到两个小时。

大部队已经护送彩瓷真品提前到达机场，李振洋带着几个随从在市区耽搁了一些时间。

黑色轿车在狭窄的街道加速行驶，眼看就要到机场，却突然遇到大拥堵。

开车的随从打开导航，发现侧边还有一条小路可以转去机场，当机立断选择绕路而行。

李振洋烦躁地“啧”一声，手搭在腿间的盒子上，食指轻轻敲打盒盖。

岳明辉从后视镜里看着他，四目相对时，他看到岳明辉温柔的笑，情绪缓和许多。

可惜无论他李振洋走到天涯海角，总有一些可恶的家伙等着要他的命。

当他们被前方乌黑的大型商务车挡住去路的时候，大家心里就都有了数。

“去他娘的！”

李振洋骂骂咧咧地瞪着车外逐渐聚集的人群，一个个举着枪凶神恶煞地逼过来。

岳明辉冲着驾驶座上的人大喊：“我来开！”

李振洋翻了个白眼，河北高速路上的惊险场景还历历在目，今儿在这异国他乡又得上演一次生死时速。

不出他所料，岳明辉屁股刚粘上座位就踩足了油门。

汽车发出一声尖锐的长鸣，直接向着后方全速倒退。

车外枪声四起，防弹玻璃的隔离声、汽车推人的冲撞声，加上轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声响，不断冲击着耳膜。

李振洋在汽车极速拐弯的当口打开车门，将手中的盒子扔了出去。

精致的锦盒应声砸开，里头色彩艳丽的瓷罐跌出来，吸引了所有人的注意。

岳明辉片刻不敢耽误，调转车头往前狂奔，身后人只刹那的走神，便又像僵尸一样追上来。

“靠！他们怎么知道那是假的！”李振洋随口一问。

“他们的目标是你。”岳明辉淡定回答。

想着敌人会前后包抄，他们离大街只有两栋楼的距离，岳明辉让车上三个随从与李振洋下车，掩护他逃出去。

李振洋一副早料到的表情，掏枪指着岳明辉的后脑：“要么跟我下车，要么立刻死，你自己选。”

岳明辉无奈，他不怕死，但也不想白白冤死。

李振洋在四个人的掩护下绕着建筑走，岳明辉让其他人兵分三路分散敌人火力，留下他独自保护李振洋。

三个随从面面相觑，却都没有动。

李振洋手一挥：“照他说的做。”

他们便乖乖领命，朝着不同的方向分散开来。

岳明辉收起伪装的顺从，开始指挥他的主子：“我从这边引开他们，你只管往前冲，大马路上车多人多，比较好脱身。”

李振洋拽住他手腕：“你敢再丢下我试试！”

岳明辉一愣，他从未见过李振洋如此愤懑的表情，不同于当初被他欺骗利用后的残忍，此刻这双怒气冲冲的眼睛仿佛还透着一丝任性和委屈，一如二十年前。

他笑了，带着久违的温度，如一缕阳光映在李振洋脸上。

“一起走。”


	22. Chapter 22

伦敦回来的第二天岳明辉就挨了顿揍。

李振洋就坐在一旁，气定神闲地抽着烟。

动手的是机场路上被岳明辉呼来喝去的三个随从，在伦敦被一个刚进组织的新人瞎指挥，他们早已累积满腔的不忿，就等着这报复的绝佳机会。

岳明辉被围在中间，拳脚无眼招呼到他身体每一处，随着不同方向的攻击，他像一片随风的枯叶盘旋飘落。

无情的暴力不知持续了多久，直到岳明辉无法站起，单膝跪地，捂着胃吐出一口鲜血。

有人揪起他的头发将他拖到李耀宗跟前，逼他仰头看着那个高高在上的男人。

李耀宗用鞋尖拨弄他下巴，似是在检查伤势。

“滋味不错吧？”

岳明辉痛苦地喘着粗气，眼神却异常平静。

“先生的赏罚都是对阿pink的重视，阿pink感激不尽。”

“知道自己错在哪吗？”

“没有保护好洋少，害他受伤。”

“这个罚过了。”

李耀宗盯着岳明辉颈侧的伤疤，这是他昨晚听闻侄儿受伤，拿烟蒂烫过的痕迹。

岳明辉不回话，李耀宗起身踱到他身后，一脚踹向那脆弱的后颈，顺势往下压。

“不知道？还是不敢说？”

岳明辉以一个奇怪的姿势被压制着，感觉浑身快要抽筋般难受。

李耀宗的鞋底在他皮肤上来回摩擦，只要稍一使劲儿，就能踩断他的脖子。

“阿pink不知道忠心护主错在哪儿！”

李耀宗一声冷笑，脚底的力度逐渐增加。

“忠心护主没有错，错的是动机不纯。你积极争取这次机会，遇袭的时候找借口支开其他人，把功劳全揽在自己身上。你不是为了找我讨赏，而是为了讨好振洋，你想将来新主子上了位，自己能有个飞黄腾达的机会。”

“我没有！我的主子只有先生一个！自从先生给了阿pink重新做人的机会，阿pink的生死富贵就只跟先生相关，只有跟着先生才是我阿pink真正的‘飞黄腾达’！”

“哼哼，说得倒挺漂亮。”

“洋少是先生的亲人，阿pink只想保护先生最亲最爱的人，这与那个人是谁、能给到什么好处并无关联。如果先生觉得这是讨好或者背叛，阿pink愿意变聋变哑，一辈子只认先生一人，只为先生而活。”

“操！”

李振洋一听这话即刻大骂，将烟甩在地上狠狠踩灭。

“我他妈今儿就挖了你的眼割了你耳朵，让你做一条废了的哈巴狗！”

说罢从桌上拿起刀，大步跨到岳明辉面前。

伍叔见他真的举起手，赶忙上前拦下。

李耀宗既不阻止也不鼓励，静静盯着李振洋看了一会儿，才收回视线放开岳明辉。

“这次就饶你一命，以后记住自己身份，不要故作聪明。”

“是。”

岳明辉扶着墙一步步挪回自己房间，浑身散了架似的疼痛无力，他捂着剧烈痉挛的胃，感觉一口血腥又要涌出口腔。

有人从后接住他摇摇欲坠的身体，在他来不及反应的同时迅速锁上房门。

“洋少？”

李振洋将他扶到床上，抹掉他嘴角的血，柔声道：“只有咱俩的时候就别这么叫了。”

“可我不知道该叫你什么。”

“洋少”确实别扭，“李公子”也很见外，但那声“小洋”却是彼此都不敢轻易触碰的敏感了。

李振洋想了想，食指勾住他下巴：“就叫我名字，像我叫你一样。”

宛若多年挚友，再亲昵的称呼也不及一个全名来得顺口亲切。

“好。”他惨然笑着，满脸是无从掩饰的痛苦。

李振洋手指梳着他的发，浓密的眉拧成一个“川”。

“你伤得很重，需要修养。伍叔去给你请医生了，我不方便露面，你好好照顾自己。”

“你的伤……”岳明辉看着李振洋的左臂。

“我这只是子弹擦过的皮外伤，不碍事儿。”

岳明辉看着他，稀薄的唇动了动，欲言又止。

李振洋也依依注视着床上的人，眼底闪过无数情感交织的波纹，英俊的脸凑上来，却在双唇即将贴合的刹那止住了动作。

依旧只是轻抚着那被冷汗濡湿的发，他轻叹一声：“你不属于这里。”

“所以你绞尽脑汁逼我走是吗？”

“嗯？”

“伦敦的事儿不是你告诉先生的吗？那些兄弟虽然跟着先生，但也知道你即将成为cash king的新主人。当天我做的一切都有你首肯，他们万万不敢嚼舌根。何况你受伤的时候只有我在身边，昨晚先生审我的都是一些细节，我只字未提，他还能从哪儿得知？”

李振洋收回轻抚的手，眼中柔情逐渐转淡。

“你总是这么聪明，让我不得不防。”

“您也不赖，我的洋少。上次赌场闹事儿，那个专门找我茬的孙老板不也是您的人吗？”

李振洋双手环胸：“谈不上我的人，之前他工厂惹了点麻烦，我闲着无聊帮他解决了，这不趁机让他还了人情呗。”

岳明辉费力撑起上半身，过度的动作让他疼得龇牙咧嘴。

他抓着李振洋的手：“可不可以让我留在你身边？我真的想帮你。”

李振洋轻易就能甩开那只手，却只是静静定在原地任人握着。

“不可以。”

“为什么？到底是为什么非让我走不可？”

“那你呢？你又是为什么非留下不可？”

岳明辉无言以对。

李振洋嗤笑：“我们都有很多‘不可说’，也有很多‘不得已’，我不知道你缠着我究竟是为了什么，但我让你走只有一个目的，保你平安。”

岳明辉看着他走出屋子关上门，听着他的脚步声渐行渐远，才拿起床头的手机。

“买条人命，价钱你开。”


	23. Chapter 23

如李振洋所想，岳明辉在没有取得李耀宗的信任之前，就已经失去了被信任的可能，这让他在cash king的日子举步维艰。

没有人会正眼瞧他，也没人会给他好脸色，一个被主子弃用的小马仔只有任人宰割的命。

李振洋知道岳明辉日子不好过，但还没到能逼他走的程度。

好在这家伙每天蹲赌场工作，也算是在他的管辖范围之内，至少远离二叔身边，已经是可以达到的安全极限。

李耀宗准备出国之前，在酒店会议室交代了一些事情，这次离开的时间比较长，他把老伍留了下来。

而这趟出差也给了李振洋绝对的发挥空间，他不用再缚手缚脚，终于可以大干一场。

即使对伍叔有些忌惮，但只要二叔不在，他就是这庞大组织里唯一的领头羊。

他明白二叔想要考验的意图，或者换个词，试探。

李耀宗去娱乐城的次数很少，更没有什么规律可言。想要袭击他除非守株待兔，而很少有人会为了一件没有把握的事浪费时间。

但极少不等于零。

他本打算在赌场巡察一番，刚走到大厅就撞见有人争吵，好像是两位客人为一个女荷官争风吃醋，从嘴上斗狠转为大打出手。

本是场中一角的小小戏码，不知为何突然引起厅内一阵骚乱。

李振洋见场面有些失控，转头看二叔眼色。

岳明辉从人群中挤出来，被李耀宗的随从拦在几步开外。

“这事有些蹊跷，请先生尽快离开！”

李振洋皱眉：“你意思他们是冲着二叔来的？”

“暂时无法确定，但他们绝不是为了女人，安全起见，还是请先生和洋少避开比较好！”

李振洋看着李耀宗，面上是难以掩饰的惊慌。

李耀宗还来不及说话，一颗子弹已经从他耳侧呼啸而过。

骤起的枪声让本就不平静的赌场彻底失控，李耀宗想看清敌人是谁，却只够辨认枪口的方向。

随从笼着他迅速往门外撤，岳明辉挡在身后一路退一路掩护，枪声此起彼伏，眼前却只看得到恐慌的人群像无头苍蝇似的乱窜。

刚到门前就有人中弹倒下，岳明辉及时补救缺口，开枪将李耀宗护送出门。

豪华的保姆车停在街边，伍叔让岳明辉抢去开门。

岳明辉不敢耽搁，即刻弓身冲过去，刚打开车门右腿就中了一枪。

但他像没事人一样，迅速回到李耀宗身边，将人护到车前。

伍叔命令一名身手敏捷的随从上车发动，自己守在侧边等主子上车。

本以为危险解除，人群中突然出现一个戴着帽子口罩的人，他举枪的时候几乎没有人察觉。

“先生！”惊呼同时来自伍叔与岳明辉，而飞身挡在李耀宗面前的，是后者。

枪声响起，被众人忽略的李振洋站在门口，没有人注意到他本能前倾的身子，和即刻收回的左脚。

子弹穿透岳明辉的胸膛，也刺痛了李振洋的心，有那么一瞬他感觉自己几近窒息。

岳明辉就那么直直地倒下去，一个扶他的人都没有，在所有人都惊慌失措护着主子的时候，谁都不会去在意一个小喽啰的死活。

那杀手也不多做停留，一击失败转身就走，赌场内外人流攒动，眨眼间他就消失在混乱的人群中。

“二叔！”李振洋冲过去，眼神极速地扫了一眼中枪的岳明辉。

李耀宗看他惊魂未定的模样，眼中闪过怒气：“没出息！”

李振洋抖着手扶住车门：“我送您回去。”

他看似面对着李耀宗，余光却可以扫到地上的人。他面色铁青，双手抖得厉害，这一次不再是伪装。

李耀宗也看了眼血泊中的岳明辉，眉头微皱。

“等救护车来了，你跟去处理。”这话是对着李振洋说的。

“随便叫个兄弟不就行了，我想留下来保护您。”

“你要真能保护我就不会有人躺在地上了，我有老伍跟着，你做你该做的。”

“好吧。”李振洋撅嘴望着别处，像个赌气的小孩。

谁也无从知晓他内心经历的狂风骤雨，更猜不到他不敢看向地面的真正原因。


	24. Chapter 24

岳明辉醒来的时候床边只站着一个穿白大褂的男人，他定睛一认，嘴角咧了咧。

男人见他动了，拉下口罩轻笑：“醒得够快的。”

“跟杀手同处一室，我可不敢睡太久。”他开口才发现嗓子沙哑干涩。

男人拿起桌上的水杯，吸管送到他嘴边。

岳明辉吸了两口，水是温的，恰到好处的滋润。

“谢谢。”

“别谢我，这可不是我准备的。我一拿人命的阎罗，伺候人可不是我的专长。”

岳明辉了然一笑：“我是说，谢谢你帮我。”

“我还是那句话，拿人钱财替人消灾，咱俩谁也不欠谁，用不着这声感谢。”

“你这双手是用来杀人的，而我却要你杀不成，这对你来说是不可逆转的败笔。这是我欠你的，killer。”

killer视线冷冷落在岳明辉脸上：“你买的是条‘活命’，我收了钱，就不能让这‘命’断了。杀手掌握的不是生死，而是‘命’这个字。我圆满完成任务，谈不上什么败笔。”

“……行。”重伤初醒让岳明辉脑子塞满浆糊，killer的话他无法反驳，也觉得没必要反驳。

“不过……”他捂着胸前麻药后恢复痛感的伤口，“你枪法确实很神。”

“不神你也不会打电话找我，倒是你对一个擅长隐匿的杀手如此了解，让我有点想违约。”

killer从衣内掏出枪。

岳明辉微微一笑：“我打听你就跟客人听骰一样，总要摸个底才好押，谁也不想下错注，何况我赌的是自己的命。说到对你的了解，我应该不如李振洋。你敢跟他做买卖，自然也就不怕我。”

李振洋踹门进来的时候killer还指着岳明辉，他也不惊讶，径直走到床前，一巴掌甩到岳明辉脸上。

他看着气极，但下手力道不足一成，岳明辉生挨之下头都没有偏。

他宽大的身形将枪口与床上人隔开，killer收枪入袋，识趣地往外走。

“站住！”李振洋没有回头，积蓄的愤懑都收在这一声怒吼中。

killer冲岳明辉摊手，他大可以一走了之，谁也拦不住。但他确实是个守约之人，与李振洋的协议要下个月才到期，此时此刻这个人依然是他主子。

李振洋胸膛剧烈起伏，双眼一刻不松地瞪着岳明辉。

他气，他真的很气。

他气这个人无视他的良苦用心，三番四次把自己送入虎口；他气这个人一次次算计，把他隔在千山万水之后；他气这个人为达目的不择手段，摈弃自尊舍掉性命都在所不惜。

他以为他的赌注是千人万物，他以为他的目的是自我救赎，却没想这人连自己都押上赌桌，子弹穿胸而过的一刻甚至不曾看他一眼。

“你真他妈狠！”

他将岳明辉从床上提起，却在对方露出痛苦神色的当口松开手来。

岳明辉轻咳几声，淡然看向李振洋：“我说过我不会走。”

李振洋苦笑：“是，您赢了。您是奥斯卡最佳导演，我这种三流的跳梁小丑跟您斗，也不过是自讨没趣罢了！”

岳明辉与killer的对话已经让他猜出原委，那些闹事的开枪的都是岳大导演请来的“临时演员”，而真正的主角就是街头“杀人未遂”的killer和“护主有功”的导演本人。

真是一出好戏！

他冷笑：“你也不怕子弹不长眼。”

岳明辉故作轻松道：“子弹不长眼，这位可长了双厉害的鹰眼。”

“哼！”李振洋斜睨着killer，“何止一双鹰眼，这手怕也是独一无二的妙手，子弹不偏不倚刚好距离心脏半寸多，但凡撞上个手抖的咱岳导都得一命呜呼。”

killer耸肩，他对自己的枪法向来自信，不过敢拿命来赌的，岳明辉是第一个。

李振洋指骨捏得咯吱响，killer事不关己的态度无疑火上浇油，对床上半死不活的人没办法，对眼前气焰嚣张的家伙倒是可以招呼几拳。

正要扑过去，身后一只手突然覆上来，将他攥紧的拳头收进掌心，柔软冰凉的触感。

岳明辉虚弱的声音传过来：“对不起。”

李振洋暴怒的情绪顷刻平复，他顾不得衡量这人是假意服软还是真心歉疚，对方干燥的手裹着他，掌心的纹理在他手背印刻，那么真实的触感。

这让他想起几个小时前蹲在手术室外的自己，表面依旧维持着冷漠镇定，藏在裤口袋的手掌却早已被深嵌的指甲掐出一道道血痕。

他无法想象再次失去这个人的痛苦，不再是儿时执拗的失落责怪，更多的将是无休无止的悔恨与绝望。

还好，他还活着。

他的呼吸依旧平稳，他的脉搏依旧跳动，他的身体依旧温热。

这就够了。

李振洋反握住岳明辉，倾身将那冰冷的手送到唇边，柔柔呵气。

“如果你真想留下来，我要你。”


	25. Chapter 25

李耀宗回到澳门已是两个月之后。

岳明辉候在办公室，见他进门即刻接过外套挂在衣架上。

“伤好了吗？”

“好了，谢谢先生。”

李耀宗坐在椅子上上下打量岳明辉：“振洋找我要人。”

岳明辉眼神动了动，没有答话。

“他要你。”

李耀宗等着岳明辉的反应，但对方似乎更想听到他的决定。

他接过伍叔亲手泡的铁观音，放在鼻尖叹了叹：“说说你的想法。”

岳明辉看了眼李耀宗，沉着嗓子反问：“先生的意思呢？”

“我答应他了。”

岳明辉苦笑：“既然先生已经做了决定，又何必问我意见？”

“你不愿意？”

“阿pink只是个小喽啰，主子的差遣听着就行，没有资格say no。”

李耀宗手一挥：“不用话语带刺，有什么就直说，这里没有外人。”

“先生既然不当阿pink是外人，又为什么让我跟着洋少？说到底先生还是不信我，就算阿pink为先生舍了这条命，先生也觉得我意有所图。阿pink本来是个没有明天的人，是先生给了我一个崭新的未来，如果先生不想留我在身边，阿pink也会按着您的意思做。”

李耀宗轻笑：“我跟你想的恰好相反，正因为我现在足够信任你，我才敢把你放在振洋身边。”

岳明辉瞪大眼：“先生？”

李耀宗抿了口热茶：“你这么聪明，应该看得出我跟振洋之间的问题。cash king早晚是他的，而我跟他说到底也只是叔侄的关系，我没法不去担心自己退下来之后的日子。这几年他在北京混得风生水起，虽然钱是我出的，但最后还是靠他自己本事。他羽翼逐渐丰满，我不得不防。我派人跟在他身边，基本没几个有好下场。他已经开始处处提防我，我也不好做得更明显。难得他这次主动要人，估计也是看你忠心想拉拢，那我何不将计就计？”

“先生是让我跟在洋少身边，做您的‘人体监控器’？”

李耀宗扬起嘴角：“我喜欢这个词。”

岳明辉思虑一番，轻点头：“如果是先生的意思，阿pink在所不辞。”

李耀宗起身走到他跟前，右手用力捏在他肩上：“pink，我只能靠你。”

岳明辉单脚跪地：“先生请放心。”

李耀宗是不是真信了岳明辉，谁都不敢妄下定论，但有一点岳明辉可以肯定，他与李振洋在北京的那点事儿决不能让李耀宗知晓。

这是在他养伤期间，李振洋给他打过的预防针。

“二叔知道我在上边包过一个叫岳岳的男人，也知道这人对我和我的背景了如指掌。虽然我跟他说岳岳已经死了，但他始终半信半疑。他曾经旁敲侧击地警告过我，一旦让他知道这个人还活着，他绝不会放过。所以我们必须谨慎小心，千万不能让二叔知道你就是他要找的人。”

“这是你之前让我离开的原因吗？”

“是。”

“那我能让他知道我是岳朗的儿子吗？”

“……不能。”

岳明辉没有多问，他心里比谁都清楚，“岳朗儿子”的身份远比“牛郎岳岳”更危险千百倍。


	26. Chapter 26

岳朗是岳明辉的父亲，也曾是李耀宗的铁哥们儿，李振洋家破人亡的当晚，岳朗带着自己的妻儿人间蒸发。

那两天究竟发生了什么，如今怕也只有李耀宗知晓原委。

李振洋认定岳明辉了解内情，但他不敢问，他害怕知道真相，害怕与岳明辉越走越远。

得知二叔应允岳明辉过来帮忙时，他甚至连靠近相拥的勇气都没有。

岳明辉是何等通透之人，没有刻意疏远，也没有非分僭越，只是站在他该站的位置，与李振洋维持着上司下属的距离，不远不近。

“洋少，这是赌场上个月的营业报表。”

“洋少，这是酒店新一批VIP客户的资料。”

“洋少，这是下午会议的详细记录。”

“洋少，这是上周谈下的新合同。”

……

岳明辉悟性很高，李振洋交代的工作他总能超额完成。

有个省心的下属，上司也就乐得逍遥，李耀宗从岳明辉那儿听到最多的消息也只是李振洋随手勾了几份合同，会议上放了多少厥词，晚上又叫了几个姑娘男孩儿。

李耀宗也没心思计较这些小事儿，前阵子谈妥的买卖总算提上日程，提防不提防暂且不说，现在他确实急需侄儿帮忙打理生意。

那两个月他跑过非洲好几个国家，物色了一批上等军火，廉价转让给亚洲最大的军火商——胡沙文，以扩充周边势力，打开东南亚的市场。

双方来往还算愉快，胡沙文前两天走了趟香港，李耀宗知道他在找新的合作商，就抓住机会邀他过海做客。

李振洋负责接待。

胡沙文是越南人，吃喝玩乐倒不计较，关键是少不了细管子里那口末末。

cash king不做毒品，李振洋更是对这东西恨之入骨。

别说事先没人提醒他，就是心里清清白白的他也不乐意给胡沙文整这玩意儿。

几个人坐在彩灯闪烁的酒吧，胡沙文兴致高涨，一只手在怀中美女的纤腰上不安分，另一只手做着敲击的动作，冲李振洋挤眉弄眼。

李振洋赔笑的脸逐渐僵硬，事先没有准备这会儿又去哪儿抱佛脚？就算他想装孙子讨好胡沙文，这他妈好歹也得手上有货啊！

岳明辉凑到胡沙文耳边，也不知说了些什么，胡沙文瞬间喜笑颜开，一把揽过岳明辉，冲他竖起大拇指。

李振洋满脸诧异，看着岳明辉将胡沙文领进VIP，又招手酒吧经理过去细语几句，跟着坐回李振洋身边。

李振洋什么都没问，只看着VIP室的门开了关，几个进出的人左顾右盼，甚是小心。

岳明辉也不解释，要了杯热茶递给李振洋：“醒醒酒。”

李振洋确实喝得有点多，胡沙文酒量惊人，已经放倒了同行的好几个。

好在李振洋也是酒水里泡大的主，几轮下来虽然头有些晕，但意识还算清楚，脑子也能转。

他斜了岳明辉一眼，这人整晚默不吭声坐在一旁，悄么声息地躲过好几旬，恐怕是这场子里最清醒的一个。

岳明辉冲他笑笑：“先生知道你不碰那东西，也就没把渠道告诉你。”

他不说李振洋也知道，那位老谋深算的二叔虽然口口声声说全权交给他，背后还是会留一手。

胡沙文享受完出来，李振洋酒已经醒了一半。

又是一顿猜拳斗狠，走出酒吧的时候已经是凌晨三四点。

李振洋大着舌头跟胡沙文胡诌几句，眼见对方车子拐进临街，才长舒了口气。

岳明辉扶他上车，就听他在后座含含糊糊地说：“我不回家！”

岳明辉轻叹，将车稳当地开回了自己的宿舍。


	27. Chapter 27

李振洋有时想，他是从什么时候开始对岳明辉有了别样的情愫呢？

他还记得十五岁第一次打飞机，脑子里朦朦胧胧有个男孩的影子，非常亲切，却又看不清楚。

之后的很多年，不管怀里抱的是谁，动情时脑子里都是那个男孩儿，甚至会随着他一起长大。

后来他重遇岳明辉，男孩的模样终于清晰起来，那张模糊的脸与岳明辉完美重叠。

他这才发现，原来自己在很多年前就已把真心交付。

他爱上这个人，在他还不明白爱情是什么的时候；却也爱不了这个人，在他来不及说出爱意的当口。

他只能借着七分醉意任性妄为，三分清醒胡言乱语。

他趴在狭窄的单人床上，身下是他梦中百转千回的身影。

他双臂收紧，让彼此不露缝隙地贴合在一起。

他的鼻息喷在对方颈侧，带着灼人的热气。胸膛剧烈起伏着，洋酒的后劲让他浑身燥热，他难耐地蠕动着身子，前端沉睡的器官在紧密摩擦下逐渐苏醒。

“唔……”他发出意味不明的叹息，头埋在身下人的肩头，撒娇似地轻蹭。

岳明辉直直地盯着天花板，他不过想把李振洋扶上床，鬼知道这货怎么就把他一并带了上来，喝醉的男人力气大得惊人，他试着推了推，徒劳无功。

李振洋抬头看着身下人怔怔出神，他撩开对方挡在前额的短发，手指抚过线条柔和的面颊，他端详这张脸，像在辨认着什么。

“真的是你。”

梦里模糊的身影，心底悸动的秘密，连自己都糊里糊涂的莫名感情，都是源于你。

他的唇盖过那微颤的睫毛，小巧的鼻梁，稀薄的双瓣。

这是李振洋第一次吻岳明辉，想来可笑，曾经在床上多番云雨的两个人，居然连亲吻都是奢侈。

李振洋舌头探进岳明辉口中，与对方的缠绕在一起，浓烈的酒精充斥口腔，带着微醺的余味。

几乎窒息的深吻让岳明辉瘫软在床榻上，李振洋唇瓣抵着他，不留缝隙地厮磨。呼吸被阻隔，双手也被压过头顶，他只能更热烈地渴求，在这甜腻的缠绵中攫取丁点空气。

李振洋将这求生的本能理解为邀请，他一只手探进岳明辉衬衣内，在那光滑的肌肤上轻抚。

岳明辉预感不妙，身体抵触地挣了挣，李振洋立马钳住他，让他本就少得可怜的动作范围缩小到无。

他无奈地笑笑，放弃了抵抗。

放松下来的身体变得稍许绵软，李振洋解开身下人衣扣，让那紧致的上半身袒露在眼前。

熟悉的线条，熟悉的味道。

他的吻落下来，印在岳明辉胸前，双唇含住粉红突起，让那浅嫩的色泽在牙尖“照看”下更趋深沉。

岳明辉难受地曲起十指，指尖擦过李振洋的手背，换来对方得意一笑。

李振洋解开他裤头，手掌隔着内裤裹住他沉睡的分身，轻重得当地抚摸揉捏。

岳明辉一惊，他已经做好了被扒掉裤子直接干的准备，却想不到李振洋会有这种举动。

“洋少？”他眼中闪过一丝慌乱。

“叫我小洋。”李振洋安抚地吻了吻他眼睑，再次封住他微启的薄唇。

单薄内裤隔绝肌肤的直接触碰，却阻断不了炽热掌心笼住敏感时的温度。

岳明辉动弹不得，只能任由身下要害握在对方手中，几近红肿的嘴唇还在被动地承受啃咬。

李振洋依旧霸道，但动作却与之前大不相同，那欲罢不能的吻，那小心翼翼的手，都让岳明辉产生陌生又兴奋的感觉。

发现手中软物有了反应，李振洋放开岳明辉的嘴，细密的吻沿着下颌到喉结，锁骨到肚脐，留下吸吮后的印记，如颗颗草莓种在白皙的皮肤上，甜美迷人。

他的唇停在内裤边，双手退下对方最后遮掩，张嘴含住那半抬头的羞赧。

岳明辉大惊失色，刚得自由的双手迅速抵在李振洋头顶。

“洋……小洋！”

李振洋拨开他的手，眼神笃定地看过来，虽不算暴力，但手指按压的力度已经清楚表达他不容违抗的决意。

岳明辉不再阻止，异样的感觉在心底升腾。

那个地方从未被如此对待，虽然他也交过女朋友，但被人用嘴伺候，这还是第一次。

何况对方是李振洋，一个相识相依分离又重逢的故人，一段与爱情遥不可及的距离。

李振洋揉弄着他的囊袋，吞吐着他的性器，直到口中被肿胀填满。

岳明辉难耐地扭动身躯，理智逐渐被快感取代，他手指不自觉插入李振洋发间，胡乱地揉搓。

李振洋放开他，手指在那吐出银丝的铃口剐蹭，换来他腹部一挺。

“嗯……”喉间的呻吟不可抑止地倾泻而出，他甚至无暇辨认这媚态十足的鼻音究竟源自哪里。

李振洋修长的手指抚过他泛红的肌肤，指腹在胸前有意无意地挑逗。嘴下也没闲着，继续在他下腹吸吮舔弄，换来他一阵阵轻颤。

“唔……小洋……小……”岳明辉的呜咽变得支离破碎，他的神志早已飘远，只有愈发堕落的欲望在混沌的大脑恣意生长。

李振洋一只手探到他身后，在股间按压画圈，敏感的身体早已向本能低头，本该紧闭的密穴变得“热情好客”，微微打开迎接手指的探入。

李振洋轻松送入两指，在柔嫩的内壁按摩刺探，进到最深。

岳明辉挺起腹部，体内似乎有什么开关被触动，恶意的指尖在那处轻轻刮弄，激得他剧烈痉挛。

他再也无法自控，唇间呵出一声沉闷的喘息，下身在对方口中抽动着，喷出几波热液。

李振洋的脸再次凑近，在他来不及平复的瞬间堵住他的唇，唇瓣厮磨带出透明的液体，从嘴角滑入枕芯。

岳明辉胸膛起起伏伏，细腻冗长的吻让他无助地张开双臂，勾住李振洋后颈。

李振洋放开他，隔着鼻尖触碰鼻尖的距离，两眼依依注视着他，笑意盈盈。

“我爱你。”

岳明辉脑子翁地炸开了，李振洋的表白毫无预兆，就像白日里突如其来的闪电，在他心中划出一道炫目的光。

李振洋没有给他回应的时间，抽出融入后穴的三根手指，除下全身衣物，昂扬的巨物抵在那缓缓收缩的洞口。

“我爱你，岳明辉。”

他盯着那双因诧异而瞪大的眼睛，腰身一挺，在对方发出痛呼之前封住那张红肿的小嘴。

岳明辉吃痛地皱眉，身后滚烫的阳物还在一点一点往内挤，过分的长度让这过程变得缓慢而难忍。

他搭在李振洋后背的手用力收紧，指甲在对方皮肉上掐出道道红印。

李振洋扣住他双肩固定在怀中，下身用力顶到最深处。

“哈……”岳明辉后仰脖子，重获自由的唇间溜出一声痛苦的轻呼。

李振洋停下来，细细吻着他，舔弄他每一处敏感，拇指抚过他颤个不停的睫毛，和逐渐苍白的双唇。

岳明辉适应着被巨物撕裂的痛感，李振洋极具耐心的讨好让他身体渐渐松下来，绵密的吮吻落在他身体各处，留下一大片粉色的痕迹。

因着疼痛而软塌的分身再次被温润的大手握住，掌心传来的温软让他打了个激灵。

他抓住那上下套弄的手，看着李振洋摇摇头。

你大可不必做到这样。

李振洋握着他的手送到嘴边，柔柔一啄。

他们也曾如此紧密交合，但那更像是无休无止的凌迟。

那时的李振洋在床上仍旧衣冠楚楚，他只需要那个叫岳岳的小牛郎像狗一样跪在他面前，打开身体接受他粗暴的侵犯。

他不会亲吻他，不会抚摸他，更不会去照顾他前端的敏感。他不允许他触碰自己，也不屑去看清他的面容，读懂他眼底的殇。

而此刻的李振洋却赤身裸体地拥抱着他，吻他抚他，挑逗他讨好他，咬着他的耳朵说着最肉麻的情话。

“你消失十六年，但我一刻也忘不了你的样子。我不知道这些年你会有什么变化，只能在脑子里想象你的样子，希望有一天再见的时候可以一眼就认得你。对不起，我对你做了那么多混帐的事，我都没有认出你，对不起。”

李振洋把头埋在岳明辉脸侧，胡乱地说着清醒时不敢吐露的心里话。

岳明辉揉着他的发，吃吃笑了。

他在他耳边哈着气，蛊惑一般。

“李振洋，放着不动，你还是不是男人？”

李振洋蓦地仰起头，不可置信地瞪着身下人。

岳明辉淡淡笑着，眉眼弯弯，露出的虎牙异常可爱。

他压下李振洋的脖子，主动吻上那张忘记闭合的嘴。

李振洋抬高他双腿，啃住他耳垂：“我就让你见识见识什么叫真男人！”

岳明辉有些后悔这听着调情更似挑衅的话，李振洋扶着他的腰凶猛进出的时候，他的眼前黑白交叠，分不清是梦是醒。

鲜少用到极处的后庭吞吐着肿胀叫嚣的性器，狭窄的甬道被迫撑到最大，脆弱的内壁在快速摩擦下火烧般难受。

李振洋仿佛惩罚一般，深入浅出地重重撞击，用最原始的方式宣示着他真男人的雄壮。

岳明辉轻哼出声，他用力咬住李振洋肩膀，牙齿恶狠狠地“报复”。

深处某一点突然被触碰，他猛地一抖，身后极速收缩，留恋似的夹紧入侵者。

李振洋邪恶一笑，向着那里猛烈进攻，引来身下人无助的战栗。

“啊……别……”岳明辉止不住冲口而出的轻叫，双腿情不自禁夹住李振洋的腰，身体诚实地渴求更多。

李振洋看着岳明辉泛起潮红的脸，浑身也像沸水中的虾子涨得通红，他舔吻着对方胸前的小可爱，感觉手中的性器越来越大。

岳明辉半眯双眼，氤氲的水汽泛着涟漪，如一波清泉流进李振洋心间，让那本就波涛汹涌的海面更难平静。

李振洋噘住岳明辉的唇，将那破碎的呻吟

堵在彼此喉间，只剩轻喘回荡在这狭小的屋子里。

他将岳明辉翻转，舌头轻舔对方细长的后颈，沿着脊椎骨一路向下，落在两边凹陷的腰窝处。

岳明辉很瘦，瘦到指腹可以清楚感知蝴蝶骨的模样，瘦到舌尖舔舐过的椎骨可以清晰显现凹凸的形状。

李振洋手指摩挲着他浓密的发，让他侧躺陷进自己怀中，重新握住下身的同时，后头直插到底。

“哈啊……”岳明辉发出动人的喘息，手指揪住床单，陷入痛苦与快感交织的漩涡。

李振洋与他十指相扣，吻着他的脖颈，鼻息喷在细汗密布的肌肤上，换来他情难自抑的轻颤。

身后不再只是疼痛难忍的苦楚，更多舒服的感觉让他弓起身子，李振洋抬高他一条腿，让他可以含得更深。

他随着前后夹击的动作扭动腰臀，最大程度地取悦李振洋，让那滚烫的胸膛紧紧贴着自己，灼人的肉棒在体内尽情驰骋。

李振洋奖赏地加快了节奏，咯吱响的单人床上是两个男人此起彼伏的喘息，和令人面红耳赤的啪啪声。

他们几乎同时到达高潮，岳明辉的浊液落在李振洋掌心，而身后夹紧的是李振洋抽动着喷射的热流。

李振洋翻过岳明辉面对着自己，抬起对方下巴吻上那情欲未退的脸。

眼角，鼻粱，双颊，最终停格在唇间。

岳明辉搂着他热情地回应，舌与舌纠缠带出嘴角的津液，色气而诱人。

“你没喝醉吧？”岳明辉描摹着他脸部的棱角，轻描淡写地问。

“好困，睡觉。”他揽过岳明辉，在对方发间落下一吻，闭眼假寐。

他听到怀中人的笑声，那么柔情，那么醉人。


	28. Chapter 28

“啊——”李振洋是从单人床摔到水泥地上疼醒的。

“操！”他跳起来猛踹床脚。

岳明辉听到动静跑过来，正好看到他一只脚踩在被褥上，另一只与床脚发生“亲密接触”后，红肿一块。

他骂骂咧咧地回身，看到岳明辉环胸倚在门边，正忍俊不禁地欣赏着他的幼稚行为。

“看什么看！没见识过起床气啊！”

岳明辉噗嗤一笑：“有起床气的我见过不少，但没见过拿自己出气的。”

“靠！这么小的床你让我怎么睡！”他把缠脚的被子抖搂开。

“你昨晚不是睡得挺香嘛，呼噜声都快把天花板给震裂了。”

“那可不一样！”李振洋拉过岳明辉压上墙，“剧烈运动之后当然睡得好，要不你再陪我练练？”

他一口咬上岳明辉耳垂，牙齿轻重得当地磨着。

岳明辉半闭眼睛，想推开李振洋，双手反被对方压过头顶。

李振洋舌头在他耳后调皮地舔弄，头发丝在他脸颊蹭来蹭去，让他一阵痒痒。

岳明辉打了个颤，明知没地儿退还是尽可能地缩起脖子，想逃开这挠人的挑逗。

李振洋闻到他身上的沐浴乳香，忍不住在脖子上种了几颗小草莓。

“我的小辉哥真香。”

岳明辉挡住李振洋凑近的嘴：“你闻闻你自己。”

李振洋愣了愣，转而一笑：“你敢嫌弃我！”

他开始吸岳明辉的胳肢窝，岳明辉怕痒又无处躲，只能在他怀里生生笑出眼泪。

“还敢不敢嫌弃我？嗯？”

“不敢了，大洋哥！”

他在岳明辉臀上用力一掐，岳明辉始料不及，发出一声腻人的惊呼。

李振洋哈哈大笑，眼底一片深沉，食指抬起岳明辉下巴，看进对方眸中。

“你叫得可真浪。”

岳明辉不甘示弱，挑眉回敬他：“你也挺骚。”

“嘿！你胆儿肥了啊！”

说着又要吸胳肢窝，吓得岳明辉赶紧拱手：“我错了我错了！”

李振洋一只腿挤在岳明辉股间，本就半醒的凶器在嬉闹间将内裤撑得更紧。

“洗个澡吧，洗完吃早餐。”岳明辉使力推开他，逃离卧房。

李振洋在浴室捣鼓不到五分钟又出现在厨房门口，衣服倒是脱得快，只剩一条遮羞的内裤。

岳明辉刚好关火，有人赤脚溜到他身后也毫无察觉。

李振洋悄悄打量他，眼前人穿着松松垮垮的T恤裤衩，身上围裙束出他好看的腰线。他将金黄的荷包蛋装碟摆到一旁，用手背拭着额头的细汗。

他准备解开围裙，被人抓住了手腕。

李振洋将他双手卡在身后，顺势贴上来，嘴唇在颈侧细细吻着，嗅着他清爽的味道。

“我洗漱完毕啦。”李振洋的手从围裙内探进去，隔着T恤抚摸怀中人。

岳明辉试着挣了一下，立马换来某人霸道的禁锢。

李振洋在他身后厮磨，脖子一阵瘙痒，某个坚硬的东西顶在他腰下，毫不客气地表达索求。

他双手撑上灶台，身体有些失重地前倾，李振洋扒掉他裤子，稳着他的腰提枪而入。

“靠！”他短促地骂了一句。

李振洋嗤笑，一边舔着他后颈一边照顾他还未苏醒的老二。

“原来你也会骂人。”

岳明辉抬起臀以适应李振洋的硕大，缓了一会儿才接道：“近墨者黑。”

李振洋嘿嘿笑着，一口咬在他骨节处：“讽刺谁呢你！”

岳明辉也笑了，体内巨物缓慢轻巧地抽动，耐着性子待他感受欢愉。

浑身敏感都被一一照顾，仿佛团团火焰被点燃，烧尽他的理智，拉着他沉沦。

他逐渐软化的身子陷在李振洋怀里，围裙阻挡视线，他看不到前身被爱抚的画面，身后风景也无法尽收眼底，他感受这种无法掌控的神秘快感，每一个毛细孔都被冲脑的欲望撑开，更趋直观地体验着前所未有的乐趣。

“慢……点……”他手指嵌在李振洋握住他分身的指间，随着让人晕眩的速度无助地往返。

李振洋退出来让他面对自己，指腹扫过眼前潮红的脸，情难自控地轻啄他眼睑。

“你睫毛真长。”

“你鼻头真小。”

“你嘴真好看。”

岳明辉凝视着近在咫尺的男人，看他丰厚的唇像画笔一般在自己面颊临摹，酥酥痒痒的，欲罢不能。

李振洋揽着他的腰，撩起围裙逼上去，彼此下身紧密接触，带着火热的温度摩擦挤压。

岳明辉反应生疏，勾着李振洋的脖子不知所措。

腰后绳子解开，围裙滑落脚边，李振洋两根手指在他后穴随意进出，戳弄着深处的敏感。

“呜……别……啊……”岳明辉抑制不住喉头的呻吟，伴着让人沉溺的轻喘，在这狭小的厨房撩人回荡。

李振洋抵着他额头，嘴角扬起摄人的弧度：“你真迷人。”

岳明辉陷在情欲中的脸羞得更红，刚想低头双唇就被堵得严严实实。

好不容易拉开些距离，他平了平呼吸：“你先洗澡。”

李振洋趁势抱起他：“一起洗！”

岳明辉很想说你有手有脚的自己洗呗，话还未出口呼吸就被夺走，李振洋抱着他压在莲蓬头下，下身轻松进入。

这一次他连骂人的话都说不出口，李振洋像一头饿慌的猎豹，在他唇齿间野蛮地扫荡，浑身每一处被啃咬的肌肤都泛出粉红。

埋在体内的肉刃却极尽轻缓地抽插，一点点释出，再一点点深入。

岳明辉双腿夹紧李振洋，身体重量几乎全数压在结合处，让那灼人的阳物探到前所未有的深度。

他咬着李振洋的肩，尝试咽下丢人的呻吟，却还是在哗啦的水流中泄出几声断断续续的呜咽。

李振洋托起他臀瓣再收力让他下跌，撑开甬道的巨物几乎捅穿肠壁，剧烈的冲击让他无法克制地惊叫出声。

“啊……轻……轻点！”

李振洋啃着他锁骨，鼻子里哼出几声叹息：“你要我慢点轻点，那我怎么显示自己的男人气？”

岳明辉眼神迷离，微启的双唇只剩轻喘的气力，无暇记起昨晚挑衅李振洋的话，此时的他已经沉在性爱的沼泽中，不愿浮起。

李振洋会心一笑，他不再言语，加快动作带着岳明辉登上情欲的极乐。


	29. Chapter 29

过长的“晨间运动”导致煎熟的鸡蛋变冷，岳明辉想着开火再热热，李振洋夹起就往嘴里送。

“诶！等等！”岳明辉试图阻止，李振洋倾身又夺了个吻。

“好吃。”他吧唧嘴，一语双关。

不知是潮韵未退还是羞涩，岳明辉脸上依稀泛着微红。

阳光从玻璃窗外照进来，给红晕镀上一层金边，为那凹陷的双颊填补粉嫩。

李振洋看得出了神，他太喜欢这个人害羞的样子，退却往日拒人千里的淡漠，也没了平常不苟言笑的拘谨，只是微微颔首，嘴角带着笑意，眼眸如水激荡，泄出万般柔情。

“我爱你。”

他捧起岳明辉的脸，吻住那依旧红润的唇。

这一次，他没有醉。

“你很早就在这儿了，早到我都记不清时间。”

李振洋坐到桌边，手指戳着自己心脏跳动的位置。

岳明辉倒了杯热牛奶递过去，但笑不语。

李振洋瞄他一眼，也不觉失笑。

现在说这些有什么用？这不是他想表达的，也不是岳明辉欲知的。

开始就是开始了，无论早晚。

他握住岳明辉的手：“当年你不辞而别，我确实伤心过，但很快气就消了。我一直想再见你，但又害怕见到你。二叔说，当年他、我爸还有你父亲一起打天下，好不容易闯出点名堂，谁知……”

李振洋欲言又止，岳明辉沉默着，他在等，等那句说不出口的话。

李振洋眼神动了动，突然问道：“叔叔阿姨还好吗？”

岳明辉嘴角微颤：“都不在了。”

李振洋一愣，拉着岳明辉的手紧了紧，溜到嘴边的话又被他生生咽了回去。

岳明辉手指轻点桌面：“有什么你就说，憋着谁也不痛快。”

李振洋似乎做了很大的心理建设，他一口喝光牛奶，杯底砸在木桌上发出沉闷的声响。

“你知道当年你父亲为什么要离开吗？因为他……他背叛了组织，他出卖了我爸和二叔！他怕被报复，才带着你们连夜逃走。”

岳明辉表情没什么起伏，漆黑的瞳孔映在李振洋眼中，看不出一丝波纹。

“这都是你二叔亲口说的？”

李振洋点头：“开始我并不相信，可是伍叔告诉我，他亲耳听到你爸向我爸坦白，而且当年有些文件的确是被人做了手脚，那些字迹又都是出自你父亲。”

岳明辉静了半晌，抽出被握紧的手：“这就是你一直不愿意接受我的原因？”

“开始是。”李振洋走到岳明辉跟前蹲下，仰头看着这个眼神近如死水的男人，“后来我想通了，不管当年发生过什么，那都是上一辈的恩怨。何况你爸跟我爸都已经不在了，我没有理由再恨他，更没有理由去恨你，由始至终你都是无辜的。”

岳明辉手指摩挲着李振洋的脸，浅笑的嘴角藏着莫名的意味。

“对不起。”

突如其来的道歉让李振洋如坠云雾，他分不清这是儿子代表父亲的歉意，还是情人间晦涩的呓语。

岳明辉在他脸颊轻轻一啄：“回去吧，换身干净衣服，好好打扮打扮，今晚还要跟胡沙文交易。”


	30. Chapter 30

胡沙文坐在酒吧最大的包间，敞开双臂迎接刚到的李振洋。

他嘴里叼着烟，拍拍李振洋，示意对方落座。

李振洋环顾四周，房间里围满了陌生的男男女女，男人是胡沙文的手下，女人是他叫来的“小姐”。

李振洋强忍心底的不适，按说这种8场所他逛得多，无论是刺鼻的烟酒味还是风骚的陪酒妹都见怪不怪，但他不喜欢人多，特别是在这种封闭狭小的空间，眼前所见全是生疏的面孔。

胡沙文不愿去远敦，自然是忌惮在别人地头吃亏。但他把人约到这偏僻的小酒吧，还有几十个手下在身边，却是李振洋始料未及的。

“胡先生泡个pub还带这么多兄弟，不知道是这儿美女太多呢，还是我李振洋面子大？”

胡沙文哈哈大笑：“洋少可是澳门的小皇帝，面子当然大，至于美女，那也不嫌多嘛！”

说着挑起身边女人的下巴，狠嘬一口。

李振洋陪着笑脸，将缠上来的女人搂进怀里。

“叫你兄弟一起玩！”胡沙文似乎兴致很高。

“几个粗人，哪懂这些？别让他们扫了您的兴。”

“都是男人，粗不粗得看本事。”他恶意顶了顶坐在腿上的女人，惹来对方一阵浪叫。

李振洋明白胡沙文的用意，让对方放松警惕总是一道保险。

他无奈，冲四个随从点点头。

岳明辉刚一坐定，胡沙文的目光就扫过来：“你是昨天那个……”

他做了一个抽烟的动作。

岳明辉站起，微微颔首：“您好，胡先生。”

胡沙文挥手：“不用这么拘谨，坐，都坐！”

又叫人摆上一瓶少见的香槟，眉飞色舞地讲述这酒的来历，以及与这来历十分相符的高昂价格。

“今晚我拿货你收钱，搞定了就开这个庆祝，来！预祝我们合作愉快！”

他举起酒杯一饮而尽。

交易地点定在凼仔码头附近的旧仓库，一边是一触即发的军火交易，一边是浪酒闲茶的暗自博弈。

胡沙文揽着岳明辉：“你叫什么？”

“Pinkray。”

“Pinkray？奇怪的名字，跟你人一样。不过你很聪明，比你老板聪明。”

最后一句几乎是贴着耳朵说出，胡沙文看向李振洋，带着不怀好意的笑。

“洋少，我跟你这兄弟说，他很聪明，将来肯定能干大事！”

李振洋嗤笑：“区区一个小喽啰，大事小事都得依着上头来，谈不上聪明。”

“怎么会呢？我看他昨天带我去享受，你可是一副什么都不知道的表情！”

李振洋笑容一僵，眼神冷冷定在岳明辉脸上：“聪明不等于自作聪明，何况这家伙除了忠心之外，也没什么过人之处。”

“再忠心的狗逼急了也会咬人。”

“是吗？打残的狗扔到街上，也只能活活饿死。”

“万一有好心人收留呢？”

李振洋看向胡沙文：“胡先生喜欢养狗吗？您中意什么品种，我叫人送几只最纯的。”

胡沙文眯起眼，在岳明辉肩头重重一拍：“我就喜欢那种又聪明又忠心，名字奇怪性格也古怪的哈巴狗，你送吗？”

李振洋不以为意地笑道：“家养的畜牲都认主，何况我从来不养狗，我二叔倒是有这爱好，明天我帮您问问。”

胡沙文贴到岳明辉耳边：“小哈巴，你的主人生气了。”

岳明辉语气平淡：“那我需要配合着叫两声吗？”

胡沙文笑得越发爽朗。

突兀的手机铃响起，将满屋子的热闹打断。

胡沙文听着电话，却只是“嗯”一声，随即挂断。

他的神情并没有太多变化，只是用力亲了一口身边女人，发出“啵”的脆响。

李振洋的手机也响了，全场顿时陷入一片死静。

岳明辉身子稍稍一动，立刻被胡沙文按回原位。

他顿觉不妙。

李振洋面无表情听着那头的汇报，眼神始终看着地面，待他重新抬头，胡沙文的枪已经对准他前额。

加上带过来的几十个人，他明白只要自己有任何轻举妄动都会在顷刻间被射成筛子。

而他的随从也好不到哪儿去。

岳明辉还坐在胡沙文身边，三管枪分别抵着他的太阳穴和侧颈。

胡沙文的手搭在他肩上，眼睛却盯着李振洋，露出嗜血的残笑。

“厉害啊，拉两大货车的仿真枪给我。怎么，你们以为前两排是真的就能敷衍过去？我胡沙文在江湖上混了这么多年，别说这点私货，就是再大的买卖老子也清点得明明白白！这种小伎俩十年前就没人用了，你们耍我也拿出点智商，别玩这种小学生都懂的过时把戏！”

李振洋一动不动，却也不慌不忙：“您也说这把戏幼稚又过时，我们再蠢也不会拿来用。应该是有人动了我们的货，您给我点时间，我一定给您个交代。”

“我不管是不是你们的把戏，就算真被人阴了，这后果也不该由我来承担。你们cash king这么大，一单小小的生意都能出岔子，你叫我以后还怎么跟你们合作？”

“胡先生，昨天我的反应您能看清，今天也不例外吧？仓库那边的事我但凡知道一丁点苗头，都不会让自己陷到如此境地。我只有四个随从，武器也在外头车上，今晚这场交易我可是带着最大的诚意！您在这圈子里鼎鼎大名，多少人盼着能跟您合作？我二叔李耀宗费了多大功夫才把您请过来，相信您也有所耳闻。我们知道您跟新客户合作，第一单都会是小买卖，看的就是对方的诚信。我们也知道一旦这诚信被打破，您只要在道上说句话，别说国外，就是澳门这小小地盘也不会再有任何人跟我们合作。我们都是生意人，注重的是利益最大化，这种显而易见的赔本买卖，我们绝对不会做。您要真觉得cash king的话事人是这么愚蠢的东西，您可以马上开枪！”

胡沙文翘起二郎腿：“你的命我暂时不要，但这亏不能白吃，你总得留下点什么让我解解气。”李振洋皱眉。

“你不用这么看着我。”胡沙文蔑笑，“我既然不要你的命，自然也不会要你身上的零件，不过其他人嘛……”

他转动手腕，枪口顶住了岳明辉的下颚。

“就近原则。”他凛凛笑着，子弹上膛。

岳明辉身子渐渐发抖，乞怜般看着李振洋：“洋少……”

李振洋不为所动，起身整了整袖口：“一条狗而已，二叔多的是。今晚的意外我也会给您满意的结果，我们走！”

“等等。”胡沙文的声音从后传来，“我也不养狗。”

李振洋回头，岳明辉一步步走过来，所有的枪都瞄着他。

眼前人就像一根陷在泥沼的草，等着他去拉一把。

但他不能。

李振洋压抑着慌乱的心绪，众目睽睽下他甚至无法捏紧拳头。

他再也无法忍受看着岳明辉遭到任何伤害，一个关切的眼神，一句心疼的话语，甚至一丝细微的表情变化，都可能让这个人命丧黄泉。

岳明辉抖得越来越厉害，哀求的目光锁在李振洋脸上，每挪一步都显得格外艰难。

李振洋抑制住想要把他抱个满怀的冲动，转而看向胡沙文：“胡先生不是要我留点赔偿吗？”

“是，但这个我不满意，你换一个。”

另三个随从立时脸色煞白，看看李振洋又看看胡沙文，不知该不该求饶。

“这样吧！”胡沙文吹了吹枪口，“你们三个打一场，第一个倒下的就得死。”

“您做主吧。”李振洋迈步往外走。

“怎么？洋少不留下来看看？”

“没有必要，回去的我自然会见着，留下的我也带不走。”

胡沙文盯着李振洋与岳明辉的背影消失在门外，嘴角一勾：“狗是好狗，主人也是好主人。”


	31. Chapter 31

岳明辉按着李振洋的意思，开车将他送回总部。

李振洋一路都没有说话，只是静静看着窗外，封闭的小轿车里只能听到他均匀的呼吸。

后半夜的基地办公室空无一人，岳明辉开灯让李振洋进门。

望着那宽厚的肩膀失去强硬，高大的背影落寞孤寂，他竟也不知该怎么安慰。

今晚对李振洋来说太过重要，这是他作为cash king boss接班人谈的第一单买卖，多少人在等着看他的笑话，看这个夜夜笙歌的二世祖能干出什么大事。

而今这买卖砸了，也就真成了笑话。

岳明辉想抱抱他，什么都不说，就只是抱抱。

李振洋却突然停下脚步，回身将他拢住。

“对不起。”

岳明辉一阵疑惑，这是道的哪门子歉？

李振洋开始吻他，毫无预兆的强势，近乎疯狂的霸道，全身都压上来，将他挤到墙角。

呼吸转眼被占据，目光所及只剩近在咫尺的脸。

眼前人像失了理智般，手臂圈住他逐渐用力，下压的头逼着他后仰脖子，柔软腰肢几乎弯成半月的弧度，脚后跟使劲儿抵住墙面才能维持平衡。

李振洋双唇封住岳明辉的，沉重的鼻息喷在对方脸上，映出一抹淡粉。

岳明辉感觉脑子渐渐混沌，难耐的窒息抢先情欲，让他整个人瘫软在李振洋怀里。

李振洋似乎还不想放过他，舌头撬开他早已麻木的唇齿，与那无处闪躲的舌触碰交缠。

他想说点什么，喉间却只能发出支离破碎的呜咽，反而让对方的索取更趋激烈。

待他准备好在这儿大干一场的时候，李振洋却放开了他。

不过三秒的对视，又把他扣在怀中，脸颊在他颈侧来回蹭，像一只撒娇的大猫。

岳明辉回搂李振洋，轻拍对方后背，手掌覆在那毛发浓密的后脑勺上，柔柔抚慰着他的大猫。

“对不起。”李振洋重复着。

“没事儿，啊，没什么大不了的。”

不过一场交易，货丢了就找回来，生意没了就想法子挽救，大可不必这么丧气。

岳明辉想了很多安慰鼓励的话，却都只能卡在喉头。李振洋是何等骄傲的人，越刻意的安抚越容易火上加油。

李振洋气急败坏地瞪着他：“怎么会没事儿？！岳明辉，我差点又要失去你！”

圆睁的双眼宣告着岳明辉此刻的震撼。

原来这家伙一路的沉默不语，突然的情绪失控，那喃喃不止的“对不起”，和绵长依依的拥吻，都是因为他！

失败的交易，预见的嘲讽，以及之后接踵而至的麻烦，在这位李公子眼里都不值一提，他真正在意的始终只有那一个人的安危。

李振洋捧起岳明辉的脸，嘴唇在他颤抖的睫毛上轻蹭：“我受不了，受不了他们拿枪指着你，受不了你被人当做筹码，我也受不了自己这张臭嘴，你怎么会是畜牲！我他妈才是畜牲不如！”

李振洋一巴掌扇在自己脸上，清脆的声响回荡在空静的办公室。

“去他妈的狗！一张臭嘴！贱嘴！”他不停扇着耳光，力道之重仿佛疼的不是自己。

岳明辉慌忙阻止，哭笑不得地看着他浮现红肿的右脸。

“我懂。”

形势所逼，身不由己。

他故作冷若冰霜，他装成事不关己，在这尔虞我诈的觥筹间，他们扮演着各自的角色，却又默契地相互配合。

他演着他的惊慌失措，也扮着对方口中的狗；他饰着他的冷血无情，也成就对方眼里的主。

他们在刀光剑影的试探中，竭尽所能地护彼此周全。

李振洋额头抵着岳明辉，闭眼感受对方的呼吸和体温，鼻尖弥漫着这个人的味道，日久弥新。

“我后悔了，我不该把你拉进来，这本就是我一个人的战争。”

“小洋，你不是一个人，我是你的骑士，我跟你并肩作战。”

一声“小洋”，胜过千言万语。

李振洋挑起岳明辉的下巴：“值得吗？”

“值得。”

他们拥抱在一起，灯光映照的墙面上，是两个男人动情缠绵的影。


	32. Chapter 32

丢货的事是瞒不过李耀宗的，李振洋也没打算瞒。

只是这次亏得有点大，交易那边的兄弟全部被杀，酒吧说好的“三选一”最后也无一幸免。

李耀宗坐在基地空旷的囤货区，面前站着除长老之外所有分堂的堂主，以及组织旗下见得人见不得人的各家公司负责人，有些赶不及过来的只能开着电脑参与视频会议。

李振洋站在李耀宗身侧，伍厚德站在后头，两边分散立着二十四个年轻力壮的男人，面孔有新有旧， 都是这叔侄俩的保镖。

“前两天我们丢了一批货，也因此‘丢’了很多兄弟，大家应该都知道了。”李耀宗翘着二郎腿，手肘撑在皮椅上，目光扫视前方。

所有人目目相觑，交头接耳议论着，声音很轻，但可以听到他们互相推脱指责的声音。

李耀宗轻咳一声：“我今天请你们过来不是想追责，客户只要那批货。”

“boss，整件事我们劲风堂都没有参与，您让我们去哪里找货啊？”

“就是咯，劲风堂向来只做风光的台面事，怎么会知道其他兄弟挨过的枪子。”

“诺雄哥，你这就不对了。劲风堂接触的都是达官显贵，找的是大家共同的避风港，你们在外头闹出风波的时候还不是要靠我们走动才能摆平！”

“是咯，我们这几个分堂的兄弟每天淋着枪林弹雨，对你们来说也不过是古惑仔耍狠斗殴。你也不照镜子看看，自己对那些肥头猪耳所谓的上流人讨好谄媚的时候，嘴脸又有多难看！”

“你！”

“够了！”见场面逐渐失控，李耀宗揉了揉眉心，“我要的是那批货，数量、地点，而不是看你们在这边像小孩子一样斗嘴吵架！”

见他发火，剑拔弩张的两组人瞬间没了气势，大家又开始低声谈论，却始终谈不出个结果。

李振洋知道二叔的耐心已经快消磨殆尽，他深吸一口气，拔高嗓音夺了话语权。

“这件事是我的责任，给大家带来麻烦我很抱歉。但交易当天货物突然不翼而飞，快三天了连一个承认是报复或者谈价钱的人都没有，市面上也没有那批货流通的迹象。胡沙文的手段你们也见识了，他现在讲明要货不要钱，这事如果处理不当恐怕后患无穷 。我来澳门时间不长，组织上的事熟悉不够，个人能力也有限，只怕凭我一己之力很难搞定。 我需要大家的帮忙，帮我想想有可能偷走这批货的人以及他们背后的目的。不管是游走中上流的几大分堂，还是战斗在一线的兄弟们，都是cash king不可或缺的基石，更是我李振洋能站在这里的底气。希望大家可以同心合力，照顾照顾我这个不懂事的小辈，帮我多多搜集资料信息，哪怕只有一丁点提示，我也会尽我所能地去查去跟进，争取尽快解决问题！”

“洋少，你来得晚你不知道，组织里好些年没得罪过这种人，说得好听是军火大王，说不好听就是恐怖分子。我们虽然还在做这类生意，但这几年你也知道政策一直变来变去，我们很多时候都放不开手脚，特殊时期有些东西也都尽量不沾。就算是没办法沾了，那也是及早脱手，洗得越干净越好。越南佬的事确实很棘手，他在道上名声响一呼百应的，生意做不成是小事，就怕他鼓动其他人对付我们 。珠港澳还好说，哪怕北上到内地我们也能把控局面，怕就怕这种亡命徒联合在一起，说老实话，我不是很有信心可以逃过此劫。”

李振洋从鼻尖哼出一声冷笑：“自我第一次从二叔口中听到“cash king”这个词，我就知道它代表着什么。我学格斗、学搏击、学拿枪杀人，学一切与帮会挂钩的东西，不是为了有朝一日金盆洗手安享晚年；当然，我也学了经济学、管理学和法律知识，但也不是为了讨好官宦苟且偷生。既然出来干这行当，我就做好了随时暴尸街头的准备。各位也都是刀枪口子上舔血的人，赚的是拿命换来的钱，cash king能发展到今天的规模，我以为除了我二叔领导有方，也离不开大家生死与共的陪伴。在场的都是前辈甚至长辈，是我李振洋未来的良师益友。我一直坚信我们有着共同的目标，继续壮大cash king，像日本的雅库扎，像意大利的黑手党，让组织的名头响彻全世界！可是现在我有点怀疑，是不是只有我一个人在朝着这个目标努力？我的身后是不是空无一人？恕我再冒昧地问一句，我所理解的cash king跟各位口中的究竟是不是同一个？我们对待组织的信念和目标是不是一致？”

李振洋虽姿态摆得极低，近一米九的高个儿站在众人眼前，昂首挺胸临危不乱的样子依然让人信服。

他目光如炬，双手背到身后，狭长的双眼盯住在场每一个人，目光所及无不留下他深藏于怀的威慑力 。

那挺拔的身姿，那冷峻的气质，那处在人群中耀眼夺目的光彩，深深地刻进岳明辉眼底，如一簇烟火绽放在心间，绚烂恒久。

这才是真正的李振洋，摘下玩世不恭的面具，落幕游戏人间的戏码，显露骨子里唯我独尊的霸气。

他转瞬的改变落在岳明辉心底，也看在李耀宗眼里。

纨绔子弟的游戏不玩了？演了这么多年的败家子儿，终于按捺不住了？

李耀宗与岳明辉认得出李振洋的戏，其他人却是一头雾水。

这位只懂寻花问柳的公子哥平时总是七分醉三分醒，每天除了寻欢作乐什么都不会，一干正事就得有人跟着后头擦屁股，怎么突然就像变了个人似的？还真有点经一事长一智的样子。

李振洋无视大家审度的目光，他知道自己的伪装早被二叔识破，再扮下去也没什么意思。

他只是重复了一遍刚才的问题：“是我理解有误吗？”

迟疑片刻，终于有人朗声说道：“洋少，我手头有几个办得了事的兄弟，我让他们去打听打听。 ”

“那批货的源头我倒是可以查一查，看是不是其中出了什么纰漏，得罪了什么人。”

“这货要是被上头扣了麻烦更大，我约几个人出来聊聊，应该能问出点有用的东西。”

大家开始七嘴八舌地提供意见，对各自的想法或点头赞同或善意指正。

李振洋勾动嘴角：“谢谢各位，有了你们，cash king前途无量！”

说着两指从太阳穴处向上一划，算是行过一礼。


	33. Chapter 33

“知道我为什么叫你吗？”李耀宗开门见山。

“那晚除了洋少，只有我安然无恙。”岳明辉垂首站在办公桌前，语气坦然。

“你倒是答得干脆。”

“阿pink对先生向来知无不言，但不明白的事也不会信口开河。”

“哦？你不明白什么？”

“阿pink不明白，胡沙文为什么会放了我。”

李耀宗目光如剑在岳明辉身上冷冷划过：“你会不明白？”

岳明辉扑通跪下，膝盖砸上木地板发出沉闷的声响，上半身依旧笔直地立着，目视前方。

“阿pink由始至终只见过胡沙文两次，第一次是在皇朝广场的豪门夜总会，先生吩咐阿pink在特定包房招呼他，当时阿保、建文都在；第二次就是交易那晚，阿pink全程跟着洋少，没有离开半步。”

李耀宗拿出一支雪茄，岳明辉起身为他点燃，又重新回到原位跪好。

“我知道你没有机会讨好他。”李耀宗抽了一口，“但如果有人想保你，这命就丢不了。”

岳明辉浑身一震，紧抿双唇不接话。

李耀宗慢步走到岳明辉跟前，腾腾的杀气笼罩下来，让对方喘不过气。

“交易的前一晚，振洋一夜都没有回家，你好像忘了向我汇报他的行踪。”

岳明辉大脑飞转，嘴角蓦地一勾：“先生既然信不过阿pink，又何必让我监视洋少？”

“我是让你跟着他掌握他的一举一动，所以他是有什么了不得的秘密需要你去床上伺候才能得到？男人的身体是很诚实的，如果不是心甘情愿，我想不到你能用什么样的技巧去取悦他。”

岳明辉抬起头，直视李耀宗咄咄的目光：“阿pink是心甘情愿的。”

这回答让李耀宗始料不及，他静了半秒，才徐徐吐出一句：“你缴械投降得倒挺快。”

“那晚洋少醉的厉害，根本不知道自己在干什么。我本来想叫人过去伺候，但洋少戒备心太重，怀疑我想趁机害他，就收了我的手机。”

李耀宗发出一声冷哼：“以你的身手，制服一个醉鬼应该不难吧？”

岳明辉也不否认：“是，我可以轻松地制服他，但他是主子，更是先生的亲人，别说动粗，就是忤逆他的意思我都做不到。”

“所以你就乖乖就范？”

“阿pink是个男人，那种事对我来说并没有太大损失。”

“岂止没有损失，简直大有好处！以振洋的性格，你在床上就他一次，之后他肯定要还你点什么。如果讨得他高兴，往后陆陆续续地要，也会陆陆续续地还，日子久了别说实质性的东西，你就算想要他的信任和重用也只是一句话的事。阿pink啊阿pink，我还没退呢，你就这么急着亲近新老板，你眼里还有没有我这个救命恩人了！”

李耀宗一脚踢在岳明辉胸口，十足的力道。

岳明辉身子往后一倒，一股热流从肺部涌入口腔，顺着嘴角滑向脖颈，不用猜也知道那鲜红的颜色代表什么。

他双手撑地，勉力转回身，按着原有的姿势直挺挺地跪着。

“先生说的没错，阿pink是为了讨好洋少，但目的绝不是为了自己的前途和利益。先生今天也看到了，洋少并非表面那么简单，他暗地里早就在筹谋着有朝一日可以坐上cash king老板的位子。先生不相信洋少，洋少也并不相信您，他料定您不会真的甘心把自己一手建立的江山拱手于他，所以他要夺要抢，要把您逼下来，拔掉您的虎牙，让您成为他笼中的猫。”

“你意思爬上他的床还是为了我？”

“也为了我自己，先生。洋少早晚会知道我是您的人，甚至可能已经知道了，却不动声色。阿pink不想被他利用，成为阻碍先生的绊脚石。我不知道这么做能换取什么，但我知道如果违抗他，我会立刻被赶回先生身边，什么都做不了。无论洋少对我知晓多少，留在他身边总能让我第一时间发现状况，及时化解麻烦。只要能控制他不让他羽翼丰满，先生就能继续稳坐cash king的第一把交椅，而我也可以真真正正的平安无事，尽展所长。”

李耀宗将信将疑地审视着岳明辉，手中的雪茄早已被他掐灭在烟灰缸中。他手掌压在对方头顶，手指揉乱那一头黑发，突然用力拉扯，逼对方后弯脖子仰视自己。

“我凭什么相信你？”

岳明辉吃痛地咬紧牙关，眉头拧成结，他感觉头皮快被撕裂，两边太阳穴开始突突地疼。

“先生信我，那是阿pink的福分；先生不信，阿pink也认命。”

“漂亮话我听的多了。”李耀宗放开他，如鹰的双眼闪过狡黠的光，“你口口声声说是为了我才出卖身体，如果我现在就要你……”

岳明辉毫不迟疑，三两下除去上身遮掩，迅速解开皮带，拉下裤链，抓着裤头往下扒。

李耀宗猛然掐住他脖子往上一抬，他被迫起身，还未站定就被压到了墙面上。

他垂下双手，两眼直直迎向李耀宗迫人的目光。

李耀宗隔着内裤抓住岳明辉的脆弱全力一捏，尚在沉睡的器官猝不及防，被这毫无人道的“照顾”激得微微一颤。

岳明辉咬住下唇不让痛呼从口中溢出，但下身剧烈的疼痛还是让他浑身战抖，冷汗瞬间渗出皮肤。

李耀宗手指恶意地揉捏，欣赏着岳明辉因强忍痛楚而逐渐扭曲的面容。

另一只手依然掐着对方脖子逼迫那张惨白如纸的脸上扬，他危险的气息萦绕四周，盯着那想要更多空气而微微张开的唇，作势就要吻上去。

岳明辉始终睁着眼，晶亮的瞳仁如两颗通透的曜石，平静地等待着对方的掠夺。

李耀宗停在两人嘴唇即将触到的当口：“为什么不闭眼？”

岳明辉痛苦地蹙眉，嘴角却带着温顺的笑意：“我想看清楚先生的表情，记住什么样的反应能让您高兴，什么样的姿势能让您舒服。”

李耀宗一愣，岳明辉的回答出乎他意料，本想着将人一军，反倒被人围了城。

他沉吟片刻，突然放开毫不抵抗的人。

岳明辉身子一软，手指死命抠着墙面才让自己稳住脚跟。

李耀宗重新坐回椅子上，鄙夷的视线在他身上来回逡巡：“关于振洋，你是不是还有什么没说？”

岳明辉没有得到李耀宗默许，不敢去捡散落在地的衣服，只能靠墙站着，大开的裤头在日光灯下显得格外晃眼。

他咳嗽几声，平了平紊乱的呼吸，才哑着嗓子道：“洋少最近偷偷见了几位元老，拜访了一些官员，都是借着吃喝玩乐的由头，开着游艇出海跟人碰头。他知道先生派人跟踪他，才想出这个办法。我虽然可以上船，但不被允许贴身跟随，所以他们在船舱谈的内容我暂时还掌握不到。”

“就这些？”

“对不起先生，阿pink会继续跟进。”

“行了，出去吧。”

“是。”

岳明辉麻利地系上裤子，捡起衣服穿好，若无其事地走出房间。

刚一转身就被人拉住手腕，李振洋调笑的脸近在眼前。

“跟我走。”

“你不怕被人看见？”

“看就看呗！”李振洋无所谓地耸耸肩，无视基地各处投来的异样目光，“我李振洋睡个小保镖还得跟谁交代不成？”

岳明辉被带进李振洋的办公室，窗帘拉紧，灯光调暗，李振洋将他压在门后，手指摩挲着他血迹干涸的嘴角：“又挨揍了？”

他眼尾一扬，带出些许暧，昧的风情：“还不是因为你！”

“我？我什么？我睡了你？你可别告诉我我那个直得不能再直的二叔吃醋了！”

岳明辉粲然一笑，李耀宗对男人不感兴趣，这也是他刚刚在办公室坦然无惧的原因，那人不会真的碰他，对这一点他自信满满。

李振洋见他笑而不语，拦腰将他箍在怀中：“这次又跟二叔报备了我什么信息啊，小卧底？”

岳明辉眨巴无辜的双眼看着他：“洋少您在说什么？”

李振洋邪魅笑着，搭在岳明辉臀瓣上的手用力一掐，换来怀中人触电般一抖。

“嘶——痛！”岳明辉压低嗓音，挑眉睨着眼前人。

李振洋凑到他耳畔，淡色的唇含，住他耳垂吸吮，温热的鼻息喷在耳后，撩得他满脸通红。

“这就痛了？我还想让你痛得更彻底一点呢！”

臀上的手移到股缝处，隔着布料时轻时重地按压画圈。

“嗯……”岳明辉发出一声低不可闻的呻吟，敏感的身体想往前躲，却也只是让彼此的胸膛贴的更紧。

李振洋呼吸变得粗重，闭目嗅着岳明辉颈侧独特的味道：“保镖同志，你这是在勾引我。”

岳明辉轻笑出声：“报告领导，明明是您先挑逗的。”

他们额头相抵，对视一笑。

缠绵的吻随心而来，不用预告，无需设防，他们唇贴着唇，齿磨着齿，舌头交错，在彼此唇间流连忘返。

炙热的胸膛交相起伏，指腹的温度点燃肌肤，让这个湿润的吻融化血液，浸入骨髓。

借着放开的间隙，岳明辉大口喘息，情动的心绪让低沉的嗓音也温柔如水，化在对方耳边。

“我说你见了一些元老和官员，说你的私人游艇是用来秘密联络外界的工具，说你城府极深，不是表面装出来的样子，说……”

未完的话被另一个吻堵回喉咙，李振洋食指描摹着他动人的眉眼，眼底漾起一汪清澈的湖。

“我知道。”他俊朗的脸再次靠近，封住那早已红肿的唇，将怀中人搂的更紧。


	34. Chapter 34

cash king几乎动用七成的人力，将整个澳门翻了个底朝天，仍然一无所获。

搜查的范围逐渐延伸到周边，甚至大陆及国外。

按道理说，那么大批军火想躲过cash king的耳目，神不知鬼不觉地运到境外，几乎是不可能。

但境内闹到惊动警察和政府，也证明他们的确是尽了力。

自从内部会议之后，李耀宗就不再插手这件事，全权交给李振洋处理。

也不知他是想借此锻炼后辈，还是在为那天侄儿的喧宾夺主负气。

李振洋嘴上说不着急，却是通宵达旦地忙碌，不放过任何蛛丝马迹。

岳明辉调侃他：“你这架势放警局都能当破案之星了。”

“我要是警察，第一个就把你抓了，拷床上‘严刑逼供’！”

他修长的食指挑起岳明辉下巴，玩味的神态看不出丝毫慌乱。

岳明辉环顾四周，压低声音问：“你是不是留了后招？”

李振洋盯着这张让他沉醉的脸，转而一笑：“没有，我已经做好了玩命的准备，你陪不陪我？”

“陪。”岳明辉目光灼灼。

就在大家一筹莫展的时候，事情终于有了转机。

越南那边来了消息，说是在海防市发现了货物的踪迹。

李振洋决定亲自去看看，出发之前他见了胡沙文。

“胡先生，这批货之前一直囤在我们仓库，而知道具体交易时间和地点的也就你我双方，现在货物出现在您的家乡，我真的很难不去联想些什么。”

“你的意思是我藏了那批货？”

“现在cash king正处在新旧接替的时候，总有一些不可一世的家伙想趁火打劫，就算不能给我们致命一击，至少也要捞点好处。特别是那些有头有脸的大人物，干完偷鸡摸狗的事双手一抹，谁都不敢说什么，说了也没人信。哦胡先生，我不是说您，我只是举个例子。”

胡沙文狂妄自大的脸有一刹那的狰狞，转眼又恢复如常：“小李先生，货是你们欠我的，现在丢了反而找我兴师问罪，似乎有点不合常理吧？你也只是听来的消息，总要先去证实一下才有讨论谁对谁错的底气。我还是那句话，我胡沙文做生意向来讲诚信，不管怎么样，这事总得有个确切的答案才好下定论。”

李振洋知道不是胡沙文动的手脚，但这件事他们总是吃了亏，既然有转机，何不将计就计？

当天他就坐上最早一班机飞去了越南，岳明辉及另外四个保镖贴身跟着。

但这趟也是白忙一场，海防的货与他们的型号不一，数量也不对。

回机场的路上李振洋一言不发，只翘着二郎腿坐在后排中央，似乎在盘算着什么。

高档商务车在拥挤的马路上行驶，与四周轰鸣的摩托格格不入。

本就开得缓慢的汽车突然晃了几下，司机用不标准的英语告诉他们，应该是爆胎了，他得下车检查。

李振洋蓦地看向岳明辉，正对上对方警惕的眼神。

这场景太过熟悉，让他们想起那次高速公路上的飞车历险。

李振洋刚想说不要开门，司机半个身子已经探了出去，不过一瞬又向后倒回来，胸口被子弹射穿的窟窿正在汩汩淌血。

车内保镖迅速将李振洋护在中心，两侧的人紧紧攥着门把，单手托枪。

岳明辉将卡在门口的司机踹下车，翻身跃到驾驶位上，关门的同时踩下油门，将挡在车前的摩托撞开，全速前进。

坚硬的子弹如雨点砸在漆黑的防弹玻璃上，密集的“砰砰”声听得人心惊肉跳。

七人座的SUV在不算宽敞的公路上狂飙，追逐的摩托与沿途的障碍在这昂贵的私有物上刮损撞击，让它原本油光发亮的车皮变得伤痕累累。

岳明辉对地形一无所知，只能按着来时在机场买的地图，在大马路上横冲直撞。

他不敢往巷子里绕，害怕一不留神就开进了死胡同。

他匆忙从后视镜里看了看李振洋，李振洋也正好在看着他。

刚要开口说点什么，就被李振洋厉声喝止：“闭嘴！”

他还想说，李振洋两眼一瞪：“我叫你闭嘴！”

李振洋猜到了岳明辉的心思，又是那些调虎离山兵分两路的狗屁套路，又计划着让自己陷入险境为他开路。

休想！

岳明辉忍不住轻叹，攥紧方向盘在异国街头继续生死时速。

前方突然出现几台货车，陆陆续续下来上百号人，大部分是陌生的当地人，还有一些看着面熟，岳明辉定睛一看，领头的居然是伍厚德！

人群给他们让开一条道，随后围拢在一起，各个手持枪械，将追杀的摩托车群隔在人墙外。

双方静静对峙，却都没有开枪，周围是抱着头吓到发抖的人群，有胆子大的悄悄报了警。

在主街上闹这么大，警察必定会闻讯而来。

对方还是有所忌惮，僵持了一阵子，就见中间一人做了个手势，本聚在一起的摩托车群眨眼间向着各处小路四散而去。

有惊无险地回到澳门，李振洋一下飞机就直奔胡沙文住的酒店。

一脚踹开餐厅大门，他径直坐到胡沙文对面。

几个手下迅速围上来，胡沙文摇头命他们回到原位。

“吃点什么？这里的刺身不错。”他冲柜台招招手。

李振洋一个冰冷的眼神便让走上前的服务生迅速退下，他脸上挂着笑，眼底却是狙击枪口一般的深黑 。

胡沙文用餐巾优雅地拭嘴，仰面靠在座椅上，像一头假寐的雄狮。

“我希望你带来的是好消息。”

李振洋微眯着双眼，一只手肘撑在桌沿，侧身斜睨着胡沙文。

“好消息还是坏消息，胡先生不是早就心中有数了吗？”

胡沙文淡然一笑：“我不明白你的意思。”

“胡先生，您是大人物，做事得讲究分寸，别动不动就欺负小辈。我李振洋虽然不是什么了不得的角色，但也不是任人鱼肉的主。您一个资深大前辈，什么货拿不到？什么钱赚不了？何必为了这么点蝇头小利耍手段？您不觉得羞耻我都替您丢人。”

胡沙文悬空把玩的手指顿了顿，面上依旧不动声色：“不好意思，我还是没明白你想说什么。”

李振洋冷哼：“事情到了这地步，您也没必要再装糊涂。那批货究竟在谁手上，我想您比我清楚 。放出一个货在越南的假消息，骗我过去好杀人灭口，再把黑锅砸在我头上。到时所有人都以为是我监守自盗，风头一过再让货物流出来，一场钱货双收的好戏就此落幕。您说说，谁会是最佳导演？”

胡沙文静静听着，好半天才大笑出声：“哈哈哈！真是天衣无缝！我看这黑锅不是给你，倒像是为我量身定做的！”

这回轮到李振洋一脸狐疑。

胡沙文摆正身姿直视他：“说句实话小李先生，对付你真不需要拐这么大个弯，我就是现在当众毙了你又有谁敢说半句？再说那批货，我们是第一次合作，能不能长久先不说，但要我为了区区几千万费这么多事，又是偷货又是杀人的，我还真没那闲工夫。我现在倒是很怀疑，怀疑你跟你叔叔里应外合地引我入局，这边说好好合作，那边就桶各种篓子，我不知道你们是想钱货两吞涮我一顿， 还是准备在最后关头交出货，在我面前树立一个诚实有信办事精炼的形象，以便将来长期友好的合作 。如果是前者，我会让你们为此付出沉重的代价；如果是后者，我也能彻彻底底断了你们这条财路。 ”

李振洋哑口无言。

他怀疑过任何人，却从未质疑自己的二叔。

他与二叔之间为了boss的位子确实相互猜忌，二叔派人监视他多年，他虽然有所察觉却从不说破；他也会揣度二叔的意思，防备、欺骗，甚至去违抗，但他自认从未有过真要伤害至亲的心思，他也坚信二叔不会狠心残害自己唯一的亲人。

胡沙文像欣赏戏剧似的盯着李振洋的脸，忍不住鼓掌道：“这表情真精彩！”

李振洋敛起失神的目光回瞪他：“你再给我一点时间，我一定把这件事查个水落石出，我倒要看看究竟谁是人谁是鬼！”

胡沙文伸出三根手指：“最后期限，再交不出货就别怪我翻脸无情！”


	35. Chapter 35

李振洋没有想过隐瞒与岳明辉的关系，他几乎每晚都会在岳明辉的住所逗留几个小时，再开车回家。

他已经习惯了岳明辉的热度，习惯了那青涩的回应和紧致的包容，习惯了发间的清香与大汗淋漓后的舒坦。

岳明辉还是会在刚刚进入的时候出现短暂的痛感，李振洋会握住他揪着床单的手，亲吻他每一寸肌肤，等待他逐渐打开身体，享受天堂地狱一念间的极乐。

今晚也不例外。

一番云雨之后，李振洋靠着床头点燃一根烟。

缥缈的白雾徐徐升起，李振洋静静抽着，吸入好几口才缓慢吐出一丝轻烟。

“不去洗澡？”夺了李振洋的烟塞入自己口中，岳明辉单手撑头侧看枕边人。

“再陪陪你。”李振洋在他额头重重“啵”了一口。

“是你陪我，还是想我陪着你啊？”岳明辉猛抽一口，冲着李振洋的脸轻轻吐烟。

李振洋将他揽入怀里，手指摩挲着他的脊背，不带情欲地温存。

岳明辉侧脸贴着李振洋的胸，随着对方的心跳平稳起伏，他闭目感受爱人的体温，不再多问。

墙上挂钟滴滴答答地走，不知过了多久，两个人依旧沉默地依偎着，谁也不去打破这份得来不易的宁静。

手指的烟无声燃烧，直到过长的烟灰断裂跌落在手背，传来一阵轻微的刺痛。

“嘶——”岳明辉本能地甩手，将烟蒂扔到地上。

李振洋似乎刚从太空神游归来，一阵短暂的迷茫之后，才拉过岳明辉的手放在唇边亲吻，随后含入口中。

温润的舌头在烫过的指尖缠绕舔弄，带来一阵湿湿滑滑的酥痒。

岳明辉在他胸口落下一吻，头发蹭着他敏感的颈窝，像只索要爱抚的猫。

时针走过午夜零点，岳明辉松了松拥抱的力度，李振洋却仍然迟迟未动。

就在他眼皮打架准备直接入睡的时候，李振洋终于开口。

“我们还有几个地方没查。”

“嗯？”有一瞬间的失神，岳明辉半睁着眼睛，等着大脑恢复清明。

“我们还有几个地方没查。”李振洋又重复了一遍。

这次岳明辉听懂了他的意思，抬头对上他已然转冷的眼神。

“全澳门有可能的地方我们都查过了，应该不会有漏。”

“cash king呢？基地底层的仓库，会所废弃的老停车场，酒店顶楼的储藏室，你都查过了？”

岳明辉一愣：“你的意思是？”

“全澳门只剩我们自己的地盘没人查，地方不多，你帮我去看看。”

岳明辉犹豫了一下，还是问出了心中疑问：“你怀疑先生？”

李振洋没有正面回答，只是吻着岳明辉的发，将他抱得更紧。

“我今晚不走。”

李振洋潜意识里仍然愿意相信亲情，相信无可取代的血脉羁绊。可岳明辉给他的答案却教人失望，他的叔叔——他在这世上唯一的亲人，真的为了一笔生意一个虚位，不顾侄儿生死，将他推向危险的境地，任人宰割。

他努力从难以置信的震惊中冷静下来，将一瘸一拐的岳明辉扶到沙发上，蹲下身脱去对方鞋子，为那肿起的脚踝按摩上药。

“所以他把货藏在自己的地方了？”

“是的。”岳明辉带着歉意的目光盯着他，“对不起，那地方守备太严，我一个人实在应付不来。受伤也就算了，居然还被他们发现，不过我跑得快，应该没有人看清我的样子。”

“没关系，是我预料之中的事儿。你能查到他自己的货仓，已经是天大的本事。”

“你是不是已经想好下一步计划了？”

“嗯，我需要你配合我演一出戏。”

李耀宗听说有人擅闯私人货仓，他已经料到是李振洋。当他看到岳明辉跛着脚走进来的时候，更加确定了自己的猜测。

“不错啊，那么隐秘的地方都查得到，我真是小看你了。”

“其实不容易，先生。”岳明辉低头看着自己肿到穿鞋都很困难的右脚。

“所以你就把看到的都告诉振洋了？”李耀宗眼神一定，如一把剑向着岳明辉直刺过来。

“先生，阿pink看到那批货，不得不跟洋少说实话，就算我不说，他也会派其他人去查。”

“只看到那批货？”

“只看到那批货。”岳明辉语气笃定，听不出丝毫慌乱。

李耀宗盯着他看了半晌，才把杀人的目光收回。

“那他接下来打算怎么做？”

“洋少已经跟胡先生约好，明天下午三点在远敦门口碰面，他会亲自带人去藏货点验货。”

那货仓归李耀宗所有，里头藏的远不止一批军火，他知道岳明辉看到了什么，但现在还不是兴师问罪的时候。如果李振洋带着不知情的手下甚至胡沙文过去，他私设仓库囤货的事情就会败露，不管是面对大众抑或组织内部，他都无法自圆其说。

他走到岳明辉身旁，轻拍岳明辉肩膀：“你今晚带几个信得过的兄弟去把那批货运走，具体路线我会告诉你。”

“是！”


	36. Chapter 36

所谓高手过招，不过是你有张良计我有过墙梯。

岳明辉接到李耀宗的电话是午夜一点，想必是确定李振洋回家睡下了，才能安心叫他办事。

电话还未挂就有敲门声，岳明辉开门看到一个陌生男人。

“他会送你过去，你什么都不用带，事情办妥了直接回家，等我消息。”

岳明辉在心中冷哼，这老狐狸深怕他会通知李振洋，面上却是不动声色，跟着来人出了门。

李耀宗的货仓很大，守卫全是不认识的人，也不知道是cash king的秘密成员，还是李耀宗私人雇来的帮手。

岳明辉来不及分析更多，他在几十个人紧密无缝的监视下迅速清点完货物，便被连人带货一起“请”出了仓库。

几个戴着帽子口罩的魁梧大汉将货车开出一公里外，留了把手枪给岳明辉便离开，他们知道不远处就有事先联系好的人接手。

本以为一切顺利，谁知交接后不到十分钟，就碰上了等在必经路口的李振洋与胡沙文。

几乎是眨眼的瞬间，双方同时举枪对峙。

“怎么样，胡先生？我说过今天三点能让您见到货吧？不过不是下午三点，而是凌晨。”

李振洋不无得意地扬眉。

胡沙文鼓掌：“精彩！精彩！”

他扫了眼岳明辉，又盯着李振洋笑得意味深长。

双方实力悬殊，胡沙文带的全是亡命之徒，岳明辉几乎不加犹豫地带头扔掉武器。

“pink哥！”有人不敢轻举妄动，李耀宗的狠戾更让他们惧怕。

岳明辉轻叹：“有什么事我担着，不要把命搭在这里！”

其他人你看看我我看看你，心知这时候做无谓的抵抗只会枉送性命，这件事本就是阿pink做主，回去的结果总不至于比现在差。

一波三折的交易总算在一方妥协下划上句点。

“将来小李先生做了cash king的boss，亚洲代理的位子非你莫属！”胡沙文拍拍李振洋的肩，带着货满意离开。

李振洋几步逼近岳明辉，双手环胸冷冷道：“大半夜偷偷摸摸地运货，你们胆子够大的呀！”

岳明辉对上李振洋趾高气昂的视线，却是只字不答。

“这荒郊野外的，那批货总不会自己从地里长出来，说吧，从哪运来的？谁让你们运的？”

岳明辉依旧沉默。

李振洋一把钳住他下巴，将他拉到咫尺之间，眯缝着双眼居高临下地俯视他：“别以为你什么都不说我就不知道了！”

岳明辉嗤笑：“洋少既然能跟到这里来，自然是什么都清楚的，又何必为难我们这些小喽啰？”

“小喽啰？”李振洋冷呵一声，“你在床上发骚谄媚的时候可没当自己是喽啰。我早就怀疑你接近我别有用意，我故意把约定的时间透露给你，就是想试一试。哼，还真被我试出了一只内鬼！”

岳明辉没有否认，只是静静看着夜幕下的李振洋，面上浮现似笑非笑的表情。

“OK，你不出声，我们就去见你主子。”

李振洋放开岳明辉，将他们送到了李耀宗面前。

李耀宗默默听着岳明辉的汇报，一旁的李振洋点头表示没有异议。

“所以呢？”李耀宗面无表情地看向李振洋，语气听不出丁点起伏。

李振洋料定他会装蒜，也没有浮现丝毫不悦，只淡定倚靠在沙发上。

“二叔，那批货无故消失了很久，我们翻遍整个澳门都一无所获。前两天我听说有人私设仓库，打算吞掉这些货，好不容易打听到藏货点，这不正打算带着胡沙文去看看嘛，谁知半路就撞到私自转移的阿pink。”

“既然确定是阿pink做的，你直接处理就好了，不用知会我。”

李振洋眼底闪过一丝狡黠：“二叔，阿pink可是您带回来一手调教的人。”

李耀宗仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，忍俊不禁地盯着李振洋：“你是不是忘了，几个月以前你问我要他，那之后他就是你洋少的人了。”

“我看他像是身在曹营心在汉啊，当初为了救二叔，他可是命都不要了。”

“阿pink是个重情义的人大家都知道，他之前对我是很忠心，但自从跟了你为你赴汤蹈火多少次，我们也都看在眼里。何况他现在还是你枕边人，怎么说也亲过我这个老不休吧？”

李振洋忍不住腹诽，平时一副所向披靡的样子，这会儿倒是“服老”了。

面上依旧温和平淡，嘴角含着笑意。

“越是做得多越是可疑，自从这家伙跟了我，我就没少出岔子。现在越南佬的事解决了，这个人我是坚决不会留。要杀要剐都是二叔一句话，总之我今天把他送过来，就绝不会再带回去。”

说罢起身整了整衣角，恶狠狠瞪着岳明辉看了一瞬，头也不回地走出房间。

岳明辉站在办公室始终一声不吭，仿佛主子们像踢足球似的推来就去的对象与他毫无干系。

他身侧还整整齐齐站着六个人，都是凌晨接头的兄弟。

“阿pink办事不利，弟兄们只是听我吩咐，请先生放过他们。”

李耀宗压抑许久的怒火终于爆发，他抓起桌上的文件夹向这群人砸过去。

没有人敢闪躲，只能硬生生接着甩过来的软壳纸张，不痛，但带着耻辱。

李耀宗猛虎一般的视线扫过所有人，缓了一会才收敛怒气，再出声已经恢复之前的冰冷。

“都给我滚出去！你！”他指着岳明辉，“留下！”

直到其他人迅速逃离并识趣地关上房门，李耀宗周身散发的暴戾之气才消失殆尽，不过转瞬的时间，好似他之前的种种失态都只是一场表演。

“你跟我乖侄儿演了一出好戏。”陈述的口吻，不带分毫质疑。

岳明辉单脚跪地，语气平静：“阿pink在接到先生电话之前对先生的安排一无所知，洋少想套话也是无话可套。他离开我住所到后来在路上撞见，这期间我们都没有任何直接或间接的联系，这些先生都查得到。按道理先生不是应该确定洋少回了别墅才通知我们行动吗？阿pink实在想不通为什么会在半路遇到他。”

李耀宗从鼻子里吭哧一声：“脚长在他身上，他想出去不就换个装的事？我倒是没想到他这么快就开始培养心腹，想从我眼皮子底下溜走，他一个人干不了。”

岳明辉垂下的目中闪过一丝惊讶，李耀宗居然毫不掩饰对李振洋的心机与防备，他是料定岳明辉不会说，还是已经做好了鱼死网破的准备？

李耀宗见他不说话，认定他是默认，又继续道：“你们之间的联系除了当面和电讯工具，应该还有很多我不知道的方式，比如微型跟踪器，你只需要藏在身上，振洋就能轻松掌握你的行踪。”

岳明辉半天不答话，忽然抬头看着李耀宗，漆黑的眸子静如死水。

“当初先生想摆颗棋在洋少身边，阿pink万死不辞。无论先生想要什么，阿pink拼尽全力也会去争取，什么尊严什么生命都不及先生分毫。这些日子阿pink自认尽心尽力，好不容易得到洋少一点信任，总要给他些甜头。洋少叫我查那批货，心里也是早就有了底，不过试探试探我罢了。阿pink只能如实相告，但我也知道什么该说什么不该说，至于洋少之后的安排，阿pink真的不知道。洋少是先生侄儿，他疑心多重您应该比我清楚，这么重要的事情他绝不会告诉一个跟着他不到半年的人。”

“呵，听你这话，好像整件事都是我的责任？”

“阿pink不敢。”

“pink，我对你已经失去信任，疑人不用用人不疑，念在你救过我，我可以既往不咎，不过cash king是容不下你了，你好自为之吧。”

岳明辉惨然一笑：“阿pink本就是个没有未来的人，是先生给了我希望，如果先生想收回，阿pink绝无怨言。不过阿pink已经走投无路，出去也不过继续流浪逃亡，与其回到这样的日子，阿pink宁愿一死！”

“不用拿死威胁，你跟了我一年多，应该知道我是什么样的人。不管亲人恩人，只要妨碍到我跟cash king，我都不会手软。不过如果你能替我办一件事，我可以考虑留下你，做一个酒店服务生或者赌场荷官，只要你不嫌这职位埋没了自己。”

岳明辉面如死灰的脸陡然漾起光彩：“只要能留在先生身边，做什么都可以！还能为先生办事，已经是阿pink修来的福分！”

“很好，你替我杀一个人。”

“杀谁？”

“我的宝贝侄儿，李振洋。”


	37. Chapter 37

李振洋对岳明辉几乎没什么防备，但对周遭环境却是一万个小心。

他坐在私人轿车的后座上，眼睛盯着前方的后视镜，冷静开口：“有人跟。”

岳明辉扫了眼反光镜，默不吭声踩足油门。

哑光黑色小车在寥寥数人的街道加快行驶，李振洋观察了一阵，语气笃定道：“是伍叔。”

静静开过一段路，后车却毫无动静，李振洋疑惑地看向岳明辉：“他在等什么？”

如此明显的跟踪，毫不掩藏，却又不上前打招呼，那他必然在等待着什么。

“等我杀你。”岳明辉淡淡回答。

李振洋眼神一动，却也没有过度的反应，嘴角微微勾起，扯出一抹意味不明的笑。

“二叔让你杀我？”

“是。”

“伍叔监视的是你而不是我？”

“可以这么说。”

两个人都异常平静，生死之间的事谈得像每日晴雨。

“什么时候动手？”

岳明辉突然往侧边打轮，车子顺着狭窄的斜坡冲进一处杂草地，停在不闻人声的角落。

这是一处旧楼的荒地，居民早已搬迁，空旷的矮楼后留着这么块空落的地皮，和一口不小的污水池。

岳明辉掏枪抵在李振洋额前，冷冷道：“就现在。”

李振洋没有躲，直直地顶着枪口，眼神飘向车外：“他居然真的要杀我。”

车里明明传过轻笑的声音，黑暗中却只有他怔愣的脸看不明了。

岳明辉拉动保险，淡淡道：“他要杀的是我。”

李振洋收回视线，目光讷讷定在岳明辉脸上，脑中百转千回，忽的呵呵一笑。

“他知道你不会动手是吗？他只是需要一个杀你的理由。”

岳明辉回给他一个赞许的笑容。

岳明辉是否叛变终究没有证据，但李耀宗已然信不过他，也不可能把他留在李振洋身边。

这个手下有多少斤两叔侄二人都心中有数，既然不能为我所用，那么宁可毁掉也不能便宜对方。

李耀宗料定岳明辉不愿意离开cash king，便让他领了这个不可能完成的任务。

一旦任务失败，李振洋不忍心下手的话，伍厚德也可以后来补上，就地解决。

昔日保镖叛变，欲杀老大反被击毙，一气呵成，完美收场。

李振洋握着岳明辉拿枪的手，冰冷的触感让他心颤：“你不会以为我能眼睁睁看着你送死吧？”

岳明辉也不挣扎，漆黑的瞳仁在昏暗中愈加明亮：“那你打算怎么破这个局？”

李振洋狡黠一笑，一手把着枪管，一手搭在扳机上，胡乱在车里扫了几枪。

跟着拉开车门翻出去，子弹追着他的身影钉入草堆中。

岳明辉边开枪边追下车，一颗子弹从李振洋耳边划过，擦伤的皮肤登时渗出血来。

李振洋老实站定，举起双手不动。

岳明辉托枪小心靠近，在保证射准率的距离停下。

“pink....”李振洋转过身，一步一步逼到岳明辉跟前，让枪口抵在自己眉心，“我对你不够好吗？”

岳明辉手抖了抖：“对不起，洋少，我没得选。”

李振洋满不在乎地笑道：“横竖都是死，你好歹让我做个明白鬼。”

岳明辉顿了顿，艰难开口：“阿pink无可奉告，欠您的下辈子一定还。”

伍厚德带着两个人隐在黑暗中，枪口却无法对准目标，李振洋隔岳明辉一臂之距，高大的身形将矮他半个头的人完全阻挡。

李振洋掌心包裹着岳明辉的，下移枪口到自己心脏的位置：“我对你掏心掏肺这么久，你倒是给了我个终生难忘的回报。行，能死在你手上也不枉我风流十几年，不过你得答应我，这辈子都不能忘了我。”

说完在枪口处轻轻一吻，抬眼魅惑十足地望过去。

他眼底透着不可一世的精明，宛如把猎物逼至死角的金钱豹，已经上膛的武器就在唇边，他却只是从容不迫地注视着拿枪之人，仿佛这要命的玩意儿只是孩童手中的玩具。

岳明辉被李振洋灼人的目光锁了心神，短暂的迟疑给了对方反击的机会，李振洋突然反扭他手腕，指头一麻手枪直接落入对方手中。

不过眨眼的瞬间，局势经已逆转，李振洋举枪瞄准岳明辉，扬眉一笑。

“你还是对我有情。”

岳明辉沉吟不语，昂着头一副视死如归的架势。

李振洋也不着急，向前几步将岳明辉逼至水池边缘：“说吧，是谁指使你这么干？你的目标只有我还是我们叔侄二人？或者你们想要的其实是整个cash king？”

岳明辉退无可退，索性两眼一闭，等待“处决”。

李振洋还未动手，身后已经有枪声响起，即使被他护在身前，子弹还是刮过岳明辉肩头，擦出一条血淋淋的伤口。

“谁？！”李振洋回身防备，假意紧张后退，几乎与岳明辉贴在一起，阻隔了敌人仅有的袭击空隙。

伍厚德等三人从阴影中走出来，毕恭毕敬道：“洋少，是我们。”

“伍叔？你们怎么在这里？”

伍厚德瞪了岳明辉一眼，又回看李振洋：“这家伙之前想偷袭先生被识破，先生怕您遇险，就派我们一路跟着，以防万一。”

“是吗？”李振洋差点从鼻子里哼出冷笑，面上却是一副感激涕零的表情，“幸好有二叔，不然我被这叛徒杀了都没人知道。”

他一边抬脚准备让开，一边在脑子里飞速掂量怎样把岳明辉踹进水池才显得不那么刻意。

正在犹疑之际，岳明辉陡然从腰后拔出一把匕首，稳稳地横在李振洋颈间。

李振洋真实的措手不及，暗自捏一把冷汗之余，他再次佩服岳明辉心思的缜密。

“准备得还挺充足！”他发自肺腑地赞叹，既是给阿pink，也是给岳明辉。

伍厚德大惊，跨前一步吼道：“pink！放开洋少！我留你一命！”

岳明辉摇头：“你做不了主。”

锋利的小刀在李振洋脖子上划出一道不深不浅的口子，鲜血顿时顺着修长的颈项流入衣领。

岳明辉藏在李振洋身后，只露出半只眼睛盯着悄悄逼近的人：“都给我退后！我这刀子只要再深入半寸，你们小主子立马没命！”

伍厚德扬手：“好！我们退后，你可把刀子拿稳了，洋少要是有个三长两短，先生可有的是手段让你求生不得求死不能！”

岳明辉清冷的笑划破深夜寂静：“不管你们洋少今天能不能活着回去，我阿pink这条命都注定是保不住了。”

说着扬起刀，照着李振洋胸口猛刺下来。

伍厚德右边的随从当机立断，一枪射中岳明辉手背，刀子跌落的同时李振洋回身一脚，扎扎实实踢在他腹部。

岳明辉闷哼一声，一脚踩空跌入水池，李振洋又冲着池中补了两枪，愤愤骂了句：“忘恩负义的东西！”

两个随从想下水查看，伍厚德叫住他们：“别管了！先送洋少去医院！”


	38. Chapter 38

从那次开大会撕下败家子面具开始，李振洋已经逐步丢掉自己一手塑造的虚伪形象，将冷酷无情城府极深的真面目展露在人前。

这次面对岳明辉的“背叛”他也表现得极其镇定，医生说脖子上那一刀割得颇深，一个手抖就能切断动脉。

他不以为意地摸摸被厚纱布缠绕的脖颈，对匆匆赶来的满屋子手下眼都不抬，只在医生填写伤情记录的时候淡淡吐出一个字：“走。”

“您还得留院观……”医生的“察”字还在嘴边，李振洋骇人眼神撇过来，不费吹灰之力便让他噤了声。

伍厚德为李振洋穿上外套，一行人跟在身后涌出急诊室，吓得走廊的医患纷纷垂目避让。

秋日的清晨格外冷，李振洋回到别墅的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，李耀宗穿着宽松的家居服坐在大厅，不知是刚起还是整夜未眠。

李振洋脱了裹得严严实实的外套，轻微失血让他刚进屋就打了个冷颤。

但他顾不得这么多，迈着长腿走到李耀宗面前，颔首叫了声“二叔”。

李耀宗打量他一番，冲厨房方向叫了声“阿兰”，又回看李振洋：“兰姐给你做了猪肝汤。”

看来这一时半会是睡不了觉了，李振洋在心底暗叹。

“伤得重吗？”李耀宗盯着他脖子上的纱布。

“两碗猪肝汤够了。”李振洋答得漫不经心，“兰姐，再给我盛一碗！”

李耀宗也不急，仰靠在沙发上假寐，等着李振洋填饱肚子。

其实李振洋更想上楼洗个热水澡好好睡一觉，再吃光满大桌的山珍海味，坐书房听着轻音乐，品一杯醇香的法国红酒。

但也只能想想，他现在连吞咽糖水都能扯得伤口生疼，加上二叔正等着审犯人似的将他逼问到消化不良，再馋人的鲍参翅肚都化作浮云飘散而去了。

“阿pink跑了？”

“跑了。”李振洋哽下最后一口汤，二叔的“一丝不苟”让他忍不住在心里翻了几个白眼。

李耀宗睨着他：“你倒是挺坦白。”

“坦白从宽啊二叔，伍叔在医院给您打电话的时候不都交代清楚了吗？我可不做明知故犯的小丑。”

“你手上明明有枪却用脚踢他下池，给了他一个大好的逃脱机会，我可以理解为是你故意放他走的吗？”

“sure。”李振洋毫不迟疑地点头。

“你别告诉我你对那小子认真了。”

李振洋捏着下巴思考了一阵，眉目飞扬道：“应该是他对我认真了。”

“哦？”李耀宗难得发出一声语调上扬的单音节。

“正如您所说，我用脚代替枪是想留他一命，他本来刀已经刺到我肉里，直接割断动脉我就一命呜呼了，可他偏偏要把刀举起来，让我们有可乘之机，为的是什么？”

没有人吱声，答案太过显而易见。

李耀宗冷冷补了一句：“也不排除他想趁机讨好你，毕竟你是cash king未来的新主，总有一天他可以靠着这小小的恩情平步青云。”

李振洋长臂一摊：“那就看他有没有命活到那一天了。”

“他有没有命我不在意，我不想你赔了这条命。从今天起我会多安排几个人跟着你，确保你的安全。”

李振洋眯眼笑着：“二叔，我发现您对我真——的很好，不管是作为cash king的未来新主还是您唯一的亲人，这份‘无微不至’的关怀都让我感动不已。振洋无以为报，只能加倍努力做出成绩让您骄傲！”

这话要放在之前，里头真真假假的情意尚不明了；但从今时今日的李振洋口中说出，却是实打实的讽刺。

李耀宗冷若冰霜的脸隐在晨间的阴影中，面上表情细微得仿如死水，看不出丁点波澜，说出的话也是毫无起伏：“这一年多你为‘新主’这个位子鞠躬尽瘁，作为长辈我总得尽尽责，不能让这位子空太久。”

“二叔有心。”李振洋嘴角几不可见地抽搐了一下，这位高高在上的二叔终于不愿意再跟他打太极了。

“听说你之前拜访了几位叔父长辈，有几位跟我抱怨说不想现在的生活被打扰，希望年轻人能有自己的世界，你以后没事就不要老往他们那边跑了。”

“知道了。”李振洋藏在口袋里的手紧握成拳。

不想我拉拢那些元老？行，我就玩个年轻人的新世界给你看看！

目送李振洋回房，伍厚德弓腰轻声道：“先生，现在这么做是不是有点早？”

“早？”李耀宗坐直身子，“我要再没点动作你都要倒戈到新主那边去了。”

“先生多虑了。”

“我多虑？振洋放走那小子还算合理，那你呢？别跟我说你没有机会动手，当时不止你们三个在场，我知道你什么位置，近距离一枪打中敌人头部，这对你来说轻而易举。”

“这么多年了，先生还是信不过我。”

“你是我大哥的人，我哥当年为了一个外人差点毁了cash king毁了自己亲弟弟，他的几个亲信都走了，只有你一直留在我身边，你叫我怎么能不防？”

“我是祖哥带出来的没错，但cash king也有我的心血在里面，何况先生您一直待我不薄，我找不出背叛您的理由。”

“我知道，这些年你跟着我尽职尽责，但有些事关cash king生死存亡的东西我还是不让你接触，你对我有微词，我可以理解。”

“先生，我只是难过您依然不相信我，那些机要的东西只有觊觎cash king的人感兴趣，您知道我没有那个野心！”

伍厚德神情泰然自若，长期跟在李耀宗身边，他深知这位主子的性子，不管主子对他信任多少，只要不是真犯了不可饶恕的错，主子都不会拿他怎么样。

李耀宗目光如黑洞一般直射进伍厚德眼中，许久才收回暗藏的凌厉。

“不要光说不做，想我相信你，就拿出你的诚意来。”


	39. Chapter 39

事发十天后李振洋才有机会去见岳明辉。

岳明辉的藏身地隐秘潮湿，方圆二百米不见人烟，李振洋靠着之前装在他体内的跟踪器，在泥泞不平的荒路上转悠好一阵，才摸到一间破旧的水泥房。

房内没有开灯，李振洋前脚刚踏进去就被人勒住了脖子，属于某个人熟悉的温度涌遍全身。

他也不挣扎，轻轻笑着：“你再不松开伤口又要裂了。”

“滚，我自己下的手我知道轻重。”岳明辉虽嘴上不饶，到底还是松了胳膊。

李振洋没有动，岳明辉原本禁锢他的双臂从腰侧搂过来，炙热的胸膛贴上他后背，额头轻轻抵在他凹凸的脊柱上。

“中秋节快乐。”

李振洋握住岳明辉冰冷的手，在贴着创可贴的右手背上亲吻摩挲，感受这个人久违的气息。

“中秋快乐。”

他们坐在屋内唯一的一张单人沙发上，沙发皮质损坏严重，还好海绵弹簧都完好，两个人挤着窝在里头也还算结实。

老旧的窗户上玻璃已经破损，残存的碎块卡在并不牢靠的木框中，裸露着锋利狰狞的尖角。

李振洋揽着岳明辉靠在沙发上，窗外的月光清冷微弱，照在这黑漆漆的屋子里更显静寂。

“明儿我给你找一新地儿。”

久违的家乡话让岳明辉心底泛起涟漪，不知不觉他们已经在澳门待了两年。

习惯了温软的葡挞，习惯了甜腻的烧腊，习惯了浓郁的煮奶，也习惯了别扭的白话。

他以为自己已经适应南方的湿热，适应了澳门的生活，可原来他依然想念家乡的宫保鸡丁，想念儿化后慵懒的北京腔。

特别是在这个过分孤寂的中秋夜。

他紧了紧外套，将自己更深地蜷进李振洋怀中，此时此刻，唯有这个人陪伴身侧，给予他这世间独有的温存。

李振洋在他发间印下一吻：“冷吗？”

他摇头：“我自己找了落脚地，约这儿只是方便见面。”

跟着贴上李振洋的耳朵，悄声报了新住址。

李振洋仔细听着，突然转脸封住那一翕一合的唇，用力吸吮，再陡然放开，空寂的月夜响起一声清脆的“啵”。

岳明辉愣了一下，无光无人的深夜将这份甜蜜无限放大，他感觉自己脸上轻微灼烫起来，居然有想把头埋入衣襟的冲动。

李振洋不会放过他难得的害羞模样，虽然烧红的双颊看不出颜色，但那波光粼粼的黑眸无法隐藏，加上一时手足无措的窘态，都被“始作俑者”尽收眼底。

李振洋心中悸动不已，挑起岳明辉下巴，双唇动情地覆了上去。

这是一个冗长而缠绵的吻，唇舌不留余地地舔舐啃咬，即使不露缝隙地紧贴在一起，依然不够似的较着劲，将冻得苍白的唇“折磨”得艳丽血红。

李振洋翻身压住岳明辉，双肘枕在对方头侧，四目相对，空气中交叠着两个人躁动的心火。

“我想你。”似是表白，更是情动。

岳明辉勾住李振洋后颈，让对方的鼻尖贴着自己，嘴角拂过一抹魅惑的春意。

“少废话！”

他主动凑上来，封住李振洋微启的唇。

李振洋将他按回沙发上，隔着幽暗的光注视他，像在默读一本动人的小说，让他不由自主地心悦诚服。

他真的想他，这十来天他无时无刻不担惊受怕，不知道这个人伤得重不重，不知道他藏得隐不隐蔽。

他轻握着岳明辉的手，还好手背只是擦伤；他探进衣内抚摩岳明辉平坦的腹，还好那一脚没有踢断骨头。

他指尖如画笔一般，描摹着岳明辉的眉眼，双唇似雨点，细密地碰触那冰凉的额头，小巧的鼻尖，凹陷的双颊，最终落回嫣红未退的唇瓣。

他手掌扣住岳明辉后脑，双唇停在那蠕动的喉结上吸吮，浓重的鼻息喷在对方颈项，引来身下人情难自抑的低吟与轻颤。

岳明辉十指缠在李振洋发间，随着身体敏感的刺激失了力道地胡乱抓挠。

李振洋含笑看着他：“你再这么抓我可要秃顶了。”

岳明辉莞尔而笑，紧紧搂住李振洋后颈，双腿分开让人挤进来，热切地绕上对方窄腰。

李振洋下身抵在岳明辉腿间，隔着布料有意无意地摩擦，双手已经撩开衣服，在对方光滑紧致的肌肤上游走。

岳明辉陷在软塌塌的沙发里，李振洋整个压上来，让他有些难耐地往后躲。

李振洋锁着他双肩，将他牢牢锢在怀中，身子更霸道地闯进他腿间，让他羞涩又无主地大开身体。

他们都有些失控，沉在情欲的海洋，动作越来越粗鲁，幅度也越来越大。

上了年月的破沙发还是承受不住两个人激烈的纠缠，本就艰难维持平衡的后板终于发出低低的开裂声，在上方喘息逐渐紊乱的当口不堪重负地应声而倒。

正在唇舌交缠的两人都始料不及，摔下去的瞬间只能本能护住对方，李振洋稳稳托住岳明辉的头，岳明辉也用整个身体裹住他。

他们看着彼此先是一愣，转而抱在一起压低声狂笑。

李振洋痴痴看着岳明辉，发现他乌黑的瞳仁亮如星辰，给这漆黑的夜点燃了一束光，露出的两颗虎牙朦胧中隐约可见，不是纯正的白，倒像水晶球一样带着些许通透的明亮。

他捧着这张让他爱不释手的脸，在那浓密的睫毛上吻了吻，情不自禁感叹：“你真好看。”

岳明辉失笑：“我记得你在同好的时候说过，我这种外形没人看得上。”

“我近视你不知道吗？那天我没戴眼镜！”

李振洋耍着无赖，拿脸在岳明辉颈边来回蹭，岳明辉被他弄得又痒又难受，半眯着眼嗔道：“你是猫吗？”

“对呀，喵！”李振洋不容岳明辉再回嘴，直接封住了那张不老实的唇。

沙发的小插曲让两个人都没了那方面的激情，反而一吻再吻黏黏糊糊地腻在一起，倒也是另一番浓情蜜意。

远处的地平线逐渐泛出一抹淡黄，岳明辉双手交握站在窗前，嘴里叼着燃烧已久的香烟。

李振洋从后拢着他，下巴抵在他肩上，脸颊与脖颈相贴，感受着彼此血液深处流淌的温度。

“我该走了。”

“注意安全。”

李振洋舍不得放开怀中人，他嗅着岳明辉发丝的清香，暗叹这个人怎么会有如此浓密的发量。

岳明辉也不催他，弹掉烧出半截的烟灰，细长的手指随意夹着，眼睑下垂，修长的睫毛盖住他黑亮的眼睛，整个人陷在李振洋怀里，慵懒又惑人。

“我前两天回了趟北京，见到了angel。”李振洋突然开口。

“是吗？”岳明辉微笑，“他过得好吗？”

“你帮他脱离苦海，他能不好吗？”

岳明辉没有接话，静静抽了口烟。

李振洋在他耳后亲了一下：“那天下午你到银行取钱，明明可以准时回去，偏偏要绕一趟同好，我好奇心这么重，怎么会不去查？angel是同好唯一一个需要拿钱赎身的少爷，他辛辛苦苦攒了几年，就差最后两百万，你这一出手他可就提前自由了。现在他在一家男装店做柜员，奢侈品牌，也算是不愁吃不愁穿了。”

岳明辉想了想，唇角一勾：“这么说，你早就知道我向你要二十万赎身是假的？”

“嗯哼，二十万对我来说小菜一碟。”

“也对，二十万买条人命，很划算。”

李振洋一愣，双臂突然用力收紧，害怕怀中人逃跑似的，抱得岳明辉骨头咯咯响。

“对不起！对不起！我……”

岳明辉暗暗吃痛，面上却是一片淡然的笑：“没事儿，都过去了。angel都有自己的新生活，我们不是也应该往前看吗？”

“对！往前看！”李振洋不住点头，绷紧的肌肉逐渐放松。

他太害怕，害怕失去这个人，害怕又回到从前孤独无助步步为营的生活。

岳明辉拍拍他手背以示安慰，他们没有太多时间浪费在这些无用的过往中，现在也不是探讨谁对谁错是分是和的狗血时刻。

“你这趟回去，我是岳岳的事儿怕是藏不住了。”

李振洋点头：“二叔最近咬太紧，不止明里让人跟着，暗地里也派了眼线，这边管着我的行动，那边估计顺着我的关系就查了同好，也查了你。”

“无所谓，现在不管是岳岳还是阿pink他都不会放过。倒是你，总不会无缘无故回去吧？”

“嗯，洋峰有点麻烦。”

“我能帮你什么？”

“没有。”李振洋紧了紧手臂，“这样也挺好。”

“怎样？”岳明辉语气逼人。

“二叔打算把洋峰卖了。”

“为什么？”

“有几个股东不知道从哪儿收的风，私下里四处打听cash king的事儿，二叔怕上头注意，连哄带骗用低价买了所有人的股份，现在在找买家转手。他向来不让洋峰涉入太多内部的事情，就是怕那边查得严，顺藤摸瓜端了整个组织。这些年洋峰虽然在税务上有些投机倒把的小动作，但涉黑涉黄的事儿却是丁点没沾。我承认我有私心，想让洋峰成为cash king的主枝干，因为只有洋峰才是属于我李振洋的‘孩子’。不过现在也是白搭，它马上就要成为别人的‘孩子’了。”

李振洋苦笑的脸映在窗户上，也刻在岳明辉眸中。

“我重视洋峰，因为它是我一手壮大的，我倾注了自己所有的心血。可它为什么叫‘洋峰’，我又为什么要对一个注定会成为炮灰的小公司付出这么多，你知道吗？”

李振洋透过玻璃看着岳明辉的眼睛，像一道光直射在无波的湖面上。

“‘洋’代表我，‘峰’代表你，我本来想直接用‘岳’或者‘山’，又怕二叔察觉，只好改了一个隐晦的字。我说过，我很早就开始爱你，我没有说谎。我一直把洋峰当成咱俩承诺的延续，只要它在的一天，你就一定会回到我身边。可惜，这‘延续’到此为止了。”

岳明辉回身抱住他，仰头看进他眼底：“我就在你身边，当年的承诺我亲自来延续。”

他们相拥着亲吻，窗外的日光投进来，将两个男人亲密的身影勾画在墙上。


	40. Chapter 40

不出所料，李耀宗得知Pinkray就是岳岳之后，本摆在次要的追杀计划立马提上日程。

Pinkray对组织知道多少他心里有数，但岳岳却完全不在他的掌控之中。

何况这个人早跟李振洋认识，当初却故作陌生，其中原委不得而知。

而最让李耀宗忌惮的，是这个岳岳跟李振洋的真实关系。如果单纯只是恩客与牛郎倒还好，万一他俩早就计划好夺取cash king，就真的防不胜防。

澳门是李耀宗的地盘，想找个人并不难，何况岳明辉虽然在澳门待了一段时间，对那些隐蔽的藏身之处还是不熟悉。

杀手找上门的时候，李振洋正在他身上耕耘。

听到动静两个人即刻翻身而起，李振洋边穿裤子边骂了句“操”。

不，是没得操。

这些人是冲着岳明辉来的，李振洋还能穿个裤子，他却只来得及掀开薄毯往下身一围，对方已经鱼贯而入。

来的人不多，却各个带着枪。

岳明辉翻身藏到床边，武器在枕头下，他的手刚探出就差点吃了枪子。

李振洋见这些人都当他透明，便大着胆子直接跃上床，拿了枪扔给岳明辉。

岳明辉等他蹲到床边，才开火迎战。

正面的敌人比较多，岳明辉不敢浪费子弹，一枪解决一个。

背面是李振洋的“show time”，他拔出随身的手枪，见一个灭一个。

可他们都小看了李耀宗杀人的决心，杀手倒下一波，又有一波跟上来。

岳明辉枪里只剩最后一颗子弹，他想去衣柜拿另一把。

“掩护我！”

李振洋还没反应过来，就见岳明辉飞快几个闪身，奔着角落的衣柜直扑过去。

他一支枪难敌两边敌人，干脆冲到岳明辉身后，他倒要看看谁敢动他这个未来的大哥。

岳明辉拿完枪转身，下身毛毯突地滑下来，他登时赤身裸体“展现”在众人眼前。

他听到敌人吸气的声音，恨不得先毙了李振洋这个色胚。

都说了这些天尽量不要见面，讲不听不算，来了直接就把人往床上带，踹都踹不开。

只这一秒的迟钝，就足够要了他的命。

李振洋看到一人扣动扳机，他飞身挡在岳明辉身前，右肩扎扎实实挨了一枪。

岳明辉大惊失色，抱着重心全压他身上的李振洋，听到爱人慵懒性感的调笑。

“这么好的春光可不能让外人看去了！”

李振洋说完便缓缓站直，将岳明辉护在身后，冷眼扫过众人。

“带我去见你们老板。”

他突然受伤让对方略感惊慌，看似为首的一个人拿出手机拨通电话：“先生，他们想见您。”

李振洋勾勾手指，那边似乎也有指示，那人便将手机扔了过来。

李振洋接住的时候扯动伤口，他将闷哼咽回肚里，换上轻松的语气。

“二叔，您给组织招了这么多新面孔怎么也不打声招呼呢？莫名其妙少了几个多不好，传出去说我们自相残杀也不好听啊。”

电话那头沉默片刻，李耀宗阴骛的声音传过来：“你跟他早认识的事还欠我个交代，我的位置早晚是你的，你有必要急成这样吗？”

“冤枉啊二叔，您都说了这位置早晚是我的，我还年轻，急也急不过那些老不死的。”

李耀宗听出话里的暗讽，也不跟他争，依旧平静道：“要我相信你也不难，你现在就杀了他，我等着你带好消息回来。”

“那可不行，我要真动了手不就是做贼心虚？我跟他就上上床而已，真要指望这么个外人帮我，我早被出卖千百次了。您不信他，我也不信他，但有一点我的确是骗了您。我喜欢他，特喜欢，所以我可以把他赶出cash king，赶出澳门，赶出中国，赶出亚洲都行，但我舍不得把他赶去地狱。”

“他知道太多我们的事，就是天仙下凡也留不得。何况像他这样的男人一抓一大把，床伴可以换，cash king可不能随便动！振洋，你应该明白，我们这种人谈感情是很奢侈的。”

“二叔，我对他也谈不上多深的感情，但我确实还没腻。您也知道，从小到大凡是我李振洋看上的东西，除非我自己玩腻，不然谁都不能动。”

李耀宗有一瞬间迟疑，李振洋的性子他是了解的，真要谁敢动他喜欢的东西，他真的会拼命。

李振洋听他不说话，装模作样地哼哼两声：“二叔，我背后中了枪，您要心疼侄儿不想我失血过多而死，能不能先让我去医院？”

李耀宗还是不出声，李振洋语调及时转冷：“当然，如果您今天一定要杀他，也可以让您的狗踩着我尸体过去。”

李耀宗最恨被人威胁，偏偏对李振洋束手无策，如若今天为了杀一个喽啰而让未来新主送命，他没法交代。

李振洋也不等他答话，手机往前一扔，从衣柜里挑了件外套为岳明辉披上。

整个谈判过程岳明辉动都不敢动，就怕一不小心有人走火，给李振洋再射几个窟窿出来。

直到这一刻他才如梦初醒，李振洋后肩的伤口一直在淌血，他后知后觉翻出两件干净的汗衫拧成条状，为李振洋简单包扎。

李振洋看着岳明辉完全不顾自身，赤条条地在外人面前脸不红心不跳给他处理伤口，心中一暖。

“走吧！送我去医院！”他抱住岳明辉，在对方耳边轻语，“穿套方便活动的衣服，今晚就送你走。”


	41. Chapter 41

李振洋想送岳明辉离开澳门，李耀宗不难猜到。

但他阻止不了，因为他的宝贝侄儿也在船上。

这小子刚从手术台上下来，就炸炸呼呼闹来了几大堂主，说是要北上一段时间，离开前得交代些事情。

几位堂主见他受伤都抢着护送，他谁也不让扶，就半死不活地挂在岳明辉身上，一路哼哼唧唧上了船。

虽说奄奄一息的样子是装出来的，但他确实受着重伤。

未免耽误时间，急救的时候麻药也没打，硬扛着取弹缝针出来，又是一顿宿夜奔波，还得随时警惕突发状况的出现，等送走那些“瘟神”登船离岸，他真的只剩下半条命。

岳明辉让他趴在床上以免压到伤口，帮他脱下外套才发现里衣已经被血浸湿一片。

岳明辉脸上血色骤减，拳头紧了又松，终究只能蹙着浓眉暗叹。

“干嘛呀？吃我豆腐啊你？”李振洋依旧是轻快的口气，笑里却藏不住倾泻的疲惫。

岳明辉不理他，搬出事先备好的医药箱，为他剪开衣服拆下纱布，跟着是短暂的停顿。

刚刚缝合的口子又裂了，灼伤的皮肉外翻着，里头不断有血水流出来。

岳明辉悬在半空的手轻微颤动，翻找棉签的动作也越发笨拙。

“得先帮你止血。”他强迫自己保持冷静。

李振洋侧头看着他：“今晚可能会有点难过，箱子里有抗生素，你待会给我打一针。”

“你就这么确定我会？”

“我的万能小辉哥有什么不会？”

李振洋眨了眨眼，忍着背后的痛，努力让自己笑得自然些。

岳明辉吻了吻他惨白的唇：“我不会让你有事。”

这一晚确实不好过，甚至天蒙蒙亮李振洋还烧得一塌糊涂。

岳明辉一夜无眠，床板太硬，李振洋枕在他大腿上，半梦半醒地呜咽呓语。

他一遍一遍为李振洋擦身，贴着烫人的额头摩挲，李振洋每叫他一声他就吻一遍那不安的唇。

脑子里百转千回，李振洋护在他身前的画面久久不散，那不算强壮的身躯似要把他与这世间所有的伤害隔绝。

他真的爱他，那一刻他深信不疑。

但他心里堵得慌，这份爱他要不起。

他有不得不做的事，也有不得不舍的情。

他握住李振洋的手放在胸口，俯身亲吻那烧红的耳垂，在爱人耳边轻轻说：“对不起。”

他们在珠海逗留了几天，确定李振洋无大碍才飞回北京。

洋峰的麻烦比想象中棘手，李振洋本想自己处理，李耀宗这么一逼，岳明辉还是只能跟着回来，这些事儿也就瞒不住了。

岳明辉本以为只是买家比较难搞，却怎么也想不到掺和进来的居然是雷振笙。

原来前年李耀宗杀掉的只是雷振笙的替身，休养生息一年多，如今的雷老大卷土重来，倒真给了李振洋不小的冲击。

李振洋去澳门之前就撤走了这边所有的势力，洋峰账本上鲜有的两次黑帐也已经清洗干净。本以为高枕无忧，却没想雷振笙这只老狐狸竟然玩了一招金蝉脱壳，人没死不说，之前李振洋偷偷出口废钢的证据还被他握在手上，真正是赔了夫人又折兵。

李振洋刚接到雷振笙电话的时候确实吓了一跳，也被这好几十万吨的走私证据乱了阵脚，但他很快镇定下来，也是想好了法子才会重回首都。

岳明辉倒不在意雷振笙的死活，他担心的是那些证据一旦落入警察手中，李振洋必定万劫不复。

雷振笙的要求很简单，他只需要以一个“合理”的价格收购洋峰，而这个价格却远远低于市场估值。

李振洋只能妥协。

岳明辉不服，李振洋拍着他肩笑的满脸自信：“就让他再嘚瑟几天吧。”

他早已成竹在胸，岳明辉知道。

李振洋的麻烦没解决，岳明辉的又来了。

他接到一个匿名电话，但他认得那把声音。

“他让我查你的真实身份，应该是对我有所怀疑了。”

“那你就去查，知无不言言无不尽。”

“不行！你的命比我重要！”

“没事儿，你把我所有的信息都给他，一定要确保真实。”

“……知道了。”

对方没有多问，这是多年来合作无间的默契。

岳明辉抓紧电话，这一天终于要来了。


	42. Chapter 42

洋峰的转让合同签订之前李振洋什么都没干，只接了个电话就欣然签了字盖了章。

雷振笙当然不会履行承诺把证据还给他，李振洋也不闹，笑嘻嘻地行了个礼。

“您是长辈，您说了算。”

雷振笙不蠢，只要证据一天还在他手上，李振洋就算真的有后招，也玩不出什么花来。

姜还是老的辣，这是他一贯相信的真理。

但他忘了另一句，长江后浪推前浪。

当他看到洋峰最大三间工厂的地皮被政府回收的新闻时，他几乎暴跳如雷。

洋峰的生产主要就靠这三间工厂，一旦收为公用，等于是直接掏了企业的心脏。

雷振笙虽说在河北能呼风唤雨，但到了天子脚下也同样伸展不开。

这些内部消息只怕连他认识的几位高官都不甚了解，就算真收了风也不会轻易透露给他，更别说要深入进去改变什么。

他只能气冲冲找上门。

李振洋倒是大方得很，好酒好菜地招待着，还叫了几个漂亮的陪酒女郎。

他拉着雷振笙坐下，给人倒了杯茅台：“来来，雷叔，别客气，这都是您自个腰包里掏出来的， 可别浪费了。”

雷振笙本就阴沉的脸霎时黑得跟包公似的，捏杯子的手大力一拍，杯座应声而断。

小姐们吓得低声轻呼，李振洋啧啧摇头：“可惜了一杯好酒。”

“你什么意思！”

“什么什么意思？就是可惜了这杯酒啊。”

“你别给我打马虎眼！工厂那几块地是什么情况！敢情你早就知道上头要收，就等着我往坑里跳是吧！”

“什么？工厂的地要征收？没人告诉我啊！”

“你少装蒜！我就纳闷你怎么这么爽快，原来早跟上头打好了招呼！”

“诶！雷叔！酒可以乱喝话可不能乱讲！什么叫‘我跟上头打好了招呼’？哪个上头？打什么招呼？我可是遵纪守法的好公民，贿赂官员的事儿我可不敢做！”

“李振洋！”雷振笙一脚踢翻圆桌，满眼的山珍海味全成了地板花。

李振洋挥退众人，只留下站在角落的岳明辉。

他抽出纸巾擦了擦衣服上的酒渍，收起原本的嬉笑，抬高下巴看着雷振笙。

“既然您想把话往亮堂了说，咱今儿就把账都算算。”

雷振笙瞪大眼，他没有见过如此气场的李振洋，以往那个花天酒地的公子哥形象实在太过根深蒂固，他对这个人突如其来的转变还有些不适应。

李振洋见他没反应，翘起二郎腿接着说：“之前您抢我的货我认栽，现在您又想拿走洋峰，天下哪有那么多免费的午餐？”

“当初要不是你一脚踩进我地盘，咱俩井水不犯河水的，我会去费这功夫吗！”

“瞧您这话说的！您可是老江湖了，甭管是企业发展还是势力扩充，咱遵循的都是实力说话。您这些年在河北打响名号靠的是您雷振笙的本事，我能到您地界拜访那也是我李振洋努力的结果。商场上论的是成败，谁还分个对错？”

“你也说靠本事，我能拿了你的货是我自己能耐，你一个做晚辈的跟我这儿睚眦必报，讲的又是哪里的规矩！”

“您看您这话又走偏了吧？您拿我的货是您能耐，我赚我的钱也是我能耐，怎么就说到‘睚眦必报’了呢？我打通上头关系拿到收地的消息是我本事，我低价出售洋峰杜绝高额损失也是我本事。在商言商，我看的是利弊盈亏，不是打击报复。您也不能怪我没事先提醒，冤大头不好找，我可管不着亲疏远近，谁乐意往这坑里跳我麻利地给他铲泥巴。您是长辈，趋利避害的道理您应该比我明白。”

“你意思就算不是我，随便谁买了洋峰都是一样的道理？那行，咱合约作废，冤大头我给你找，你别害我！”

“啧啧啧，雷叔，您这一大把年纪了怎么还跟个小孩子似的？这白纸黑字的合同是说废就能废的吗？咱俩可是在公证处签的字，一式三份的，就算咱俩把合同烧了人公证处还有一份盖着红章的，违约的代价我可担不起。”

雷振笙没读过什么书，向来是以拳头争天下，遇上李振洋这么个喝洋墨水长大的小狐狸，三两招就让他输得一败涂地。

“你有种！”他食指就快戳上李振洋的鼻尖，恨不得将这张得意的脸撕成粉碎。

李振洋怡然自得地摸烟点上，隔着烟雾斜睨雷振笙：“忘了告诉您，洋峰租赁的几个码头下个月到期，工人都遣散回家了，我看那些集装箱留着也没用，就都卖了。噢还有，走内河的几条大船也卖给其它船公司了，价钱还算合理。您要喜欢，我可以把老板的名片给您，你自己再去谈谈？只是以洋峰现在的情况，恐怕……”

“我操你妈的！”雷振笙刚走到门口，又回身冲进来。

他掏出随身的匕首照着李振洋的眉心刺下去，刀尖停在离皮肤毫厘的距离，进退不得。

岳明辉隔住他下压的手臂，拧着腕子往上一拱，他手一麻刀便落到岳明辉手上。

片刻诧异之后，他冷哼一声：“原来这小牛郎是你的人。”

李振洋知道他误会了当初岳明辉设的局，也不反驳，只从岳明辉手上取过匕首帮他收回衣内，并小心地替他整了整领子。

“雷叔，防身的东西不要随便暴露，以免被敌人钻了空子。晚辈只是心疼您白花花的银子打了水漂才好心提醒您，您可千万别误会。我当初接手洋峰的时候比现在困难十倍，不也一步步做起来了？您是什么人？想把它做好做大还不是一眨眼的功夫？我对您有信心，您……加油！”

说完还做了个握拳的手势，笑得人畜无害。

雷振笙气得浑身直抖，李振洋弄了这么个空壳给他，前期成本都不可估量，真要“做好做大”还不得废了他半条老命？！

这小子说得倒轻巧，谁不知道他后面有大鱼顶着？哪像他雷老大，除了一身抗打耐操的腱子肉，什么经商头脑都没有。

“臭小子你别逼我！我手上可还有你走私的证据！”

“证据？什么证据？我只知道现在几大电视台跟报社的桌上都摆着您走私钢材的证据，图文并茂，精彩纷呈。”

雷振笙这会儿才意识到自己上了多大的当，李振洋卖了一个什么都没有的洋峰给他，把自己的犯罪证据捏造成他的，并抢先让媒体公布，他再想把手上的东西拿出来反而变成“倒打一耙”。

何况政府刚下公文收了洋峰的地，前任老板合法出售，现任老板被人举报，那三块地反而收得不费吹灰之力，就算上头觉得事有蹊跷也不会允许节外生枝。

这口黑锅，雷振笙不背也得背。

“行，这几天刮风下雨道路湿滑，李公子出门当心着点儿，别一不小心碰着什么索命鬼！”

雷振笙嘴角抽搐，冷笑着摔门而去。

李振洋装模作样看了看窗外，眨眼无辜道：“这天儿好着呐！”


	43. Chapter 43

李振洋结识的官员岳明辉见过，就在澳门那艘私人游艇上。

本以为他的重心都摆在了cash king，可原来这边的市场他也从未放弃过。

岳明辉还是小看了他。

李振洋本想等着看雷振笙焦头烂额的窘样，李耀宗一个电话过来，立马断了他的念想。

“回来。”

“这边还有点尾子没。。。。”

“给我回来！立刻！马上！”

李振洋还没张嘴，电话就挂断了。

虽然惋惜不能看完一场好戏，但二叔这么着急忙慌地催他还是第一次，他不敢怠慢。

岳明辉想跟着他，他死活不让。

李耀宗的追杀令道上全知道，他只要踏上澳门的土地立马就会横尸街头。

岳明辉拗不过李振洋，但安全起见还是坚持送他去机场。

李振洋真的怀疑自己是招人恨体质，走哪都有人想要他命，这不，刚上机场高速又被两台车咬上了。

岳明辉从后视镜里看他掏了根烟出来没有点，仍旧是优哉游哉的样子。

“前面第三个出口下去。”他把烟叼在嘴里，不紧不慢道。

岳明辉撇嘴，您说得倒轻巧，第三个出口离这儿至少还有5公里，后面那俩尾巴会让您老舒舒服服逃之夭夭吗？

他刚想踩油门全速狂飙，李振洋拍拍他肩：“保持这个速度，我可不想被交警抄牌。”

岳明辉见他一副胸有成竹的样子，也不好反驳，任着对方一左一右跟上来，夹心饼干似的把他们卡在中间。

双方就这么僵持着，谁都没有进一步的行动。

快到第一个出口的时候，匝道又上来一台车，正好走在他们车前，几乎相同的速度。

李振洋唇角上扬：“大鳄到。”

岳明辉这才明白李振洋的意思，那些小鱼小虾他根本不放在眼里，他一直在等这条“大鳄”。

李振洋似乎一下来了兴致，从后座压上去解岳明辉的安全带：“It's showtime！”

岳明辉按住他：“你干嘛！”

“咱俩换个位置！”

“不行！太危险了！”

“我知道你是秋名山车神，你知道我是谁吗？我是车神你爸！”

李振洋霸道起来六亲不认，岳明辉被他一口咬在脖子上立马松了手，脸颊瞬间绯红。

车子在高速公路上疾驰，岳明辉知道拗不过李振洋，为免意外他只能妥协。

李振洋冲移到副驾驶座的岳明辉眨眨眼：“坐好了，爸爸给你表演一段飞车特技！”

岳明辉还未开口就被突然加速的惯性带到全力后仰，求生本能让他只能紧握扶手，再也说不出半句唠叨。

前方小车被突如其来的冲撞顶歪了头，司机慌忙控制方向盘，刚稳住又被后车一个顶撞，轮胎在地面剧烈摩擦发出尖锐的声响。

被甩开的两辆车又追上来卡紧李振洋，试图让他停下来。

李振洋不但没有减速，反而踩紧油门，死死咬住前车，逼着对方前进。

周围车辆都被这电影似的场景吓得纷纷避让，只有车子磨损出的星火告诉他们，这恐怕不是拍戏。

短短几分钟的路程，岳明辉心都跳到了嗓子眼，不管李振洋有什么计划，这步棋都走得极其险峻。

眼看第三个出口就在前边，李振洋突然猛踩刹车，要不是系着安全带，岳明辉怀疑自己是不是已经呈抛物线飞了出去。

两边车来不及刹，金属紧密摩擦的声音割得人耳膜发疼，离了中心物的车子猛烈撞击在一起，又向着反方向转了大半个头。

前方车子倒是及时停下了，车上人看着李振洋开下高速，毫不犹豫追了上去。

这是一块贫瘠的黄沙地，似乎刚刚开始开发，几台挖掘机停在堆起的泥土间，满地的沙尘随着汽车驶过扬起混浊的一片。

李振洋开着车一路颠簸，车轮几乎没入泥沙中才停下来。

他打开车门迎接后头车上的人，那人从后座出来，不出他所料。

“雷叔，我就去个机场，不用劳您亲自来送吧？”

雷振笙扫了眼周围环境，视线所到之处空无一人，也没有摄像头，真是个杀人放火的好地方。

他阴冷一笑：“我不是送你去机场，我是送你上西天。”

“我又不是孙悟空，去西天干嘛？”李振洋装傻的功夫练得炉火纯青。

雷振笙懒得跟他废话，重新坐回车里，命令司机开车撞人。

但他等来的不是车子启动，而是司机向他举起的枪，和车外突然挤进来的两个人。

枪上装了消音器，即使在这么安全的地方，李振洋依然谨慎。

雷振笙被人绑住四肢固定在扶手上，他恶狠狠瞪着眼前的叛徒：“吃里扒外的杂种！”

那人用枪把击打他头部，他顿时感觉一阵头晕目眩。

其他人下车，李振洋靠在只剩雷振笙的小车旁，擦着鼻头笑嘻嘻道：“雷叔，玩得开心。”

“你想干什么！李振洋！你放我出去！李振洋！”

车门被关紧反锁，密闭的空间里只听得到他自己的嘶喊，空荡而薄弱。

他看到前方的挖掘机突然开过来，当他的车子被高高铲起，他终于明白接下来要发生的一切。

他开始叫救命，随着腾空的距离越来越大，他的吼叫也逐渐变成苍白的哭喊。

“李振洋！李公子！你放过我！我求求你！洋峰我不要了！之前那批货的损失我双倍赔给你！五倍！十倍！我把我所有的东西都给你！我求你放我一条生路！振洋！看在我年纪大的份上你放过我！我立马退休！我消失！我再也不在你面前出现！振洋你放过雷叔！我求求你放过我！”

李振洋听不到他卑躬屈膝的哀求，也看不清他放大的瞳孔里充斥的恐惧。

车子在离地面近六米的地方被抛下，不算高，但足够让车内人五脏俱损。

后头又有一台挖掘机开过来，重复着刚才的动作。

七位数的轿车也经不起这般折腾，车体已经严重变形，刺耳的警鸣响个不停。

两台挖掘机像踢皮球一样用铲斗翻滚着残破的小车，黑色汽油漏得满地都是。

岳明辉皱眉，在李振洋耳边说：“警察快来了，给他个痛快吧。”

李振洋终于叫停，将一直含在唇间的香烟点燃，带着胜利者的微笑走到碎裂的车窗前。

雷振笙被卡在后座下，已经看不见下半身的惨状，只有满脸的青紫腥红和不断呕出的鲜血宣告着他与死神触手可及的距离。

他已经说不出一个完整的字，感觉体内的血都快吐尽流干了，但他依然活着，承受着濒临死亡的痛苦和绝望。

他全身可以动的只剩一双仰望着对方的眼睛，和几根试图触碰那人脚尖的手指。

李振洋不会让他如愿。

他看到那双穿着高定皮鞋的脚往后退，那双冷漠的眼睛居高临下地瞪视着他，他听到那人轻松愉悦的宣判。

“我可怜的雷叔，这场游戏该结束了。”

他惨淡地扯动嘴角，只有他自己知道，这是个多么释然的笑。

如蒙大赦。

李振洋抓起他头发让他看着远处清瘦的身影，他记得那个人，他曾经差点要了他。

李振洋告诉他，是那个人为他求情，说要给他个痛快。

他又笑了，他看着李振洋冷然走远的身影，看到那根还未熄灭的烟头从对方指尖弹出来，落在满是汽油的地面。

火烧起来了，眼前通红一片，盖过蓝天白云，盖过黄土飞扬，盖过他动弹不得的残躯，也盖过了他心跳的频率。


	44. Chapter 44

李振洋在大陆又闹出这么大动静让李耀宗颇为不满，他已经是cash king的太子爷，言行举止如此高调实在不是什么好事。

李振洋想说苍蝇要叮你你不拍死能怎么着，又觉得这话有点糙，索性不回嘴做了次乖乖仔。

好在他“收尾工作”完成的不错，雷振笙的三台车全部报废，车上无一人生还，他自己的车也爆了，车上是两具被烧焦的尸体。

沿路摄像头也都做了处理，看不清车上人的脸，无法辨认死者身份。

唯一可以确认的是，李振洋依旧准时出现在机场，活蹦乱跳地飞抵澳门。

上头各部门打好招呼，最终还是以河北黑社会老大被仇家追杀致死结了此案。

这几个月下来，李耀宗已经清楚自己侄儿的能力，这小子能自信满满地站在这儿，就表示那边的麻烦确已了结。

他示意李振洋坐下，脑子里整了一下思绪，突然转开话题。

“阿pink呢？”

李振洋瞄了眼李耀宗，这明知故问的话要他怎么答？

李耀宗也没想要他答，只递了根烟过去：“你知不知道他是谁？”

“岳岳啊，北京‘同好’的牛郎，您不也知道了吗？”

“是吗？哪个‘岳’？”

李振洋点烟的手顿了顿：“您说是哪个‘岳’？”

“我说是山丘，五岳的‘岳’。”

“哦？是吗？我还以为是月亮的‘月’呢！”

“不……”李耀宗摇头，“是岳明辉的‘岳’。”

李振洋拿烟的手微微一抖，他猛吸一口，眯着眼看向别处：“我不明白您的意思。”

李耀宗观察他瞬息万变的表情，面容逐渐冷却：“你明白得很！”

李振洋本怀着一丝侥幸，也许是岳明辉又用了其它身份来欺骗二叔，也许是二叔故意演戏想让他露出马脚。

事实证明都不是。

岳明辉的真实身份在二叔这儿彻底穿了洞，二叔恨他父亲，因为那个人出卖了他，差点毁了他一生的基业，却没有受到丁点惩罚，还逃到另一个地方隐姓埋名继续生活。

而今那人的儿子出现，便翻起了旧日的恩仇，无论是父是子，死一个都算是补偿。

只是李振洋不明白，无论当年岳朗偷了多少公司的资料，他最终也没能造成什么不可转寰的后果，二叔为什么就这么恨他，恨到一定要赶尽杀绝？

今天叔侄俩面对面坐着，李耀宗终于给了他答案。

“当年的事我本来不想说，可事到如今，好像是非说不可了。其实当年岳朗不只是出卖公司这么简单，你父母的死我也一直没有告诉你实情，我实在是不想你跟我一样一辈子活在仇恨里。”

见李耀宗一副欲言又止的样子，他预感到事情的严重。

“您直说就是了。”

“你父母是岳朗杀的。”

李振洋手一震，香烟掉在茶几上，燃起的烟头在玻璃上折出微弱的火光。

“怎……怎么会？您不是说我爸妈是……意外吗？”

他尝试握住自己颤抖的右手，全身却抖得更厉害。

“不是意外，我瞒着你只是想你活得简单快乐一些，这也是你爸的遗愿。”

李耀宗的回答反而让他停止了抖动，他哈哈干笑两声，手忙脚乱地将烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，又抽出纸巾在台面上使劲儿擦，反复机械地擦，像要把那厚厚的玻璃擦穿一样。

他眼睛慌乱地瞟着各处，却无法在任何物体上聚焦，脑子里天旋地转，过山车似的起落无章。

李耀宗拍他肩：“我知道你接受不了，但这是事实。你爸当年发现了岳朗的事，本来想着我们兄弟一起劝劝他，谁知道他不但不听，还怕被我们揭发就痛下杀手。当时你妈也在，岳朗冲我们开了好几枪，你爸中了三枪，我跟你妈中了两枪。”

说完掀开衣服，露出右胸下和腹部的两个伤疤。

“你爸……也就是我哥，帮我挡了一枪，他跟嫂子都被射中了要害，只有我侥幸活了下来。”

李振洋死盯着李耀宗身上老旧的疤痕，他很清楚那是陈年的枪伤。

李耀宗重重一叹：“对不起，如果不是我没用，你爸也许……”

“不会。”李振洋打断他，“就算没有帮您挡那一枪，他也逃不脱。”

最信任的人，最亲密的战友，当他变成白眼狼，你的心慈手软只会让自己成为对方口中的午餐。

李振洋不知道这一下午自己是怎么过来的，二叔说完父母死亡的详细过程后，伍叔又搬来了尘封多年的资料，包括岳朗偷换的公司文件，私人账户上巨额的资金往来明细，父母的伤情报告与死亡证明，以及事发后连续十一天的新闻报道……每一条数据，每一个文字，都在还原那一天的情形。丧心病狂的行凶者，倒在血泊中的父母亲，他甚至能听到窗外警笛的鸣叫，和报社敲击文字的“嗒嗒”声。

他在北京的公园里等着一个不会出现的人，而那个人的父亲正在东莞的别墅里将他父母送入地狱。

他爱着仇人的儿子，日以继夜，年复一年。

他的父母在九泉下无声哭泣，暗无天日，鬼魅丛生。

他坐在没有开灯的房间，一根接着一根地抽烟，直到月光爬上纯白的墙，烟灰缸里再也塞不下半支烟。


	45. Chapter 45

岳明辉在北京休养了一段时间。

不到半个月，对他来说却像半个世纪那么长。

李振洋一直处于失联状态，既不主动联系，打过去也都是无人接听。

这期间他偷偷看了眼angel，小伙子穿着柜台统一的服装，梳着干净利落的短发，本就精致的脸上修饰着清新自然的淡妆，对每一位顾客绽开八颗牙齿的微笑，眉眼弯弯的，特别好看。

岳明辉站在角落，看着他彬彬有礼地招待客户，滔滔不绝地推荐产品，虽然依旧是讨好的模样， 却与“同好”的头牌相去甚远。

除去浓妆艳抹的粉饰，除去搔首弄姿的挑逗，现在的angel只是一个勤勤恳恳的柜台小哥，不用出卖肉体不用麻痹自己，过着简简单单的生活，做着普通的甲乙丙丁。

岳明辉目光追着他忙碌的身影，良久之后换来一声叹息。

命数迥异，羡慕不来。

后来他看到李振洋收购两家娱乐公司并改其中一家主营旅游服务的新闻，跟着又与珠港澳几间最大的投资企业密谈合作，据说计划在三年内垄断澳门的娱乐化产业链。

岳明辉不确定传闻是否属实，但他确定这一系列的收购合作之后，cash king在澳门所有见得光的资产已经尽数落入李振洋手中。

这并不是什么好兆头。

李耀宗突然如此放纵李振洋，任着外界对易主的事议论纷纷，甚至有种想提前退休的错觉，看来岳明辉没有估错，他已经开始下一步计划。

但这计划李振洋却一无所知。

岳明辉走出家门，径自来到隔壁楼的21层B座。

他按了许久的门铃，才有个陌生男人开门。

他扫了扫屋里的人，又打量了一下眼前的男人，冷冷道：“告诉你们主子，24小时之内见不到人我就去澳门找他，别想着拦我，你们谁都拦不住，包括你们主子。”

第二天一大早他果然等到了坐头一班机回来的李振洋。

“洋少真难请啊。”他倚在门边调笑。

李振洋往常见他总会拥抱，这次却只是推一推，示意他让开。

他侧身让李振洋进屋，关门上锁。

这本是他们每次偷偷见面必做的防御，今天的李振洋却警惕地盯着门锁多看了一眼，细微的变化被岳明辉尽收眼底。

岳明辉为他点了根烟，递过去的时候他侧头一躲，手指代替嘴接住。

岳明辉眼皮耷拉一瞬，再看过来时已经恢复神采。

“怎么不接我电话？”

“忙。”

“还没恭喜你，拿下了半个cash king。”

“谢谢。”

岳明辉突然就找不到话头，一声轻描淡写的道谢像利爪一样挠伤了他的心。

李振洋注视他许久，紧抿的唇看上去冷淡又疏离，很难找出以往亲密时炙热如火的感觉。

“能跟我说说叔叔阿姨是怎么去世的吗？”

岳明辉心一凉，终于入正题了。

“你以为他们是怎么死的？”

他咄咄的目光逼视着李振洋，倒像是李振洋做错了什么。

“你给我真相，我要你亲口告诉我！”李振洋回望他，带着希冀，带着祈盼。

“如果你信我你就不会失联这么久，你来不是找我要真相，你只是想要一个答案，一个让你能狠下心的答案。”

李振洋冷笑：“你果然早就知道。”

“我知道什么？”

“知道你爸岳朗是个忘恩负义的混蛋！”

“忘恩负义？他忘了什么恩负了什么义？”

李振洋将烟甩在地上：“当初是我爸带着他去东莞发展，没有我爸我二叔，他哪能有那么风光！是他出卖公司背叛兄弟，我爸好心劝他回头，他居然为了自保对自己最好的朋友下杀手！这是不是忘恩负义？他连手无寸铁的妇女都不放过，我妈是无辜的！这么丧尽天良的狗东西本来就不得好死！算他走运死得早，否则我一定让他求生不得求死不能！”

“啪！”清脆的巴掌声打断了李振洋义愤填膺的痛骂，岳明辉第一次对他下重手，不一会儿他的左脸就肿了。

但他一点都不觉得疼，岳明辉通红的眼睛瞪着他，像一只垂死的兔子。

他笑了，这个人的爸爸是他的杀父仇人，为什么这家伙看上去却比他还委屈？

“难受了？我只不过在骂一堆白骨，他当年杀害的可是两条鲜活的生命，两个活生生有血有肉的人！”

他抚着岳明辉微微抽搐的脸：“我真恨啊，恨我自己为什么会爱上你。那天我在公园等你你没来，后来我在警察局等爸妈他们也没来，原来从那时候开始我已经一无所有了。我的家人死了，我的小辉哥走了，我的爱人是我杀父仇人的儿子，亲情友情爱情，满盘皆输。你为什么接近我？是嫌我还不够惨吗？还是发现我要成为cash king的老板心理不平衡了？岳朗当年偷不走的东西你以为从我这儿就可以偷走吗？我告诉你，门儿都没有！我可以爱你，为了你命都不要，我也可以恨你，为了报复你赔掉这条命！你很聪明，用这张善于伪装的脸扮可怜，每一次都踩中我敏感的小尾巴，我承认我差点上当。不过还好二叔及时提醒我，岳朗应该万万没有想到还会有活口吧？他以为自己可以高枕无忧了？他以为自己的儿子又可以兴风作浪了？李耀祖死了，李耀宗还活着，我李振洋也活着！只要我们李家还有一个人，就绝不会让你们岳家如愿！”

“所以你今天带着人来要我的命？”岳明辉推开他。

他停在半空的手又攻上来，一把掐住岳明辉的脖子，将人压上墙。

“我说过你很聪明，什么都瞒不过你。”

岳明辉后脑撞在墙上，眼前闪过一秒白光，很快又回归清明。

“你也很聪明，知道这不是我的老巢。”

李振洋轻笑：“谁会连自己老巢附近的情况都不清楚？跟着你的人第一天就告诉过我，你连最近的小卖铺都找不到。”

岳明辉也跟着笑：“所以你怕我耍诈就派人在外面埋伏？几个？五？十？还是二十个？你会不会太看得起我？”

“您可是连恐袭都不放在眼里的人，我哪敢掉以轻心？”

“其实没必要。”岳明辉感觉李振洋的手在收紧，“你看，我根本不会……还手……”

“就算我现在真的掐死你，你也绝不还手？”

岳明辉双手抠着墙面，说明他此时正在经受痛苦，但他仍然认命地闭上眼，毫不挣扎。

“如果……你只相信……李耀宗的……片面之词……而不相信……我……那我宁愿……宁愿死……”

李振洋收了些力：“你什么意思？”

岳明辉微微睁眼，因窒息而充血的眼球勉强才能在李振洋脸上聚焦。

“如……如果你还……还愿意……信我……我能给……给你真相……”

“你说我只信二叔的片面之词，你难道就不是信口开河？”

“我有……证据……”

李振洋犹豫了，二叔明明证据确凿，他不知道岳明辉还能拿出什么东西反驳，这个人太狡猾，狡猾到聪慧如他也猜不透哪句真哪句假。

但这些日子的相处让他不得不心软，岳明辉的付出都切切实实的存在，那些柔软那些温暖都不是虚情假意就可以演出来的，何况这家伙虽然秘密很多，但确实在生死攸关的大事上从来没有欺骗过他，甚至总在不顾一切地维护他支持他，叫他如何下得去手？

他触电似的松开岳明辉，看着对方坐在地上不间断地猛咳，本就毫无血色的脸更如白纸一般。

他有些不忍，语气不由自主地放软：“我凭什么相信你？”

岳明辉咳了好一阵才缓过来，扶着墙慢慢站起，抬眼看进李振洋眸中。

“你跟我去见一个人。”


	46. Chapter 46

李振洋没想过会跟着岳明辉来伦敦。

他们停在一套别墅前，岳明辉掏出钥匙开门，轻车熟路地打开灯。

别墅内摆设简单，但整洁干净，手指拂过桌面，一尘不染。

李振洋环顾四周：“这是你家？”

“确切地说，是你跟你二叔一直在找的‘老巢’。”

“家”这个字对岳明辉来说，已经毫无意义。

李振洋冷笑：“行啊，拿命换二十万的人原来有间这么大的别墅！”

“如果我说这不是我的你信吗？”

“没钱还租这么大屋子？你一年到头也住不了几天，怕是有别的用处吧？”

“这儿是我借的，屋主没收我钱。”

“你还认识这么大方的屋主？人也不怕你在这儿杀人贩毒？”

“你明儿直接问她。”

“问谁？”

“这间别墅的主人，也就是我要带你去见的人。”

李振洋还想往下问，突然被屋内的警报器打断。

岳明辉警惕地瞪了他一眼，转而拉着他往屋后跑。

“什么情况？”

“有人跟踪我们！”

“什么人？”

岳明辉突然停下来，怒目死盯着他：“你说呢？”

李振洋大惊：“你不会以为是我带来的吧！我要杀你那天就直接动手了，何必跑这么远多此一举！”

“我知道，出发前李耀宗有没有给过你什么？”

李振洋眼珠子转了转，心下立刻明白过来。

他从背包里拿出一台按键直板手机，是二叔前两天给他备的，说是特殊时期可以用这台联系。

岳明辉调笑：“够复古的。”

李振洋不理他，迅速揭开后盖检查，果然在电池的接口附近找到一个极微小的追踪器。

他暗自心惊，二叔不信他下得了手，居然利用他找到岳明辉的老巢，这赶尽杀绝的态度已经毋庸置疑。

他将追踪器踩碎，手机扔在反方向的后门口，跟着岳明辉躲进密室。

密室隐藏在一堵毫无标记的墙后，机关设在天花板的吊灯罩内，外人几乎不可能发现。

他们走过一条很短的过道，岳明辉用刚从客厅带走的遥控器打开一扇密不透风的钢门，李振洋起初还想这家伙逃命的时候拿电视遥控干嘛，这会儿他才明白那都是掩人耳目的伎俩。

门后是一间四十平米左右的密室，中间摆着一张五六米长的方桌，桌上有三台电脑，两台台式，一台笔记本。

桌子正前方是铺满墙面的小电视，门一开，原本漆黑的屋子即刻通亮起来，关闭的电脑自动开机，小电视也全部亮屏，放映着别墅周围几十个摄像头传回的画面。

岳明辉蹬脚，便有一块地板朝内打开，李振洋看着里头的各式枪械，睁圆了双眼。

“你这拍电影呢？！”

“电影里哪有我这么简陋？”

简陋是简陋了点，没007那么高端洋气，但能做这么个配置也不是普通人的计算。

李振洋在屋子里左瞧瞧右打打，也学着岳明辉的样子蹬了蹬脚，却是一点动静都没有。

岳明辉环胸看着他：“大少爷，机关也是有固定位置的。”

“废话！”李振洋依旧到处琢磨，“这儿没别的出口？”

他对那些奇奇怪怪的机关不感兴趣，他只是知道光躲这儿坐以待毙绝对是下下策。

岳明辉拿下巴指了指地板下为数不多的武器：“你挑俩顺手的。”

李振洋拿出一把银色的手枪，确认弹闸，子弹上膛，拉紧保险，转身瞄准岳明辉。

“这屋子里一点灰尘都没有，电脑是最近的新款，但是有些按键已经褪色了，证明这里一直有人把控。你这两年都在我身边，可别告诉我你还懂分身术！”

岳明辉耸肩：“显而易见，我还有同伙。”

“但你同伙不多。”李振洋指着地板，“你武器就这么点儿。”

“两个。”

“你倒是坦白。”

“我能带你来，就没想着再瞒你什么。”

“那我倒想多问一句，这些电脑应该不只监控别墅周围吧？”

“还有洋峰，cash king，包括你的家，和你二叔的家。”

李振洋三步跨到岳明辉跟前，枪口直抵对方眉心。

“你……一直在利用我？”

“我有骗过你瞒过你，但我没有利用你。”

“那你想方设法接近我监视我是为了什么？你想从我这儿得到什么？”

“这个问题你很早之前就问过了，我也给过你答案，我想帮你，想让你看看李耀宗的真面目，想让你知道到底是谁在利用你伤害你。”

“你想说什么？！”

“明天你就会知道。”

李振洋平了平心绪：“为什么告诉我这些？想取得我的信任？恐怕你要失望了。我不但不会信你，还会更加怀疑你这么做的用意！”

岳明辉笑了笑，握住枪管，拇指覆盖李振洋按在扳机的手指上。

李振洋眯眼：“你以为我不敢？”

“你敢，但你不会。”

“为什么？”

“因为你想知道真相。”

李振洋以为岳明辉会说“因为你爱我”，看来他还是估错了，拿爱做筹码这么狗血的事儿这家伙还是做不来。

岳明辉乌黑的眸子锁住他：“如果你想杀我，在北京的时候就可以动手。你既然敢一个人跟过来，也吃定了我不会杀你。你想知道真相，你赌我这次不会骗你。”

“希望我没有赌错。”李振洋收回枪。

他们没有太多时间在这儿磨蹭，小电视上已经出现一大波杀手。

岳明辉在笔记本上打开软件按下“确认”，电视墙随即一分为二。

李振洋跟着岳明辉穿梭在弯弯曲曲的走道里，视野一片昏黄，他拉住岳明辉贴近自己身边。

“你别想耍诈！”

岳明辉浅笑不语，李振洋将他护在身侧，高大的身形为他撑起人形屏障。

他们开着事先备好的车逃出没多远，就看到身后别墅陷入一片浓烟中。

想必是那帮家伙没有找到人，干脆一不做二不休，一把火烧了房子完事儿。

李振洋阴阳怪气道：“可惜了一栋大别墅喽！”

岳明辉确实有些头疼，这该怎么跟屋主交代？


	47. Chapter 47

李振洋终于在爱丁堡见到了那个神秘的女人。

看起来约摸四十来岁，容貌姣好，风韵犹存。

女人住在一条很老的小街，古旧的房子里穿梭着形形色色的贫民。

外部环境虽不好，屋内倒装饰得十分讲究。

女人抽着烟，悠闲地靠在窗台上，对岳明辉的到来并无诧异，只是定睛看了看跟在身后的李振洋。

岳明辉熟门熟路地从橱柜里拿出两个玻璃杯，给自己和李振洋各倒了杯水。

女人上翘的眼尾扫过他，樱唇一勾：“你倒是不客气。”

岳明辉眨巴眼：“我都快渴死了，你也不心疼！”

“怎么？飞机上的漂亮空姐看得你口干舌燥了？”

“那不至于！这儿有位倾城大美女等着我，那些庸脂俗粉我可不放在眼里！”

女人轻笑：“你这小嘴儿又抹了多少蜜啊？”

“不多不多，刚好博美人一笑。”

“行了。”女人走过来掐灭了手中的烟，“你大老远来见我总不是为了耍贫嘴吧？”

岳明辉嘿嘿一笑，把李振洋拉到她面前：“你瞧瞧这是谁。”

女人露出了然的笑：“打一进门我就认出来了，他跟他爸像一个模子刻出来的。”

李振洋瞪大眼：“请问您是？”

女人不答，举起右手在他眼前晃了晃。

李振洋恍然大悟，女人无名指上的戒指李耀宗也有，这是一对婚戒，男款至今还戴在二叔手上，从未摘下来过。

他突然明白为什么一开始就觉得这女人眼熟，二叔的床头柜上还一直摆放着他们的合照，他不止一次地见过，却从未记在心上。

“您是……二婶？”

女人掩嘴：“我更喜欢你叫我Kary。”

李振洋后退两步仔细打量一番，不敢相信这个绰约多姿的女人居然已近五十！

他对这位二婶的印象不深，虽然父亲很早就与二叔在广东闯荡，但他一直跟着母亲留在北京，二叔的面都见得极少，更别说二婶。

“您……过得好吗？”他笑得有些尴尬。

Kary被他傻乎乎的样子逗乐：“别‘您’啊‘您’的，都把我叫老了，你跟着明辉叫我Kary就行。”

岳明辉怎么会认识Kary？Kary为什么会独自住在爱丁堡？二叔为什么这么多年都没有提过自己妻子？ Kary又能爆出什么样的真相和秘密？

太多疑问在李振洋脑子里盘旋，岳明辉究竟想告诉他什么？

Kary盯着李振洋看了一会儿，拿起水杯小抿一口，深色的口红印在杯沿。

“想问什么就问吧，这不是你来的目的吗？”

李振洋怔了怔，Kary的开门见山倒让他轻松不少。

“我不知道该怎么问，或者说，我不知道从哪儿问起。”他实话实说。

“或许，可以从李耀宗和他的cash king开始。”

“你跟我二叔。。。。”

“我跟他的事对你没什么影响，所以原谅我无可奉告。不过他跟你和你父亲之间的事我倒是能说一些，当然也包括明辉的爸爸。”

“我父母到底是怎么死的？”

“抱歉，那天我不在场。”

“是不是岳朗杀的？”

“还是那句，我不在场。”

“那我没什么好问的了。”

“不，你有。李耀宗是不是真心待你，cash king老板的位置是不是非你莫属，这都是你想问又不敢问的。”

李振洋无言以对。

他确实想问，也确实不敢面对与希望背道而驰的结果。

Kary给他点了根烟：“你已经不是小孩子，应该明白逃避根本于事无补。如果你无欲无求没有理想没有抱负，没有想要保护的人，你当然可以一辈子自欺欺人。但如果你不想当懦夫，就得有承受狂风暴雨的勇气，这是你的宿命。”

李振洋仰面吐着烟圈：“你在这儿等我，不就是想告诉我什么吗？”

他还不至于傻到以为这一切只是一场被动的巧合。

Kary看向岳明辉：“这是我欠他的。”

岳明辉似乎并不想把话题转到自己身上，径自出门闲逛去了。

Kary给自己也点了根烟：“看，又一个自欺欺人的家伙。”

她眯眼看着烟雾缭绕的空间，心思百转千回，很多事过去了就再也挽不回。

李振洋看着她深一口浅一口地抽，右手戒指上的钻石晃得人眼疼。

他知道她不快乐，但他帮不上什么忙。

Kary整了整心绪，正色道：“离开李耀宗吧，他不会给你想要的。”

“何以见得？”

“如果你想要cash king，他不会给你；如果你想要亲情，他也只有虚情假意。”

李振洋皱眉，Kary的话让他很不舒服。

“也许你跟我二叔之间有过不好的回忆，也许他真的不算一个好男人。但我是他一手养大的，他给了我优越的生活，让我可以没有后顾之忧地成长为今天的李振洋。我不知道这算不算亲情，但至少我欠他一份恩情，这辈子都无以为报。至于cash king，他从一开始就把我往接班人的方向培养，前两年也已经宣布会把位置留给我，又让我进组织熟悉环境和运作，我不知道你从哪儿听来的假消息，但我可以确定自己在cash king的地位。”

“你就没想过还有其他接班人的存在？”

“不可能，他不会把自己辛辛苦苦打下来的江山送给外人。”

“你太天真了，你真的相信自己是你们李家唯一的血脉？”

李振洋一顿：“你这话是什么意思？”

Kary从抽屉里拿出一张出生证明递给李振洋，上头白纸黑字记录着2000年在东莞出生的一个男婴的资料，父亲一栏赫然印着“李耀宗”三个字。

李振洋懵在原地，两眼死死盯着那几行印字，仿佛这样就能把该有的信息抹得一干二净。

Kary又抽了几口烟，李振洋的反应在她预料之中。

“这孩子明年大学毕业，跟你同样的专业。你应该也学过格斗之类的东西吧？他也一直在学。”

李振洋的手开始发抖，从小到大的记忆在脑子里飞速闪过，那些欢声笑语的天伦，那个为他集聚温暖的怀抱，那双予他安心喜乐的臂弯……

那个将他捧高转圈的男人，那个用低沉嗓音唤他“洋洋”的长辈，那个替代生身父亲填补他心中缺口的叔叔……

难道这一切都是假的？所有温馨美好的过往都只是做戏？他对那个男人而言就只是一个替代品而已？

“他一直都在利用你，用你做他儿子的挡箭牌。给你希望，骗你为他卖命，把你作为众矢之的推出去，好让他儿子在你的掩盖下安全长大。等到有一天这孩子可以独当一面，他就会把你踢出局，任你自生自灭。”

Kary的话让李振洋心底最后的挣扎土崩瓦解。

“不可能！”他把手中的纸攥成一团。

“我知道你接受不了，李耀宗给了你一个很美的梦，权力的梦，财富的梦，情感的梦，让你陷在里头欲罢不能。如果你不愿意醒来，就会永远成为他的傀儡，为他卖命帮他数钱，到最后失去一切。明辉知道你会恨我们，但他还是带你来见我，因为他不想你为一个薄情寡义的混蛋付出所有，这不值得。你还年轻，还能选择不一样的路，我们都不希望你走进死胡同。”

李振洋看着窗外蔚蓝的天空怔怔出神，Kary帮他撵掉几乎燃尽的烟头，环胸倚在窗边，看着人来人往的街道。

彼此无言。

岳明辉回来的时候他们还维持着之前的姿势，李振洋漠然注视他，看不出丁点情绪。

在他们都以为会这样天荒地老的时候，李振洋终于喝光杯子里的水，起身欲走。

到了门口似乎想到什么，又补充道：“你伦敦的别墅被烧了，损失记我账上，抱歉。”

岳明辉看Kary脸色登时就变了，片刻不敢逗留，跟着李振洋屁颠地开溜。


	48. Chapter 48

“两个标间。”打从澳门回北京开始，李振洋没有跟岳明辉再同过房。

他心里有疙瘩，岳明辉只能依着他。

“一间，大床。”这一次他驳回了岳明辉的话。

开房后他直接进浴室洗澡，洗完换上酒店的浴袍，上床扯了被子就睡。

整个过程不发一言。

岳明辉调暗了房间里的灯，动作轻柔地洗漱上床，试着扯了扯被角，没有动静。

他轻叹一声，盖着自己的外套，与李振洋背对背睡了。

他睡眠很浅，即使熟睡也能感知周遭环境的变化。

似乎是到了后半夜，那凌厉的杀气让他浑身汗毛都竖了起来。

神志迅速回归大脑，他还未睁眼已经扬起手刀。

对方似乎早有察觉，臂膀隔开他的攻击，与此同时他睁眼想要坐起，那人抢先一步用膝盖抵住了他的腹部。

他已经想好后招，但黑暗中对上那双熟悉而冷漠的眼睛时，他不假思索地卸下了所有防备。

房间里没有开灯，李振洋俯首对上岳明辉由冷转热的眸子，似笑非笑地勾起嘴角。

“别拿这种眼神看我。”

岳明辉挣扎着想要起身，李振洋膝盖不动，又用手肘压住他脖子，完全禁锢他的动作。

他淡淡一笑：“你想杀我？”

李振洋将他两只手压过头顶，鼻尖几乎触到鼻尖：“你不是吃定我下不了手么？”

“你心里有很多疑问，等你得到答案，我就没有利用价值了。”

“所以你拒绝回答？”

“我从来不会拒绝你。”

“很好，我喜欢你的态度。”李振洋“好心”地下移膝盖，分开岳明辉双腿。

这并不是带着情欲的挑逗，而是单纯地想要削弱对方下半身的力量。

“你说带我来找洗脱岳朗罪名的证据，证据呢？”

“没有。”

李振洋手肘往前一推，迫使岳明辉后仰脖子。

“你耍我？”

岳明辉从容地看着他：“我不这么说你不会跟我来，何况在伦敦的时候我已经告诉你真相，虽然这‘真相’跟你心里想的不太一样。”

“你跟这儿说什么绕口令！”

“你要的是当年的真相，抱歉我现在还给不了。但李耀宗对你是真是假，这些年他为他儿子做过些什么，我想你见过Kary之后应该心中有数。我带你来的目的已经显而易见，就像我一直跟你承诺的，我只是想帮你，帮你摆脱现在的困境。”

“你帮我也只是为了替你那个混蛋老爹赎罪，你以为这么做我就能既往不咎？他害死的不是路边的猫猫狗狗，而是生我养我的亲生父母！九岁之后我就没有体会过父爱和母爱，开家长会我的位置常常空着，就算二叔去了也不会改变老师同学对我的态度。我没有玩伴，二叔每次忙完陪我的俩小时就是我最幸福的时光。学校里的人都叫我小乞丐，不是因为我穿着破烂，而是因为我没爹没娘，就像街边行乞的小孩儿一样。是谁让我变成孤儿？是谁给我那样的生活？是岳朗！岳明辉，是你爸让我变成今天这样！我的生活里只有二叔，我仅存的一点幸福都来自二叔，是谁让我孤苦伶仃，只能全身心地依赖他信仰他？是你那个该死的爹！你现在又来挑拨我跟二叔的关系，fine，就当你说的都是真的，你希望我怎么做？反他？夺走他的一切？还是干脆干掉他跟他儿子，就像当年你爸干掉我的家人一样？”

李振洋说到激动处力度不觉加大，岳明辉痛苦地皱眉，眼神却依旧平静无波。

“你不干掉他，他就会干掉你。”

这是实话，找死的实话。

李振洋连扇了他好几个耳光，铁锈的味道顿时盈满口腔，可惜他连吞咽都困难，只能任鲜血从嘴角溢出。

见他这模样，李振洋又有些心软。

黑暗中鲜红的液体只能反出模模糊糊的黑影，李振洋收了手臂的力道，不甘又不忍的表情藏在阴影下，看不清晰。

岳明辉抓着他的腕子，不带威胁的稍稍用力。

“cash king是属于你的。”

“不，他是二叔一生的心血。”

“他是你的！是你爸用……”岳明辉欲言又止。

短短几个字，让李振洋的疑心再次加重。

李振洋掐着他下颚逼问：“你是不是知道什么？你一定知道什么！你刚说的‘现在给不了’，也就是说你有证据，只是时机没到！你在等什么？等我夺了cash king？等我杀了二叔？你妄想！”

李振洋暴力起来常人根本受不了，饶是岳明辉也疼得面色惨白，双颊酸麻。

他浓眉紧促，努力清除脑子里嗡嗡的闷响。

“总有一天你会明白，你已经等了这么多年，也不在乎多等一阵子。小洋，我不想你后悔！”

李振洋身子一怔，“小洋”两个字就像毒药，让他顷刻六神无主。

他突然想起在北京别墅的地下室，这个人也叫过他“小洋”。

冰冷的手术，漫长的煎熬，那天他差点失去心中所爱。

他在门外踱来踱去，他发过誓，再也不让这人离开自己。

明知是一张致命的感情牌，仍然甘心投降。

他擦掉岳明辉嘴角的血迹，不算温柔，还是堵着气。

“你有那么多的‘不可说’，那你能说出口的对我又有多大用处？”

“至少我可以告诉你，李耀宗现在的放任不管，是在送你上绝路。他让你大张旗鼓地扩充势力，摆出一副撒手不管的架势，所有人的矛头都会指向你。cash king这块肥肉太大了，黑道想啃，白道也想做后面的黄雀。何况你追得太急，他又退得太快，组织里难保没有不服的人。一旦有人相信是你逼他让位，下面的人就会反。只要内部出乱子，黑白两道就会跟饿狼似的扑上来。到时腹背受敌，cash king这块肥肉还不被撕得粉碎？这种情况下你能安然无恙的几率几乎为零。”

“这就是你骗我过来的真正目的？”

“是。”

“所以我不反就只有死路一条？”

“也许如你所愿，他真的会大发慈悲放你一条生路，但那之后你会过着什么样的生活应该不难想象。”

“你打算怎么帮我？找你的同伙？除了Kary，还有一个是谁？”

“Kary不是，帮我的另有其人。”

“但你不会告诉我是谁。”

“对不起。”

“OK，换一个问题，那小子是不是Kary跟我二叔生的？”

“是。”

“你知道他在哪是吗？但你不能告诉我，因为Kary为了帮你出卖了她最爱的人，而作为交换条件，你得护她儿子周全，这也就是她口中说的欠你的东西？”

岳明辉默认。

“帮你的人里，是不是有那晚的目击者？”

“为什么这么问？”

“我看过警局的档案，事发当晚别墅里除了我爸、我妈、我二叔和岳朗的痕迹，花园里还有第五个人的指纹。是他救走了岳朗？还是他帮岳朗杀人灭口？”

岳明辉再次用沉默代替了回答，这一次他无言以对。

当年的事有太多无能为力，在一切尘埃落定之前他根本无法去辩解，就算说得头头是道也没有实际的证据支撑，李振洋只会当他在演戏。

他只能坚定地注视着李振洋，希望对方能读懂他眼眸深处的真诚与无奈。

李振洋却只是冷冷哼道：“我知道你不会说，你有义务保护他们。没关系，我可以自己去查，只是查出来之后会怎么处置我也不敢保证，希望到时候你我不用兵戎相见。”

他放开岳明辉，为对方盖上被子，下床欲走。

岳明辉拉住他，低沉的声音略显嘶哑：“可不可以晚两天再走？”

“给我个理由。”

“就当是陪我。”

“事到如今，你觉得自己还有左右我的权利？”

“不是左右……”后半句岳明辉终是说不出口。

他低垂着头，颤抖的指腹顺着李振洋的手臂滑落。

擦过对方掌心时又被牢牢握住，他欣喜地抬头，望向那宽阔却落寞的背影。

许久，李振洋的声音才在屋内响起。

“两天，你做我的小辉哥，我做你的小洋。”


	49. Chapter 49

他们到Kary家做客。

Kary很开心，也不避讳谈起自己的丈夫和儿子。

她十七岁就跟了李耀宗，十年后才生下现在这个孩子。

孩子五岁的时候得了败血症，医生直接下了病危通知单。

Kary心急如焚，她向老天祈祷，只要孩子平安无事，她愿意放弃优越的生活，离开心爱的男人。

儿子与丈夫，她只能二选其一。

“大概是我罪孽深重吧。”她一口干掉杯子里的酒。

“但我儿子很优秀，名校毕业，文武双全，我不后悔当年的决定。”

她娓娓而谈，眼睛里尽是骄傲和满足。

李振洋想通了Kary为儿子出卖丈夫的原因，在这个女人心里，失去爱情的痛远不及骨肉分离。

天下母亲都是如此吗？那他母亲被杀那晚，断气前想到自己年少的儿子，是不是也万分不舍？

就像拿着病危通知单的Kary，那种无能为力的绝望在心中蔓延，挣扎着不愿咽下最后一口气？

他的心一阵刺痛，原来失去至亲的伤是一辈子都无法愈合的。

妈妈……

他在心里轻轻唤起这两个字，与岳明辉交握的手陡然收了回来。

抽空的掌心逐渐冷却，岳明辉摩挲着指尖，留恋那来不及消散的余温。

“你小子！”Kary突然转移话题，纤指戳在岳明辉额头上，“欠我的钱什么时候还！”

“冤有头债有主，您那别墅可不是我毁的。”岳明辉感激地冲Kary一笑。

“本来还想找你算账，不过好像已经有人替我教训过了。”

Kary看了看岳明辉红肿的脸，从储物柜里拿出医药箱。

“我来吧。”李振洋从她手里接过棉签。

“我去买点消炎药。”Kary识趣地消失。

李振洋小心处理岳明辉破裂的嘴角，用Kary备好的鸡蛋在他脸颊上轻揉。

“以后我再控制不住自己的时候你可以还手，你知道我不是你的对手。”

“好。”

岳明辉淡淡笑着，晶亮的眸子里映出李振洋懊恼的神情。

李振洋半蹲着仰头与他对视，修长的手指描画着他的轮廓。

有多久没有触碰过这个人了呢？

这光滑的肌肤，这浓密的睫毛，这柔润的薄唇……

不想念吗？

不，想念。

李振洋眼神逐渐深邃，抚摸的动作也变得缓慢而缱绻。

他的拇指停在淡色的唇间，那双唇微微张开，将他流连的指尖含入。

他听到嘴唇的主人说：“吻我。”

于是他凑了上去，蛊惑一般。

他们的舌头缠在一起，交换着彼此的气息，他们的唇紧紧贴合，索求着对方的亲密。

直到无法呼吸。

岳明辉捧起李振洋的脸：“当年的事你我都没有亲眼目睹，所谓的‘真相’也只是听说而已。我没办法让你否决李耀宗的证词，但我可以向你保证，我所做的一切都会以把对你的伤害降到最低为前提，这是我现在唯一可以确认的。”

李振洋看进他眼底，微笑点头。

楼下响起喧闹的音乐和人声，即使在如此不堪的贫民区，人们依然渴望与这糟糕的现实比拼，哪怕只是一段简单的乐章，一支混乱的舞蹈，也寄托着他们对美好生活的向往。

努力地活着，何乐而不为？

李振洋拉起岳明辉的手：“我们去跳舞吧！”

他们与当地人共舞，十几个人搭肩欢唱，谁也听不懂谁的词，谁也记不住谁的调。

甜美的小女孩为李振洋献上玫瑰花，李振洋单膝跪地，把火红的花儿赠予岳明辉。

他们在一片哄闹中深情拥吻，笑忘冰冷的过往，只争这一夕的温存。


	50. Chapter 50

北贝里克是苏格兰临海的小镇，也是岳明辉曾经待过的地方，镇上唯一一块麦田的主人Aiden是他的多年老友。  
Aiden擅长酿酒，这是他家祖传的技艺。  
岳明辉说要带李振洋品尝全苏格兰最好的威士忌，就是Aiden酒窖里的珍藏。  
Aiden全家都很好客，李振洋跟着岳明辉蹭了一顿丰盛的午餐，在那满是佳酿的地窖里流连忘返。  
Aiden把海边观景屋的钥匙借给了岳明辉，他十四岁的女儿是个热情开朗的女孩儿，跑遍整个小镇捧来新鲜的小花，铺在观景屋靠海的窗台上。  
“这样才浪漫！”她笑起来很好看，嘴角有弯弯的括弧。  
送走女孩儿，岳明辉转头看向李振洋：“我们去钓鱼吧！”  
他们坐在海边的礁石上，看着斜阳西落。  
岳明辉说了许多以前的事，小时候语言不通被人欺负的事，青春期学人抽烟喝酒的事，为了俄罗斯姑娘跟隔壁班同学大打出手的事。  
还有后来离家出走纹身斗殴的事，独自一人回国拜师的事，学的太慢被师父罚扎马步的事，为了精进偷偷叫师弟“大哥”的事。  
一件件，历历在目。  
熬得坎坷曲折，说得轻描淡写。  
李振洋没有多问，该说的他都说了，不该说的也说了大半，李振洋心里懂得掂量。  
聊着聊着就累了，岳明辉枕在李振洋肩头，惬意地打呵欠。  
李振洋在他额头印上一吻：“这么快就困了？”  
岳明辉看看表：“两个多钟头了，一条鱼都没有。”  
李振洋偷笑：“你都没放鱼饵，愿者上钩的事儿能怪谁呀？”  
岳明辉瘪嘴：“唉，可惜我不是姜子牙。”  
“你钓着我这么大条美男鱼还不知足啊，岳太公？”  
岳明辉噗嗤一笑，拳头砸在李振洋胸前，被他一把抓住。  
“怎么突然想来钓鱼？”  
岳明辉微微颔首，落日的余晖映在脸侧，他摊开李振洋的手，在那湿热的掌心轻轻一啄。  
“那年欠你的承诺，今儿还了。”  
李振洋恍然大悟，九岁生日留在月坛公园的遗憾，原来他一直摆在心上。  
李振洋捧起岳明辉的脸，这脸蛋儿越发小了呢，他这么想着，深深吻住那淡粉的唇。  
岳明辉的唇很薄，总是带着清清冷冷的触感，唯有动情的时候才能从细致的温润中感觉到热流。  
比如此刻。  
他闭眼仰起头，迎着李振洋挑逗的舌扫过贝齿探入口腔，生涩而热烈地回应。  
李振洋与他舌与舌勾缠在一起，午后的酒香还在唇间流转，紧密贴合的双瓣交换着彼此的呼吸。  
岳明辉双颊渐渐爬上红晕，身子软得像一滩泥，喉间溜出几声挠人的呜咽，嘴角的津液在最后一抹霞光中闪着微亮。  
李振洋放开他，舌尖在他唇边扫过，面上漾起蛊惑的笑：“你又勾引我。”  
岳明辉推倒他，轻轻跨坐上来：“真正的勾引现在才开始。”  
“WOW！”他吹起口哨，“我很期待。”  
岳明辉平日里看着对李振洋穷追不舍，床事上却很少主动。慢说这事儿的开端并不愉快，就拿岳明辉的经验来说也不是能积极踊跃的主儿。  
他解了李振洋的衣服，在那肌肉紧实的面积上卖力耕耘，换谁看都是一副好笑的光景。  
偏偏李振洋就吃这套，习惯了挑逗讨好的主导者偶尔也期待被主导的情趣。  
他揉揉岳明辉的头发，想起第一次重逢时见到的棕发，把这个人衬得分外苍白。  
他抚摸着岳明辉的脸，指尖摩挲发丝，看对方在他匀称的“巧克力”上舔吻，酥酥痒痒的，像猫咪撒娇。  
他笑容更深：“你趁我不在的时候倒偷学了不少东西。”  
岳明辉嘴唇覆上来，在他耳廓吐着热气：“那是，咱李公子可是万花丛中过，小的总不能坏了您的兴致。”  
“啧啧，这口醋酸的我！”李振洋拿手在鼻尖一扇。  
岳明辉握着他的手往自己衣内摸，李振洋眼神悠转，三两下就解了人衣服扣子，一只手隔着布料有意无意地剐蹭胸前敏感，另一只手连着裤子揉捏对方臀瓣。  
岳明辉趴在李振洋身上，将另一边不被照顾的小蕊送到对方唇边。  
李振洋得意一笑：“学的不错。”  
说完含住那颗肉粒，舌尖蜻蜓点水般扫过，顽皮地舔弄。  
岳明辉嘤咛几声，挺腰在李振洋腹间耸动。  
棉麻布料擦出轻微响动，被身后的海浪声轻易盖过。  
李振洋想去解他皮带，被他一把按住：“小洋老师不检查学生新学的功课吗？”  
李振洋反应不及，怔愣间岳明辉已经沿着他的脖颈一路向下，吻过他裸露的每一寸肌肤。  
跟着扒下他内外裤褪到大腿根，露出浓密草丛中半醒的器官。  
李振洋顿时明白过来。  
“你？”  
岳明辉冲他莞尔一笑，手掌拢住半软的性器上下套弄起来。  
夜色渐浓，海风微凉，情人的掌心是这静夜里柔暖的光。  
岳明辉技巧并不好，手心的老茧磨得李振洋直抽气，但李振洋很享受，一想到这人为了哄他开心躲在屋子里看片学习，心底就燃起一簇温热的火苗。  
而当岳明辉俯身用嘴含住他的下身时，这团小火顷刻炸成五光十色的烈焰，全数涌向那敏感渴求的爆发点。  
他的小小洋终于神勇抬头。  
岳明辉张嘴裹住那软棒舔舐吸吮，学着记忆里的片段用舌尖在铃口来回触碰，或者用手套弄，唇舌改为舔吻两边囊袋，直到那肉棒硬挺胀大，口腔只够裹住前端伞头。  
李振洋发出几声舒服的轻叹，手指插入岳明辉发间，情不自禁按压对方后脑，想要进去更多。  
岳明辉尽力含的更深，腮帮鼓鼓，感觉那玩意儿快要戳破喉咙。  
他明明记得片子里的人欲仙欲死的表情，怎么换成自己就这么困难？  
他试着压低重心，将肉根抵得更深，舌头扫过每一层褶皱，卡在外头的部分也用双手照顾着。  
属于岳明辉独有的温度将李振洋彻底包围，他忍不住挺了挺腰，揉搓对方发丝的手略微绷紧。  
月牙不知什么时候爬上了夜空，四周的繁星在海平面映成斑驳的粼光，岳明辉的头埋在李振洋腿间，凹成几乎半圆的腰线显示着他的柔软。  
李振洋侧身坐起，抚着岳明辉浓密的头发，指腹在衣内光滑的背部画圈。  
柔和的月光打在爱人身上，像一支铅笔勾勒出线条诱人的身姿。  
岳明辉抬头看他，眼底是不及散落的迷茫。  
这是只为取悦他才能瞧见的画面。  
忍不住就想吻他，看他湿漉漉的眸子被自己侵占，看他软成一汪水跌入自己怀抱。  
他确实这么做了。  
他亲吻他爱抚他，握着他的手轻重有序地揉搓，听着两个人的呼吸逐渐加重。  
岳明辉湿滑的舌舔弄他微微颤抖的铃口，口腔裹住他筋络分明的肉棒摩擦吸吮。  
寂静的海边除了微波荡漾，只有唇间羞涩的“滋溜”声，和另一个人沉醉的急喘。  
李振洋的耐力岳明辉是见识过的，岳明辉的生疏也是李振洋了解的，他们一个极尽凑趣地上下吞吐，一个尽力耐心地引导配合，都渴望在这天地为鉴的时刻赠予对方极致的快乐。  
李振洋抽动着射出来的时候，岳明辉整张嘴已经麻木，两腮也隐隐作痛，但他仍旧心满意足地凑上来，封住爱人厚软的唇。  
他们依恋地亲吻彼此，仿佛共度了一场春梦，谁都舍不得醒来。  
腥膻的黏液从李振洋嘴角流下，岳明辉浅笑看着他：“好吃吗？”  
李振洋翻身将他压在身下：“没你好吃！”  
他倾身下来，将那留有白浊的粉唇深深吻住。


	51. Chapter 51

李振洋是真“饿”了，饿到一场教导大于情趣的野战都能口干舌燥。  
好吧，这对于李大公子来说都够不上“野战”两个字。  
可惜他刚把身下人撩拨起来，就听到远处几个游客的笑闹声越来越近。  
“操！”他很“客气”地大骂一声，拉起岳明辉就往屋内跑。  
“诶！鱼竿！桶！”岳明辉在他身后提醒。  
“桶什么桶！要也是另一个‘捅’！”他贱兮兮地在岳明辉脸上用力一啄。  
“滚蛋！”岳明辉在他屁股上扎扎实实踹了一脚。  
房门刚一关上他就把岳明辉压在门后，人半口气都没喘匀就被他夺了呼吸。  
他饿狼似的在岳明辉嘴上一顿啃，岳明辉两瓣薄唇被他啃得像要滴出血来。  
他手上也没安分，探进岳明辉大敞的衣服里，抚摸那匀称的腹肌，向上揉捏胸前凸起，膝盖顶开对方的腿，啃咬也从嘴边溜到了脖颈。  
岳明辉昂起头望向屋顶吊灯，李振洋在他身上细致地种上草莓，舌头舔舐他蠕动的喉结，在他颈侧辗转缱绻。  
他半睁的眼里理智渐渐退潮，湿润的黑眸中有腾腾欲火在攀升。  
他紧紧搂住李振洋脖子，一条腿热情地缠上来，挺胸将自己更坦诚地交给对方。  
什么真相什么欺瞒通通抛诸脑后，明天太阳升起前，他只是这一个人的小辉哥，他只需要与这一个人缠绵，他只想给这一个人欢愉。  
独聊风月，不谈永远。  
李振洋拿牙磨他耳朵：“今儿怎么这么主动？嗯？”  
他箍紧李振洋后颈往前带，让两人鼻尖贴鼻尖，也学着对方口气问：“今儿怎么这么多废话？嗯？”  
李振洋笑得见牙不见眼，扣住他后脑，霸道地吻了上去。  
岳明辉双手从李振洋领口摸进去，冰凉的手指触及皮肤，立刻换来对方一个激灵。  
他轻快地笑着，为自己的恶作剧洋洋得意。  
李振洋一口咬在他锁骨上，牙齿来来回回地磨，抚在腰侧的手不轻不重地一掐，他舒展的眉立时拧在一起，唇边哼出断断续续的呻吟。  
李振洋抬起他双腿往腰后一带，猝不及防的失重让他本能勾住对方脖子，仰头看着天花板在眼前旋转，画面静止的时候他已经坐在铺满鲜花的窗台上。  
他们激烈地吮吻，急促地除去对方衣物，他的腿还缠在李振洋腰间，后仰着脖子供对方品味。  
窗外传来海浪的拍击声，游客就在不远的沙滩上漫步，海风吹起白透的丝质窗帘，将屋内景象绘成黑白交叠的水墨画。  
李振洋撩起窗帘盖在岳明辉头上，指尖隔着布料描摹爱人细致的轮廓，像新婚夜里紧张又兴奋的新郎。  
他掀开窗帘，就像揭起新娘的头纱，他看着爱人眼波流转，双颊红晕不散，红肿的唇微微上翘，似在渴求他更多的疼爱。  
他轻抚爱人的脸，真想把这人养成一头小猪，让他的脸颊圆润起来，让他的肚子撑得鼓鼓的，让他重得不能再被轻易抱起。  
岳明辉含住他的手指，舌头在指尖轻轻柔柔地舔，双臂圈着他，换成跪起的姿势。  
李振洋吻过岳明辉的额头和眼睛，舔湿的手指在他臀缝画圈按揉，捻着后穴的褶皱一点一点刺进去。  
岳明辉发出一声甜腻的呜咽，臀部高高翘起，对异物的“光临”欲拒还迎。  
李振洋轻吻他微颤的眼睑，凝视他浓密睫毛下湿漉漉的眼睛，随着手指深入的动作观察他细微的表情变化。  
他希望他快乐，希望他舒服，希望他爽到如入云端。  
岳明辉嘴角上扬，努力松弛的括约肌已经给了答案。  
李振洋开始插入两指，岳明辉几乎挂在他脖子上，全身的力气都用在身后蜜穴的容纳。  
逐渐适应之后，岳明辉握住李振洋昂扬的分身，把刚刚在海边新学的技巧灵活运用，感受那事物粗糙的肌理如小虫一样在掌心翻折，烫人的器官随着套弄的节奏前后抽动。  
李振洋揽过他往怀里带，手掌覆在他脑后，咬着他后颈舔吻，这是他最敏感的地方。  
“嗯……”他难耐地轻哼，把脸埋进李振洋颈侧，在第三根手指进入的时候用力咬住对方肩膀。  
“嘶——”李振洋吃痛，“难怪别人说‘兔子急了还咬人呢’！”  
岳明辉又咬了他一口，一模一样的地方：“说谁兔子你？！”  
李振洋“哎哟”一声：“行！我是兔子，我是一只急了还‘吃’人的公兔子！”  
说完将岳明辉翻身压在窗台上，从后进入那一翕一合的密洞。  
岳明辉抓紧窗外护栏，李振洋进得极缓，让这场开拓变得格外漫长。  
他在等他适应，他也确实努力适应着，但往常只出不进的地方被异物强行填充的疼痛还是传遍全身，短暂的本能抵触过后，他才能慢慢放松自己，容纳巨物的入侵。  
他们不是第一次做爱，不管心里存着多少情感，李振洋都不是一个会在床上极尽成全的人。  
岳明辉也是男人，他知道他现在憋得难受，但他依然耐着性子等，等一个全然契合的时机。  
他们都知道，今夜过后，他们将为即将到来的黎明浴血奋战，成王败寇就在一夕之间，他们没有多余的时间去谈这情情爱爱，去等一场完美的灵肉结合。  
何况他们之间隔着仇恨与伤害，早已注定沧海桑田。  
岳明辉挣开李振洋，将他推倒在窗台上，自己抓住护栏蹲上去，扶着对方的昂扬缓缓坐下。  
动作虽缓，却没有一丝迟疑，李振洋想拦他，被他挥手挡开，直到那滚烫的肉棒深深埋入体内。  
他捏住李振洋下巴拉向自己，急喘的热气喷到对方脸上：“要干就干，别婆婆妈妈跟个娘们儿似的！”  
说完就摆动臀部动作起来。  
他紧紧拽着栏杆，后庭传来火辣辣的灼烧感，硬挺的肉棒在体内摩擦，似要把肠壁撕裂。  
很痛，但这是他想要的。  
就像有人爱带刺的玫瑰，仿佛只有手指被刺破流血才能证明他爱得无怨无悔。  
冷汗很快密布全身，他眯眼看着窗外模糊不见的海平面，早已被漆黑的夜吞噬干净。  
他想起第一次在“同好”向李振洋求欢，那时候他已经不在乎什么尊严，初夜不初夜的对他来说也只是一个筹码，至于后来被传为笑话的“五百块事件”也不过是这场show hand游戏的调味品罢了。  
不知道从什么时候开始事情逐渐偏离了预想的轨道，比如求来这偷欢的两天，比如此刻像只蛤蟆似的丑态百出。  
他不禁苦笑，他好像快忘了自己为什么会走到这一步。  
更可笑的是，他居然一点都不后悔，甚至无数次为自己求来的两日欢愉雀跃不已。  
李振洋扶着他的双臀帮他稳住重心，引导他时深时浅地起蹲，身后的钝痛逐渐消散，他像得着糖果的小孩搂着爱人脖颈不放。  
李振洋拿舌头逗弄他胸前花蕊，右手伺候他因疼痛泄气的分身，直到那软趴趴的性器再次挺立。  
爱有回应，这是多少人求不来的眷侣。  
可惜他们都不是为爱醉生梦死的情痴。  
李振洋抱起岳明辉，浑身重量落在结合处，让那肉根进的更深。  
岳明辉咬着李振洋的耳朵，他很想咬下一块肉来，哪怕留作纪念也好。  
但他终究只是用牙齿浅浅地磨，含着耳垂吮吸舔吻。  
李振洋与他躺倒在床上，他双腿紧紧缠着李振洋，丝毫不愿松开。  
李振洋舌头撬开他贝齿，与他的舌痴缠眷恋，彼此沉重的呼吸在鼻尖交错，热流涌动。  
李振洋将他搂在怀里，抬起他一条腿，就着侧卧的姿势进入。  
身后粗长的肉刃猛烈抽插，向着内里敏感的一点不住撞击，身前的脆弱也被掌控在手心，随着对方加快加重的动作越胀越大。  
他死死揪住床单，绷紧的肌肉线条优美流畅，李振洋手指在他口腔翻搅，将他的呜咽撞得支离破碎。  
他回头与李振洋吻在一起，上身折成扭曲的姿势，很费力，但他渴望情人的吻，渴望他们每一处都紧密贴合，恨不能揉成一座雕塑，再不分离。  
李振洋将他翻过来面对自己，搂他入怀，仰躺着攻进去。  
他拨开李振洋额前汗湿的头发，指尖扫过那高挺的鼻梁，随着身后动作前后摆动，让两个人胸膛贴着胸膛，再无一丝缝隙。  
“啊——哈……”李振洋一阵剧烈的抽插换来他叹息般的惊喘，他跪坐起来，让那肉棒在体内深埋。  
李振洋一边照顾他前端，一边挺腰往里刺，每一次仿佛都进入得更深，每一次都像要把他捅穿。  
他高昂起头，露出细长的脖颈，克制颤抖的身体上下晃，突出的锁骨连着肩头移动，白皙的肌肤上是密密麻麻的粉色印记，在晶莹的汗水中盛放，性感又撩人。  
突然眼前白光一闪，他微颤着射在李振洋腹部，身子一软，险些坐不住。  
李振洋与他十指相扣，握着他的手在嘴边吻了又吻，手指带上一些浊液伸进他口中，夹住他舌头一番挑逗。  
“好吃吗？”  
“没我好吃。”他双眼迷离，潮红的脸上漾出惑人的笑靥。  
“必须的！”李振洋扶稳他细腰，开始最后冲刺。  
“啊！啊啊啊！哈啊！嗯唔……啊！”  
窗幔飘飘的海边小屋，海浪声逐渐消退，令人面红耳赤的低喘呻吟充斥在屋内，你若从窗台探头进去，或许还能一窥洒落一地的花瓣，和满室乍泄的春光。


	52. Chapter 52

岳明辉睁开眼睛，偌大的双人床只剩他一个人。

李振洋是后半夜走的，其实他知道。

他一直醒着，goodbye kiss落在额头的时候，他纤长的睫毛在黑暗中不易察觉地轻颤。

李振洋为他抚顺凌乱的头发，在他耳边用气声道别：“保重。”

阳光从窗台投进来的时候，岳明辉打开了枕边的绒面小盒，里头是一枚设计精巧的戒指。

他取出来戴在左手的无名指上，尺寸刚刚好。

他不知道李振洋是什么时候准备的，经过这段时间的猜忌与伤害，他以为他们之间再也不会有什么浓情蜜意，可李振洋还是拿出了这枚戒指，只是无法亲手为他戴上。

戒指代表承诺，他给不了。

岳明辉抚着李振洋睡过的地方，人形的凹陷早已不留痕迹，灼热的体温也消散殆尽，他枕在那人躺过的枕头上，连那独特的男人香也已所剩无几。

他望着从窗台延伸到床边的花瓣怔怔出神，白色的窗帘随风摇曳，透过缝隙还能看到海边高低错落的礁石，迎着海浪坚定不移。

他从背包的隐形口袋掏出另一台手机，按下一串号码。

“别墅烧了。”

“我知道，要不要走下一步？”

岳明辉迟疑着没有回答。

对方等了一阵，开口道：“你有顾虑？”

岳明辉眼睛合上又睁开，如水的眸子已然恢复清明：“没有，一切照计划。”

李振洋离开这几天，手上的事情都交代给了下面的人，回来发现情势虽然不至于一团糟，但还是让他有些头疼。

离开前谈妥的合作出了些岔子，底下的人不敢轻易替他做决定，只能伸长脖子盼着他早些回。

这么一耽搁，合作商就撂了挑子，还差点闹上法院。

李耀宗说不管就真的半点都不插手，眼看着局面逐渐失控也睁一只眼闭一只眼，这让李振洋颇有些不满。

好不容易收拾完烂摊子，他已经不眠不休了三十多个小时，虽然不中用的饭桶占多数，他还是精明地挑出了十几个机灵的手下。

李振洋早就开始瞒着李耀宗招兵买马，现在跟在身边的大多都是他自己从外头招来的新人。

李耀宗很快就发现了他的小动作，但比起这些初出茅庐的小豆丁，他更在意那些开朝元老的想法。

李振洋也知道这些人暂时起不了什么大作用，但至少可以帮着他做一些自己不便出手的事。

比如打探消息。

李振洋派了最信得过的三个人在英国打听那位凭空冒出的堂弟，找到之前他还不想打草惊蛇。

但事与愿违，他忘了李耀宗身边无所不能的伍厚德。

“听说你最近在调查什么？”李耀宗倒是装得一手好糊涂。

李振洋瞥向一旁的伍厚德，他自认这次跟着岳明辉足够警惕，Kary藏身的地方连李耀宗都无迹可寻，更别说他偷偷调查Kary儿子的事，伍叔这本事未免也大过头了。

像给他布好了天罗地网，让他无处可逃。

他笑嘻嘻装傻：“二叔指的哪方面？北京的房价吗？好吧我坦白，我是想给自己买套房。”

李耀宗如剑的目光刺过来：“你觉得我在说笑？”

李振洋敛住嬉笑的表情，毫不示弱地回敬李耀宗：“您觉得我应该调查什么？调查怎么做个傀儡？调查怎么把自己的努力和信任付诸东流？”

李耀宗眼神一暗，周身腾起冷凝的杀气，转瞬即逝。

李振洋心里咯噔一下，刚二叔想杀他，哪怕只有一秒，也足够让他痛心。

他多年来对亲情的顽固坚持仿佛裂开了一条缝，在心底滋滋作响。

他来不及防备，李耀宗已经换上往常慈爱多情的模样。

“你见到她了？”

“哪个她？”

“你能见到的也只有她，她不会告诉你自己儿子的下落。”

“对，我见到她了，但见不到她儿子，如您所愿。”

“她。。。。过得好吗？”

李振洋一愣，原想着李耀宗步步紧逼，他就把心中所有的疑问统统倒出来，话头这么一转，他反而无言以对。

“挺。。。。挺好。”

“她有提起我吗？呵，她肯定说她很恨我。”

“她只是告诉我，你们有孩子。”

意识到李振洋并不想聊这些无关紧要的东西，李耀宗又恢复惯有的冷漠。

“所以呢？”

“所以？所以我真的只是您手中的工具？是您儿子的挡箭牌？您根本就没有想过让我继承cash king？您一直在等自己的儿子长大？等到有一天他足够强大再把全部的心血传给他？如果我成为您儿子的绊脚石您就会毫不犹豫地把我踢开？”

李耀宗没有否认：“做我儿子的左右手不好吗？跟你现在帮我有什么区别？”

李振洋在等着李耀宗的解释，哪怕那只是另一种欺骗或狡辩，但他等到的却是二叔直截了当的坦诚。

“您现在骗都不愿意骗我？”

“你这么聪明，我还怎么骗你？”

他冷笑：“是啊，我为什么这么聪明？有时候我真想当个傻子！您既然骗不了我一辈子，当初就应该明明白白地说清楚！我是您养大的，别说当您儿子的左右手，就是给他当看门狗也是我的本分！您不该给我希望，不该。。。。”

他怔忪着往外走，到门口又回过头：“我再问您一句，我爸妈的死跟您有没有关系？”

“没有。”李耀宗瞪着他，似乎很不满这句质疑的话。

他也不在乎，这个人从来不曾疼他爱他，一个怨怼的眼神又算得了什么？

“很好，很好。”

他苦笑着走出门。


	53. Chapter 53

李振洋已经窝在自己的房间一天一夜。

屋子里没有开灯，墨色的帘子拉满整个窗台，漆黑的空间只有香烟的微火忽明忽灭，分不清昼夜。

随手扔在桌上的手机震个不停，他只看过一眼便不再理睬，任着“嗡嗡”的震动声在寂静的黑屋里回荡。

走出房门之前，他发了一条信息到那串陌生的号码。

“我没事。”

岳明辉看着李振洋简短的回信，轻呼一口气，刚黑的屏又亮了起来。

“有可疑人物入境，换了几个身份，转了几次机。一共三个人，都是澳门来的，真实身份已发到你邮箱。”

岳明辉看了眼新邮件，只回了四个字：“按兵不动。”

李振洋暂时顾不了英国的情况，他的招兵买马并不止于收小弟，终极目标还是那些举足轻重的叔辈长老。

上次刚开个头就被李耀宗扼杀，这一次他学会了违逆。

他心里明白，十三位长辈虽看着平起平坐，但严勇与张大奇才是他们默认的头头，那二老的态度能完全左右其他人的选择。

李振洋何尝不想坐下来好好谈，但俩老顽固连家门都不让他进，只有李耀宗在场的时候才会对他虚伪一番。

他选了个不太忙的星期六，下午六点半开车到观前街尾的左记买两份牛杂面，一份少油一份不要蒜。他老老实实排了一个多小时，趁热打包，半小时不到就出现在严勇家门口。

好不容易借着“送外卖”的名头进了门，刚好见到张大奇坐在沙发上，认真研究茶几上的国际象棋。

每逢周六严勇与张大奇都会相约去cash king旗下的金隆会所打高尔夫，打完再回家吃饭下象棋，虽然没有刻意隐瞒，但以这二位如今的地位与习惯，想要打听他们的日常也并不简单。

不管是约定俗成的时间点，还是爱做的事爱吃的东西，都需要有心人深入详尽地去了解。

很显然，这方面李振洋做足了功夫。

看着二老吃完热腾腾的牛杂面又回到沙发上下棋，聚精会神的模样任谁都不好意思打扰。

时间一分一秒流逝，下人给李振洋换了一杯又一杯的热茶，茶几边的人依然当他不存在，只在棋盘上杀得硝烟弥漫。

李振洋看看表，还有几分钟就到十点，他知道张大奇每次都是准十点离开。

偏偏这时候肚子开始咕噜噜地叫，他才想起来自己没有吃晚餐。

踌躇半晌，他还是决定再试一次。

“严叔，张叔……”

严勇大手一抬：“你要是饿了可以让下人做点吃的，其它一律免谈，进门前你可是保证过绝不提工作上的事。”

李振洋话到嘴边愣是被噎了回去，看来今晚又只能无功而返。

可他实在是不甘心，组织里各大堂会的老大多数都跟过一些长老，虽说有几位几年前就退了休，但不看僧面也看佛面的道理谁都懂，他们说话做事的份量仍然很足。

这也是李耀宗忌惮的原因，特别是严勇跟张大奇，这二位当年都是跟着李耀祖出生入死的兄弟，从始至终就没有真正服过李耀宗。

几年前他们提前退休不问江湖事，过着闲云野鹤的日子，李耀宗表面惋惜心里却高兴得紧，就像拔了门前两根碍眼的石柱，还不费吹灰之力。

李振洋如果能请动他们出山，对李耀宗来说是个不小的威胁。所谓牵一发而动全身，他们的站队会直接动摇整个cash king的格局。

李振洋已经想好了说词，可这也得有开口的机会，他迟迟不吭声也是好不容易见着了二老不想功亏一篑，他就怕下次连见个面的可能都没有。

眼看着张大奇起身穿外套，李振洋甚至有过死赖在严家不走的打算。

这时门铃又响了，似乎是个陌生人，对方说了句什么，下人走到严勇跟前躬身：“是位先生，说是您的故人。”

“故人？”

严勇想了想，突然瞪大眼从沙发上站起来，三步并作两步地冲去开门。

来人进来的一刹那，张大奇先是一愣，随即表现出不亚于严勇的激动，跨上前一把揽住那男人，半天说不出话来。

那人刚被张大奇松开，严勇又紧紧抱住他，用力拍他后背：“臭小子！你可回来了！”

听着嗔怪的口气，却满含喜悦。

李振洋听到他们唤他“阿伟”。

三个加起来超过一百五十岁的男人在偌大的客厅相拥而泣，实在谈不上温馨。

李振洋站在一旁走也不是留也不是，倒是那叫“阿伟”的男人注意到了他。

“这位是？”

严勇收拾起几乎失控的情绪，拍拍自己的脸：“瞧我激动的！把客人都冷落了！这是李振洋，祖哥的儿子。”

李振洋忍不住腹诽，今儿一晚上您就没当我存在过，这会儿倒想起冷不冷落的问题来了！

男人走近一步，上下打量李振洋：“祖哥的儿子？洋洋？”

“对！呃……洋洋！”太久没叫这两个字，严勇差点咬了自己舌头。

李振洋惊愕不已，时至今日还能叫他“洋洋”的人，至少是二十年的旧相识了。

可是这个人是谁？阿伟？为什么一点印象都没有？

男人似乎看出他的心事，抿嘴一笑：“你那时候还小，不记得我也很正常，只要你记得自己的父亲就行。”

李振洋感觉话里有话，还带着十足的讽刺，这让他有些不快。

“我是李耀祖的儿子，我比谁都清楚！”

“是吗？”男人犀利的目光在他脸上逡巡，“我以为你已经认贼作父了。”

“你！”李振洋听懂了他的意有所指，却不明白这话背后的深意。

这个人似乎知道李耀宗过去的事，也很清楚他们之间的关系，那么李耀祖当年被害的真相他是不是也有所了解？

李振洋顿时忘了来严家的目的，只一个劲地盯着男人看，嘴唇张了张，却不知从何问起。

严勇请男人落座，让下人开了他私藏的红酒，李振洋从没见过他笑得如此畅怀。

“那天你什么都不说就跑了，只让我们等着，不要轻举妄动，这一去就是二十年！这酒也是那年我托人从法国带回来的，我真没想过打开它居然要等这么长时间！不过你总算是回来了，瞒了我们这么久，今天你也该告诉我们真相了吧？”

男人接过严勇亲自倒上的红酒，斜着高脚杯轻晃：“我今天来不是聊当年的事。”

“那你？”

“我是来帮他。”男人向李振洋举起酒杯。

“我？”李振洋不明所以。

“对，帮你扳倒李耀宗，让你坐上老大的位子。”

李振洋皱眉，这话听着怎么这么耳熟？

严勇跟张大奇喝酒的动作都是一滞，严勇嘴角勾起一抹意味不明的笑：“那件事果然没那么简单。”

张大奇静默一阵，开口问道：“你想我们帮他？”

“不是‘想’，是‘求’。”男人单脚跪地，“勇哥，大齐哥，阿伟求你们。”

严勇跟张大奇慌忙扶起他，看看李振洋，又看看彼此，严勇郑重道：“这么多年了，我们一直畏首畏尾做着龟孙子，六年前你一个电话我们立马退休，为什么？因为我们在等，等你回来给我们一个答案，带我们报仇雪恨！我们始终相信你，当年是，现在还是！我们四个都是祖哥带出来的，当年如果没有他，我们早死在黑市的拳击场上了！我们曾经发过誓，今生今世都只效忠他一个人，今天别说支持他儿子，就是让我们立马去死我们也不带犹豫的！”

男人欣慰地笑着，疲惫沧桑的面容稍稍松了些，他握着严勇和张大奇的手，眼神忽冷忽热，似乎有什么爱恨交缠的情绪就要喷涌而出。

“当年的事你们一定会得到真相，但现在还不是时候，而我也不是那个可以告诉你们真相的人。”

张大奇腾地站起：“他还活着？”

男人摇头：“有人替他活着。”

这一夜形势波谲云诡，李振洋还处在云雾中，对突然得到二老支持的喜悦还未涌上心头，更多的疑惑不解已经触动脑电波。

他追着男人离开严家：“伟……伟叔？”

男人停下脚步：“我叫刘伟。”

“刘叔，我想问您一些问题。”

“你想问我你爸是怎么死的？”

“您一定知道，你们刚刚讨论的‘当年的事’就是我爸被杀的事对吗？警察说别墅花园里还有另一个人的指纹，那个人就是您，是您救走了岳朗是吗？那天到底发生了什么？杀我爸的人到底是不是岳朗？还有我二叔，您是不是跟他有什么过节？为什么您会说我‘认贼作父’？他跟我爸的死也有关系吗？”

“我跟李耀宗没有过节，只有仇恨。”

针对李振洋连珠炮似的问题，他只答了这一个。

李振洋知道再问下去也只会得到一句“还不是时候”，那么到底什么时候才是时候？是不是一定要他坐上老大的位子？是不是一定要等到李耀宗一败涂地？

他思虑一番，还是忍不住追问：“您是岳明辉的人？”

刘伟轻笑：“我是你父亲的人。”

“那我换个问法，您在帮岳明辉？是他请您过来的？”

李振洋从来不信巧合，怎么他一进严家门刘伟就出现了？怎么他还没开口刘伟就能未卜先知帮他要来这么大的人情？

这明明是个螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的戏码，他突然有种被人扼住喉咙的危机感。

刘伟笑而不答，轻拍他肩头，转身走入无边的黑暗中。


	54. Chapter 54

李振洋搞定长老们的事很快被察觉，他甚至来不及部署下一步就被李耀宗叫进了办公室。

“我是不是说过不要打扰叔伯长辈的生活？你把我的话当耳边风？”

“我被人利用了这么多年，总得为以后打算打算。”

“你在怪我？”

我不应该怪您吗？李振洋在心里问。

李耀宗眯起眼：“不，你在防我，或者说，你准备反我。”

李振洋没有否认，这么多年过去了，有过防备有过欺骗，此刻他突然觉得对这个人疲于应付。

李耀宗叹了口气：“你永远都是我侄子，我虽然不能像对亲儿子一样对你，但也不会像对仇人那样害你。做我儿子的左右手不好吗？成为他最信任的人，你依然能有比现在更大的话事权，除了老大的位子和权力，我什么都可以给你。”

李振洋冷笑：“除了老大的位子和权力，我也什么都可以给你儿子。”

李耀宗眼神一冷：“你不要逼我。”

“逼您什么？杀了我吗？就像杀掉任何一个碍事的家伙一样？”

李耀宗没有回答。

或许您对我还是有那么一丁点感情的吧？李振洋自我安慰地想。

“我最后提醒你一次，cash king现在还是我做主，你别以为凭几个过气的老不休就能动摇我，我能让他们乖乖退休，也可以让他们永久长眠。至于你，最好做回我的乖侄儿，不要动什么歪脑筋，否则后果自负！”

李振洋也想继续做乖乖仔，可惜他天生反骨，之前唯唯诺诺是念在叔侄感情，如今既然连这根线都断了，他也就无需再顾忌什么。

英国那边好像有了一些眉目，他的人在最有可能的两间大学打听时都莫明遭了袭击，他仔细翻阅其它几所学校，最后指定另外两间容易被忽视的，联系当地手下暗中查探。

有人在混淆视听，他知道背后是谁。

那几个当地人都是他念大学时接触过，后来回国经营洋峰时正式纳入麾下的，算是他暗自培养的第一批心腹。

那时他还只是个表面不谙世事的毛头小子，谁也不会怀疑他交友的别有用心，更不会防备他培植多年的小小势力。

而当他开始启用这些人，就说明他决定背水一战，打对方一个措手不及。

而这个“对方”，却不只是李耀宗而已。

岳明辉被李振洋切中要害，虽然目标身边一直跟着人，但李振洋的人显然有备而来，他们根本招架不住。

这会儿岳明辉才发现那三个人只是幌子，他再想补救已经来不及，只能眼睁睁看着目标被劫走。

好一招调虎离山，他甘拜下风。

李振洋前脚接到任务完成的电话，后脚就收到岳明辉的信息：“别动他。”

废话！这么大一筹码，他可舍不得动。

可惜他还没想好怎么处理这块“肥肉”，李耀宗已经对他下手。

他被关在一间陌生的货仓，空间不大，四周堆放着一些他以为早该被处理掉的东西，比如之前用于检验纯度的两袋火药，比如从敌人手上夺走的武器，他甚至还能闻到令人作呕的尸体的腐臭。

这些东西似乎是用来做实验的，看来李耀宗野心还不小，这是奔着军火制造的方向去了。

可惜实验室不在这儿，不能让他“大开眼界”。

他玩味地看着李耀宗：“这里算是废了，没废的您还藏着几处？恐怕重要的都已经移到国外去了吧？那些带不过去的知情人怎么处理？就地解决？嗯，我还真没想过您这么心狠手辣。”

李耀宗一巴掌扇过来，十足的狠劲，他头偏向一边，脸上顿时显现五个手指印。

他呵呵笑着，可惜双手被绑没法擦掉嘴角的血。

“之前我还想您怎么着都是我亲叔，无论如何总会留我一命，现在我可没这自信了。”

李耀宗眼神冰冷如刀：“你要不是我侄子早死千百回了！我说过，只要你乖乖听话什么都好说，为什么你一定要踩我的底线？你动我什么都可以，唯独妻儿和cash king不行。我给你最后一次机会，只要你说出把我儿子藏在什么地方，我可以既往不咎。”

李振洋摇头：“没有既往不咎，只有睚眦必报，您是什么人我比您儿子清楚得多。”

李耀宗眯眼：“不要挑战我的耐性！”

“我要放了您儿子，您也许会遵守承诺，但我也会比死更难过。当然，我要不放您也能让我生不如死，但我宁愿选择后者，有人陪葬至少不会显得太孤独。”

李耀宗不再多话，掏枪抵在李振洋额前。

李振洋被迫往后仰，却笑得更猖狂。

“来吧，杀掉您一手培养的傀儡，杀掉您儿子的挡箭牌，不对，现在应该叫挡路石。就像杀掉知道您秘密的人一样，再把我扔在这种杳无人烟的地方，尸体臭了烂了也没人知道。”

李耀宗握枪的手一抖不抖，就像他此刻的情绪，冷静从容。

李振洋寸步不让地与他对峙，表面波澜不惊，内心却有些打鼓，李耀宗的神情在坚决地向他传递一个信息，这把枪随时会走火。

但片刻之后，他稳定了胜局。

“您当年也是这样拿枪指着我爸爸吗？”

李耀宗一怔，李振洋细长的眼睛牢牢锁住他，似乎想从他微变的表情中看出端倪。

李耀宗终究收了枪：“你已经不是小孩子了，应该有辨别真假好坏的能力，有些人别有用心地靠近你，让你一步步走入陷阱，他们的话到底可不可信你必须自己判断。”

李振洋目送李耀宗狠绝的背影，紧绷的神经慢慢松下来，一场你来我往的试探几乎耗尽他所有心力。

您还是下不了手的吧？我最敬爱的二叔……


	55. Chapter 55

李振洋被软禁了。

他不想岳明辉知道，但即使cash king封锁消息，依然会有人透露出去。

岳明辉急匆匆赶回澳门见到李耀宗的一刹那，他突然反应过来这是对方设的局。

他站在远敦的大门口，看着李耀宗的宾利疾驰而来，停到他跟前。

李耀宗摇下车窗却不看他，只把视线定在正前方：“振洋魅力挺大啊。”

岳明辉很快被七八个人围住，他淡淡一笑：“谁说不是呢？”

李耀宗转过头：“你不会轻易束手就擒，我期待你的后招。”

“我也很期待你怎么拆招。”

岳明辉没有见到李振洋，他被关在cash king的地下室，除了每天定时送饭送水的人，他只见过李耀宗。

李耀宗背手打量他，移步缩短彼此的距离，相差无几的身高让两人平行的目光在空中交火。

“我知道，就算振洋没有被抓你也一定会回来。”

“我也知道，就算李振洋不反你你也会骗我回来。”

“怎么？几个月不见，‘先生’都不叫了？”

“‘先生’是对人的称谓，你是人吗？”

“好一张利嘴，比你父亲狠多了。”

“说到狠，我们父子俩哪能跟你比？”

“行了，不用兜圈子了，你做这么多不就是想找我报仇嘛！”

“我找不到放弃的理由。”

李耀宗冷笑：“振洋听到你这么说会伤心的。”

岳明辉嗤之以鼻：“作为养育他的亲叔叔，你给他的伤害可比我多多了。”

“OK，你跟我都是混蛋，混蛋跟混蛋之间只谈仇怨，不谈感情。”

“不，是不谈虚情假意，混蛋是没有心的，谈什么真感情？”

李耀宗仰天大笑：“我欣赏你的冷血！”

“不冷血怎么跟你斗？”

“那你打算怎么做？你花了这么多时间和心血，应该不只是要我一条命而已吧？”

岳明辉冷哼，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抽出李耀宗别在腰后的枪，抵在对方眉心。

“我想要你的命轻而易举。”

“但你现在不会要。”李耀宗面上毫无惧色。

“是，我不会。”岳明辉收回手，弹开枪膛，里头如他所料空空如也。

李耀宗毫不掩饰赞许的目光：“你比你父亲聪明多了。”

岳明辉把枪扔在地上：“你也比你哥聪明多了。”

“不如我们来做个交易，我让两成的股份给你，你为我做事，报酬另算，怎么样？”

岳明辉好笑地看着李耀宗：“你抢了我爸的股份，居然还想像慈善家一样‘施舍’给我？你设计陷害他，要他的命要他家人的命，这种深仇大恨叫我怎么忘？你居然还恬不知耻地让我帮你，你不是这么异想天开的人吧？”

李耀宗哈哈笑：“我确实不是，所以我等着你来报仇，你是个不错的对手，我拭目以待。”

李振洋被关的第六天，也是岳明辉被关的第四天，cash king闹了一次大内讧。

自从李振洋以“出差非洲谈大买卖”为由消失以后，他之前跟几个国际大公司谈好的合作就都被搁置下来。

李耀宗本来不想管，但那些公司在国内外的影响力不小，又都只认李振洋，不愿跟其他人接洽，这让集团的业务伸展不开，很多商业合作被迫叫停，一时损失惨重。

久不问公事的十三位长老对此表示不满，称大家辛苦半辈子换来的基业不能毁于一旦，各堂会的堂主也带着说话够份量的兄弟委婉讨伐，希望组织解决白道上的麻烦，不要影响整体的稳定发展。

李耀宗猜想这是岳明辉复仇的第一步，虽然不想承认，但他不得不忌惮起那个臭小子深不可测的能耐。

李振洋是万万不能放的，一旦放了，混乱的局面得到控制，大家只会更信赖他推崇他，cash king迟早要落到他手上。

可如果放着这糟糕的情况不顾，他李耀宗同样会被人诟病，从而威信扫地。

他不得不去见李振洋。

他叫人殴打岳明辉，录下来放给李振洋看。

李振洋无动于衷地笑道：“您这是什么意思？”

“很简单，你放了我儿子，我放了你的小甜心。你教我儿子收拾外头的残局，我给你们自由。”

“如果我不答应呢？”

“你知道我多的是手段折磨他。”

李振洋怡然自得地打了个呵欠：“二叔，人说狗急了跳墙，我之前还不信，这会儿我可信了。噢当然，我只是打个比方，没有要侮辱您的意思。不过您这招对我真起不了什么作用，岳明辉在您手上，您儿子也在我手上，您能使出什么手段，我也可以依葫芦画瓢。岳明辉可是个练家子，抗打耐操的，不像我那个弱不禁风的小堂弟。听说他最近在学泰拳？也不知道那小身板经不经得住我兄弟的拳脚。”

李耀宗气得脸都白了，他气自己乱了阵脚，这么愚蠢的办法都拿来用，活该被骂成狗。

他突然有点恨那个自己都不敢轻易看望的儿子，他为他铺好了一条宽敞的路，危急关头却无法让他在这条路上做任何补救。

他甚至成了绊脚石，成了扼住命运的绳索，而他自诩无情无义的父亲却不忍割断他们之间相连的血脉。

真是可笑至极。

好在李耀宗几乎就要妥协的时候，他接到了伍厚德的电话，他的宝贝儿子总算是找到了。

局势眨眼逆转，李振洋又成了他手中最得力的棋子，而他对岳明辉的顾忌也降低许多。

他以岳明辉的安危做威胁，要求李振洋出席集团的记者会，澄清这些天此消彼长的不利传闻，完成跟国际企业商谈的合同，并安抚好组织里躁动的弟兄。

李振洋终于走出那间散发着腐臭与霉味的仓库，回到温暖舒适的别墅，躺在高档奢华的浴缸，换上笔挺合身的西装。

面对咔擦不停的相机和好奇八卦的记者，他应对自如，明亮狭长的眼睛扫视全场，温厚的双唇一翕一合，将所有问题辗转成铿锵有力的回答。

耀眼得犹如夜空闪烁的北极星，迷人得犹如自由奔放的大卫。

再没有人会把他跟几年前张狂不羁的败家子联系在一起，也没有人敢再说他只是个懦弱麻木的二世祖。

李耀宗最不想看到的画面终于成真。

记者会开到后半段，突然闯进来几个人，手持枪械直冲向李振洋。

领头的人一声大吼：“李振洋，我要你的命！”

跟着是一声枪响，会场里顿时乱成一片，保镖从四面八方围拢过来，将李振洋护在中间。

李振洋被一路护送到侧门，但他的车却停在正门口，按道理他们是可以直接从正厅走的，现在的路线完全不在他预想的范围。

他登时提高了警惕：“你们是什么人！”

他刚想拔枪，门外闪进来一个熟悉的面孔，是刘伟。

“跟我走！”

“不行！岳明辉还在他们手上！”

“他自有办法！”

李振洋脑子一转，顿时明白过来，刚刚这场闹事应该是岳明辉策划的，为的就是趁乱将他救走。

他狐疑地盯着刘伟：“您确定他能逃出来？”

“你觉得他像自投罗网的傻子吗？”

李振洋无言以对，岳明辉的城府远在他料想之上，这么不管不顾地回来救人，确实不是他的风格。

他思虑万转，终于抬腿上了刘伟的车。


	56. Chapter 56

刘伟其实不想救李振洋，把他留在李耀宗身边也好过被这小子问东问西，死缠着不放。

“严叔上次说有四个人，除了他、张叔和您之外，还有一位是谁？”

“那晚到底发生了什么？您为什么要救走岳朗？”

“岳朗出卖组织的事是不是有什么隐情？岳明辉回来是不是为了当年的真相？他是回来报仇的吗？是不是他爸杀了我爸又被我二叔所伤？”

“你们的计划到底是什么？可不可靠？有没有危险？我能不能参与？”

“您认识Kary吗？当年的事是不是她也有份？她为什么离开我二叔？您知道吗？”

我不知道我不知道我什么都不知道！

刘伟很想揪着李振洋的耳朵怒吼，但他最终也只是深呼吸，嘴角抽搐着回答：“很快你就知道了。”

又是这一句，李振洋除了翻白眼别无他法。

岳明辉的攻势来得迅猛无常，他明明被关在幽暗的地下室，仍能打得李耀宗无力招架。

李振洋辗转把李耀宗在境外制造军火的事透给了他，不出十天就有人将三个分布点的准确位置发送回来。

李耀宗身边没了可信任的人，只能靠着伍厚德帮他里里外外忙乎。

他终于决定去找Kary，这个世上再也找不出第二个能与他完美契合的助手兼爱人，可是他扑了空。

Kary早已离开爱丁堡，不知所踪。

在他束手无策的同时，李振洋开启了与国际公司的各项合作，业务迅速扩大。

白道生意的兴隆稳定了组织内部的人心，各堂会又开始积极作业，在官商之间极力斡旋，以保证黑市买卖的顺利进行。

李振洋还是会例行公事向李耀宗汇报，李耀宗交代的任务也会点头应允，但最后真正执行的却少之又少。

就在李耀宗抓耳挠腮的时候，新的麻烦又来了。

越南军火大亨胡沙文主动找上门，开门见山要求以李耀宗的三个军火制造厂换十年的友好合作。

胡沙文是什么人大家都很清楚，跟他长期合作带来的巨大收益十分诱人，区区三个刚起步的制造厂又算得了什么？

可李耀宗不乐意。

这东西好不容易步上正轨，筹备期间所付出的心血常人根本无法计算，明明可以自己作甲方，说什么他都不会拱手让人。

何况今时不同往日，他在cash king的主导地位已经岌岌可危，十年风云莫测，他不能赌。

胡沙文也干脆，软的不行来硬的，直接在道上抹黑李耀宗，并下了格杀令。

李耀宗始料不及，一宗生意而已，何必拿人性命？

这是岳明辉的另一重报复，原来他早在第一次奉命接待胡沙文的时候就已跟人做了买卖。

条件是如果有一天不得不对他和李振洋动手，胡沙文能够手下留情，这也是那天三选一的时候他能逃过一劫的真正原因。

而他用作交换的是比两条人命更有价值的东西，起初他计划成功后分一部分cash king的产业给胡沙文，但具体是什么还得到时再看。

李振洋的信息让他心里有了底，他用李耀宗的三间军火厂做了最高利益的偿还，就连李耀宗的命也交由胡沙文处置。

胡沙文的抹黑效果显著，李耀宗的军火生意甚至整个走私买卖都大受影响。

cash king在国际上什么地位李耀宗心里有数，能激起如此巨大的波动绝不是胡沙文一个人的功劳，最初附和他的几个军火商也起着推波助澜的作用，而将他们串联起来的幕后黑手只会是还被他关在基地地下室的那个人。

李耀宗可以想象岳明辉志得意满的样子，但他不得不去面对，他不能否认，就算让出三间厂子，他也已经臭名远播了。

这都在岳明辉的意料之中，那小子在等他，等他去妥协，等他去认栽。

李耀宗做过最坏的打算，放弃一切，重头再来。

但岳明辉并不如他猜想的得意洋洋，也没有要求他交出一切，只是希望能带他去一个地方。

他们来到远郊的山头，停在一处空白的墓碑前。

李耀宗有种不祥的预感，果然，这是岳朗的墓。

他本能退后一步，身体失衡地晃了晃。

岳明辉抚着空无一字的石碑，开口问他：“你知道这墓碑上为什么一个字都没有吗？”

李耀宗讪讪道：“总不是想做武则天吧……”

“呵。”岳明辉咧嘴，“他能有武则天的防人之心，就不会落到这样的下场，为了不被人刨坟毁尸，甚至不敢在碑石上刻下自己的名字。”

李耀宗眼角抽搐了一下：“你想现在杀我？”

“不，我只是需要你认错道歉，给我爸下跪磕头，这块墓碑上欠下的字得用你的血来写。”

“不可能！”

岳明辉冷笑，掏出手机打开事先录好的视频，送到李耀宗眼前：“我再给你一次选择的机会。”

李耀宗怒目圆睁，额头的青筋突突直跳，他幽深的眸子里逐渐射出嗜血的寒光。

视频里是他深爱的妻子和唯一的儿子，两个人被分别吊在近十米的高空，下头是粗犷的水泥地。

岳明辉扬起嘴角：“从这么高的地方摔下来，不死也残了。”

李耀宗牙齿磕得咯咯响，拳头攥得死紧，他瞪视着泰然自若的岳明辉，一把揪住对方衣领。

“Kary是你朋友！”

岳明辉大笑：“你真觉得我会把杀父仇人的帮凶当朋友？当年如果不是她在财务报表上做手脚，你哪来那些诬陷我爸的证据？”

“她已经忏悔了！她为了这件事离开我，让自己活在长久的痛苦和悔恨里，这些年她受的惩罚还不够吗！”

“离开你她可以活得更自在更问心无愧，无愧到连当年犯过的错都能轻易抹掉，惩罚？如果你认为一个每天浇树种花拿着前夫定期汇入的巨额资金抚养亲生儿子接受最好教育的女人是在受惩罚，我想你可能需要重新回到小学课堂跟语文老师好好学学汉字。”

“我儿子是无辜的！他什么都不知道！你放过他，我保证让他走得远远的，这辈子不打cash king的主意，也永远不会出现在你面前！”

岳明辉冷哼：“你当年派人杀害我跟我妈的时候可有想过我们是无辜的？你知道我是怎么活下来的吗？是我妈把我藏在几块空心的地板下，我从缝隙里亲眼看到你的人拿着刀在我妈身上没完没了地捅！我妈倒在我正上方，他们还往她身上砍，我妈的血从地缝里渗下来，染得我全身都是！她们走了，可我妈还没断气，她睁着眼睛看着我，满脸满嘴的血，话都说不出来！她浑身都是血窟窿！内脏都流出来了！她是活活疼死的！她临死前那张狰狞的脸一直映在我的脑海里，每晚在我梦里出现，每晚都提醒我，是谁让她流干了血，是谁让她死得那么痛苦！你现在跟我提无辜？你当年种下那些恶果，就应该做好了让儿子来还的心理准备！”

李耀宗蹙眉，他已经很久没有亲手杀过人，让手下处理的时候他也不会留在现场，岳明辉过于详细的描述让他有些反胃。

“我……我只是让他们确保不会留下活口！”

“对，我还得感谢你，至少让我妈解脱了。可是我爸呢！你的好兄弟岳朗呢！你是怎么对他的！你污蔑他让他变成过街老鼠，你骗他去李耀祖的别墅，在不是自己的地方杀他灭口！你一颗子弹射到他头骨上，手术的时候根本取不出来，你知不知道他这些年是怎么过的？那颗子弹不会马上要他的命，却没有一刻不在折磨他，你能想象他大半夜从床上滚到地上抱着头撞墙的样子吗？你能想象他吃完止痛药和安眠药仍然疼得惨叫的样子吗？你能想象他把枪塞到儿子手里跪着求儿子给他解脱的样子吗？你不能，你永远体会不到那种生不如死的痛苦，你永远不知道我看着他对自己开枪却不敢阻拦的绝望！我父母的鲜血，我父母的痛苦，都是你给我的！我感谢你，真的，是你让我变得麻木不仁，是你让我变得无情无义，是你让我明白我这辈子存在的意义，让你身败名裂，让你一无所有，让你众叛亲离，让你痛不欲生，这就是我苟活到今天唯一的动力！”

“谁让他抢我辛辛苦苦努力的成果！cash king是我一手创立的！我念在兄弟亲情，请我哥过来一起打江山！谁知他还把岳朗带来了！带过来也就算了，居然还想分我的股份！我才是大老板，但不管我做什么决定他都指手划脚，那些兄弟也都信他，连我亲哥都听他的！我打拼出来的一切都要被他夺走了，我能怎么办！我本来只想捏造一些假罪证踢他出局，谁知道他那么聪明，一下子就挖到了假证的漏洞。如果被他揭发，我就完了，我根本没得选择！”

“胡说八道！”一直藏在树后的刘伟气冲冲走出来，拿枪抵在李耀宗的太阳穴上，“朗哥从来没想过要你的东西！有段时间公司财政出了问题，你跟祖哥想尽办法也填不平那个缺口，后来有家国外的投资公司愿意注资让公司渡过难关，那家公司的老板是朗哥的大学同学，是朗哥去求他才让公司转危为安！祖哥本来想把真相告诉你，是朗哥不愿意，他知道你一直忌惮他，他怕这件事会加深你们之间的嫌隙，让祖哥为难，动摇公司人心。祖哥这才找你商量，分了两成股份给他，以作报酬。可是你居然恩将仇报，设计陷害他，还杀他全家，祖哥真是看错了你这个狼心狗肺的东西！”

“这……这他不说我怎么会知道！”

“不。”岳明辉蔑笑，“你知道。你就是知道了才会杀他，因为他在公司的影响力和决策力已经远远超过你，你在嫉妒在害怕，所以你必须除掉他。这也是Kary离开你的原因，你欺骗了她，你说我爸觊觎你的一切，所以她帮你伪造那些假证，让我爸声誉扫地。但你们知道注资的真相后，你居然还能痛下杀手，这让Kary看清了你的真面目，所以她离开你，也带走了你们的孩子。虽然她知道自己无处可逃，但她拿你们之间的爱情做了赌注，恭喜她，她赌赢了。也恭喜我，她不赢我今天也动不了你。”

李耀宗冷哼：“你跟我果然是同类人，为达目的不择手段，什么人都可以利用，什么人都可以伤害，眼里心里永远都只有自己。”

岳明辉晃着手机：“我没有软肋，你有。”

李耀宗气滞：“是不是我磕头认错你就会放过他们？”

“至少可以二选一。”

“你！”

李耀宗脸上青一阵白一阵，时间似乎静止了一个世纪，他才咬牙切齿道：“好！”

他看着面前空白的石碑，那个气质出众的男人仿佛又出现在眼前，还是自信洋溢的脸，神采熠熠的眼睛里是他今生都无法拥有的睿智与张扬，叫他妒忌，叫他发狂。

他克制着身体的颤抖，那是潜意识里流淌的胆怯与抗拒。那人已故多年，对他再无威胁，但他还是本能地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。甚至那人的儿子此刻正高高在上地鄙视他，也比不过眼前这块冰冷墓碑所带来的压抑和自卑感。

他恨他，他从不后悔杀他，要他向他下跪，很像天方夜谭。

但他还是缓慢而艰难地跪了下去，就像打破心底的城墙，膝盖触到地面的一瞬，他无力地软了一下，跟着又很快直起脊背。

岳朗，这个名字就像一颗钢钉钉在他身体里，让他弯腰磕头的动作僵硬而别扭。

他平视着眼前的石碑，紧抿的唇几乎要被钳子撬开一般，他用力地闭上眼又猛然挣开，胸膛剧烈起伏后，终于从牙尖吐出这辈子都不想再说的三个字。

“对不起。”

岳明辉肆意地笑出来，带着悲恸与释然，沙哑而沉闷的笑声回荡在山间，仿佛被巨石压得太久，连抒发都变得压抑诡谲。

他瞪视跪在父亲坟前的李耀宗，心中万般情绪交织错乱，母亲满身的血，父亲满眼的痛，被揪得发白的指尖，和几近窒息的仇恨，都在这一刻喷涌而出，占据他的大脑，冲击他的肺腑，让他笑得颤动的眼角淌下冰冷苦涩的泪。

这一天他等了八年，而他父亲等了快二十年。

他将一把小刀扔在李耀宗跟前，看着这个杀父仇人割开手指，用自己的血在墓碑上刻下鲜红的字。

他跪到墓前，用力地磕了三个响头，带笑的面颊被泪水浸湿一片。

他凝望着天，把压在喉头的呐喊释放出来：“爸！这个人我带来了！他在跟您道歉，给您写碑文，您看到了吗！您听到了吗！儿子说过会给您报仇，您好好看着！看他经历您经历过的痛苦，失去您失去过的一切！儿子说到做到！”


	57. Chapter 57

没有人可以体会这二十年岳明辉所经历的一切。

血泊中濒死痉挛的母亲，十一岁的他甚至无法抱起，太过残暴的画面在眼前挥之不去，母亲口中喷涌的鲜血染红了他小小的身躯，他捧着母亲的头颅，眼睁睁看着至亲在难以言喻的剧痛中咽下最后一口气。

他甚至来不及跟曾经的生活道别，来不及去公园跟他的小洋说一声“生日快乐”，就在他呆坐于充斥着血腥气息的屋子嚎啕大哭的时候，刘伟将他拉回现实。

他们去了遥远的大不列颠，他每天蜷在空落的房间瑟瑟发抖，逢吃必吐，夜不能寐。

他见了好几个心理医生，总会在催眠的过程疯狂尖叫，治疗结束后依旧缩在角落里，与心魔为舞。

直到他再次见到自己父亲。

岳朗给了他无尽的爱，前几年两地分隔所缺失的陪伴都一并弥补回来。

他的父亲也在那一夜痛失所爱，体会着不亚于他的心如刀割，他们相依为命，用七年的时间相互救赎。

而这漫长的七年里，他甚至不知道自己父亲经历着怎样的痛不欲生。

直到那天他收到心仪大学的offer，计划藏在家中给父亲一个惊喜。

岳朗回得很晚，晚到藏在窗帘后的儿子都睡着了。

岳明辉是被一阵撕心裂肺的哭喊吓醒的。

这是他第一次看到岳朗犯头痛，黑暗中抱着头在地上翻滚哀嚎的身影，那个不顾一切用头砸地的男人，居然是他挺拔伟岸的父亲！

他看着他冲向坚实的墙面，半路被人截住绑紧手脚，像一条垂死的鱼在地上弹跳挣扎。

他听到他狼嚎般凄厉的声音在耳边响起：“杀了我！阿伟，杀了我！”

七年的自欺欺人，七年的故作坚强，在这一刻土崩瓦解。

那个被他封藏在心底的梦魇，愈演愈烈。

他最终没有说出考上名牌大学的事，只在家附近的三流学校挂了名。

刘伟坦白岳朗脑子里还有未清除的弹头残片，这玩意儿已经折磨他整整七年，而且随时会有生命危险。

将这份痛苦加注到岳朗身上的人就是李耀宗，而他也是试图杀害岳朗妻儿的罪魁祸首。

此后岳明辉消沉了一年，惹是生非，有家不归，他以为萎靡混乱的生活可以让他忘记一切，不去重温噩梦自会消退，打了人了见了血了，那些堵在胸口的仇恨就能淡了。

可是他错了，母亲的死没有一刻不在脑中浮现，父亲的哀没有一刻不在心间蔓延，他忘不掉，也不想再忘。

于是他回到家，选择面对。

面对发病时近乎癫狂的父亲，面对心中日益滋长的仇恨，面对一颗本就破碎的心逐渐冻结。

家里砸烂的家具，身上增添的伤痕，心上流血的痛楚，他都牢牢刻在脑子里。

这是李耀宗欠他们的，总有一天他要他加倍奉还！

他开始学习功夫，学习格斗，学习拳击，制定复仇计划，按照每一步的需要去学习更详尽的知识。

而他最后要学的，是无情。

医生做了最坏的打算，岳朗只剩三个月。

看着父亲蜡黄干瘦的脸，空洞失神的眼，越来越频繁的头痛时间，和一次重过一次的崩溃极限，他终于在最后一次父亲夺枪抵住自己太阳穴时，选择了成全。

死寂的空间，震耳的枪鸣，熟悉的血腥，至爱的亲人。

八年后，噩梦重演，他成了最可悲的帮凶。

他抱着父亲的尸体，耳边回荡着父亲的话：“忘了这一切。”

忘不了了，爸爸，当仇恨扑面而来，我的心再也装不下其它东西。

终有一天，我要把李耀宗带到您面前，让他给您磕头认错，让他一无所有，生不如死！

又一个八年过去，岳明辉完成了他对父亲的誓言。

他终于可以坦然地跪在父亲墓前，痛哭流涕。

李耀宗就跪在岳明辉旁边，他把手中小刀戳到岳明辉颈子上的时候，对方动都没动。

岳明辉似乎早料到他有这招，只是淡然笑笑，没有一丝反抗。

“放了我家人！”李耀宗勒住他脖子。

“你有放过我的家人吗？”

“你真以为我不敢动手？”刀尖扎进了皮肉。

岳明辉讥笑：“你敢，你当然敢。自己亲哥哥都能杀，还有什么不敢的？”

“你！”李耀宗收紧了臂力。

岳明辉被迫后仰，呼吸变得有些困难，煞白的脸上一抹胜利的微笑始终不散。

“怎么？敢做不敢当？”

“我不知道你在说什么！”

“你知道的，你亲手杀死自己大哥大嫂，哄骗他们的孩子刀山火海为你们父子做嫁衣。你怎么会不知道？你比谁都清楚明白！”

李耀宗冷笑：“你不去当编剧可惜了。”

“我有没有瞎编你比谁都清楚，虽然你为了欺骗李振洋在很多地方都做了手脚，但我爸脑子里那颗子弹是骗不了人的 。当年耀祖叔和我爸用的是同款手枪，只有你为了彰显地位买了一把更高端的，那颗子弹匹配什么型号的枪一目了然。”

“口说无凭！子弹呢？”

“我想它现在应该已经躺在警局的证物室了，当年跟过那宗案子的警察都先后离职或者失踪，你真的以为神不知鬼不觉？可惜你还不够狠，不敢动他们，而我，是现在唯一能让他们说真话的人。现在人证物证齐全，恐怕警察已经在来抓捕你的路上了。”

“你以为我会信？”

“我不需要你相信，你还是可以杀了我，也杀了刘叔，然后像当年那样炮制一出类似的戏，把所有责任都推到我头上 ，让我真的‘子承父业’。”

李耀宗想了想，瞪大眼看着刘伟：“是你救了岳朗？！”

刘伟讽刺一笑：“难为您想了这么久也叫不出我名字。”

李耀宗确实记不住他的名字，但他记得这个人是李耀祖的跟屁虫。

“你居然帮着仇人对付我？”

“呵，事到如今你跟我还有必要演戏吗？”

李耀宗眯眼：“你看到了多少？”

“不多不少，刚够指控你谋杀。”

“不可能！”

“为什么不可能？因为你已经做好了万全的准备，确定那晚不会有其他人出现？您这是不打自招啊，小李先生。”

李耀宗愣了愣，突然开始在岳明辉身上翻找。

刘伟从口袋掏出一支录音笔：“你是在找这个吗？像你这么奸诈狡猾的人不会现在才发现被录了音吧，小李先生？”

“不要叫我‘小李先生’！cash king只有一个‘李先生’，就是我李耀宗！我根本就没想过要杀他！就算他放任岳朗抢我的东西我也从来没想过要杀他！我们是亲兄弟！虽然不是同一个母亲，虽然从小就不住一起，但血缘关系是割不断的！就算他偏心我也没有怪过他！我做那么多只是希望岳朗知难而退！是岳朗自作聪明拆穿了我的计划，挑拨我们兄弟俩的关系，我忍无可忍才决定动手！”

“所以你就杀了他们俩？”

“我没有！我只是想杀岳朗！是大哥自己跳出来挡在他面前！子弹已经射出去了我能怎么办！当时大嫂也在场，我不杀她她就会替大哥报仇，或者报警抓我！我没得选！没得选！”

“你可以选！”山后传来熟悉的男声，带着难以自抑的战抖，和显而易见的愤怒。

李振洋挺拔的身形映入眼帘，手中是亮着屏幕的手机，接通的是岳明辉另一个私密号码。

刚才的对话，他一字不漏地听了个明白。

他攥着手机的指节发白，近一米九的个头此时看上去竟给人弱不禁风的错觉，他咬牙克制因怒极而颤动的身躯，一步一步走到李耀宗跟前。

“开第一枪之后你就可以选择叫救护车，你仍然可以把这一切推到岳朗身上，就像你伪造的任何一条罪证一样。他是你哥，他不会出卖你，也不会让妻子出卖你。可是你没有，你选择开第二枪第三枪，你选择杀完一个又一个，你选择断送兄弟情叔侄情，你选择毁灭我也毁灭你自己！”

李振洋拿枪抵住李耀宗额头：“你也选择了死在自己亲手养大的狗的手上。”

李耀宗扔下刀，顶着枪缓缓站起，他不允许自己在李振洋面前俯首仰望。

“原来录音不是主要的，这通电话才是最终目的。”

岳明辉抹掉颈侧的血在舌尖舔了舔，悠悠然开口：“光凭一支录音笔怎么能让你万劫不复？我想随着那颗子弹一起送到警局的应该还有你这些年走私贩毒的证据，包括涉黄涉黑，勾结恐怖分子在国际上兴风作浪，任何一条都足够让你下半辈子在牢里度过。”

李耀宗惊诧不已：“老伍也是你的人！”

岳明辉微笑：“众叛亲离的滋味不错吧？”

李耀宗拍手叫好：“漂亮！真漂亮！”

他身边所有人，他的爱妻他的亲侄他的心腹，甚至他隔山跨海的合作伙伴，都是这场杀局的帮凶，像编织一套错综复杂的网，将他牢牢缚在其中，无处可逃。

他佩服这个人的心思缜密，远胜过年轻时的自己，他早该杀了他，永绝后患。

可是现在说什么都晚了，他已经无路可退。

他定定地看着李振洋，抓住额前的枪头：“死在你手里我没有遗憾，但我希望你看在这么多年的养育之恩上救我妻儿一命。不管怎么说，这些年我一直疼你培养你，从来没有做过真正伤害你的事，你父母的命我现在还给你，只求你放过我的家人，毕竟他们也是你的亲人。”

李振洋没有动，他甚至忘了拉保险，李耀宗的眼神像极了小时候把他抱在怀中时的样子，那么温柔，那么怜惜。

他想起那些无忧无虑的日子，至少他比岳明辉幸福，李耀宗给过他一个美好的童话，让他在色彩斑斓的世界里忘记失去双亲的痛苦和孤独，简单快乐地茁壮成长。

虽然短暂，却日久弥新。

这一刻梦醒了，无情的现实将童话击得支离破碎，恨吗？恨。

但他下不了手，这个人曾牵着他跨过千山万水，为他抵挡艰难险阻，即使只是做戏，他也不想抽离。

就让这段狗血的亲情剧永不落幕，可以吗？

不可以，李耀宗用行动给了他答案。

他的枪被夺去，枪口反过来对准了自己。

李耀宗勒住他脖子，拿枪指着他的太阳穴。

四周突然涌上来十几个人，是伍厚德提前安排好藏在暗处保护李振洋的。

李耀宗扫向这些昔日的手下：“反了你们！”

岳明辉干咳：“不好意思，他们都是我的兄弟。”

李耀宗这才意识到自己身边早被安插了岳明辉的人，而他居然只顾防着李振洋，忽略了这些微不足道的小喽啰。

岳明辉接过手下递来的枪，直指李家叔侄俩。

刘伟悄声提醒他：“别乱来！”

岳明辉充耳不闻，食指压在扳机上，嘴角一勾。

李振洋不可置信的看着他，眼底波涛起伏。

这个他自认亲密熟悉的爱人，与他赤裸相见过，与他耳鬓厮磨过，与他生死相随过，与他并肩作战过。

他们在高速路上驰骋，在小镇海边拥吻，在单人床上缠绵，在越南街道狂奔。

他说他想帮他，他说他爱他。

他给了他海阔天空，他许给他海枯石烂。

他以为所有的误会解开所有的矛盾消失，他们就能携手相伴，直到永远。

可是他好像错了，这个人现在拿枪指着他，不带一丝慌乱。

仿佛他们是前世的仇人今生的宿敌，不是你死就是我亡。

是错觉吧？是演戏吧？他不会开枪，因为他们彼此珍爱。

两声枪响，一颗子弹死死钉入李耀宗拿枪的手，另一颗擦过李振洋肩头，在李耀宗的脖子上划出一道不深不浅的伤痕。

李振洋扶着肩膀定在原地，周围的一切都不复存在，他只是凝视着对面的人，像第一次与这人邂逅一样，陌生得让他心悸。

他甚至顾不得李耀宗倒地滚下山坡的危险，他只是听到对面人停止追杀的口令，语气冰冷如霜，冻得他浑身轻颤。

他想唤他，岳明辉也好，阿pink也好，小辉哥也好，只要此时能叫叫他，就不算是独角的戏码。

但他丁点声音都发不出来，像哑了一样，只能怔怔看着那人转身离开。

他甚至没有看他一眼，没有回头叫他，就跟他只是空气一样，透明得宛如虚空一场。

他按住受伤的肩膀，那伤口仿似裂成了沟壑，扯得他每一根神经都揪紧似的疼。


	58. Chapter 58

李耀宗被通缉，cash king停牌接受审查，曾经叱咤澳门的娱乐大亨一夜间身败名裂。

李振洋来不及坐上那把高高在上的椅子，就被狂风骤雨卷进了没完没了的调查之中。

也幸好他从来没有坐到那个位子，凭着一身装疯卖傻的本事和岳明辉事先安排的“人证”、“物证”，他很快就洗脱了嫌疑。

警方知道其中另有隐情，但岳明辉早就打通好各路关系，上头说放人，下面也只能乖乖照做。

李振洋已经不想去揣测岳明辉究竟有多大的能耐，他现在只想找到那个人，当面理清心底的千头万绪。

他买了最早的机票，匆忙赶回北京。

在李振洋接受调查的这段日子，岳明辉收回了洋峰的招牌，把原来的物流企业改成投资公司，规模不可同日而语。

但他是名正言顺的大老板，不像之前受制于幕后大拿的李振洋，如今的洋峰上上下下尽在他一人掌握之中。

他又用回了自己的本名，阔别太久的三个字印在“法人代表”一栏，让他适应了很久。

李振洋找上门的时候他并没有太过诧异，但他的避而不见倒让李振洋乱了方寸。

洋峰在新开发区租了一套三层楼的门面，装修高档，全套安保。

李振洋开闹的时候警报器就响了，几个保安将他拦在门外。

他毕竟是个公子哥，在北京城里也是有名有号的，真要穿着名牌西装躺地上撒泼或者暴力伤人毁物他也干不出来。

保安提醒他，报警器直连110，他要真想去派出所蹲一晚也没人会拦着。

硬闯不行，偷摸进去也不现实，无处不在的监控都在兢兢业业地工作，他只能等。

反正他现在是个无业游民，别的没有时间多的是，看谁耗得过谁。

他在洋峰的门口等了两天，第一天岳明辉从后门离开，他始料不及；第二天干脆不出现，让他在淅淅沥沥的小雨里傻站了好几个钟头。

第三天傍晚，岳明辉的车终于出现。

他拉开车门挡在外边，保安冲出来又被车内人挥退。

岳明辉坐在驾驶位摸了根烟点上，又摇出半截送到李振洋嘴边：“来一根？”

感觉到对方漫不经心的态度，李振洋气红了眼，积蓄已久的愤怒委屈终于在此刻爆发。

他夺过烟盒甩出老远，又捻了岳明辉嘴里的烟扔在地上，那火像浇不灭的赤焰，让他忍不住踩了又踩。

“你这是什么意思！”

“什么什么意思？”岳明辉眨巴眼。

“你接近我讨好我就是为了报仇？你跟我这几年水里火里的都是做戏？你他妈连跟我上床都是虚情假意？”

“不然呢？”

“你！”李振洋深深吸气，“你就没对我认真过？”

“没有。”岳明辉几乎不假思索。

“你从一开始就是故意的？包括进入同好，包括陷害angel，包括主动勾引我？”

“当然。”

“你本来不想跟我相认的吧？你只是打算以我为跳板接近二叔，如果不是看了我钱包里的照片，你不会发现我还有更高的利用价值。二叔能不能上你的当其实你心里没有把握，但是你确定了我对你的感情，所以你随机应变改从我这儿入手，得到我的信任和支持，你的计划就会事半功倍。”

岳明辉竖起大拇指：“李公子真聪明。”

李振洋希冀的目光随着自己的推敲逐渐黯淡，岳明辉的回应都变得不那么重要，他心里已经确定了答案。

这是一场骗局，一场猫捉老鼠的游戏。

他真傻，老鼠怎么能爱上猫呢？

那个对他隐忍温润的男人，那个为他赴汤蹈火的男人，那个爱他不顾一切的男人，那个护他披荆斩棘的男人。

那对含情脉脉的眼睛，那双温热柔软的薄唇，那在情欲里羞涩泛红的身躯，那在皮肤上茫然抓挠的手指，那缠在腰间的修长双腿，那热情吞吐的紧致内里，那一声声如歌如泣的呻吟，那一次次似梦似影的温存。

每一帧画面，每一幕情景，都真实地存在过，到最后却又化成无数的泡沫，绚烂依旧，一触即破。

其实也能理解，那般血腥残忍的记忆，那般苦痛挣扎的人生，那般走投无路的绝望，怎能不恨？

而那样铭心刻骨的仇恨，又怎么可能被这么微不足道的爱情化解？

说到底他也是仇人的侄子，为仇人卖命，能苟活到今时今日，已经是最大的恩赐。

他还奢求什么？真爱无敌？别说笑了！

岳明辉见李振洋愣着不动，车门也关不了，索性叫来秘书帮他停车，自己徒步往办公楼走。

李振洋见他头也不回，顿时慌了神，心里滋生一种现在不挽留就再也留不住的不安。

他几步追上去，将岳明辉紧紧扣在怀里，所用力道几乎能把人骨头掐断。

他胸膛剧烈起伏，头埋在对方颈侧，气息紊乱得好似心脏都要跳出来了。

他在害怕，好像又回到了九岁生日那天，他站在高大的梧桐树下，望着夜空漆黑一片，昏黄的路灯下只有他小小的身影瑟瑟发抖。

原来只有他记得，由始至终只有他。

爱得卑微，傻得可怜。

他的声音带着哭腔，沙哑得像一台苟延的机器：“我不信，你看我的眼神明明是真的，你抱我吻我的时候明明带着感情，你跟我做爱的时候反应是不会骗人的，我不相信那些全是假的，我不信！”

岳明辉睁开他，回身注视着他的眼睛，晶亮的黑眸情波流转，他捧着他的脸，仰头吻上去，热烈而渴求。

他们紧拥在一起，加深着这个吻，亲密得不留一丝缝隙。

天又开始下雨，淋湿了他们的身体，却浇不熄两个人情动的心绪。

只是有一个人是这么想。

岳明辉放开李振洋，手指拨开对方耷拉在额前的湿发。

他浅浅笑着，温柔得像极了北贝里克那一夜的月光，带着献祭般神圣又光洁的暖。

他轻抚着李振洋的面颊，跟以往一样，小心而细致地描摹。

雨声越来越大，岳明辉搂着李振洋，在他耳畔低低地问道：“你觉得这个吻带着多少真心？”

李振洋愕然，他还沉浸在缱绻的柔情中，这淡漠突兀的问话让他哑口无言。

岳明辉看着他，同样的神情，同样的语气：“没有，一点都没有。”

他依旧笑着，转身离开。

李振洋呆呆顿在原地，不知是雨水还是泪水模糊了他的视线，他想看清这熟悉又陌生的背影，却无能为力。

他想要拉住那人的手悬在半空，冰冷的雨水浸透皮肤，刺骨的冻人。

他轻轻地发着抖，像小时候一样，看着眼前被黑暗笼罩，看着希望一点点破灭，看着刚刚萌芽的爱情支离破碎。


	59. Chapter 59

李振洋恨自己生着一副健康强壮的男儿身，不能像女人一样淋了雨着了凉就柔弱地在岳明辉家门口装可怜博同情。

好在他还有一个疼他的老管家。

伍厚德把李振洋捞回家，煮了姜汤给他喝。

李振洋洗了个舒服的热水澡，心里稍稍平静些，他用干毛巾擦着头发，突然自嘲一笑。

“小时候都是你给我擦，现在想想还真是委屈你了。”

伍厚德没想到他会这么说，一时也不知该怎么接话。

李振洋兀自苦笑，眼睛直直盯着地板：“没想到你就是张叔口中跟着我爸的第四个兄弟，这么多年瞒着我在二叔身边做卧底，我爸泉下有知也老怀安慰了。”

伍厚德在脑中组织了各种语言想解释，最终也只是重重叹息一声，说了句“对不起”。

李振洋摇头：“你没有对不起我，我本来就只是一颗棋子，怎么下、下在哪儿都是应该的。现在回头想想，其实我早该知道你是帮着岳明辉的。还记得有一次我假意对他动刀，是你拦着我；那天我把他踹下池塘想补两枪，也是你借口我的伤势为重，避免了他受到不必要的伤害。我真是蠢，居然真的以为你在紧张我，呵呵。”

他局促地笑着，打心眼里瞧不起自己，他一直自诩聪慧过人，却没想天真地做了这么多年的扯线木偶，任人摆弄。

他狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，想从这众星捧月的美梦中彻底清醒。

一切都是假的，所有人，所有事，所有感情，所有回忆，都是假的。

李振洋，你该醒了！

伍厚德抓住他手腕：“不管你是谁养大的，你都是祖哥的儿子！我恨的只有李耀宗，这些年我对你尽心尽力，所有的忠诚和照顾都发自内心！在我心里，你是李家唯一的继承人，是我永远的洋少！”

“是吗？那你为什么瞒着我？为什么不告诉我真相？为什么要纵容我接受仇人的养育之恩？你现在叫我怎么办？杀了他？我怎么下得了手？不杀？那我死了还有什么脸面去见我冤死的父母？”

“对不起，我也是后来才知道真相。阿伟跟着朗哥在英国躲了很多年，他回来的时候你已经长大成人，我实在不忍心告诉你，我怕你接受不了。”

“现在我就能接受了？你看看我这个样子，你觉得我接受了吗？”

没有，时间越长感情越深，残酷的事实并不会因为年岁增长就变得微不足道。

它依然是一颗炸弹，随时能要了李振洋的命。

伍厚德望着李振洋疲惫不堪的神情，无论是蜡黄的面色还是深陷的眼窝，哪怕肉眼可见的消瘦哀伤都让他不忍再多看。

李振洋是无辜的，甚至是跟岳明辉同样可怜的，但他最终连报仇的机会都没有，就已经失去一切。

或者说，他从来没有真正拥有过，所有的温情与幸福都是向老天借来的，所以当老天要收回的时候，他甚至没有资格乞求。

伍厚德想安慰他，但他由热转冷的目光说明他开始拒绝任何真情假意的示好，再回望过来的时候，他的视线已经冷如冰窖。

他收起所有脆弱悲哀，又恢复以往难以亲近的漠然。

他看着这个陪伴自己二十年甚至更久的下人兼长辈，像看着一张陌生又危险的面孔。

“说吧，那天晚上到底怎麽回事？不要跟我说你什么都不知道，刘伟你也见过了，仇也报完了，我对你们来说已经毫无利用价值，现在再打马虎眼就真的没意思了。”

伍厚德听着李振洋警惕疏远的语气，心里也跟着凉了一大截。

他知道现在再说什么都没有用了，他只能说这个人想听的，哪怕是一段不堪回首的往事。

“唉……”他轻叹，“那天我不在现场，阿伟也只是比警察早到一步，具体过程都是朗哥亲口说的。祖哥跟李耀宗其实是同父异母的兄弟，李耀宗是老李先生也就是你爷爷留下的风流债，你爷爷瞒着家人把他们母子俩养在了东莞。而你父亲李耀祖一直跟父母住在北京，还有一个非常要好的发小，就是岳朗。听说后来李耀宗的母亲过世，老李先生就让他们兄弟相认了。祖哥大学毕业是打算留在北京发展的，但后来父母相继病逝，老李先生的遗愿是希望他们兄弟俩相亲相爱，为了增进兄弟感情，祖哥就放弃了北京的大好前途，去广东跟李耀宗干事业。那时候还没有cash king，只有一间小小的证券公司，因为前期投资太大资金匮乏，祖哥就邀朗哥一起入伙。朗哥家境很好，又比祖哥早几年出来打拼，手头比较宽裕，就入股了兄弟俩的公司。朗哥非常聪明，之前又是干的这一行，经验丰富，所以在三个人当中是最出众的。李耀宗嫉妒他，怕他一人独大，就想方设法挑拨祖哥跟他的关系，但都没有成功。后来李耀宗发现了黑市的商机，想要发展违法事业，又怕祖哥朗哥不同意，就独自偷偷地做，结果还是被朗哥察觉到了。朗哥劝他收手，他不但不听，还怕这事被揭发，从而失去亲哥的支持和赚大钱的途径，就伪造了朗哥出卖公司的证据，准备踢朗哥出局。祖哥半信半疑，李耀宗怕夜长梦多，就提议约在祖哥的别墅当面对峙，其实那时候他已经动了杀心。朗哥接到邀请就猜到李耀宗不怀好意，他怕李耀宗对自己远在北京的妻儿动手，出发前还特意通知嫂子赶紧带儿子逃走。没想到李耀宗已经抢先一步雇了杀手，嫂子为了保护孩子只能牺牲自己。李耀宗本想着祖哥会站在亲弟弟这边，可是祖哥何等精明，他根本不会因为血缘关系就盲目跟风。一番争吵下来，祖哥反而开始怀疑自己弟弟，李耀宗看形势不对，就对朗哥开枪。没想到祖哥居然帮朗哥挡了那一枪，还拖着李耀宗让朗哥快跑，李耀宗怕朗哥逃出去会东窗事发，又朝自己亲哥哥补了两枪，想摆脱阻拦。祖哥的妻子也就是你母亲听到枪响从厨房里跑出来，当场吓得尖叫，李耀宗怕事情败露又朝自己大嫂开枪，正中要害。朗哥好不容易跑出大厅，还是被一枪打中头部，倒在花园里。李耀宗本来还想追出去，但枪声已经引起周围注意，他听到有人踹门的声音，赶紧用祖哥的手握枪，将自己打伤，造成三人乱战的假象。阿伟赶到别墅的时候李耀宗已经昏过去了，祖哥和祖嫂都……只有花园里的朗哥还有一口气，阿伟把他背走，联系相熟的私家医生做手术，才勉强救回一命。阿伟确定朗哥脱离危险之后才匆匆赶回北京，却也只来得及在木地板下找到吓晕了的岳明辉。阿伟按照朗哥的吩咐把岳明辉连夜送去英国，之后又把朗哥安排在香港的小渔村养伤，直到朗哥可以远距离活动，才一起逃到英国。我是跟警察一起到别墅的，李耀宗说朗哥出卖公司被发现，想杀人灭口，祖哥为了保护他才会中枪。至于枪上为什么只有他们兄弟俩的指纹，李耀宗说是朗哥杀人后擦掉了自己的指纹，把枪塞到祖哥手里，想混淆视听。”

“然后你就相信了？”

“因为那些出卖公司的‘罪证’，我承认我先入为主，没有去仔细探究来龙去脉，就信了李耀宗的鬼话。我还到处追杀他们，差点铸成大错。”

“哼，论‘助纣为虐’，我比你严重。”

“抱歉，我没能救到你父母，还让你活在仇人的眼皮子底下……”

“够了！”李振洋打断他，攥紧的拳头捏得咯吱响，“你，二叔，岳明辉，我不知道应该更恨谁。”

“洋少……”

“我知道，你想说李耀宗才是罪魁祸首。没错，我是该杀了他替父报仇。可是你呢？你明知道我是无辜的，我也失去了双亲，我也背负着血海深仇，我也被蒙在鼓里好多年，我甚至对我的仇人尽孝尽忠，唯命是从！我把我的亲情都给了他，我只有他了！你是怎么做的？你不但不阻止，还怂恿我听他的话，让我唯唯诺诺地去爱他，也渴求他的爱，你就像马戏团里那些耍猴的，把我这只蠢猴子耍得团团转！我也是人，我也会痛，不是只有岳明辉才值得被疼爱，这些年不是只有他一个人一无所有！你们帮着他接近我利用我伤害我，你们就这么冷眼旁观，看着我一步一步跌入你们的陷阱，目的达到了就把我一脚踢开。有谁考虑过我的感受？我爸死了，我妈死了，我二叔杀的，我最敬爱最尊重的唯一仅有的亲人杀的！我九岁爱情还没萌芽的时候就被扼杀了，十六年后他回来，亲自唤醒我埋在心底的感情，我越陷越深，然后他告诉我这都是假的，都是骗我的，都是有利益交换的！你知道吗？他刚刚吻我了，吻得好真，真到我没办法不去相信，但他告诉我那份‘真’都是假的，是他演出来的。他从来没有动过心，他的心里只有仇恨，只有欺骗，没有爱情，一丁点都没有！二叔说得对，他们都是没有感情的混蛋，只有我傻了吧唧地全情投入，到最后被伤得体无完肤。我蠢，我活该。”

伍厚德无言以对，他欠李振洋太多，他知道。

岳明辉与李振洋之间的事他不便多嘴，他只能为自己的考虑不周不厌其烦地道歉。

但李振洋已经听腻了，心上被划开的口子不会因为几句歉疚的话就自动愈合，他好累，真的好累。

他揉揉眉心，起身回到伍厚德为他准备的卧房。

他什么话都不想听了，什么人都不想见了，他只想吃上两颗安眠药，睡他个昏天暗地人事不省。

什么爱什么恨，什么仇什么怨，都他妈滚蛋！


	60. Chapter 60

虽然吃了安眠药，但李振洋熟睡不到四个小时就被噩梦惊醒了。

他梦到满身是血的父母，他看不清他们的样子，只看到满眼的血红，和拿枪站在后头的李耀宗。

李耀宗对着他们开枪，砰！砰！砰！每一声都敲在他心上，敲出滋滋的裂痕。

母亲倒在血泊中，父亲扑到他怀里，突然变成了岳明辉的脸，咧着血盆大口对他诡异地笑。

那笑声尖锐刺耳，厉鬼一般。

那嘴越张越大，几乎要将他整个人吞没。

“不！”他惨叫一声，从床上弹起。

屋子里漆黑一片，他打开手机一看，刚过午夜零点。

他想下床找点吃的，还没来得及开灯就听到客厅大门开锁的声音。

“李耀宗他。。。。”说话的是岳明辉。

“嘘！”伍厚德打断他，下巴努了努李振洋的房间。

李振洋听到岳明辉轻轻走近的脚步，仓皇抱起自己的衣服躲到了床底下。

岳明辉进房开灯，检查了窗台和门后，又打开衣柜摸索一番，最后把视线停在皱起的床单上。

他用手探了探被子里的温度，冲门外的伍厚德喊道：“他刚起床，但人不在房间！”

伍厚德想了想，责怪地回看岳明辉：“他这几天都没正经吃过饭，又淋雨着了凉，睡下的时候还有点发烧，估计出门找吃的去了。”

岳明辉置若罔闻，关上房门，坐回客厅。

“那我们得趁他回来之前商量好。”

伍厚德给他倒了杯温水：“我还是那句话，不行。”

“你知道我不打没把握的仗。”

“那也不行，太危险了。”

“能比之前危险吗？那时候我每天都像走钢丝，一不小心就会摔得粉身碎骨，不也挺过来了吗？我付出这么多拼到今天 ，决不能功亏一篑！”

“打个电话不就行了？老严他们还在那边，大家里应外合李耀宗绝对跑不掉！”

“伍叔，他现在是潜逃！打个电话警察就会相信我们吗？严叔现在也被警方盯着，自身都难保，怎么帮我们？李耀宗一旦跑出去就很难再抓回来，如果他逮到机会东山再起，到时候别说报仇，我们能不能在他枪口下活下来都是个未知数！”

“可是cash king的余党每天都盼着你回去送死，何况你在明李耀宗在暗，他手下还有多少人我们根本就摸不清，你现在回去等于是送羊入虎口！别说我不答应了，你刘叔你严叔，你死去的父母，都不会答应！”

“你们拦不住我的。”

“那就让我和老刘跟着！”

“刘叔都回英国养老了，这。。。。”

“你一天不消停他一天养不成老，与其在那边提心吊胆，还不如让他回来帮你。这几个叔叔虽然都老了，但还不至于拖你后腿，别的不说，拼老命护你周全我们还是做得到的。”

岳明辉轻叹：“我也阻止不了你们，不过你们得答应我，帮忙可以，拼命不行。我们现在是什么样，回来还得是这个样，谁也不能把身上的零件丢了！”

“成交！”

李振洋从门缝里看着伍厚德和岳明辉紧握的手，他努力在记忆中搜索身边是否出现过这样的人，答案是没有。

无论是退休的老前辈还是长期陪伴左右的随从，都没有一刻像这样握住他的手，用绝对信任的目光凝视他。

这么多年以来，他没有同龄的伙伴，也没有忘年的知交，围绕在他周围的除了虚伪敷衍的面具，就只剩防备敌对的提防。

拿命相守的感情，想来想去竟只有岳明辉一次次的挺身而出，一次次的奋不顾身。

而这也只是做戏而已，一场哄堂大笑的喜剧，落幕后谁也看不到他眼底的悲凉。

但这些都不重要了，他现在满脑子只有即将身犯险境的岳明辉，他不能眼睁睁看着他去送死。

至少他可以跟着去澳门，暗中提供保护。

岳明辉到澳门的第一站就是严勇家，他的出现让严勇又急又恼。

“你回来干什么！你不要命了！”

“李耀宗准备跑路，我不能给他翻身的机会。”

“那你也不能就这么回来！我们总得先商量一个万全的对策！”

“来不及了严叔！他约了明晚的船去菲律宾，再从菲律宾飞美国，他一旦出海我们就再也拦不住了！”

“可是我现在缚手缚脚，门外又是等着杀你的人，又是二十四小时监视我的警察，我还能做什么？”

“没关系，那些人的目标是我，警察的目标是他们，我们来个螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。”

“你想怎么做？”

“麻烦您亲自送我到门口，顺便借把枪给我，记得提前把子弹卸了。”

“你……你到底想干什么！”

岳明辉眨眼：“放心吧，李耀宗还活得好好的，我怎么舍得比他先死？”

临走前他给了严勇一个拥抱，偷偷塞了张纸条进对方口袋。

见他离开，守在暗处的警察才现身，从严勇口袋翻出他留下的纸条，上面清楚写着李耀宗准备潜逃的时间地点和路线 。

严勇摊手表示无辜，但他心里已然明白，这是岳明辉设的局。

看来警察这只黄雀要捕的大螳螂还在后头。

岳明辉开着向严勇借的车行驶在杳无一人的山路上，他想起离开前严勇的话：“车废了不要紧，人得活着回来。”

他噗嗤笑了，这可是您宝贝儿子的阿斯顿马丁啊，叔！

这么好的车他真不忍心废了，但突然杀出来的几台平价车还是让他决定保命为重。

昂贵的跑车发出轰轰的引擎声，本该风驰电掣却因着前后夹击而变得异常被动，岳明辉有些后悔，这价值不菲的座驾实在不适合生死相搏。

开到下一个急弯的时候，迎面有辆小货车横在了路中间，阻住了下行的方向。

还在恶斗的车子被迫停下，岳明辉犹豫要不要下车，货车上的人已经走出来。

那些前一秒还凶神恶煞的家伙看清来人后都露出欣喜的笑容，大家纷纷下车，将那人围在中间。

“洋少！”

李振洋点头微笑，踱步走到岳明辉车前，隔窗看着车内人。

岳明辉开门下车，迎着李振洋的目光停在对方跟前。

其他人都举枪指着他，有人愤愤道：“洋少！就是这混蛋出卖我们！是他跟警察通风报信，害得先生被通缉，害得我们这帮兄弟无家可归！”

“对！洋少！杀了他！我们都愿意跟着您和先生，cash king一定可以重振辉煌！”

岳明辉充耳不闻周遭动静，只两眼定定锁着李振洋。

李振洋掏枪抵住岳明辉额头，黑亮的瞳仁像是能说话，落在岳明辉眼中尽是浓情。

岳明辉心中一凛，还没反应过来肚子上已经挨了一脚，这一脚用了十足的力气，他只觉腹部一阵钝痛，连退几步跌向山边。

他不知道滚了多少圈才停下来，他只知道自己安然无恙掉在泥土坑里，在这个过程中耳边的枪声一直不绝于耳，却离自己越来越远。

等他起身站定往上看，才意识到危险解除，而那个将他踹下来的人，现在却生死未卜。

“李振洋！”他听到自己颤抖的声音回荡在山谷。

不该是这样！

应该是他开到最后一个弯道，刘伟和伍厚德在暗处接应他，提前接到报警电话的警察及时赶到，将这些人一网打尽。 而他凭着一把没有子弹的枪逃过嫌疑，最好再受点小伤，成功化身为最可怜的受害者。

李振洋完全打乱了他的计划，也绞痛了他早该麻木的心。

刚刚发生的一切都在电光火石之间，他根本没有想过会是这样的结果，他捂着剧烈跳动的心脏，在黑暗中摸索攀爬。

他要去见他，就现在，无论生死！

然后那人就出现了。

修长坚毅的身影，带着碎裂滚落的石子，不偏不倚停在他身前。

活的，呼吸着的，带着灼热体温的。

那人上下打量他，在他身上摸来探去，口中吐出的全是关切的问句。

“没事儿吧？怎么不说话？是不是伤着哪儿了？破皮了还是骨折了？你让我看看！”

他看着这人近在咫尺的脸，黑暗中清晰的轮廓那么熟悉，差一点，只差一点，这张脸就将永埋黄土。

他攥紧的拳头狠力砸在李振洋嘴角，一字一顿地骂出最粗俗却又最能表达此刻心情的话：“我！操！你！妈！”

李振洋猝不及防挨这一拳，差点一头栽进泥土里。

他刚想骂人，突然眼珠子一转，嘿嘿笑出来。

“你在担心我！”

岳明辉揪住他衣领，唇边挂起一抹嘲讽的笑：“你破坏了我的计划，蠢货！”

李振洋得意的脸瞬间垮下来，他想从对方眼中看出一些犹疑和苦衷，却只读到一片冷漠。

“抱歉，我只是不想你冒险。”

“我冒不冒险关你什么事？李振洋，我跟你没关系，你懂吗？咱俩一点关系都没有！”

李振洋扣住岳明辉后脑，逼对方贴到自己面前：“你大概还没搞清楚，咱俩之间的事儿一直都是我做主，有没有关系我说了算，从你这张嘴里放出来的都他妈是狗屁！”

岳明辉愣了神，他没想到自己会说出这么矫情的话，也没想到李振洋伤春悲秋不过几天又恢复了老模样。

他不觉失笑：“这才是你。”

李振洋甩开他：“呵！刚还说跟我没关系，这会儿倒是指着认了！”

岳明辉见他没事人似的嚷嚷，悬着的心终于放下来，也不多做纠缠，招呼不打转身就走。

李振洋抓他肩膀，被他一把甩开，他二话不说举起了枪。

“我警告你少管闲事，老老实实回去做你的大少爷！”

李振洋哈哈干笑：“大少爷？拜你所赐，我已经一无所有了，我的小辉哥。”

岳明辉眼神一动，险些拿不稳枪。

李振洋见他迟疑，抬脚就要扑上来，他枪口用力抵在李振洋眉心，拉开保险，手指压在扳机上。

“不要逼我！”

李振洋举手投降，此时的他根本没有余力花在无谓的纠缠上。

岳明辉走出几步突然感觉脸上湿湿的，拿手机一照，是血！

刚心情起伏不定，居然忘了查看李振洋的情况，现在回想起来，那家伙滑下来的时候好像动作有些迟缓？那双手是不是一直捂着什么地方？

他很快得出结论，李振洋中了枪！肚子一枪，左腰一枪，或许，还有更多？

他猛然回头，夜幕中除了朦朦胧胧的烟雾，再也找不到半点人影。


	61. Chapter 61

多亏警察“帮忙”，不死心的cash king余党都进了警局，这给岳明辉争取到阻截李耀宗的时间。

约好的小船准时在岸边等候，李耀宗来得更早，一直隐在露台后观察周围情况。

确定没有异常，他才大摇大摆走出来，身后跟着七个谨慎的随从。

眼见小船就在几步外，突然枪声骤起，两颗子弹从李耀宗身前飞过，牢牢扎进船身。

随从即刻围拢，护着他往船边移动。

暗处躲着三个人，岳明辉跟伍厚德拿着手枪追击李耀宗，刘伟则扶着狙击枪扫射随从。

空旷的沙滩无处藏身，李耀宗一行八人很快就只剩下他一个。

他不再跑，停下脚步望着枪声发出的地方：“岳明辉！我知道是你！你不是要找我报仇吗！你不是自诩光明正大吗！我李耀宗现在就堂堂正正站在这里，有种你就出来杀我，别躲在后面做缩头乌龟！”

岳明辉知道这是激将法，李耀宗已经穷途末路，他不想再跟他耗。

他接过刘伟的枪，从瞄准镜里看着李耀宗，这只老狐狸藏了这么久，今天终于还是落到了他的手上。

他连反驳的话都不想说，枪口对准了仇人的头。

就在这千钧一发之时，身边的刘伟和伍厚德先后中枪，岳明辉一走神，两只手臂也被子弹射伤。

他们迅速做出反应，翻身闪进一旁的大树下，茂盛的枝叶成为他们最好的屏障。

李耀宗居然请了杀手埋伏，岳明辉操之过急，始终还是疏忽了。

他布局这么久，牺牲这么多，终于等到尘埃落定的一刻，就算豁出性命，他也不会让李耀宗活着离开澳门。

他放下手中的狙击枪，不顾身边人阻止，昂首走到沙滩上。

“李耀宗！你也不是什么光明磊落的君子！不过你不会杀我，你还没有妻儿的下落，你还得求我！”

“是吗？”李耀宗冷笑，开枪打中岳明辉左腿。

岳明辉闷哼一声，单脚跪地，伤口涌出的鲜血染红了他浅色的裤腿。

李耀宗信步走到他面前，扯着他的头发逼他往后仰：“我已经走投无路，管不了他们死活了，你要杀就杀，反正有你做陪葬，我也不亏。”

岳明辉感觉头皮都快被撕开，但他双臂和一条腿受了伤，失血过多让他体能消耗极快，他不想再浪费力气去做一些无谓的挣扎。

他只能一动不动，凛然迎着李耀宗嚣张的目光，唇角一勾。

“你还真是冷血无情，枉费Kary那么爱你，枉费cash king的人那么信任你，你居然可以不顾他们死活一走了之。”

李耀宗仰天大笑：“感谢你的谬赞，不过我敢打赌，你绝对不会伤害Kary和她的孩子。”

刻意拖长的“她”字，无疑是给岳明辉感情的天平加上了更为沉重的砝码。

他赌他下不了手，他赌他心慈手软，他赌他做不到无情无义。

他的枪顶在岳明辉头上，他发誓，这一次一定要一枪毙命，决不能再像二十年前那样留下后患。

但他又失败了。

有人向他开枪，打掉了他手里的武器，他转头看过去，是他养育了二十年的亲侄子。

他们静静对峙，隔绝外间一切干扰，让目光在昏暗的灯光下焦灼。

岳明辉想站起来，但动作还是吃力许多，他现在的位置非常显眼，远处的杀手随时可以要了他的命。

刘伟冲过来将他护在身前，就在这一刹，杀手开了枪。

子弹穿胸而过，擦着岳明辉的手臂，扎入浅黄的沙石中。

伍厚德滞后一步，慌忙将两人拉到露台边，他看了眼刘伟的伤，心下一凉。

刘伟因痛苦而扭曲的脸上挂着淡然的笑，他愧疚而疼惜地看着岳明辉：“没有救下你妈妈，我很抱歉。”

岳明辉的声音已经带着哭腔：“不怪你，你尽力了！”

“你爸当年的伤一直瞒着，就是不想你活在仇恨里。其实房间里一直装着监控器，我知道你那晚在家。是我心有不甘，哄骗你爸回家，让你亲眼看到他痛苦的样子，我希望你能为他报仇，我不忍心他那些年受的苦就这么风吹云散。 是我太自私，我根本没有考虑过一个父亲为保护儿子的良苦用心，也没有想过你作为儿子扛起这些东西所要承受的一切，是我一厢情愿地把仇恨安在你心里，是我毁了你，是我。”

岳明辉终于克制不住，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒落在刘伟的脸上。

这些年他所经受的痛苦能与谁说？可这是他自己的选择，就算没有亲见父亲的苦难，他也忘不了母亲被虐杀的场景。

这仇是李耀宗结下的，刘伟只是旁观者。他本该置之不理，但这二十年他陪伴着岳朗又陪伴着岳明辉，早就忘了自己是谁，也忘了活着该有的意义。

他也是岳家父子苦痛岁月的见证者，这本不属于他的仇恨他也默默背负了二十年，他尽心尽力地照顾他们辅助他们， 到头来连命都要搭进去，他有什么错？

“没有！”岳明辉使命摇头，“你不是自私，你对我爸忠心耿耿又对我爱护有加，你为了我们付出一切，是我们父子欠你的，欠了你二十年的恩！”

刘伟无力的手缓缓抬起，想要捂住岳明辉颤抖的嘴：“别。。。。别这么说。。。。”

岳明辉握着他的手，生命的流逝在这一刻变得匆忙而堂皇，他努力睁开几乎要合上的双眼，最后一次慈爱地注视眼前人：“我真想……有一个你这样的……好儿子……答应我……不管今天……什么结果……努力……活下来……忘掉过去……重……重新开始……这……也是你爸爸的……遗愿……”

他没有听到回答就永远闭上了眼睛，来不及看到岳明辉拼命点头，来不及听到岳明辉哭喊着说：“好，我答应你！”

但他很放心，他知道岳明辉会做到，一定会。

伍厚德静静守在一边，直到手指再也探不到刘伟的鼻息。

他长叹一声，也不做过多的伤怀，拍拍刘伟的肩算是告别，捡起枪就走。

岳明辉拉住他：“不要！”

他微微一笑，轻拍岳明辉手背：“不解决那个家伙，我们都活不成。”

岳明辉当然明白，但他还是把头摇得像拨浪鼓，泪水淌得满脸都是。

“我只剩你了！”他哀切地望着眼前人，湿润的泪眼写满不舍。

这一路走来，他一直都在经历生死，他努力想要抓紧的一切最后却从指缝中溜得一干二净。

他突然觉得好累，他是为曾经的失去选择了战斗，可为什么到头来他依然还在不断地失去？

伍厚德用力拍他后背：“你已经长大了，你要学会一个人走，我们都只是你生命里的过客，今晚之后你要去过不一 样的生活。这些年你活得太累了，也太苦了，我们早就把你当亲生儿子看待，你一直这样折磨自己我们都很心疼， 也没脸下去见你爸爸。二十年的恨，真的够了。”

他冷眼望着李耀宗：“他已经毁了你的父母，不能再毁了你。你还年轻，不该背负这些东西过一生。不管最后他能不能死在你手上，他都已经失去了最重要的东西。你真以为他对李振洋没有感情？他对这个侄儿的爱早就超过了自己的亲生儿子，只是他不愿意承认罢了。你让他失去了毕生的心血，又让他最在乎的亲人站在敌对的一面，你的枪只能要了他的命，李振洋的枪却可以粉碎他的灵魂，这就足够了。”

岳明辉沉默，够了，确实是够了，他恨够了，李耀宗也活够了。

目送伍厚德毅然的背影，他眼底重新涌上冰冷的寒光。

他拾起地上的手枪，指向他的仇人，如果今天没有人可以离开这里，他愿意同归于尽。

李振洋飞身将他扑倒，几乎同一时间一颗子弹已经射到他们脚边。

李振洋几乎气急败坏：“你疯啦！”

岳明辉双手探进李振洋衣服，在腰腹间摸到一圈厚厚的绷带，有几处还在往外渗着血。

他抬眼望向李振洋，星眸深处闪着说不清道不明的光。

“没你疯。”他幽幽道。

李振洋一时没反应过来，他反复回味刚刚岳明辉的眼神，确定那里头藏着一种叫“感情”的东西。

他无暇在此情此景去追问真假，他只想抱紧这个人，用身体的热度将他融进血液中。

这样就永不分离了吧？

他是个痴心妄想的笨蛋，他心里比谁清楚。

岳明辉任他抱着，也不管双臂的伤隐隐作痛，他悄悄试了试拿枪的手，好像越发使不上力。

李耀宗似乎犹豫了片刻，他在直接走和杀了岳明辉再走之间徘徊不定。

他知道伍厚德马上就能找到那个杀手，就算打不死，也会分散杀手的注意。

他决然举起枪，瞄准岳明辉的头。

“小洋！”岳明辉惊呼，抱着李振洋猛一转身，子弹直直射进他的后背。

他痛哼一声，死死抱着李振洋，似要将怀中人护在身前，避免任何伤害。

他伏在李振洋肩头，轻声提醒：“他想杀你。”

李振洋震惊万分，抬头怒视李耀宗，从牙缝中挤出心里始终不愿相信的话。

“你真的要杀我！”

李耀宗本想辩解，突然听到警车的鸣笛由远及近，他不再多话，拔腿就往船边跑。

岳明辉挣扎着举枪，但此时重伤的他根本瞄不准对象，李振洋阻止他，被他一把推开。

他瞪视着李振洋，再也藏不住的恨意倾泻而出，他歇斯底里地怒吼，哭肿的双眼布满血丝。

“刘叔死了！伍叔也要死了！他害死了我身边所有的人！如果不能手刃仇人，我还有什么面目活在这个世上！你可以无视父母的死，我不能！你可以以恩抵仇，我也不能！他今天必须死，如果你不忍心，可以杀了我！”

他晃悠着身子爬起来，跌跌撞撞地追出去，他现在只能双手握枪，颤抖着扣下扳机。

他眼前越来越黑，渐渐什么都看不清楚，唯有仇人的背影如此清晰，让他不甘心就这么倒下。

只差一点，他就可以杀了他，只差一点。

他最后一次开枪，终于打中李耀宗的小腿。

眼看着还有两步就可以上船，李耀宗恨极了这个不怕死的小蟑螂，他早该踩死他。

于是他回身，朝跪倒在地的人开枪。

有人抢先一步射穿他的手掌，枪口一转子弹已经走偏，他用另一只手接住枪，却在瞄准之前就失去了最后的机会。

李振洋击中了他的心脏，连续两枪，冲着夺命而来。

他不可置信地望着自己侄儿，直直往后倒。

李振洋防备地跑过去，想确认他还有没有反击的可能。

他剧烈喘息，感觉心脏的跳动越来越吃力，他看着李振洋陌生警惕的目光，自嘲一笑。

“我要想杀你，你根本活不到今天。”

他看到李振洋诧异的表情，笑意更显讽刺，这讥讽是对自己，也是对他的侄子。

“我当初就不该收养你，没有你我儿子照样可以茁壮成长。我为什么要把儿子捧上位之后还留着你？为什么要把自己的基业分一部分给你？为什么一次次纵容你？为什么要放任你扩大势力？你真以为全是为了我儿子？”

李振洋哑口无言，是呀，为什么？

为什么你要给我一个无忧无虑的童年？为什么你要逼我学会保护自己？为什么在知道我为了岳明辉背叛你的时候不杀了我？为什么眼看着我势力越来越大也不打压我？为什么到了今时今日我对你开枪你也不回击？为什么你的眼里看不出丁点的恨意？为什么你还要用沾满鲜血的手拉住我？

为什么要爱我？为什么到了这一刻才让我知道你爱我？

他的眼泪流下来，滴在李耀宗的手背，李耀宗决绝的目光刺向他：“你始终不懂。”

不懂我为什么这么严厉，不懂我为什么这么苛刻，不懂我为什么做不到赶尽杀绝。

他愤愤看了倒在不远处的岳明辉一眼，心里有太多的不甘来不及说，他是欠他，所以他输得片甲不留。

他让他死在自己侄儿手里，是对他最残忍的报复。

他淌血的嘴角勾起一抹浅浅的弧度，他不甘地承认：“你赢了。”

他紧紧闭上眼，再也无法睁开。


	62. 尾声（完结）

李振洋在澳门杀了人，死者为他亲二叔，也就是警方一直在通缉的李耀宗。

岳明辉拄着拐杖出庭作证，称他俩计划阻止李耀宗潜逃，李耀宗狗急跳墙冲他们开枪，李振洋只是自卫杀人。

至于已经死亡的刘伟和现场来历不明的枪弹，两个人口径一致，皆称毫不知情。

鉴于李耀宗犯案累累，李振洋事出有因且态度诚恳，又有人证辅助，最终法院定了他过失杀人，酌情轻判有期徒刑三年零四个月。

一个月之后，岳明辉跛着脚出现在北京城郊的监狱。

穿着囚服的李振洋坐在他对面，戴着镣铐的双手交握在桌前。

这人瘦了，本就没什么肉的脸颊陷得更深，嘴角青了一块，露出的手腕也有红红紫紫的伤痕。

即使如此狼狈，他眼里依然只有爱人的安危。

“脚怎么样？”

岳明辉淡淡道：“不碍事。”

李振洋盯着岳明辉微变的表情，从那双闪躲的眼中读到了厌烦。

他喜悦的笑容僵在脸上，眼神迅速黯淡，尴尬中只好转移话题。

“伍叔他……”

“安好。”

岳明辉答得极快，仿佛这相对的分秒漫长难熬。

李振洋忍不住苦笑：“你就这么不想见我？”

岳明辉盯着粗糙的水泥地沉默不语。

李振洋有种自讨没趣的无奈，这个人明明对他有感觉，不然怎么会为他挡枪？又怎么会帮他出庭作证？

可既然付诸了真心，又何必摆出一副爱搭不理的模样？

他偷眼看了看岳明辉，岳明辉却始终不愿直视他，这让他很是挫败。

他十指惶惑不安地交错，想让自己看起来不那么卑微。

“那天谢谢你，要不是你我可能已经……”

“我想你误会了。”岳明辉打断他，“李耀宗想杀的本来就是我，但我身受重伤根本拿不稳枪，我需要你的帮忙。”

李振洋疑惑的表情逐渐转为错愕，他张着嘴半天说不出一个字，他不敢相信岳明辉的话。

“你……你的意思是……”

“对，就是你理解的样子。李耀宗对我开枪，我假装为你挡子弹，这样既能避过要害，也能骗你对他下手。”

“你……你不是为了救我？”

岳明辉摇头：“那天伍叔提醒了我，李耀宗想杀你轻而易举，但他没有这么做，因为他在乎你，他的枪口永远不会指向你。无论我们谁动手都不会有十成的把握，但是你不同，你是他唯一的弱点，只有你可以杀了他。”

“所以你故意中枪造成为我舍命的假象，让我对你产生愧疚，再谎称他的目标是我，让我放下亲情羁绊，亲手要了他的命？”

“对，所以该说谢谢的人是我。”

“呵！”李振洋冷笑，“你是该谢我，谢我相信你动了真情，谢我不顾性命，跟个傻子似的在你的谎言和欺骗里出卖自己。”

他越想越窝囊，越想越觉得自己愚蠢得可笑：“我居然一次次掉进你的陷阱，居然信了你的鬼话亲手杀害我唯一的亲人，我都被你送到牢里来了居然还天真地想要感谢你？！别人说吃一堑长一智，可我这猪脑子偏偏不长记性，我他妈就一马戏团的臭猴子，被你耍得团团转完了还屁颠屁颠给你数钱！”

岳明辉终于抬眼看过来，只是一瞬，又重新收回视线。

李振洋抓住他刹那的变化，手肘搭在椅背上，鼻子里哼哧一声：“怎么？做贼心虚不敢看我？你都做了四年的男主角，这会儿才来跟我装白莲不嫌虚伪吗？也对，你都虚伪惯了，怕是连什么叫真情实感都忘了。四年，整整四年的光阴，我他妈养条狗也养出感情了，你呢？我身上这些伤，我戴的手铐脚镣，我落到今天这步田地，哪一个不是为了你？你给过我什么？我不愿想起的家仇？我心如刀割的痛苦？还是我沾满亲人鲜血的双手？”

面对李振洋的声声质问，岳明辉始终不发一言，待对方冷静下来，他才轻声一叹。

“我承认我对不起你，但我不后悔做过的任何决定。你可以打我骂我，再忘了我，我不值得你浪费时间去记恨。”

“我就问你一句，如果你早就知道我是李耀宗最在乎的人，你会不会绑架我？”

岳明辉讶异地睁大眼，惊慌的目光在李振洋脸上一闪而过，片刻之后又恢复往常的冷漠。

他淡粉的唇微微开启，语气是比这唇更伤人的刻薄。

“会。”

简洁明了的一个字，不容置喙的肯定，像一把利刃狠狠穿透李振洋的心，让他本就脆弱的期许化成泡影。

他望着苍白的天花板，陷入不可抑制的狂笑。

他笑这弄人的苍天，笑这荒诞的人生，笑这如梦的岁月，笑这可悲的爱情。

他笑二叔冷情却不绝情，笑岳明辉多情却是无情，笑自己钟情却又伤情。

他笑得无法自拔，笑得摔倒在地，笑得眼泪如注，笑得苍凉凄楚。

笑到狱警提醒他探视时间已过，笑到岳明辉起身准备离开。

他突然就敛住了表情，像被遥控的机器人，眼底再也找不到丁点光彩。

他望着岳明辉的背影，不抱希望地说：“我还有最后一个问题……”

不出意料，岳明辉再次打断他：“别问，我不想再骗你。”

那决绝的背影径直走出探视间，始终不曾回看一眼。

李振洋攥紧了双拳，让指甲深深嵌进肉里，并不是很痛，但可以让他记住这一刻的感觉。

他的心里最终开出一朵叫“憎恨”的花，比罂粟更毒，难以谢败。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上部完结啦，感谢支持！下部很快会上，敬请期待~~


End file.
